PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [END - YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

SEBELUMNYA YUTA MAU KASIH TAU JIKA FF INI BUKANLAH BUATAN YUTA, MELAINKAN BUATAN **AYUZHA A.K.A BYUN CHANZA** YANG MINTA DI PUBLISHIN FF NYA DI AKUN FFN YUTA. JADI, YUTA CUMA BANTU SHARE AJA. SEMUA CERITA YANG ADA DISINI MURNI PEMIKIRAN DIA, DAN YUTA BANTU EDIT DALAM PEMILIHAN KATA.

MOHON PENGERTIANNYA. TERIMA KASIH.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH ( dan Byun ChanZha)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari saat musim dingin di Seoul. Tidak ada yang menarik layaknya hari-hari biasa. Ini adalah hari Minggu saatnya istirahat bagi orang-orang yang sibuk bekerja ataupun sekolah dari senin sampai sabtu.

"Baek! Bangun, ini jam sudah berapa?!" Suara teriakan khas ibu-ibu yang geram karena sang anak sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Sang Ibu itu hanya mendesah saat sang anak masih tak menyahut teriakannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu? Dasar pemalas"

Sang Ibu yang sudah tidak kuat menahan emosinya mulai beranjak dari kursi didapurnya berjalan menuju kamar sang anak yang dipagi hari ini justru membuatnya naik darah.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang-" sang Ibu tiba-tiba diam saat melihat kamar sang anak sudah kosong. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut di ruang kamar tersebut. Dilihatnya kasur yang tertata rapi membuat kepala si ibu pening karna ini adalah hal janggal setahunya sang anak adalah orang yang paling malas membersihkan kamarnya tapi ini? Sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"Mencari aku Eomma?"

Sesosok pria mungil keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu dengan handuk yang melilit dikepalanya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sakit huh?" sang Ibu memegang dahi sang anak yang langsung ditepis oleh sang anak.

"Yak! Eomma, aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak sakit"

"Tapi ini aneh Baekki!"

"Aneh? Apa yang aneh Eomma? Disini tidak ada yang aneh"

Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya sedangkan sang ibu hanya menatap heran dan tidak percaya bahwa putranya yang selama ini ia cap sebagai manusia paling malas didunia bisa serajin ini.

"Kau yang aneh Baekki, kenapa kau bisa menjadi serajin ini huh? Biasanya Eomma harus berteriak ratusan kali agar kamu bangun"

"Eomma! Memangnya kenapa jika aku bangun pagi? Salah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja Eomma bingung apa yang membuat pangeran malas kini menjadi rajin. Hey Baekki, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Selidik sang ibu.

"Yak! Eomma apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku mau ganti baju, eomma sekarang keluar" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh sang Eomma keluar kamarnya

"Jadi Anak Eomma benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta ya? Oh Tuhan, terima kasih karna anakku ternyata masih normal" canda ibu Baekhyun yang tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi masam anak bungsunya tersebut.

 _'Ck! Apa salahnya jika aku berubah?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau mengambil bajuku lagi?!"

Teriakan pria bersuara bass dari rumah bercat putih gading itu terdengar sangat keras dipagi hari, membuat burung-burung kecil yang tadinya ada di ranting pohon dekat rumah itu terbang berhamburan,mereka mungkin mengira suara itu adalah suara pertanda bahaya.

Well, sebenarnya memang benar itu pertanda bahaya. Tetapi, bukan untuk para burung kecil itu melainkan untuk seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat yang kini sedang asik terhanyut dalam bunga mimpinya.

"Bangun Oh Sehun!"

Pria bersuara bass itu menarik paksa tubuh si pucat hingga terjungkal dari kasur empuknya.

"Yak! Mwo? Hyung, kau tidak tau jika aku lelah? Aku baru saja pulang tadi jam lima Hyung! Tolong beri aku waktu untuk istirahat"

Si pucat kembali merangkak untuk meraih kasur yang sempat ia tinggalkan untuk beberapa saat tadi. Namun urung ia lakukan karna sebuah tangan kembali menarik tubuhnya.

"Kau ini! Kenapa pakai bajuku tanpa meminta izinku terlebih dahulu huh? Kau tahu, baju itu akan aku pakai nanti siang!"

"Kau kan bisa pakai yang lain Hyung. Ayolah aku lelah berdebat di pagi buta seperti ini"

"Pagi buta katamu? Ini sudah jam sembilan dan kau bilang ini pagi buta? Ya tuhan!"

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya beberapa kali saat pening mulai menjalar di kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis fikir terhadap sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sesekali melirik jam tangan warna merah yang melingkar ditangan mungilnya, raut wajahnya menampakan kegelisahan. Seperti menunggu sesuatu yang sangat berharga, mungkin memang benar.

"Channie~!"

Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat seseorang 'berharganya' turun dari mobil sport warna gelapnya.

"Apa aku terlalu lama, hingga membuat Cinderella-ku bosan menunggu?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas jitakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku baru satu setengah abad disini, belum seumur hidup. Jadi itu bukan waktu yang lama hahaha"

"Jadi kau akan menungguku hingga seumur hidupmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tentu, karna kau itu separuh hidupku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun Tuan Muda Park" jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, hal itu membuat Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya ini.

"Hey! Park Chan, kau kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang berfikir betapa beruntungnya aku mempunyai kekasih seperti dirimu"

Chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun, lalu memeluknya menyesap aroma tubuh dari pria mungil didekapanya ini.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tahu"

"Baek, aku menyayangimu.."

"Aku tahu itu, Chan."

"Baek aku-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Tidak perlu kau pertegas lagi. Aku tahu duniamu adalah aku, dan kau pasti juga tahu aku pun juga begitu"

Baekhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria tercintanya yang ia temui semasa Awal masuk Senior High School tersebut.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Semua siswa baru diharap membuat barisan sesuai kelas masing-masing!"_

 _Suara tegas pemimpin OSIS seakan menjadi magnet bagi para siswa baru yang mengikuti masa orientasi siswa di Seoul Of Art And Performing._

 _Bukannya mereka patuh dan tunduk pada pemimpin OSIS itu, hanya saja karena mereka takut si pemimpin OSIS yang walau tampangnya culun tapi ternyata memiliki suara bak jendral-jendral yang punya perut besar itu menghukum mereka dengan hukuman-hukuman konyol seperti loncat kodok keliling lapangan, membawa banner bertuliskan 'KETUA OSIS JADILAH KEKASIH KU', atau bahkan yang paling parah mereka harus menyuapi makanan kepada salah satu anggota OSIS._

 _Dan sepertinya Baekhyun adalah orang beruntung yang mendapatkan hadiah istimewa itu dari sang ketua OSIS. Alasannya mudah dan sepele, hanya karna Baekhyun memakai nama gantung bertuliskan 'PEMIMPIN PENDEK' si ketua OSIS yang diketahui bernama Kim Joonmyun merasa tersindir mencari cari alasan agar Baekhyun dihukum tapi karna alasan lain. Well, sepertinya Joonmyun adalah orang yang mempunyai otak lebih untuk melakukan aksi ekhem, ke-ja-ha-tan. Ia sengaja menyenggol lengan Baekhyun saat dikantin padahal Baekhyun sedang membawa nampan berisi sup rumput laut kesukaannya. Dan dengan tidak elitnya Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur dengan mangkuk diatas kepalanya namun isinya tumpah ruah menodai seragam si ketua OSIS._

 _"Temui aku di ruang osis sekarang juga!" Ucap Joonmyun dengan nada yang dibuat seolah ia sedang marah besar. Baekhyun hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar, bisa-bisanya ia terjatuh dan mengotori baju sunbaenya yang notabenya adalah ketua OSIS yang terkenal sangat imut? Lupakan,ketua OSIS yang terkenal galak dan tukang marah?_

 _Ini adalah mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun._

 _"Berhubung aku masih baik hati.."_

 _Jantung Baekhyun seakan mau copot menunggu perkataan lanjutan si ketua OSIS yang dengan tidak sopannya duduk diatas meja di ruang OSIS. Apapun jabatanya tetap saja duduk diatas meja itu tidak sopan batin Baekhyun._

 _"Aku hanya akan menghukummu dengan.."_

 _Sungguh Baekhyun ingin mencakar wajah Angelic itu sekarang juga kalau tidak ingat posisinya sekarang._

 _"Menyuapi Anggota OSIS yang bernama Park Chanyeol"_

 _Jrengg jrengg~_

 _Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Di kantin yang ramai pengunjung karena ini memang jam istirahat. Menyuapi seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata atau mungkin Baekhyun yang terlalu pendek? Entahlah. Mata sipit Baekhyun benar-benar tidak berani menatap mata tajam yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan wajah penuh selidik._

 _"Kenapa kau bisa dihukum?"_

 _Oh Tuhan, ingatkan pria dihadapannya ini bahwa dirinya telah bertanya lebih dari lima kali semenjak kehadirannya disini._

 _"Sunbae maaf, tapi ini sudah lebih dari lima kali sunbae bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama"_

 _Baekhyun mendesah pelan, tentu saja menahan amarahnya yang sudah sampai ujung kepala. Sungguh dia lebih memilih lari keliling lapangan dari pada menyuapi bayi raksasa yang Baekhyun rasa sangat idiot. Ia juga sangat malu karna orang-orang yang lewat selalu memperhatikan mereka seakan mereka adalah tontonan gratis._

 _"Maaf, tapi sungguh aku sedikit gugup karena dirimu sangat mempesona.."_

 _Baekhyun ingin menjatuhkan rahangnya sekarang juga. Apa-apaan seniornya ini berbicara seakan akan sudah kenal lama denganya lalu jatuh cinta padanya?_

 _Baekhyun pikir senior bername tag PARK CHANYEOL ini memang kurang waras. Ow! Atau mungkin dia ini seorang Player? Mungkin saja, mana ada orang yang baru bertemu langsung berucap seperti itu._

 _"Hah? Apa? Maaf aku tidak salah dengarkan sunbae?" Tanya Baekhyun_

 _"Ahh tidak-tidak, lupakan. Sekarang ayo suapi aku lagi" Jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya seakan tadi ia tidak berkata apapun._

 _"Ahahaha baiklah"_

 _Baekhyun kali ini hanya pasrah saja menjawab perintah seniornya ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, Si senior Baekhyun -Chanyeol- ternyata benar-benar jatuh hati pada Baekhyun terbukti dengan Chanyeol yang selalu datang ke kelas Baekhyun dengan beribu alasan konyol. Misalnya, membelikan makan siang Baekhyun di kantin, pura-pura pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku nyatanya hanya modus untuk bertemu si pujaan hati, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?

Lalu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun?

Jujur saja awalnya ia memang muak bahkan selalu mencoba menghindari senior yang dianggapnya sinting itu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menyerah toh bukan masalah yang besar baginya karna Chanyeol selalu mencoba merebut hatinya. Chanyeol itu salah satu pria popular di sekolahnya, jago bermain Basket,selalu menang olimpiade fisika, pandai bermain alat musik, tinggi, dan tentu saja dia itu tampan. Jangan heran jika Baekhyun sering mendapat tatapan tajam dari seniornya maupun teman seangkatannya yang tergila-gila dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa Chanyeol telah lulus dan sedang di wisuda yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bahagia bukan hanya kerena lulus dengan predikat terbaik di sekolahannya tapi juga karna kerja kerasnya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu Baekhyun,Tapi aku baru berani mengungkapkannya sekarang. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menegang mendengar ucapan chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol menyatakan cinta padanya? What? Tunggu! Baekhyun masih mencerna perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Sedangkan pria itu kini duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun sembari memberikan kancing kedua seragam sekolahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sunbae memberikan kancing ini untukku? Aku tidak pantas sunbae.."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Sungguh ia benar-benar canggung berhadapan dengan pria tampan yang sedang menunggu jawabanya atas pernyataan cintanya itu.

"Karna aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun,.."

Baiklah mungkin kalimat itu mampu membuat Baekhyun paham sekarang.

Apa? Jadi sedari tadi apa yang kau pahami Baekhyun?

"Aku.."

"..."

"Iya aku mau menjadi kekasihmu sunbae"

 _ **\- 3 bulan setelah mereka berpacaran -**_

"Tidak! Apa-apaan kau ini seenaknya mau meninggalkanku disini sendirian"

Baekhyun benar-benar sedang emosi sekarang. Bagaimana tidak emosi jika di umur pacaranya dengan Chanyeol sudah menginjak usia 3 bulan si pria tinggi itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan kuliah di Amerika?

"Tenang kan masih ada aku Baekki.."

Luhan yang notabennya sahabat Baekhyun mencoba memberi tahu bahwa masih ada dirinya saat Chanyeol pergi nanti.

"Apa? Kau fikir kau sama dengan si tiang? Tidak rusa! Jika aku rindu Chanyeol lalu aku memelukmu itu tidak jauh beda dengan memeluk guling"

"What? Jadi kau menyamakanku dengan guling? Bagaimana bisa seorang bantal mobil seperti dirimu mengataiku huh? Mau mengajak berkelahi?"

Ada yang aneh?

Mereka memang seperti itu, selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Tapi sejujurnya mereka adalah sahabat sesungguhnya selalu ada disaat saat saling membutuhkan. It's real best friend!

"Yak! Dasar gadis-gadis PMS! Kenapa malah ribut huh? Jadi bagaimana dengan kepergian Chanyeol?"

Si Albino -Sehun- akhirnya mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabatnya yang entah kenapa malah bertengkar disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol mulai menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun.

"Percayalah Baek, aku tidak akan lama. Setelah selesai urusanku dan aku mendapat gelar sarjana aku akan kembali lagi padamu"

Chanyeol menatap mata onyx yang indah itu. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak rela melepas Baekhyun demi pendidikannya, tapi ayahnya yang meminta Chanyeol untuk meneruskan perusahaanya dimasa depan. Tentu Chanyeol tidak dapat menolak apa yang di inginkan sang Ayah.

"Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan Chanyeol. Aku pasrah, sejujurnya aku tidak rela tapi aku juga tidak bisa egois pada semua ini"

"Jika itu memang yang terbaik, aku mengizinkanmu pergi untuk belajar menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang Chanyeollie.."

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tidak! Ini bukan hujan dadakan. Ini adalah air mata Baekhyun yang menetes melewati pipi putihnya. Ia mau merelakan Chanyeol nya karena dia tau Chanyeol pergi juga untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Baekhyun juga tidak mau dianggap egois karna terus menerus memaksakan kehendaknya pada sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih sayang"

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya walaupun kenyataannya dia harus melepas rengkuhan hangat itu demi masa depan yang diinginkan ayahnya. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa beruntung dapat dipercaya Tuhan untuk memiliki malaikat kecil yang cerewet tapi sangat sensitive jika sudah disangkut pautkan masalah perasaan seperti ini.

"Chan, kau harus berjanji cepat pulang dan jangan lupakan aku" ucap Baekhyun sembari melepas pelukannya pada tubuh kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Aku berjanji apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan tetap mecintaimu dan selalu mengingat dirimu disini. Aku berjanji"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu memakaikan sebuah cincin putih berukirkan nama Chanyeol dalam hangul didalamnya. Ia juga menunjukan satu cincin yang ia jadikan liontin dikalung yang mengikat leher jenjangnya.

"Cincin yang aku gunakan berukir namamu Baek. Aku menggunakan cincin ini sebagai kalung agar selalu dekat dengan jantung dan hatiku seperti dirimu.."

"..kau harus menggunakan cincin ini di tangan agar kau selalu ingat bahwa aku selalu menggenggam erat tanganmu"

Chanyeol mengecup cincin yang berada di tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat baekhyun tidak kuasa membendung perasaan harunya.

"Chanyeol.."

Hampir saja Baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya jika saja rusa liar tidak tiba-tiba menarik lengan kurusnya itu.

"Sudah. Jangan Membuat drama didepanku dan merasa bahwa sedari tadi kami tidak ada. Baek,dengarkan aku jika kalian terus melanjutkan adegan drama seperti tadi besok kalian akan semakin sulit untuk melepas satu sama lain. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan si Sehun tersenyum bangga karena sikap dewasa luhan.

 _ **\- Hari keberangkatan Chanyeol -**_

Chanyeol nampak gelisah karena sedari tadi Baekhyun belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menemuinya di bandara padahal pesawat akan segera berangkat. Ia berfikir mungkin Baekhyun terkena macet mengingat jalan dari Seoul menuju Incheon cukup jauh. Fikirannya semakin kacau saat ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun tapi tidak terdengar jawaban dari siempunya.

 **'MOHON PERHATIAN! PESAWAT KOREA AIRLINES TUJUAN NEW YORK AKAN SEGERA PARA PENUMPANG SEGERA MENUJU RUANG CHECK IN UNTUK MEMERIKSA BARANG DAN MENUJU PESAWAT. TERIMA KASIH'**

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tiket yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya langsung memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku yakin Baekhyun belum bisa melepasmu hingga ia tidak datang ke bandara"

"Aku tahu Sehun-ah. Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku percaya padamu"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Sehun lalu berjalan melangkah meninggalkan pria albino yang sedikit terisak itu sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun berlari dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah putihnya. Sehun yang melihat baekhyun tampak acak-acakan langsung memeluk kekasih dari kakaknya itu.

"Chanyeol hyung sudah berangkat Baek. Ia berpesan agar aku menjagamu"

Sehun mendekap erat tubuh bergetar Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia juga sedih melihat sahabat sekaligus calon iparnya itu menangis terisak didalam pelukannya. Ia berfikir bagaimana jika yang ia peluk sekarang adalah Luhan pasti ia juga akan ikut menangis.

"Maaf, maafkan aku yang tidak datang lebih -" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Semua telah terjadi. Chanyeol hyung maklum atas semuanya Baek. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah percaya bahwa Chanyeol hyung akan segera kembali padamu"

"Ne. Aku akan selalu percaya bahwa Chanyeol segera kembali pada kita" tutup Baekhyun dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Tapi disisi lain..

Seorang memandang mereka dari kejauhan dengan mata yang memanas menahan tangis.

"Aku ingin tahu sampai kapan semuanya akan berlanjut atau justru kau akan menyerah Byun Baekhyun" seringai licik tercipta dibibir orang tersebut sambil berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ini adalah awal dimulai permasalahan dalam diri seorang Byun Baekhyun._**

 ** _Tentang kepergian Park Chanyeol, dendam masa lalu, konflik salah paham dan orang ke tiga._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sebenernya ini bukan FF buatan Yuta. Tapi ada salah satu reader Yuta yang minta di publish pake akun FFN Yuta. Jadi, cerita ini murni buatan beliau.

Nah kalo masih banyak yang minat, Yuta lanjut. Semoga pada suka sama FF ini yaa.

INGET YAAA. INI FF ANGST. JADI SIAP-SIAP AJA KALO ADA SALAH SATU MAIN CAST YANG MENINGGAL(?) WKWKWK *digampar

Last..

Reviewnya juga jangan lupa. Kemungkinan FF ini bakal Fast Update, jadi kalian ga bosen nunggunya hehe

OK. NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	2. Chapter 2

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 _ **Ini adalah awal dimulai permasalahan dalam diri seorang Byun Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Tentang kepergian Park Chanyeol, dendam masa lalu, konflik salah paham dan orang ke tiga.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH ( dan Byun ChanZha)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ New York 15:30 ]**_

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya saat telah menginjakkan kakinya di New York.

Sebuah tempat dimana ia akan menghabiskan beberapa tahun kedepan dengan kesendiriannya disini. Kota yang tidak pernah sepi, dimana seluruh penjuru dunia tahu bagaimana kehidupan di Negara Adidaya yang mempunyai pengaruh besar terhadap perkembangan kehidupan dunia semenjak Perang Dunia II meletus.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Chanyeol mencari seorang yang akan mengantarkannya menuju mansion mewah milik keluarganya di sini. Selang beberapa menit ia melihat seorang laki-laki berwajah asia mengangkat banner bertuliskan 'Mr. Chanyeol Park from Korea' senyumnya mengembang kala orang tersebut melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Chanyeol?" Tanyanya dengan aksen korea yang kentara.

"Bukan, namaku bukan Chanyeol. Namaku YeolChan"

Chanyeol tertawa lepas melihat orang didepannya tiba-tiba memukul lengannya cukup keras.

"Kau fikir itu lucu hah?"

"Hahaha. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah Lay. Bahkan tubuhmu saja masih saja pendek, bukankah dulu aku sering menyarankanmu untuk minum susu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringai dibibir plumnya.

'Pletakk'

"Terus saja Kau menyindirku tiang. Aku memang di takdirkan hidup sebagai pria mungil yang menggemaskan, kau tahu?"

Lay atau yang bernama asli Zhang Yixing adalah sepupu Chanyeol yang tinggal di New York. Sejak umurnya 13 tahun dulu saat kecil mereka berdua sangat dekat bahkan terlihat seperti kakak beradik.

"Yayaya terserah apa yang kau katakan saja, aku lelah ingin segera istirahat. Bukannya melepas rindu layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tidak pernah bertemu sepanjang hidupnya"

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Lay yang masih terlihat sibuk membawa koper besar Chanyeol juga tas jinjing pria tinggi itu.

"Yak! Sialan Kau Park ChanChan! Tunggu Aku bodoh!"

Lay berusaha mengejar Chanyeol yang dengan seenak jidatnya malah berjalan santai mendahuluinya. Memangnya ia tahu mobil yang Lay bawa? Memangnya ia tahu Lay parkir dimana?

 _'Dasar sok tahu'_ batin Lay sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

 _ **[ Seoul 05:30 ]**_

Baekhyun terbangun saat suara pekikan jam alarm yang ada disamping kasur tempat ia tidur berbunyi keras. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun bangun sepagi ini padahal biasanya ia bangun pukul setengah delapan dan berangkat sekolah pukul setengah sembilan.

Pagi ini ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi seorang yang rajin dalam hidupnya supaya saat ia bertemu Chanyeol kembali ia sudah berubah menjadi seperti apa yang Chanyeol harapkan darinya.

Mengingat nama itu, Baekhyun seakan ingin menangis karena rindu terhadap kekasih besarnya itu dan dengan penuh semangat ia mengambil handphone yang ia letakkan di nakas siapa tahu Chanyeol memberinya kabar.

Namun, senyumnya luntur tatkala tak ada satupun pesan maupun email yang dikirim Chanyeol untuknya padahal ia sangat mengharapkan kabar dari kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun akhirnya mencoba mendial nomor ponsel Chanyeol untuk melepas rindunya.

"Ayolah.. angkat Chanyeol"

Baekhyun terus bermonolog sedari tadi karena Chanyeol belum juga mengangkat telepon darinya padahal ini sudah ke tujuh kalinya ia mendial nomor itu tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara operator sialan yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun malah ingin menangis.

 _'Apa Chanyeol marah padaku karena kemarin aku telat mengantarnya ke bandara?'_

Baekhyun kembali merutuki kebodohannya kemarin yang malah hampir lupa bahwa ia harus mengantarkan Chanyeol ke bandara ditambah lagi jalanan yang padat membuat ia telat mengantar Chanyeol hingga tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Bodoh? Iya, Baekhyun akui dia bodoh melupakan hal sepenting itu. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol akan pergi jauh tapi ia dengan bodohnya melupakan hal itu. Jarak dari Seoul ke New York itu harus di tempuh berjam jam menggunakan pesawat, walaupun teknologi media telah canggih tetap saja ia tidak bisa memeluk Chanyeol setiap hari.

Di dunia ini tidak akan ada alat yang bisa mempertemukan secara langsung satu sama lain yang berjauhan hanya dalam beberapa detik bukan? Oh, atau mungkin belum.

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih berhenti mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol nya karena ia yakin Chanyeol tidak akan lama marah kepadanya. Mungkin juga Chanyeol sedang istirahat karena lelah. Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa apalagi ia sekarang sudah kelas tiga. Jadi ia harus lebih rajin lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi hari di kelas Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya pusing dan pening. Ia yang bertindak sebagai ketua kelas hanya pasrah melihat teman-temannya membuat ulah seperti melempar kertas satu sama lain, berlarian keliling kelas, tertawa menggosipi orang lain dan hal lainnya yang membuat Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya sambil menatap keluar kelas lewat jendela.

Baekhyun ingat di sana ada lapangan basket tempat ia dan Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam dua tahun terakhir. Kembali senyum mirisnya terukir dibibir manisnya. Mengingat Chanyeol yang sering memeluk bahkan mencium bibirnya dengan manis juga memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti Baekhyun adalah barang paling berharga didunia ini.

"Baru dua hari kita berpisah, tapi kenapa aku benar-benar merindukamu, Chan?"

"Apa aku harus membakar gedung sekolahan ini agar kau mendengar panggilanku, Baek?"

Sehun ternyata sudah duduk dengan manis di samping Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dada. Sedari tadi panggilannya tidak di gubris oleh pria mungil disampingnya itu membuatnya pura-pura merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Eoh? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sejak seribu tahun yang lalu Tuan Byun" geram Sehun.

"Dasar Tuan berlebihan. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kemari? Luhan belum datang asal kau tau"

"Ck! Aku kesini untuk mencarimu, bukan Luhan"

Baekhyun bingung dengan sifat calon adik iparnya ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia datang mencarinya?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Baek. Aku hanya memastikan kau dalam keadaan yang baik. Jika Kau dalam keadaan yang buruk tentu aku juga kena imbasnya"

"Imbas? Memangnya Baekhyun kenapa? Dia terlihat baik, kenapa kau jdi overprotective seperti ini pada Baekhyun?"

Luhan datang dan langsung ikut masuk kedalam pembicaraan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Haishh kalian lupa bahwa Chanyeol memintaku menjaga Baekhyun, merawatnya dan melindunginya?"

"Alahh alasan bilang saja kau ingin mencariku cadel, jujur saja aku juga maklum akan hal itu"

"Apa? Dasar rusa liar, siapa juga yang ingin bertemu denganmu huh? Lebih baik aku tidak masuk kelas ini daripada bertemu denganmu"

"Apa?! Sialan kau cadel kemari kau!"

Luhan mencoba menarik rambut Sehun namun Sehun langsung menghindar dengan cepat.

"BERHENTI!"

Cukup sudah kesabaran Baekhyun. Keadaanya bukan semakin membaik saat kedua sahabatnya ini datang malah justru sebaliknya.

"Kenapa kalian justru membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing! Arrghh!"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya asal. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun tampak masih bergumam tidak jelas. Entah mengapa di umur mereka yang sudah bisa dibilang bukan anak kecil lagi tapi malah bertingkah layaknya bocak TK yang hobi berkelahi karena hal sepele.

"Maaf Baek, semua juga karena si cadel ini" sergah Luhan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini rusa! Kau yang tiba-tiba datang lalu.."

"DIAMMM!"

Seluruh kelas kini bergidik ngeri kala melihat Baekhyun berteriak sambil menaiki kursinya. Wajah yang biasanya tampak polos itu kini tampak seperti wajah seorang psychopath yang ingin menguliti orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku pikir kalian berdua adalah temanku yang akan menghibur disaat seperti ini. Tapi aku salah, kalian justru membuat kepalaku seakan mau pecah"

Baekhyun mulai memelankan suaranya. Wajahnya menampakan guratan kekesalan yang amat dalam. Entah kesal pada siapa, dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa baru ditinggal Chanyeol kurang dari dua hari sudah membuat hidupnya berubah. Tidak ada lagi senyum yang mengembang dipagi hari. Tidak ada lagi sapaan hangat yang menyapa indra pendengarannya saat bangun tidur. Dan.. tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang akan selalu disisinya setiap waktu.

"Baek, maafkan aku"

Luhan meraih tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin padahal biasanya saat ia memegang tangan ini yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kehangatan bukan dingin seperti es kutub.

"Aku juga minta maaf Baekhyun, bukannya menghiburmu tapi justru membuatmu semakin sedih. Maaf.."

Kini giliran Sehun yang minta maaf. Diraihnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya, Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya saat dirasa tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dalam pelukannya. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu ada apa dengan Baekhyun dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka saat ini menjadi tontonan kelas A4 itu.

Luhan menatap adegan tersebut dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Tangannya sempat terulur untuk meraih pundak Baekhyun namun ia kembali menarik tangannya seakan tahu bahwa jika ia marah melihat Sehun yang memeluk Baekhyun, semuanya akan semakin membuat baekhyun tertekan. Lagi pula untuk apa ia marah? Dia tidak mempunyai hak marah ataupun kecewa karna Sehun dan dan Baekhyun sama-sama sahabatnya. Walau jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sangat mencintai Sehun tanpa lelaki itu ketahui.

Ya, Luhan memang menyukai Sehun sejak setahun lalu saat diperkenalkan oleh Baekhyun. Sehun satu angkatan dengannya dan Baekhyun hanya saja ia tidak terlalu kenal dengan Sehun awalnya. Yang ia tau Sehun adalah sepupu dari Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun. Sepupu yang sudah diangkat sebagai anak oleh keluarga Park.

Keluarga Park mengadopsi Sehun saat berumur tujuh tahun kala kedua orang tua Sehun meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan jadi Sehun tidak menggunakan marga Park tapi tetap menggunakan marga Oh sebagai identitasnya.

"Yak! Kenapa ada adegan drama school 2015 disini,huh?"

Salah satu teman sekelas Baekhyun ber name tag Kim Jong Dae tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi yang membuat pelukan Baekhyun dan sehun terlepas.

"Hei, Kim Jongdae bilang saja Kau iri melihat Baekhyun. Memangnya kemana si Seok Seok itu?"

Kali ini giliran teman Baekhyun yang lain berbicara menimpali perkataan Jongdae.

"Siapa yang iri? Dan Lagi,namanya KIM MINSEOK bukan Seok Seok. Kau dengar bocah?"

"Yahh terserah kau sajalah.."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap lekat Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"Terima kasih Sehun.."

"Bukan apa-apa Baek, jangan sedih lagi OK?"

Sehun tersenyum menawan sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun lalu berlalu keluar kelas.

"Sehun kelihatannya sangat perhatian padamu Baek" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun langsung menatap wajah Luhan yang tampak lucu dengan bibir mengerucut. Senyumnya kembali mengembang.

"Jangan cemburu Lu. Sehun hanya ingin melindungiku seperti permintaan Chanyeol"

"A-aku tidak cemburu kok"

"Tidak apa Lu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun sejak setahun lalu"

"Darimana kau tahu Baek? Aku kan tidak pernah bercerita padamu masalah ini"

"Lu, kita sudah lama kenal dan bersahabat jadi aku juga tahu jika kau sedang menyukai seseorang dan orang itu adalah Sehun"

Wajah Luhan merona. Pernyataan Baekhyun memang benar, tetapi ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun bisa tahu mengenai perasaannya. Belum sempat Luhan berujar, Kim seosangnim sudah lebih dulu masuki kelas untuk memulai pengajaran Sastra Korea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melirik Lay yang sibuk mengunyah makan siangnya. Melihat Lay yang seperti tidak menyesal membuat Chanyeol sedikit emosi. Oh,ayolahh siapa yang tidak marah saat handphone yang berisi hal-hal penting hilang begitu saja saat baru sampai di New York? Ya, alasan Chanyeol tidak mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun atau mengirimi pesan untuk Baekhyun adalah karena handphone yang ia miliki hilang di bandara. Handphone itu sebenarnya berada dalam tas jinjing yang Lay bawa. Tapi saat ia cek handphone itu telah hilang. Padahal Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa ia menaruh dalam tas itu.

"Hey bro, masih marah ya padaku?" tanya Lay.

"Kau fikir apa? Itu benda berharga dan penting! Jika tidak ada handphone itu bagaimana aku bisa memberi kabar pada Baekhyun ku?"

"Baekhyun yang katanya kekasihmu itu?"

"Tentu saja Baekhyun yang itu memang Baekhyun yang mana lagi? Aku yakin saat ini ia sangat khawatir karena aku tidak memberinya kabar saat telah sampai disini"

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah melupakannya ya?"

"Melupakan siapa?"

"Tentu saja pacarmu sebelum Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya. Fikirannya kembali menerawang kisah kelam beberapa tahun lalu. Saat seorang yang paling ia percayai justru menghianati kepercayaan itu, dan membuat sebuah kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya bersama dengan sahabat yang juga sangat ia percaya.

Emosi Chanyeol sudah sampai ujung kepala,tangannya menggebrak meja makan besar didepanya dengan keras. Membuat Lay memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Aku selesai" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu dari ruang makan itu. Saat di langkah ketiga chanyeol menoleh pada Lay yang masih menatapnya.

"Jangan pernah mengungkit tentang masa laluku lagi. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku"

Chanyeol kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia masuk kedalam kamar dengan membanting keras pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa melepaskan ingatan dan perasaanmu padanya Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar munafik"

Lay berseringai lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka laci dikamar barunya itu,mengambil kotak kecil berisi beberapa pil warna hijau tua, serta beberapa tablet obat berukuran kecil dan sedang. Tangannya meraih air putih dinakas lalu meneguk obat itu bersama dengan air putih tersebut.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol itu..

.. sakit

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

Oh, mungkin belum karna Chanyeol yakin cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan tahu sakit yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Kenapa denganku? Bahkan aku sudah lupa siapa yang Lay maksud"

Tidak, mana ada orang yang bisa melupakan sebuah kejadian yang bahkan membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan nyawanya?

Chanyeol sedang mencoba menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kenyataan pahit yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Pagi yang cerah dikota Busan. Matahari dimusim semi tampak memberikan energi tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang beraktifitas diluar dengan suhu yang cukup dingin._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum cerah sambil berlari kecil menuju sebuah rumah yang diketahui adalah rumah kekasih hatinya. Seorang yang menjadi tempat hatinya berlabuh dengan sebuket mawar merah dan boneka pororo besar ditangannya._

 _Senyumnya luntur seketika kala indra pendengaranya menangkap suara aneh dari dalam kamar kekasihnya._

 _Tangan panjangnya begetar, mencoba membuka knop pintu berwarna coklat tua itu._

 _'Brakkk'_

 _Sesuatu didepannya membuat kepala Chanyeol pening seketika. Pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat di atas ranjang kekasihnya itu membuat bumi seakan berputar dengan cepat._

 _"C-chan-yeol?"_

 _Suara yang biasanya memangil namanya dengan manja kini terdengar memuakan ditelinganya._

 _Didepannya kini Chanyeol lihat sahabat terbaiknya tengah bergumul hebat dengan kekasihnya. Kedua orang yang Chanyeol anggap separuh jiwanya sendiri karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang selalu menemaninya dalam keadaan sulit saat keluarganya dalam masalah._

 _"Hyung.. aku b-bisa jelaskan i-ni bukan-"_

 _Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari rumah tersebut tidak peduli jalan raya yang padat mengancam keselamatanya._

 _Yang Chanyeol inginkan sekarang hanyalah pergi dari kenyaatan yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri._

 _'TINNNN.. TINNN.. BRAKKK'_

 _"Astaga! Tuan bangunlah, kumohon buka mata anda"_

 _Chanyeol tergeletak bersimbah darah ditengah jalan raya yang ramai dengan pengendara mobil. Yang ia ingat hanyalah sebuah tangan halus yang memegang pipinya lembut, juga wajah malaikat kecil didepanya yang bergurat kekhawatiran._

 _Chanyeol pikir ia akan mati sekarang karena Tuhan telah mengirim malaikat yang akan mengajaknya pergi jauh. Nyatanya malaikat didepanya adalah malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untuk menjadi penolong dihidupnya sampai sekarang._

 _Dia adalah.._

 _Byun Baekhyun._

 _Malaikat tanpa sayap yang Chanyeol cintai karena rasa terima kasih tapi nyatanya ia benar-benar jatuh hati dengan segala yang ada pada diri Baekhyun saat ini._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Chanyeol menatap langit New York yang sedikit mendung. Mengingat ini adalah musim salju yang membuat matahari pun enggan menampakan sinarnya walau hanya sedikit.

Beberapa jam lalu media televisi memberitakan bahwa hari ini sekitar pukul sembilan akan ada badai salju sedang, sehingga menyarankan bagi setiap orang agar tetap berada dalam rumah sampai badai berhenti.

Tapi nyatanya? Bahkan ini sudah lewat dua jam dari apa yang di beritakan di tv dan tidak terjadi badai salju. Bahkan hujan salju pun tidak.

Chanyeol berfikir jika didunia ini memang tidak ada yang pasti, jika kita berkata 'iya' mungkin saja berakhir 'tidak' seperti hatinya yang mencoba mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidaklah mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun tapi lebih kepada rasa terima kasih karna jika tidak ada seorang Byun Baekhyun, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan berdiri disini dan merasakan betapa indahnya kota New York.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu Baek, dan aku yakin rasa ini hanyalah rasa terima kasihku padamu"

Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak saat menyebut nama itu.

Rasa bersalah seringkali menghampirinya dikala ia ingat betapa polosnya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang suka merajuk padanya, Byun Baekhyun yang sering menangis karena dirinya tidak memberi kabar, tapi semua rasa bersalah itu Chanyeol tepis dan beranggapan semua yang ia lakukan benar dan tidaklah salah.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu sesuai permintaan Ayahmu dulu Baek. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang yang mencintaimu lalu menyakitimu.."

"..aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu saat aku mulai mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Maafkan aku Baekhyun"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata itu perlahan menuruni pipi Chanyeol.

Egois? Ya, ia akui bahwa dirinya memang egois membiarkan seorang mencintainya dengan tulus karena usahanya sendiri tapi pada kenyataanya dirinya tidak benar-benar mencintai orang itu.

Chanyeol tidak ingin hidup dengan banyak cinta di sekitarnya, karena ia akan meninggalkan semuanya lebih cepat dan itu adalah alasan kenapa ia tidak ingin mencintai seseorang sepenuh hatinya karena ia akan terbebani dengan perasaan itu sampai ia pergi nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya seakan ponsel tersebut akan lari jika tidak diawasi.

Sedari tadi ia menunggu sebuah kabar dari Chanyeol,berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi pria itu tapi tidak ada respon dari sana. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia menelepon dan mengirimi Chanyeol pesan di semua akun sosialnya tapi jawabanya tetap nihil seolah Chanyeol pergi ke luar angkasa dimana ia tidak bisa berkomunikasi melalui media elektronik.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu melempar asal ponselnya ke nakas.

Drrttt

Drrttt

Drrttt

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar getaran dari ponselnya, dengan gerakan kilat ia mengambil ponsel itu sambil tersenyun dan berharap itu adalah Chanyeol.

Senyumanya luntur saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya,

"Yeoboseo Sehun"

 _'Yeoboseo Baek. Aku tahu kau sedang berharap mendapatkan kabar dari Chanyeol hyung'_

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan sehun di sebrang sana.

 _'Aku hanya memberi tahu bahwa Chanyeol hyung kehilangan ponselnya saat ia dibandara, jadi dia belum bisa memberikan kabar padamu'_

Senyum Baekhyun kembali mengembang, ternyata dugaannya tentang Chanyeol yang marah hanya opini negatif pikirannya.

 _'Chanyeol berpesan agar Kau tidak perlu khawatir padanya, malam ini dia akan mengabarimu setelah ia membeli ponsel baru'_

"Sehun, terima kasih. Tolong sampaikan pada Chanyeol jika aku sangat merindukannya"

 _'Tentu aku akan mengatakannya Baek. Sudah aku ingin kembali menghubungi sepupuku Lay yang tinggal dengan Chanyeol disana, selamat malam Baekhyun yang imut'_

"Iya Sehun yang tampan, selamat malam"

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus menyisakan sebuah senyum lebar seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia sungguh sangat khawatir tentang Chanyeol saat ini tapi setelah semuanya jelas, ia bisa bernafas lega dan tidak khawatir lagi.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Chanyeol, huft.. Apa aku egois karena menginginkanmu kembali?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Rasanya ia benar-benar gila jika tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat ini juga, tapi bagai mana pun ia tetaplah seorang yang selalu menyingkirkan ego dan lebih mengutamakan sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada ia terus mengutamakan sebuah permintaan dari dalam dirinya.

Andai Baekhyun tahu semua ini, tentang kebohongan dan kemunafikan Chanyeol yang bahkan adalah seorang yang paling egois. Apa mungkin Baekhyun juga akan tetap mencintai Chanyeol seperti ini? Apa mungkin Baekhyun akan mengkhawatirkan semua yang Chanyeol lakukan seperti saat ini?

Apa mungkin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya melewati Lay yang sedang menonton pertandingan BaseBall favoritnya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sebentar Lagi akan turun Salju, ia menyambar coat oranye nya dan sebuah jaket tebal berbulu yang tergeletak di samping sofa panjang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi membeli ponsel baru" jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Hei, jangan gila Chan! Sebentar lagi salju turun dan kemungkinan akan ada badai. Kau mau cari mati ya?"

Lay menghentikan langkah Chanyeol sembari merentangkan tangan kecilnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, jika aku tidak segera pergi membeli ponsel baru aku tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun"

"Hahaha apa di dunia ini seorang Park Chanyeol hanya memiliki satu ponsel? Apa seorang pangeran Park tidak mempunyai sebuah laptop atau PC dalam hidupnya?"

"Tidak, aku datang kemari hanya membawa satu ponsel, Lay"

"Tapi apa kau sebodoh itu sehingga tidak menggunakan telepon rumah yang bahkan disini ada lebih dari lima?"

Ayolah, bahkan Chanyeol tahu itu semua. Tapi jika hanya menggunakan telepon rumah, mana bisa ia melihat wajah manis Baekhyun?

Yahh, Chanyeol akui Baekhyun itu sangat menarik dengan semua yang ia miliki dalam dirinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menepis rasa itu, ia pikir semua orang juga akan tertarik dengan Baekhyun yang sangat imut dan polos itu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus membeli ponsel sekarang juga karena aku janji akan mengabari Baekhyun malam ini juga"

"Kenapa tidak pakai ponselku saja? Dasar bodoh"

"Jika aku menggunakan ponselmu yang ada kau malah yang akan setiap hari berteleponan ria dengan Baekhyun mengingat sifatmu dan dia tidak jauh beda"

"Terserah kau saja, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Aku tidak akan ikut campur"

Chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut Lay lalu tersenyum manis, sangat beda dengan Chanyeol yang tadi siang marah-marah.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar mansion mewah itu. Dia memilih menggunakan taxi daripada menggunakan mobil. Yahh.. Chanyeol itu baru di New York ingat? Jadi dia memilih berangkat dengan aman menggunakan taxi daripada tersesat di jalan oke.

Chanyeol keluar dari taxi yang di tumpanginya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah toko besar yang menjual ponsel dan barang elektronik lainnya. Cukup lama Chanyeol didalam toko tersebut baru setelah hampir satu jam ia keluar dari sana dengan membawa beberapa kantong barang.

Tapi sungguh sial nasibnya, baru berjalan sekitar lima puluh meter ia tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seorang lelaki yang membawa banyak barang di tanganya.

"Ahh, maafkan Aku. Aku akan membantumu" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung membantu orang tersebut.

"Chanyeol?"

Deg!

Suara itu..

"K-kyungsoo?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat menatap seorang dimasa lalunya.

Seorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya

Seorang yang menghianatinya

Dan seorang yang masih berbekas di hatinya..

Do Kyungsoo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo yang jadi orang ketiga wkwk

Siap untuk konflik yang akan segera datang?

Mau lanjut?

Penasaran?

Atau banyak yang masih bingung?

Review dulu ya.

Yuta tunggu~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	3. Chapter 3

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Terserah kau saja, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Aku tidak akan ikut campur"

Chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut Lay lalu tersenyum manis, sangat beda dengan Chanyeol yang tadi siang marah-marah.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar mansion mewah itu. Dia memilih menggunakan taxi daripada menggunakan mobil. Yahh.. Chanyeol itu baru di New York ingat? Jadi dia memilih berangkat dengan aman menggunakan taxi daripada tersesat di jalan oke.

Chanyeol keluar dari taxi yang di tumpanginya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah toko besar yang menjual ponsel dan barang elektronik lainnya. Cukup lama Chanyeol didalam toko tersebut baru setelah hampir satu jam ia keluar dari sana dengan membawa beberapa kantong barang.

Tapi sungguh sial nasibnya, baru berjalan sekitar lima puluh meter ia tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seorang lelaki yang membawa banyak barang di tanganya.

"Ahh, maafkan Aku. Aku akan membantumu" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung membantu orang tersebut.

"Chanyeol?"

Deg!

Suara itu..

"K-kyungsoo?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat menatap seorang dimasa lalunya.

Seorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya

Seorang yang menghianatinya

Dan seorang yang masih berbekas di hatinya..

Do Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH ( dan Byun ChanZha)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Length:

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sesekali melirik ke arah lelaki kecil yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang hampir membuatnya mati itu.

Sial, bahkan sekarang Chanyeol berada di apartement Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh, tunggu sebentar Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya menuju pantry yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sambil menatap layar televisi didepannya.

Ya, Chanyeol terpaksa menerima ajakan Kyungsoo untuk ke apartemen nya karena diluar sedang terjadi badai salju yang cukup besar. Chanyeol tentu mau tidak mau mengikuti Kyungsoo daripada ia mati kedinginan diluar karena beberapa toko sudah tutup mengingat badai yang cukup besar dapat membuat kerusakaan.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyungsoo sudah berada di depannya sambil menaruh teh juga makanan kecil dalam toples beningnya.

"Maaf jika kau tidak merasa nyaman. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa di luar" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Senyum manis yang sudah lama Chanyeol rindukan. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menampik jika dirinya sangat merindukan Kyungsoo walaupun Kyungsoo pernah menyakitinya.

"Tidak apa, justru aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih"

Chanyeol hanya berekspresi datar dan dingin, karena walaupun Chanyeol merindukan Kyungsoo bukan berarti dia dapat dengan mudah melupakan semuanya.

"Apa kabarmu? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu lagi setelah kejadian itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum masam saat melihat Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

Hatinya terasa kalut sekarang disatu sisi ia masih punya rasa dengan Kyungsoo tapi disisi lain perasaan sakit hatinya masih besar. Luka dalam yang ia alami belum sembuh total tapi kini seakan luka itu kembali muncul bahkan terlihat nyata didepannya tapi dengan bodohnya ia malah memberikan jalan untuk luka itu kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku selalu baik bahkan lebih baik dari dulu"

"Ah, tentu aku yakin sekarang kau memiliki seorang yang sangat mencintaimu bukan?"

Kyungsoo menghapus setitik air mata disudut mata bulatnya sambil kembali terlihat tegar.

"Tentu, dia adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku"

"Jadi bagaimana orangnya?"

Sungguh saat ini dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak karena pertanyaan yang ia lempar sendiri.

"Dia sangat baik dan manis, hatinya juga sangat lembut. Aku sangat mencintainya"

Chanyeol tidak berdusta mengenai apa yang ia katakan tentang Baekhyun. Tapi kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah spontanitas, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa bibirnya bisa berbicara demikian atau itu adalah kalimat yang berasal dari dalam hati kecilnya? Tidak, Chanyeol itu tidak benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun OK? Berulang kali Chanyeol meyakinkan segalanya tentang perasaannya pada Baekhyun itu semua hanya karena rasa terima kasih dan tanggung jawabnya atas janji yang ia buat dengan Ayah Baekhyun sebelum meninggal.

 ** _\- 3 Tahun Sebelumnya -_**

Beberapa hari setelah Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan dan sempat koma selama tiga hari ia masih setia duduk diranjang Rumah Sakit dengan bau obat yang menguar ke setiap sudut ruangan, membuatnya beranjak menuju taman yang terletak di tengah Rumah Sakit itu.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih, memandang beberapa pasien yang berlalu lalang ditaman.

Ia kembali teringat malaikat manis yang ia lihat setelah kecelakaan itu menimpanya. Bahkan ia tidak tau siapa nama malaikat penolongnya itu, sungguh ia sangat ingin bertemu dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya.

Namun, retina matanya tak sengaja melihat pria mungil yang sedang berjalan dengan pria paruh baya yang duduk dikursi roda. Mata Chanyeol tidak salah lihat, dia adalah malaikat yang menolongnya waktu itu dan dengan gerakan kilat Chanyeol berlari mendekat kearah pria munggil itu tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar percakapan pria mungil itu dengan pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Baek.. Kapan kau akan mengenalkan kekasihmu pada Ayah? Kau tidak ingin Ayah pergi sebelum melihat sosok yang kau cintai bukan?"

Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya, ia berjongkok didepan kursi sang Ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Ayah, dengarkan aku. Ayah akan melihatku dengan orang yang aku cintai nanti bahkan sampai dialtar pun Ayah akan melihatnya.."

"..jadi Ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula aku juga baru akan masuk SHS masih banyak waktu Ayah"

"Tapi Ayah tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu Baek"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, menggigit bibir tipisnya dan berusaha tersenyum walau batinya menangis mendengar perkataan Ayahnya yang terdengar ambigu tapi ia paham maksud dari perkataan Ayahnya itu.

"Percayalah Ayah, Tuhan akan memberikan banyak waktu untuk Kita bersama"

Chanyeol merasakan sesak didadanya saat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan kedua orang tersebut. Tapi saat ingin mencoba berjalan kearah mereka, Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di ulu hatinya. Pandanganya berkunang-kunang lalu ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Seorang suster yang melihat Chanyeol pingsan langsung meminta bantuan para petugas medis lainnya untuk membawa Chanyeol ke UGD. Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang saat ia melihat para petugas berlarian mengerubungi seorang yang pingsan namun ia tidak Kau ambil pusing lalu kembali mendorong kursi roda Ayahnya menuju ruang perawatan Ayahnya.

Seperti sebuah mimpi saat Dokter memvonis Chanyeol mengalami pembengkakan pada hatinya dan harus segera melakukan cangkok hati secepatnya.

Orang tua Chanyeol menatap putra kandung mereka dengan perasaan bersalah karena tidak merawat Chanyeol dengan baik. Mereka sungguh menyesal mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang harus di tanggung Chanyeol.

Cih, jadi harus ada sebuah penyakit dan musibah yang dialami oleh Chanyeol agar orang tuanya menyadari segalanya? Apa mereka bisa disebut orang tua yang bahkan pulang setahun sekali dan memilih tinggal diberbagai negara yang berbeda untuk urusan bisnis? Chanyeol tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

Beberapa hari setelah Chanyeol divonis mengalami pembengkakan hati, sampai saat ini belum ada donor hati yang bisa digunakan Chanyeol untuk bertahan hidup bahkan ia merasa pasrah jika harus mati saat itu juga. Toh percuma juga ia hidup dalam kehidupan yang sangat memuakkan.

"Jangan pernah mengeluh atau bersedih dengan apa yang Tuhan berikan padamu. Percayalah jika Tuhan memberikan rencana yang indah dibalik itu semua"

Pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba datang lalu ikut duduk disampingnya. Ia tidak salah, orang ini adalah orang tua Baekhyun,malaikat penolongnya.

"Memangnya kau sakit apa anak muda? Jika boleh,katakan apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Chanyeol merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Ayah Baekhyun.

"Pembengkakan hati, Paman. Padahal aku baru seminggu lalu mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada pendonor untuk cangkok hati yang seharusnya dilakukan secepat mungkin"

"Ya Tuhan, jadi kau akan segera di operasi cangkok hati? Siapa namamu?"

"Iya paman, namaku Park Chanyeol. Paman sendiri?"

"Namaku Byun DaeHan. Tapi tidak usah menanyakan sakit apa yang aku alami"

"Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin tau Paman sakit apa"

"Haha.. suatu saat nanti kau akan tau Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan yang terdengar seperti.. ambigu?

Ia masih tertegun dengan semua ucapan Ayah Baekhyun tadi bahkan dia masih menatap punggung pria paruh baya yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

Hari ini Chanyeol akan menjalankan operasi cangkok hati padahal baru dua hari sebelumnya dokter mengatakan bahwa belum ada donor hati yang cocok untuknya. Namun pagi tadi, seorang suster melakukan chek up terhadap tubuhnya dan mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya dalam keadaan stabil sehingga sorenya bisa melakukan operasi langsung.

Saat Chanyeol sedang duduk didepan kamar rawatnya, seorang suster datang padanya lalu menyerahkan sepucuk surat padanya.

"Kau beruntung Tuan. Ini adalah surat dari pendonor hati yang diberikan kepada Tuan" ucap si suster seraya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku dengan surat di tangannya. Perlahan pria tinggi itu membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama tulisan yang berjejer rapi disana.

Aku tahu saat ini dirimu sedang merenung akan banyak hal. Tapi ada satu yang perlu Kau tahu Chanyeol, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku yakin kau adalah orang yang dapat ku percaya. Aku mohon setelah semua yang ada pada dirimu membaik,tolong temui anakku Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah menaruh fotonya di dalam amplop surat ini. Aku mohon jagalah dia, lindungi dia dan jangan menyakitinya. Dengan begitu aku dapat pergi dengan tenang.

Terima kasih Chanyeol

Byun DaeHan

Mata Chanyeol memanas, ia memeluk kertas itu dengan erat.

Ternyata ada orang yang masih peduli padanya, bahkan merelakan hidupnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku berjanji Paman. Aku akan melindungi Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hatiku sebagai rasa terima kasih ku padanya juga padamu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengerutu tidak jelas di kamarnya. Sudah pukul dua belas malam waktu Korea tapi Chanyeol tidak juga menghubunginya padahal kata Sehun,kekasihnya itu akan menghubunginya malam ini.

Sempat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Sehun berbohong padanya karena takut dirinya terus-menerus sedih mengingat Chanyeol.

"Apa Sehun berbohong padaku? Tapi kenapa ia berbohong?"

Rasa cemas mulai merayap kedalam pikiran Baekhyun yang semakin kacau.

Entah ia sendiri juga bingung apa yang harus ia lakulan saat ini. Menunggu panggilan Chanyeol? Ayolah, besok ia harus sekolah dan tidak mungkin bangun siang, lagipula ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi seorang yang lebih baik demi Chanyeol.

Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang, Baekhyun memilih tidur daripada harus begadang dan bangun kesiangan. Belum sempat Baekhyun mematikan lampu untuk beranjak tidur, ponsel yang berada diatas kasur bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

Bola mata Baekhyun membulat saat ia membuka pesan yang ia terima dari nomor ponsel Chanyeol,mata sipitnya memanas melihat sebuah foto yang membuat jantungnya seakan ditohok dengan pedang yang menyakitkan.

Disana..

Terdapat sebuah foto dua orang pria dalam keadaan telanjang dan sebuah kain putih yang dijadikan sebagai pembungkus tubuh mereka.

Air mata Baekhyun lolos begitu saja saat ia sadar bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasih yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.. Park Chanyeol.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun membanting ponselnya hingga minimbulkan suara yang keras. Ibu Baekhyun yang masih terjaga pun sampai berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi?"

Ibu Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya, kamar anaknya kini benar-benar nampak seperti kapal pecah,barang-barang berserakan dimana-mana dan beberapa barang pecah belah.

"Hiks! Eomma hiks hiks"

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun kau kenapa? Ayo cerita pada Eomma jika kau ada masalah"

Nyonya Byun mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang meringkuk diatas kasur putihnya, mencoba mengusak surai hitam itu dengan lembut.

"C-chanyeol.. hiks! Chanyeol jahat Eomma!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras menyebut nama pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol? Berbicaralah yang jelas Baek"

Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dengan kasar dan mulai menceritakan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya,membohonginya dengan menyuruh Sehun mengatakan bahwa ponselnya hilang tapi baru saja ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan berisi foto Chanyeol bersama pria lain, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

Ibu Baekhyun menatap anaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, karena yang ia tahu Chanyeol adalah pria baik yang sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin ia menyakiti hati Baekhyun sampai seperti itu.

"Baekhyun, tenang lah mungkin ini hanya sebuah salah paham. Eomma yakin Chanyeol bukan orang seperti itu, percayalah"

"Tapi Eomma, sudah jelas-jelas Chanyeol melakukannya dengan orang lain mana mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya lagi hiks"

"Baiklah, semua terserah dirimu Baek. Eomma yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengatasi masalahmu sendiri. Sekarang tidurlah karena besok kau sekolah, Eomma akan merapihkan kamarmu"

"Ne Eomma, gomawo"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum melihat anaknya yang mulai menutup matanya untuk tidur, walau tidak dipungkiri ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan yang di alami Baekhyun.

Ia kemudian merapihkan barang-barang yang berserakan dikamar Baekhyun, setelah selesai ia keluar dari kamar itu sambil bergumam.

 _'Eomma menyayangimu Baekhyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terasa berat dipagi hari ini.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah tembok bercat putih gading yang ia yakini bukanlah kamar miliknya, kepala Chanyeol terasa berat hanya untuk mengingat kejadian semalam.

Yang Chanyeol ingat hanyalah Kyungsoo yang menangis dalam pelukannya dan tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing setelah itu terasa sangat berat hanya itu yang ia ingat.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang baru selesai mandi tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang baru bangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ahh apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, tunggu sebentar Channie"

Chanyeol mencekal tangan Kyungsoo saat ia akan keluar kamar sembari menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang semalam terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa secepat itu kau melupakannya Channie? Bahkan aku masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian semalam"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah sedihnya lalu menundukan kepalanya.

Sungguh Chanyeol tidak paham apa yang dikatakan pria kecil ini, seolah Chanyeol telah menidurinya dan melupakan hal itu. Tunggu..

Apa semalam ia melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo?

"Apa yang kau katakan! Berbicaralah dengan jelas Kyung!"

Chanyeol semakin mencekram kuat tangan Kyungsoo sampai pria kecil itu meringis.

"Ahh sakit Chanyeol.."

Rintihan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengendurkan cengkramannya pada tangan pria mungil itu.

"Cepat katakan sekarang juga Kyungsoo.."

"B-baiklah, semalam.. semalam k-kita melakukannya Chanyeol"

"Melakukan apa?!"

"Hiks k-kita bercinta semalam Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa karena secara tiba-tiba kau memaksaku melakukannya Chan hiks!"

Deg!

Seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, Chanyeol berteriak frustasi dengan jantung yang seakan dipukul keras. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada Baekhyun yang bayangan ketika ia menangis keras lewat dalam pikirannya begiu saja.

Rasa bersalah yang amat sangat besar menghantui hati dan pikirannya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyakiti Baekhyun sejauh ini? Ia tau walaupun nantinya ia akan meninggalkan pria itu lalu bisa pergi dengan tenang selamanya tapi bukan berarti ia mengkhianati cinta tulus dan kepercayaan Baekhyun.

Ia tetap Chanyeol yang tidak ingin melukai orang lain karena perbuatannya.

"Sial, jangan mengada-ada brengsek! Aku tahu kau berbohong bajingan!"

Chanyeol mencekeram kerah baju Kyungsoo hingga pria mungil itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tidak bohong Chanyeol. Kita benar-benar melakukannya. Kau fikir aku tidak sakit hati di saat kita bertemu kembali justru kau melakukan hal itu padaku?"

Air mata Kyungsoo semakin deras mengalir,sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatapnya marah.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu tinggal lebih lama denganku Chanyeol, karena aku tahu sekarang kau sudah milik orang lain dan aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap lagi padamu hiks! Pergilah"

Titah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol masih terlihat marah dan menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan yahh, rasa tidak percaya terhadap ucapan Kyungsoo. Tapi disisi lain hatinya tidak bisa mengelak karena ia tau Kyungsoo bukan seorang pembohong.

"Argh! Sial!"

Secepat kilat Chanyeol mengambil jaket dan cardigannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan apartement Kyungsoo, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum miring dalam kamarnya.

"Bodoh, kau fikir aku sama dengan Kyungsoo yang dulu? Kau salah Chanyeol sayang"

 ** _\- Malam saat Chanyeol diapartemen Kyungsoo -_**

"Jadi bagaimana orangnya?"

Sungguh saat ini dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak karena pertanyaan yang ia lempar sendiri.

"Dia sangat baik dan manis, hatinya juga sangat lembut. Aku sangat mencintainya" Ucap Chanyeol seraya meminum teh hangat buatan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya. Entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu, akhirnya ia memilih memeluk pria mungil itu dengan erat.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Chanyeol merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing dan berat hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Kyungsoo yang sadar pekerjaannya berjalan lancar langsung memapah tubuh besar Chanyeol menuju kamarnya lalu membaringkannya di kasur besar miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu akan semudah ini menaklukanmu kembali Chanyeol ku sayang"

Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pakaian atas Chanyeol disusul dirinya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia pun mengambil sebuah ponsel yang ia taruh dalam laci lemari.

"Bahkan dengan mudahnya Lay memberikan ponselmu padaku"

Ya, ponsel Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak hilang dibandara. Saat itu Chanyeol yang berjalan lebih dulu dari Lay tidak tau bahwa Kyungsoo disana untuk menemui Lay dan meminta ponsel itu dengan alasan ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Terdengar aneh tapi Lay hanya acuh. Toh dia berpikir Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat baik mengingat perilaku Kyungsoo saat masih kecil. Lagi pula ia setuju saja jika Chanyeol kembali bersama Kyungsoo walaupun sudah memiliki Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menuju ranjangnya lalu membuat pose seakan dirinya dan Chanyeol baru saja melewatkan malam yang melelahkan bersama ia pun mengabadikan hal tersebut lewat kamera ponsel itu.

Setelah selesai ia langsung mengirimkan foto tersebut pada Baekhyun dan ia yakin orang itu akan shock berat melihat kekasihnya dengan pria lain bercinta.

"Maaf Chanyeol. Aku melakukan ini karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan tidur di ruang tamu.

Menurutnya sekarang bukan saatnya ia tidur dengan Chanyeol karena ia yakin sebentar lagi ia benar-benar akan melakukannya dengan Chanyeol tanpa sebuah paksaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang di Kota Seoul. Cuaca dingin bersalju,mentari pagi yang malu-malu menunjukan sinar hangatnya membuat manusia enggan meninggalkan surga sementara mereka -ranjang- yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan harus keluar rumah dimusim salju seperti ini.

Baekhyun justru sebaliknya, pagi pukul tujuh ia sudah rapi menggunakan seragam SHSnya lalu berangkat meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Selama ia sekolah ini adalah waktu paling pagi ia berangkat sekolah padahal sekolah dimulai pukul sembilan dan ini masih menyisakan dua jam bagi Baekhyun untuk mulai masuk sekolah.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, kantung mata yang sangat kentara juga bibir tipis yang nampak pucat membuat Baekhyun seperti puppy yang kehilangan kehangatan dari induknya.

Bus yang menuju sekolahnya berangkat pukul setengah delapan dan setengah sembilan jadi tidak ada alasan yang membuat dirinya berangkat sepagi ini kesekolah dan yahh tujuan Baekhyun memang bukan kesekolah tapi ke rumah Sehun sekaligus rumah kekasihnya Park Chanyeol.

Owh apa Baekhyun masih menganggap Chanyeol kekasih? Entahlah rasa itu terlalu besar untuk Chanyeol yang bahkan sudah dengan jelas mengkhianatinya di luar sana.

Baekhyun menghebuskan nafasnya pelan kala memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah Chanyeol, kemudian ia memencet bel disamping pintu besar itu beberapa kali.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Seorang membukakan pintu dan itu adalah Sehun,orang yang ia cari.

"Ohh, ada apa Baek? Kenap-"

'Plakk'

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau menamparku?"

Ucap Sehun sambil memegang pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan Baekhyun tadi.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau membohongiku Sehun! Kenapa? Hiks"

Air mata Baekhyun lolos begitu saja membuat Sehun bingung dengan keadaan ini. Baekhyun yang datang tiba-tiba sepagi ini lalu menamparnya tanpa sebab membuatnya mengeryitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku memangnya bohong apa?"

Sehun masih belum paham dengan situasi ini ditambah isakan Baekhyun yang semakin kencang

membuatnya tidak tega melihat kekasih hyungnya yang juga sangat ia sayangi ini.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita masuk Baek. Lalu jelaskan apa yang terjadi OK?"

Sehun membawa masuk Baekhyun ke dalam rumahnya lalu mendudukan diri di ruang tamu rumah mewah itu. Sehun lalu memberikan Baekhyun air putih agar dirinya tenang.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan ada apa denganmu Baek?"

"Semalam Chanyeol tidak memberiku kabar seperti apa katamu" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tenang.

"Lalu? Apa hanya itu masalahnya?"

"Tidak, kau mengatakan jika ponsel Chanyeol hilang t-tapi semalam.. hiks!" Baekhyun kembali menangis dan dengan segera Sehun memeluk tubuh bergetar itu. Mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan pria manis itu.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hyung padamu? Katakan padaku"

Baekhyun akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun. Awalnya Sehun tidak percaya tapi setelah Baekhyun memberi bukti berupa foto yang ia dapat dari nomor ponsel Chanyeol, ia langsung percaya.

"Baekhyun, tolong maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak tau bahwa Chanyeol berbohong tentang semuanya. Tolong maafkan Aku"

"Tidak Sehun. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah menamparku dan menuduh yang tidak-tidak padamu"

"Baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat disini Baek. Aku akan meminta Luhan untuk membuatkan izin untuk kita berdua"

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Aku baik-baik saja Sehun. Aku akan berangkat sekolah"

"Tidak! Dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini kau mau sekolah? Bisa-bisa kau tambah kacau Baek. Sekarang kau pergi tidur dikamar Chanyeol hyung"

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Baek, cepat sana" Ucap Sehun final. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk lalu meninggalkan Sehun menujun kamar Chanyeol.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu mendial nomor Luhan.

 _'Yeoboseo! Luhan wasseo!'_

"Luhan aku boleh minta bantuan?"

 _'Bantuan apa?'_

"Tolong buatkan izin untukku dan Baekhyun"

 _'Mwo?! Memang Baekhyun kenapa? Kau apakan dia cadel?'_

"Aku tidak bisa jelaskan sekarang, kumohon Luhan hanya kau yang bisa membantu kami"

 _'Tapi..'_

"Kumohon aku sangat berharap padamu Lu"

 _'Baiklah Sehun ak-'_

"Terima kasih Luhan"

Pip

Luhan menampilkan senyum masam mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Sehun untuk Baekhyun. Membuatnya iri pada sahabatnya sendiri yang ia akui mempunyai kepribadian yang lebih baik dari pada Luhan yang hanya anak seorang perempuan penghibur malam yang jarang pulang. Serta keluarganya yang broken home hingga tidak ada kasih sayang untuknya karena ia adalah anak tunggal yang lahir karena kesalahan kedua orang tuannya.

"Bahkan kau sangat perhatian padanya seolah dia adalah orang yang paling kau cintai, Sehun"

Luhan menitikan air matanya ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang ia cintai lebih memilih orang lain. Ia merasa di dunia ini dia hanyalah seonggok sampah tidak berguna yang harusnya berada di tong sampah bukan di sebuah jalanan yang penuh bunga-bunga yang tumbuh indah.

 ** _'Cinta tidak diukur dari seberapa besar rasamu untuk dirinya. Tapi lebih ke seberapa besar pengorbanan dan apa yang telah Kau lakukan untuknya'_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Maaf ya kalo pendek wkwk

Luhan mulai dugeun-dugeun sama Sehun. Kasian banget My Baby Lu :( Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan hiks

Dan ternyata Ayah Baekhyun yang udah berkorban untuk Chanyeol.

Btw, disini ada yang benci sama Kyungsoo? Wkwkwk Udah biasa ya Kyungsoo jadi PHO melulu *digampar Kai.

Eh? Ngomong-ngomong Kai nya ada gak ya? Hahaha pasti ada kok.

Makanya review dulu kalo mau lanjut yaaa. Review kalian berharga bgt buat Author yang udah capek-capek nulis FF ini loh. Jangan ghostie mulu yaaa wkwk *digampar lagi.

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	4. Chapter 4

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Baekhyun, tolong maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak tau bahwa Chanyeol berbohong tentang semuanya. Tolong maafkan Aku"

"Tidak Sehun. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah menamparku dan menuduh yang tidak-tidak padamu"

"Baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat disini Baek. Aku akan meminta Luhan untuk membuatkan izin untuk kita berdua"

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Aku baik-baik saja Sehun. Aku akan berangkat sekolah"

"Tidak! Dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini kau mau sekolah? Bisa-bisa kau tambah kacau Baek. Sekarang kau pergi tidur dikamar Chanyeol hyung"

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Baek, cepat sana" Ucap Sehun final. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk lalu meninggalkan Sehun menujun kamar Chanyeol.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu mendial nomor Luhan.

 _'Yeoboseo! Luhan wasseo!'_

"Luhan aku boleh minta bantuan?"

 _'Bantuan apa?'_

"Tolong buatkan izin untukku dan Baekhyun"

 _'Mwo?! Memang Baekhyun kenapa? Kau apakan dia cadel?'_

"Aku tidak bisa jelaskan sekarang, kumohon Luhan hanya kau yang bisa membantu kami"

 _'Tapi..'_

"Kumohon aku sangat berharap padamu Lu"

 _'Baiklah Sehun ak-'_

"Terima kasih Luhan"

Pip

Luhan menampilkan senyum masam mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Sehun untuk Baekhyun. Membuatnya iri pada sahabatnya sendiri yang ia akui mempunyai kepribadian yang lebih baik dari pada Luhan yang hanya anak seorang perempuan penghibur malam yang jarang pulang. Serta keluarganya yang broken home hingga tidak ada kasih sayang untuknya karena ia adalah anak tunggal yang lahir karena kesalahan kedua orang tuannya.

"Bahkan kau sangat perhatian padanya seolah dia adalah orang yang paling kau cintai, Sehun"

Luhan menitikan air matanya ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang ia cintai lebih memilih orang lain. Ia merasa di dunia ini dia hanyalah seonggok sampah tidak berguna yang harusnya berada di tong sampah bukan di sebuah jalanan yang penuh bunga-bunga yang tumbuh indah.

 ** _'Cinta tidak diukur dari seberapa besar rasamu untuk dirinya. Tapi lebih ke seberapa besar pengorbanan dan apa yang telah Kau lakukan untuknya'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Byun ChanZha (edited by Yuta CBKSHH)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ New York 13.07 ]**_

Beberapa jam setelah Chanyeol pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo, pria tinggi itu belum juga beranjak dari kamarnya.

Lay yang tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi pada sepupunya itu memilih diam sambil menunggu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sungguh sebenarnya Lay merasa bingung kenapa Chanyeol semalam tidak pulang dan pagi hari saat pria jangkung itu kembali kerumah dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Rambut yang acak-acakan, pakaian yang nampak kumal serta wajah kusut yang membuat siapa saja tidak akan percaya bahwa itu adalah seorang Park Chanyeol putra tunggal keluarga Park yang tersohor karena kekayaanya.

Yang aneh lagi Chanyeol tidak membawa bungkusan yang mungkin saja berisi ponsel barunya. Atau mungkin Chanyeol tidak jadi membeli ponsel kemarin, pikir Lay.

"Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu? Semalam kau dari mana? Apa kau jadi membeli ponsel? Sudah menghub-"

"Diamlah" ucap Chanyeol datar sambil berjalan lunglai menuruni tangga

besar di rumah itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku Chan"

"Hahhh aku semalam membeli ponsel baru, kau tau bukan?"

"Apa? Apa kau tidur di toko tempat kau membeli ponsel? Hingga lupa jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu dirumah ini bodoh?" Ucap Lay sembari menoyor kepala Chanyeol pelan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya kembali mendengus kasar melihat perilaku sepupunya yang kelewat cerewet itu.

Kringg

Kringg

Kringg

Suara telepon rumah yang memecah kesunyian pagi hari di rumah itu membuat Lay berhamburan untuk mengangkat gagang telepon berwarna merah maroon itu.

"Whatsupp Lay here! Who is-"

 _'Berisik! Mana Chanyeol?'_

"Mwo? Apa-apaan kau Sehun?! Memotong ucapan orang, dan juga kenapa kau mencari Chanyeol?"

 _'Cepat katakan dimana Chanyeol, brengsek!'_

"Yak! Sopanlah sedikit tuan cadel. Chanyeol ada diruang tengah, kenapa?"

 _'Cepat panggilkan dia. Aku ingin bicara hal penting dengannya!'_

"Baiklah baiklah, aku panggilkan dia"

Lay bergegas menuju ruang tengah untuk menemui Chanyeol.

"Ada telepon untuk mu"

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Adikmu si Cadel"

Mendengar nama adiknya, Chanyeol Langsung bergegas menuju meja telepon yang berada disamping tangga itu.

"Yeob-"

 _'Bajingan kau hyung! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau ingin membunuh Baekhyun secara perlahan huh?!'_

"Apa yang kau katakan Sehun? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

 _'Oh ya? Lalu jika hyung tidak mengerti kenapa hyung mengirim foto itu pada Baekhyun?'_

"Foto apa? Bukannya sudah kukatakan bahwa ponselku hilang saat di bandara dan kemarin aku baru membeli ponsel baru?"

 _'Persetan dengan omonganmu hyung! Kau tau Baekhyun sekarang sedang menangis terus menerus karenamu? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padanya hyung? Kau memintaku menjaga dan melindunginya tapi justru kau sendiri yang menyakitinya'_

Sehun berucap panjang lebar sambil menahan emosi karena ulah kakaknya itu.

Deg!

Hati Chanyeol terasa nyeri mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun kesakitan karena perbuatan bodohnya. Chanyeol kira Bekhyun tidak akan mengetahui hal tersebut secepat ini

"M-maafkan aku Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak sedar semalam"

Air mata Chanyeol lolos begitu saja menggenangi pipi pria itu. Pikirannya melayang, ia yakin ini semua adalah rencana Kyungsoo untuk menjebaknya.

 _'Apa? Kenapa hyung minta maaf padaku? Harusnya hyung minta maaf pada Baekhyun bukan kepadaku'_

"Kau benar Sehun, aku akan segera menghubungi Baekhyun sekarang dan menjelaskan semuanya"

 _'Baekhyun ada disini hyung, dia sedang menangis dikamarmu'_

Deg!

Lagi..

Hati Chanyeol terasa sesak saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun kini sedang menangis dan lagi. Hal yang membuat Baekhyun menangis adalah dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol ingin mengutuk dirinya sekarang juga karena telah berani membuat kekasihnya sendiri menangis, padahal dia selalu berjanji akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyakiti dan membuat baekhyun menangis.

Apa saat ini dia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK sebelum ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Yaah semua yang terjadi padanya kecuali..

penyakitnya.

"Bisakan aku berbicara dengan Baekhyun? Kumohon bantu aku Sehun"

 _'Tapi Baekhyun.. Arghh baiklah-baiklah aku akan memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun agar dia mau bicara padamu. Tunggu sebentar'_

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol yang saat ini digunakan oleh Baekhyun lalu mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu.

Samar-samar Chanyeol yang berada diseberang telepon mendengar sebuah perdebataan kecil yang ia yakini itu adalah perdebataan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mendengar isakan dari Baekhyun yang walau samar tapi ia dapat merasakan getaran itu sampai di tempatnya. Dan Chanyeol akui sekarang ia nampak seperti seorang manusia paling jahat yang mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan paling fatal dalam hidupnya.

 _'C-chan.. hiks'_

Itu suara Baekhyun! Sungguh saat ini Chanyeol ingin memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tangis di sana. Ia adalah orang yang tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun menangis apalagi ini semua salahnya.

"Baek, maaf.. Maafkan aku. I-ini semua salah paham. M-maaf kumohon jangan menangis Baek"

Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk berhenti menangis tapi dia sendiri justru yang terisak.

 _'Kenapa? Hiks! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Chan hiks hiks! Aku sangat mempercayaimu tapi apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mengianati perasaanku yang tulus untukmu Chanyeol! Kau manusia paling jahat dan hiks hiks! AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL!'_

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi dan menangis yang sejadi-jadinya sedangkan Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya melemas mendengar Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun pun hanya ikut menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan kecil yang mungkin saja keluar dari bibirnya karena ia tidak kuat melihat Baekhyun yang sangat frustasi.

"Baekhyun kau boleh membenciku, bahkan kau boleh membunuhku tapi yang perlu kau tau Baek..Penglihatan dan pendengaranmu bisa saja berbohong, tapi tidak dengan hatimu"

Baekhyun menggengam erat ponsel Sehun. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang dilemparkan padanya. Entahlah dia sendiri sekarang dalam keadaan kalut karena dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol tidak benar-benar bersalah atas semua ini.

"Baekhyun. Ada hal yang selalu aku katakan padamu. Mencintai.. bukanlah bagaimana kau melupakan,

Melainkan bagaimana kau memaafkan. Bukanlah bagaimana kau mendengarkan, melainkan bagaimana kau mengerti. Bukanlah apa yang kau lihat, melainkan apa yang kau rasakan. Bukanlah bagaimana kau melepaskan, melainkan bagaimana kau bertahan"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Baekhyun ingat hal yang selalu Chanyeol katakan padanya dulu saat masih bersama di SHS.

 _ **\- Musim Semi Tahun Lalu -**_

Semilir angin dingin menyapu permukaan kulit dua insan yang sedang menghabiskan waktu di belakang Gedung Sekolah yang tampak sepi.

Dua orang itu -Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- nampak terdiam satu sama lain tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Sampai suara bass Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Baekkie kau tahu, aku kemarin baru saja membaca sebuah novel romansa?"

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Heol seorang Park Chanyeol membaca Novel genre romansa? Terdengar mustahil dan menggelikan secara bersamaan

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa membuka matanya yang sedari tadi masih terpejam.

Oh ayolah, disini siapa yang sebenarnya Seme? Kenapa sifat mereka justru terbalik antara Seme Dan Uke?

OK Lupakan.

"Hubungannya denganmu adalah.. ini semua menyangkut masa depan kita Baekkie"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol yang membuatnya membuka mata lalu menatap manik hitam manusia di depannya kini.

"Ini.. bacalah kau akan tau segalanya"

Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah buku yang jujur bahkan dari sampulnya saja sudah tidak menarik untuk dilihat.

"Hei, Don't judge a book by the cover. You know?"

"Baiklah.."

Baekhyun mulai membaca lembar perlembar novel itu dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sudah tidur dipangkuannya.

Kenapa kita menutup mata kita ketika kita tidur? Ketika kita menangis? Ketika kita membayangkan?

Itu karena hal terindah di dunia ini tidak terlihat.

Ketika kita menemukan seseorang yang keunikannya SEJALAN dengan kita, kita bergabung dengannya dan jatuh ke dalam suatu keindahan yang serupa yang dinamakan CINTA.

Baekhyun tersenyum setiap membaca beberapa lembar isi novel itu yang entah mengapa seperti mengajarkannya tentang sebuah cinta.

Chanyeol menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat sebuah tangan membelai lembut pipinya. Ia tahu tangan ini adalah tangan yang sama ketika ia dalam keadaan sekarat karena kecelakaan dulu, dan anehnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Aneh memang bahkan Chanyeol berfikir saat itu Baekhyun tidak mengenali wajahnya yang bersimbah darah atau mungkin Baekhyun memang sengaja melupakan kejadian yang bagi Chanyeol sangatlah penting?

"Kau sudah selesai tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus membelai wajah Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Seorang malaikat baru saja menggangu tidurku"

Canda Chanyeol lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Apa itu? Katakan"

"Ada hal yang harus kau ingat. Mencintai.. bukanlah bagaimana kau melupakan, melainkan bagaimana kau memaafkan. Bukanlah bagaimana kau mendengarkan, melainkan bagaimana kau mengerti. Bukanlah apa yang kau lihat, melainkan apa yang kau rasakan. Bukanlah bagaimana kau melepaskan, melainkan bagaimana kau bertahan"

"Jadi aku harus selalu memaafkan, mendengarkan, mengerti, dan merasakan apa yang hati ini rasakan?"

Baekhyun menatap polos ke arah Chanyeol, membuat pria itu tersenyum manis.

"Hatimu yang mengetahui semuanya, bukan hanya mata yang bisa melihat segala yang baik dan buruk tapi hatimu yang tahu semuanya. Percayalah bahwa hatimu bukanlah pembohong kecuali jika kau sendiri yang memaksanya untuk berbohong"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah kejadian memilukan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjadi. Baekhyun sudah kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa, tapi kini Sehun selalu mengantar jemput dirinya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati baik pada Sehun maupun pada Luhan.

"Lu, kau pulang bersamaku saja ya?" Tawar Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sedang asik memakan permennya, membuat pria berjulukan rusa itu menoleh.

"Tidak perlu Baek, aku akan naik bus saja. Lagi pula kau seharusnya pulang dengan Sehun"

"Ayolah Lu, aku hanya ingin kau semakin dekat dengan Sehun jadi nanti kita pulang bertiga, kumohon"

Baekhyun merengek seperti anak kecil pada Luhan, padahal saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada dalam masa sulit karena hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sedang dalam masa renggang dan mereka butuh istirahat untuk menjernihkan fikiran mereka. Hingga nanti setelah semua selesai, mereka dapat memutuskan apakan hubungan ini akan berlanjut atau tidak

"B-baiklah aku ikut" pasrah luhan.

"Ikut kemana?"

Sehun yang datang secara tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka langsung ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan dua pria cantik didepannya itu.

"Oh, begini. Sehun aku meminta Luhan untuk pulang bersama kita. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus bersama kita? Bukankah dia biasa naik bus?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya mendengar jawaban Sehun yang sepertinya sangat tidak menyukainya. Jujur saat ini Luhan iri pada Baekhyun yang selalu bersama Sehun tapi sayang dia tidak memiliki hak untuk marah pada mereka. Luhan sadar bahwa dia hanyalah sebatas teman tidak lebih.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Bentak Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Sudahlah Baek, Sehun sepertinya tidak suka aku bisa pulang naik bus"

"Tapi Lu-"

"Tidak apa Baek. Aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri. Aku ini pria kuat, kau tahu?"

Elakkan Luhan membuat Sehun menjadi tidak enak hati padanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud berkata demikian pada Luhan, ia juga sebenarnya tidak keberatan mengantar Luhan. Toh dia juga sahabatnya.

"Lu, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Ayo kita pulang bersama. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu tadi"

Sehun menampilkan senyum lebarnya pada Luhan dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis tapi penuh arti dari Luhan.

"Kau lihat Lu? Sehun hanya bercanda tadi jadi ayo kita pulang bersama"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menyahut lalu menarik tangan mungil Luhan menuju tempat parkir dan meninggalkan Sehun di belakang yang berjalan sambil tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya dua sahabatnya ini.

 _'Aku berharap selamanya akan seperti ini'_ batin Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang berada paling pojok diantara kelas satu jurusan lainnya.

Terhitung lima hari sudah Chanyeol mengambil kuliah disini, sebuah Universitas yang bisa dibilang sangat besar dan salah satu Universitas terbaik pada Fakultas Management And Bussiness. Kemampuan Bahasa Inggris nya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi membuatnya dengan cepat mempunyai banyak teman apalagi banyak orang yang menyukai Chanyeol yang selain memiliki wajah tampan ia juga sangat ramah dan baik hati.

"Chanyeol.."

Suara Kyungsoo mengintrupsi pria tinggi itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tahu apa maksud Kyungsoo yang beberapa hari ini terus mengikutinya sambil terus bergumam kata maaf.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku lagi seperti seorang sasaeng? Kenapa kau jadi seperti seorang stalkerku? Berhentilah Kyung"

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Chanyeol m-maaf.. maafkan aku Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo terus meneteskan air matanya tapi tangisannya berhenti dan digantikan seringai licik pada bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa marah padaku sebenci apapun kau padaku Chanyeol ku sayang"

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan koridor kampus itu dengan senyuman licik yang tidak pernah luntur. Dan yahh, Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendatangi Kyungsoo untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan tentang semua yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya.

Terlihat sangat bodoh tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Ia merasa tidak perlu repot-repot meminta penjelasan pada Kyungsoo karena ia sendiri sudah tahu alasan dibalik Kyungsoo melakukan hal ini padanya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa pria mungil yang pernah menghancurkan hatinya itu masih mencintainya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Entah apa yang ada difikiran pria itu, ia sendiri bingung apakah dirinya masih mencintai Kyungsoo atau tidak.

Heol, cinta pertama itu memang susah dilupakan bahkan ketika kau sudah memiliki cinta terakhir. Kau pasti akan ingat kepada cinta pertamamu, setidaknya itu yang ada difikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

Tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan Baekhyun?

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa khawatir terhadap Baekhyun apalagi ketika mendengar Baekhyun menangis karenanya, tapi disisi lain hal ini justru membantunya agar Baekhyun menjauhinya mulai sekarang. Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu melakukan chek up ke sebuah Rumah Sakit di New York dan Dokter memvonis umurnya kemungkinan besar tidak sampai dua tahun. Dan hal pertama yang ia pikirkan ketika mendengar vonis Dokter adalah keadaan Baekhyun.

Ia takut baekhyun akan semakin kecewa padanya ketika tahu bahwa selama ini dirinya menyembunyikan penyakit mematikan ini. Chanyeol juga takut Baekhyun tidak akan merelakan kepergiannya nanti, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak akan tenang. Maka dari itu ia putuskan agar menjauh dari Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol paham bahwa saat ini dirinya telah mencintai seorang Baekhyun dengan dalam. Walaupun selama ini dirinya menolak tapi tetap saja perasaanya tidak dapat dibohongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria berkulit tan terlihat mengitari sebuah kompleks perumahan untuk mencari sebuah rumah yang berada antara dijejeran rumah lainnya. Tangan kirinya menyeret sebuah koper berwarna putih metal, sedang tangan kanannya membawa secarik kertas berisikan alamat rumah yang akan dia tuju.

"Apa semua perkompleksan disini mempunyai nomor rumah yang acak? Arghh! Sial dimana rumah itu?"

Pria itu bernama Kim Jongin. Penampilannya yang terkesan acak-acakan justru membuatnya nampak seksi, kulit tan, kaca mata hitam, sebuah kaos dengan jaket kulit hitam serta celana jeans yang dirobek pada bagian lututnya membuat siapa saja pasti akan menganga jika melihat betapa kerennya Jongin sekarang.

"Maaf Tuan, sepertinya anda sedang kesusahan. Bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang lelaki mungil yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Ohh kebetulan! Aku sedang mencari alamat rumah ini. Bisa kau bantu aku?" Jawab Jongin seraya memberikan kertas berisikan alamat yang sedari tadi ia bawa pada Baekhyun.

"Rumah nomor 88 berada disamping rumahku Tuan, ini mudah. Ayo ikut aku"

"Benarkah? Wah beruntungnya aku bertemu denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah sumringah yang sangat kentara.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kalau Tuan sendiri?"

Deg!

Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar nama Baekhyun, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Namun dengan segera ia mengubah mimik wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Dan jangan panggil aku Tuan,aku belum setua itu Baek"

"Ahh maaf errr.. Jongin"

Baekhyun merasa sedikit gugup kala memanggil Jongin dengan namanya langsung. Menurutnya Jongin sangat mempesona, dan sadar atau tidak Baekhyun terus menerus mencuri pandang ke arah pria seksi itu.

"Emm, ngomong-ngomong apa kau masih sekolah?"

Jongin berusaha memecah kegugupan antara mereka berdua. Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan jongin itu.

"Benarkah? Aku juga, aku menginjak kelas tiga tahun ini tapi aku terpaksa harus pindah kemari dan melanjutkan sekolahku disini"

"Hah? Aku juga berada di tingkat akhir tahun ini jadi kita seumuran ya?"

Baekhyun mulai antusias mengetahui bahwa Jongin ternyata satu angkatan dengannya.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah yang dicari oleh Jongin. Rumah itu memang tepat berada disamping rumah Baekhyun tidak ada penghalang antara kedua rumah itu kecuali tembok yang hanya sebatas lantai satu padahal rumah itu ada dua lantai.

"Aku ingin kembali kerumah, jika kau perlu sesuatu tanya saja padaku. Kita inikan tetangga dekat jadi harus saling membantu, apalagi kita seumuran"

Titah Baekhyun seraya masuk kedalam rumahnya namun sebelum Baekhyun membuka pagar rumahnya. Namun Jongin mencekal tangannya dengan lembut membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Deg!

"Ahh maaf.. Aku hanya ingin berkata terima kasih padamu karena telah membantuku. Yahh hanya itu saja"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup atas perilakunya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, tidak perlu sungkan Jongin karena mulai sekarang kita teman"

"Teman?"

Jongin mengulang pernyataan Baekhyun dan membuat pria mungil itu menatapnya dalam.

"Apa kau tidak mau menjadi temanku?"

"B-bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja kita belum terlalu dekat ahh maksudku kita baru kenal dan kau mengajakku untuk menjadi teman? Apa kau tidak takut kalau sebenarnya aku ini orang jahat?" Ucapan Jongin membuat Baekhyun tertawa ringan.

"Kenapa tidak? Tohh jika dilihat kau bukan seperti orang jahat. Sudahlah aku lelah ingin istirahat. Dahh Jongin"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berlalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sedang Jongin masih diluar.

"Kau yang meminta untuk aku menjadi temanmu? Baiklah mungkin saat ini kita teman tapi tunggu sebentar lagi, apa yang akan terjadi padamu"

Jongin menyeringai tipis sambil masuk kedalam rumah yang ia beli beberapa waktu lalu. Sebuah kebetulan yang mengejutkan bagi Jongin karena bertemu langsung dengan Baekhyun, orang yang ia incar.

Jongin sengaja membeli rumah itu yang memang kebetulan kosong untuk mengawasi Baekhyun, untuk sebuah misi yang tak lain adalah menghancurkan Chanyeol.

Ya, Jongin memang membenci Chanyeol saat dirinya tau bahwa selama ini kekasihnya, Kyungsoo masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya tapi itu dulu jauh sebelum Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih,Jongin lebih dahulu mencintai Kyungsoo bahkan mengorbankan segalanya demi mendapatkan pria mungil itu.

Rencana untuk menghancurkan hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dulu pun berhasil. Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mau bercinta dengannya karena Jongin memberikan banyak uang untuk Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang mengalami masa sulit dalam perekonomian keluarganya.

Tapi cinta Kyungsoo terhadap Chanyeol tidak hilang begitu saja. Pria mungil itu terus menerus mengawasi Chanyeol dari kejauhan tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol.

Dan satu hal yang Jongin tau, bahwa Kyungsoo berniat menghancurkan hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Lalu membuat Chanyeol kembali kedalam pelukannya dengan segala cara, bahkan jika Kyungsoo bisa melenyapkan Baekhyun maka ia akan melakukannya.

Tapi Jongin tau jika Kyungsoo tidak akan menggunakan cara kasar untuk membuat Baekhyun hancur, karena dia akan menghancurkan Baekhyun secara perlahan tapi pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharian ini Chanyeol uring-uringan tidak jelas. Seakan semua yang ada dihadapannya adalah sesuatu yang salah. Bahkan Lay ikut pusing dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang terus uring-uringan tidak jelas dan membuatnya jengah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Chan? Jangan seperti ini OK? Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu"

Lay menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menonton acara NBI di ruang tengah. Chanyeol menghadapkan pandangannya pada Lay yang juga menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah akhir-akhir ini"

Jawaban singkat Chanyeol justru membuat Lay semakin jengah dengan pria tinggi itu. Entah kenapa fikirannya melayang jauh kepada Kyungsoo, ia berfikir ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo karena beberapa hari belakangan ini Kyungsoo selalu mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo? Atau Baekhyun? Kau merindukan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol masih menatap layar tv dihadapannya tapi sejujurnya pikirannya kini berkecamuk dan terbang entah kemana.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak pandai berbohong. Ia sekarang memang benar-benar merindukan sosok Baekhyun, sangat rindu.

Jika boleh, ia ingin pergi sekarang juga menemui Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat. Tapi itu semua hanya sebuah harapan kosong untuk Chanyeol. Dia sendiri yang berkomitmen untuk mulai menjauh dari Baekhyun sekarang dan dia tidak ingin semakin jatuh kedalam perasaan bodoh yang tidak seharusnya tumbuh dihatinya ini.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu segalanya Lay. Kau tidak tau apapun disini. Jadi kumohon jangan ikut campur dengan semua yang bersangkutan denganku"

"Tapi aku ini saudaramu Chan, aku tidak suka saudaraku menjadi seperti ini. Aku juga ikut pusing dengan segala kekacauan yang kau buat. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berkelahi dengan orang yang berbeda setiap harinya hanya karna masalah sepele Chan"

Nanum tanpa diduga Lay sebelumnya Chanyeol menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya terasa pening, dan ulu hatinya terasa sangat sakit seperti diremas kuat. Chanyeol limbung begitu saja, membuat Lay spontan berteriak sambil memeluk erat tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL! BANGUNLAH! Ya tuhan ada apa denganmu"

Secepat kilat pria berlesung pipi itu menelepon ambulance Rumah Sakit karena ia sangat takut ada hal buruk menimpa Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bertahanlah.."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdetak sangat tidak enak mulai menyelimuti hatinya, dan yang ada difikirannya saat ini adalah.. Chanyeol.

 _'Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi?'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa diminta. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat cincin pemberian Chanyeol yang masih setia melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun adalah seorang yang entah kenapa memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat dengan Chanyeol, sebuah ikatan yang sama dengan ikatan yang ia miliki dengan ayahnya dulu.

 _'Kumohon jangan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu Chanyeol?'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol kumat yuhuuu~ dan KaiBaek sailling err elelele~ *digampar

Itu Kainya udah muncul yaaa~

Kayanya Kai punya niat jahat sama Baekhyun hhmm Apa rencana KaiSoo buat hancurin ChanBaek yaa?

Mau lanjut ga?

Kalo mau lanjut reviewnya monggo Yuta tunggu hehe

OK. TERIMA KASIH.

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	5. Chapter 5

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Seharian ini Chanyeol uring-uringan tidak jelas. Seakan semua yang ada dihadapannya adalah sesuatu yang salah. Bahkan Lay ikut pusing dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang terus uring-uringan tidak jelas dan membuatnya jengah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Chan? Jangan seperti ini OK? Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu."

Lay menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menonton acara NBA di ruang tengah. Chanyeol menghadapkan pandangannya pada Lay yang juga menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah akhir-akhir ini."

Jawaban singkat Chanyeol justru membuat Lay semakin jengah dengan pria tinggi itu. Entah kenapa fikirannya melayang jauh kepada Kyungsoo, ia berfikir ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo karena beberapa hari belakangan ini Kyungsoo selalu mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo? Atau Baekhyun? Kau merindukan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol masih menatap layar tv dihadapannya tapi sejujurnya pikirannya kini berkecamuk dan terbang entah kemana.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak pandai berbohong. Ia sekarang memang benar-benar merindukan sosok Baekhyun, sangat rindu.

Jika boleh, ia ingin pergi sekarang juga menemui Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat. Tapi itu semua hanya sebuah harapan kosong untuk Chanyeol. Dia sendiri yang berkomitmen untuk mulai menjauh dari Baekhyun sekarang dan dia tidak ingin semakin jatuh kedalam perasaan bodoh yang tidak seharusnya tumbuh dihatinya ini.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu segalanya Lay. Kau tidak tau apapun disini. Jadi kumohon jangan ikut campur dengan semua yang bersangkutan denganku."

"Tapi aku ini saudaramu Chan, aku tidak suka saudaraku menjadi seperti ini. Aku juga ikut pusing dengan segala kekacauan yang kau buat. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berkelahi dengan orang yang berbeda setiap harinya hanya karna masalah sepele Chan."

Nanum tanpa diduga Lay sebelumnya Chanyeol menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya terasa pening, dan ulu hatinya terasa sangat sakit seperti diremas kuat. Chanyeol limbung begitu saja, membuat Lay spontan berteriak sambil memeluk erat tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL! BANGUNLAH! Ya tuhan ada apa denganmu?!"

Secepat kilat pria berlesung pipi itu menelepon ambulance Rumah Sakit karena ia sangat takut ada hal buruk menimpa Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bertahanlah."

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdetak sangat tidak enak mulai menyelimuti hatinya, dan yang ada difikirannya saat ini adalah.. Chanyeol.

 _'Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi?'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa diminta. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat cincin pemberian Chanyeol yang masih setia melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun adalah seorang yang entah kenapa memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat dengan Chanyeol, sebuah ikatan yang sama dengan ikatan yang ia miliki dengan ayahnya dulu.

 _'Kumohon jangan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu Chanyeol?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Byun ChanZa (edit by Yuta CBKSHH)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ New York 22.00 ]**_

Lay terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaan Chanyeol diruang UGD sekarang. Dirinya semakin gelisah tatkala Dokter yang menangani Chanyeol belum juga keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lay, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang?"

Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Lay dengan tergesa gesa, wajahnya nampak lelah menandakan ia berlari menuju ke Rumah Sakit sesaat setelah Lay mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Aku belum tahu, Kyung. Dokter belum juga keluar dari sana."

"Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini? Apa Chanyeol makan dengan baik? Jika iya, lalu kenapa ia sampai bisa pingsan?"

Kyungsoo juga merasa sangat cemas dengan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini, bagaimana tidak cemas karena beberapa hari terakhir Chanyeol berubah menjadi seorang pemarah.

Ia bahkan berkelahi dengan salah satu teman dekatnya dikampus hanya kerena masalah sepele.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyun hingga membuat Chanyeol nampak seperti orang gila.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun istimewa dimata Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol bisa melupakannya dan berpaling dari cintanya.

"Entahlah Kyung, Chanyeol berubah drastis sejak kejadian malam itu. Aku seperti tidak mengenal Chanyeol yang dulu dan akhir-akhir ini ia sering pulang larut dengan keadaan mabuk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf pada Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya perih melihat betapa besarnya cinta Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan merelakan Chanyeol bersama orang lain selain dirinya, ia merasa bahwa selamanya Chanyeol hanyalah untuknya bukan yang lain apalagi Baekhyun yang menurutnya jauh lebih rendah dibanding dirinya.

Cihh, Kyungsoo bahkan pernah memberikan keperjakaannya pada seorang pria yang notabennya adalah sahabat kekasihnya sendiri karena uang, dan dia menganggap bahwa dia lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun yang hanya seorang lelaki polos yang tidak tahu apapun mengenai sebuah perilaku licik seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Heol, kadang Kyungsoo lupa pada posisinya saat ini yang ingin menghancurkan hubungan orang lain hanya kerena sebuah obsesi semata.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tempat Chanyeol berada, wajah teduhnya menampilkan senyum tipis tapi penuh arti.

"Apa kalian adalah pihak keluarga Tuan Park?"

"Ya aku sepupunya, jadi bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang, Dok?"

Tanya Lay dengan wajah cemas yang belum luntur. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya juga menunjukan raut wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Tenanglah, Tuan Park dalam keadaan yang stabil saat ini. Hanya saja belum bisa untuk dijenguk saat ini, mohon bersabar beberapa jam kedepan saat ia sudah di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan lalu kalian boleh menjenguknya."

Dokter tersebut tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Lay pelan.

"Memang kenapa dengan Chanyeol sampai bisa pingsan seperti itu, Dok? Kemarin ia dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja."

Kini giliran Kyungsoo menimpali si Dokter dengan pertannyaan yang sedari tadi ada dikepalanya. Dokter tersebut mengeryitkan dahinya, ia berpikir apa selama ini Chanyeol menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari semua orang?

"Apa kalian belum tahu dengan keadaan Tuan Park?" Lay dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan.

"Memang Chanyeol Kenapa?" Tanya Lay tidak paham apa yang dikatakan si Dokter barusan.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di ruangan saya,sepertinya Tuan Park memang menyembunyikannya dari kalian."

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah ruang kerja si dokter tadi.

"Silahkan duduk dulu dan saya akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Titah sang Dokter pada Kyungsoo dan Lay yang langsung bergegas duduk dikursi berwarna biru itu. Sang dokter mengembuskan nafas panjangnya sebelum memulai percakapan yang serius ini.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya adalah Kim Suho, saya juga orang Korea seperti kalian dan saya adalah Dokter yang menangani kasus Tuan Park beberapa hari terakhir."

Suho menatap dua orang didepannya yang nampak sangat gelisah dan cemas.

"Begini.. hahhh sebenarnya sedikit berat untuk mengatakannya pada kalian, bahwa selama ini Tuan Park menyembunyikan penyakitnya."

Tubuh Kyungsoo lemas seketika mendengar bahwa selama ini Chanyeol itu sakit dan ia menyembunyikannya. Tak Jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo, Lay juga cukup terkejut mengetahui Chanyeol menyembunyikan penyakit yang dideritannya selama ini.

"Tuan Park mengidap kelainan pada hatinya, secara medis penyakit yang di deritanya adalah penyakit langka karena penyakit ini hanya menyerang sepersekian orang yang pernah melakukan operasi cangkok hati."

Air mata Kyungsoo tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir kissablenya. Sungguh ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol pernah melakukan cangkok hati padahal setahunya Chanyeol hidup dengan sangat baik walau tanpanya.

"Apa penyakitnya bisa sembuh?"

Kini Lay yang bersuara, walau sedikit serak karena menahan tangis yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

"Saya belum bisa memastikan, kelainan ini sebenarnya mempunyai gejala yang hampir mirip dengan kanker darah hanya saja penyakit ini bukan menyerang darah pasien melainkan hatinya, ahh satu lagi. Apa Tuan Park beberapa hari ini minum alkohol?"

"Ya, beberapa hari ini dia suka pulang larut dengan keadaan mabuk berat."

"Ini adalah salah satu akibat ia minum alkohol, hatinya tidak berfungsi dengan baik ditambah minum alkohol membuat hatinya semakin berat dan tidak bekerja dengan semestinya. Saya mohon jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi," Ucap Suho yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua orang didepannya.

"Saya akan merawatnya dan menjaganya dengan baik, saya pastikan hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi," Kyungsoo menghapus lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir dimatanya.

Ia merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu Chanyeol sangat menderita dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan dan kini ia justru ingin membuat Chanyeol semakin hancur dengan menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun. Padahal ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun dengan dalam dan tulus, tapi ia justru merusak semuannya.

Kyungsoo benci dengan semua ini. Ia sangat benci setiap kali mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang paling jahat yang terus menerus menyakiti orang yang ia cintai hanya karena obsesi dan kegilaanya pada sesuatu. Bahkan ia melupakan Jongin, pria yang selalu ada disisinya.

Pria yang merawatnya, menjaganya dan pria yang selalu membantunya setiap kali dia dalam masalah.

Tapi kini? Jongin seperti hilang ditelan bumi semenjak kejadian malam itu.

 ** _\- Enam bulan yang lalu -_**

 _'Terus awasi dia, jika ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku.'_

 _Pip_

Kyungsoo menutup sambungan teleponnya, lalu menatap kearah Jongin yang juga menatap tajam padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini Kyung?" Tanya Jongin dengan intonasi yang dalam seakan ia memendam amarah dan kecewa dalam hatinya.

"Sampai Chanyeol kembali padaku."

Ucapan datar Kyungsoo seakan menohok tepat dihatinya. Jika kekasihnya ini masih mengharapkan sang mantan, lalu apa gunanya ia disini? Jongin merasa ia adalah seorang yang diperbudak oleh cinta yang bahkan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti? Aku kekasihmu Kyung, aku yang selalu disisimu selama ini. Bukan si berengsek Chanyeol."

 _Plakk!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kanan Jongin dengan telak. Namun sakit yang Jongin rasakan pada pipinya ini tidaklah sesakit hatinya yang mengetahui orang yang sangat dicintainya mencintai orang lain melebihi apapun.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau itu adalah penyebab kehancuran hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, dan asal kau tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkanmu! Yang aku butuhkan hanya Chanyeol! Bukan dirimu atau siapapun!"

Seperti sebuah karma berbalik, Jongin merasa orang paling bodong didunia ini.

Apa sebegitu pentingnya Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo? Apa dirinya memang hanya seorang yang tidak diharapkan oleh Kyungsoo?

Jika iya, maka ia akan pergi, tapi dia tidak akan mundur begitu saja.

Justru Jongin ingin memulai dari awal lagi, ia akan mengancurkan hidup Chanyeol karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang selalu membuat hidupnya kacau.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Jongin benar-benar ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Kyung, aku akan pergi. Tapi lihat apa yang besok akan terjadi."

Jongin keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo dengan penuh amarah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak, dan juga seperti ada rasa..

..menyesal?

Entahlah yang pasti Kyungsoo memilih mengabaikan semuanya dan fokus kembali ketujuan awalnya yaitu meraih cinta Chanyeol kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan yang saat ini sedang meminum bubble tea kesukaannya. Sehun kesal sedari tadi Luhan hanya fokus pada minuman yang juga menjadi favoritenya itu tanpa peduli bahwa sehun sedang bersamannya.

"Kau masih marah karena aku tidak membelikanmu bubble tea rasa taro?"

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya panjang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang masih fokus pada minumannya.

"Hahhhh, jika aku mau aku bisa membeli seribu cup bubble tea rasa taro, asal kau tahu."

"Cihh sombong sekali kau Oseh! Lalu kenapa kau diam dan menatapku tajam sekali? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Gila! Jadi sedari tadi apa yang Luhan tahu?

Jelas ia mengajak Luhan kemari karena ingin berbicara hal penting tapi Luhan berfikir ia hanya mengajaknya kemari untuk membeli bubble tea.

"Kau fikir aku mengajakmu kemari hanya untuk minum bubble tea? Aku kemari ingin menanyakan hal penting padamu."

"Memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Apa kau ingin bertanya padaku tentang statusku sudah punya kekasih atau belum?"

 _Pletakk!_

Sehun geram sekaligus gemas dengan sikap Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan dan terlalu percaya diri itu. Jika bukan karena Baekhyun, ingin sekarang juga Sehun pergi dari hadapan Luhan yang benar-benar akan membuatnya gila.

"Percaya dirimu itu sangat tinggi Tuan Rusa! Aku kemari hanya ingin menanyakan soal sepupumu."

Luhan kaget mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini Luhan mencoba menyembunyikan semua hal tentang keluargannya, tapi kini Sehun malah bertanya tentang sepupunya.

"Tidak perlu terkejut, aku sudah tahu semuanya tentangmu Lu."

Luhan hanya bungkam sedari tadi. Jadi Sehun sudah mengetahui semua tentangnya? Tentang keluarganya yang broken home, tentang ibunya yang bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur, tentang Luhan yang pernah hampir dijual ibunya pada lelaki hidung belang?

Luhan benar-benar malu sekarang, bagaimana tidak malu jika orang yang kau sukai telah mengetahui semua keadaanmu yang sangat kacau dan berantakan?

Luhan hanya menunduk menahan isakannya yang bisa sewaktu-waktu keluar dari bibir manisnnya.

"Hey, aku kemari bukan untuk membahas tentang keluargamu Lu, tenanglah dan percayalah bahwa aku tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun."

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan lalu memeluknya. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak bermaksud menyinggung masalah pribadi Luhan, dan dia juga tidak tahu bahwa Luhan akan sesensitive ini jika menyangkut nama keluarganya. Sehun merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat Luhan menangis seperti ini.

"T-tapi aku malu Sehun hiks a-ku.."

"Ssttt.. Jangan menagis Lu, kau tidak perlu malu padaku."

"Tapi tetap saja aku hiks malu Sehun, keluargaku yang berantakan dan ibuku yang seorang penghibur di club malam. Aku hidup dalam sebuah keluarga yang tidak utuh."

Luhan masih terisak dalam pelukan Sehun, walau jujur ia sangat merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan pria yang ia sukai ini. Hatinya sedikit lega karena Sehun tidak menjauhinya karena keluarganya yang kacau.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak punya orang tua selain orang tua Chanyeol hyung yang pulang setahun sekali, dan sekarang aku hanya sendiri disini Lu. Karena Chanyeol hyung pergi untuk melanjutkan studinya dan aku masih sekolah disini. Aku selalu merasa orang paling kesepian didunia ini."

Luhan memilih diam seribu bahasa sekarang. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena menyinggung masalah keluarganya.

"Maaf Sehunnie. A-aku..."

"Mwo? Kau tadi panggil aku apa? Bisa diulang lagi?"

Luhan langsung mencubit lengan Sehun. Disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya pria albino itu bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak tepat. Sebenarnya ini juga salah Luhan yang keceplosan memanggil Sehun dengan Sehunnie, panggilan yang ia berikan pada Sehun jika ia sedang memikirkan pria itu.

Sangat Manis.

"Bisakan kau serius sedikit untuk saat ini? Dasar cadel! Kapan kau akan jadi manusia dewasa huh?"

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang marah sambil menggosok hidungnya yang merah seperti tomat akibat menangis tadi.

"Maaf-maaf, habisnya kau itu menggemaskan Lu jadi aku suka menjahilimu."

Jika boleh, Luhan ingin berteriak sekarang juga. Dia sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa Sehun menganggapnya lucu saat ini.

"Sudah lah, kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Jadi dimana sepupumu sekarang berada?"

"Dia sekarang ada di New York, tinggal bersama kekasihnya. Tapi saat dia meneleponku beberapa waktu lalu dia berkata saat ini tinggal sendiri"

"Apa sepupumu itu punya cinta masa lalu yang masih ada dihatinya?"

Luhan mengeryitkan dahinya tanda tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang menurutnya sedikit aneh karena menyangkut cinta masa lalu sepupunya.

"Maksudku begini Lu. Apa dia putus dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu karena sesuatu hal. Tapi sebenarnya ia masih mencintai mantan pacarnya itu?"

"Dia pernah mengatakannya padaku saat ini dia sedang mengejar orang dimasa lalunya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah yang dimaksud itu adalah mantan kekasihnya atau bukan."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Kini dia tahu bahwa orang dibalik masalah hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang benar sepupu Luhan, Do Kyungsoo.

"Memang.."

 _Drrrt_

 _Drrrt_

 _Drrrt_

Belum sempat Luhan bertanya, ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Yeoboseo Ahjumma."

"..."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?"

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana Ahjumma. Tolong tenanglah."

Sehun secepat kilat menyambar jaketnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap bingung pada Sehun yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Baekhyun pingsan tadi, sekarang ia berada di Rumah Sakit. Jadi sekarang aku akan pergi kesana"

"Bolehkah ak-"

"Selamat tinggal, Lu."

Lagi.

Sehun pergi begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Luhan dan itu semua karena satu alasan,yaitu Baekhyun.

 _'Kau selalu memilih Baekhyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hembusan angin di hijaunya padang rumput yang luas membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat nyaman. Semilir angin yang menerpa kulitnya membawa kesejukan tersendiri. Mata elangnya masih setia terpejam, sampai sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi pendengarannya._

 _"Chanyeol.."_

 _Suara itu.._

 _Suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini._

 _Kemudian Chanyeol membuka matanya dan indra penglihatannya langsung disambut oleh pemandangan yang sangat ia harapkan kedatangannya._

 _"Baekhyun.."_

 _Chanyeol langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapan erat. Jika bisa, Chanyeol tidak ingin melepas pelukan hangat ini. Jika boleh, Chanyeol ingin mendekap tubuh mungil ini selamanya._

 _Tapi sayang ia tidak bisa._

 _"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol."_

 _"Aku jauh dan jauh lebih merindukanmu, Baek."_

 _"Chanyeol, apa aku boleh minta satu hal padamu?"_

 _"Katakan Baek, katakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang. Maka aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu."_

 _"Aku hanya minta kau selalu mencintaiku dalam semua keadaan, Chanyeol. Aku hanya minta kau jangan menyakitiku. Hanya itu."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Dirinya masih setia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun sampai pada akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam._

 _"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa Chanyeol.."_

 _Baekhyun lari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Chanyeol yang kini menangis meraung-raung. Baekhyun tetap lari tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Chanyeol yang terus berteriak namanya._

"BAEKHYUN.. BAEKHYUN! BAEK-"

"Chanyeol sadarlah! Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkesiap dengan sebuah suara yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Itu adalah suara Kyungsoo yang kini duduk disampingnya sambil menangis.

Ternyata pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku."

Kali ini Kyungsoo meminta maaf dari dalam hatinya, bukan seperti hari-hari yang lalu saat ia meminta maaf secara tidak tulus kepada Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Kyung, Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Apakah secepat itu Chanyeol mamaafkan kejadian yang hampir membuat hubungan pria tinggi itu dan Baekhyun berakhir? Apa Chanyeol tidak merasa dendam padanya? Entahlah, Kyungsoo juga tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padannya.

Ataukah ini pertanda jika Chanyeol masih menyukainya? Tapi Kyungsoo rasa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan mana mungkin Chanyeol masih menyimpan rasa untuknya, yahh walaupun sebelum hari ini ada Kyungsoo sangat percaya diri jika Chanyeol masih mencintainya. Tapi jujur saja setelah tahu bahwa Chanyeol berubah 360° dari Chanyeol yang sangat keren dan rapih menjadi seorang yang terlihat berantakan bahkan sangat urakan dan suka berkelahi tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Chanyeol, apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang kini juga menatap heran padanya.

"Katakan. Kau ingin bertanya apa?" bahkan cara Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo saja terdengar dingin dan datar.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol masih punya rasa itu? Kemungkinan jelas tidak. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum memulai sebuah percakapan yang serius.

"Apa kau.. eumm.. apa kau masih mempunyai rasa untukku?"

Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya pertanda tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Rasa? Apa maksudmu Cinta?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku.."

Chanyeol nampak berpikir akan sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak paham. Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu antusias untuk mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Padahal moment seperti ini adalah hal yang ditunggunya selama ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku akan jujur padamu saat ini. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku dan kau pasti juga tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, dulu.."

Chanyeol menjeda ucapanya lalu menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"..dan sekarang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ Gangwoo Hospital City's ]**_

Sehun berhamburan menuju ruang resepsionis dan menanyakan ruangan dimana Baekhyun dirawat. Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga menit, Sehun akhirnya tahu letak kamar dimana Baekhyun saat ini dirawat.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi padamu huh? Dasar kau, aku benar-benar takut kau dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk karena Chanyeol hyung."

Baekhyun yang berbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit dengan infus ditangannya hanya tersenyum kecil pada Sehun yang tampak sangat khawatir padanya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa Sehun."

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Jika tidak apa-apa pasti sekarang kau tidak disini bodoh!"

Sehun entah kenapa sangat emosi melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat lemah sekarang. Jauh beda dari Baekhyun yang biasanya sangat ceria dan cerewet walau dihadapakan pada sebuah masalah, itu tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali.

"Hei, kau bilang aku apa? Bodoh? Seharusnya kau sadar Sehun, kau yang sekarang nampak bodoh. Berteriak-teriak dirumah sakit seperti di hutan belantara."

Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang bagi Sehun mengenaskan ini masih saja bersikap seolah dirinya sehat seperti biasa.

"Baekhyun maaf"

"Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun bangun lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sedikit pusing karena efek obat yang ia minum tadi.

"Untuk aku yang gagal menjagamu, untuk aku yang tidak bisa merawatmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu," Sehun menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu aku ini sudah besar Sehun, aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan darimu."

"Jadi kau tidak memerlukanku? Jahat!"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu calon adik iparnya ini. Eh? Apa masih mungkin?

"Bukan begitu cadel, aku tentu membutuhkanmu suatu saat nanti bukan sekarang."

"Ohh, jadi sekarang kau tidak membutuhkanku begitu? Baiklah aku akan pulang."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu bercat putih itu, sebelum tangannya menyentuh kenop ia menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak berniat mencegahku keluar ya Baek?" Tanya Sehun sembari menatap sendu Baekhyun yang kini tertawa karena tingkah konyolnya.

"Tidak, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan keluar dari sini sebelum waktunya," Sehun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sambil berjalan kearah ranjang Baekhyun lalu mencubit pipi lembut itu.

"Aww, Sehun sakit tahu! Aku laporkan kau pada Chan-" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataanya lalu menunjukan ekspresi sedihnya. Membuat Sehun yang berada disampingnya menghela napasnya panjang.

"Baek, jangan pikirkan apapun saat ini OK?" Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu kembali tersenyum.

 _Tokk_

 _Tokk_

 _Tokk_

Sebuah suara pintu yang diketuk membuat Baekhyun maupun Sehun menoleh. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang laki-laki dengan sekantung makanan ditangannya masuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jongin?"

Baekhyun sedikit kaget mengetahui Jongin datang untuk menjenguknya.

"Hai Baek! Ibumu bilang kau sakit, jadi aku kemari dan membawakanmu beberapa makanan."

Sehun menatap heran pada Baekhyun yang mempunyai teman tapi dirinya tidak mengenalnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu acara pacaran kalian?" Jongin merasa kikuk dengan situasi saat ini.

"Ahh, tidak Jongin. Sehun Ini temanku bukan pacarku."

Jongin tersenyum lalu menyeringai tipis karena Sehun bukan kekasih kedua Baekhyun selain Chanyeol yang bisa saja menghancurkan rencana yang telah ia susun.

"Ahh, maaf aku kira kau kekasih Baekhyun."

"Tidak apa, perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin yang tersenyum.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu Sehun."

Baekhyun akhirnya ikut berbicara memotong perkenalan antara dua pria tampan disampingnya ini.

"Sehun adalah adik dari kekasihku yang sekarang berada di New York," ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin sedikit kaget mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata Sehun adalah saudara dari Chanyeol.

"Ahh aku mengerti," ucap Jongin yang masih setia mengembangkan senyumannya.

Mereka bertigapun menghabiskan siang itu dengan saling bercerita banyak hal tentang kehidupan mereka. Bahkan Jongin dan Sehun nampak sangat dekat walau baru bertemu dan berkenalan.

Tapi siapa sangka dibalik itu semua Sehun merasa curiga dengan Jongin?

"Kau nampak mencurigakan jika terus tersenyum lebar seperti itu, Jongin."

"Sehun, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ahaha lupakan, Baek. Aku hanya bercanda."

Diam-diam Jongin kembali mengeluarkan seringaian tipisnya ketika ia mengetahui jika Sehun ternyata bukanlah seseorang yang mudah untuk dibodohi. Namun dengan cepat Jongin mengubah mimik wajahnya dan tangannya mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu makanan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kau harus makan Baek. Aku ingin melihatmu segera keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini," ucap Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya ketika Jongin menyuapinya dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang memperdulikannya. Meskipun sebenarnya yang ia ingini saat ini adalah Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Bukannya Jongin.

 _ **\- Other side -**_

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika ternyata Chanyeol masih mencintainya. Banyak ribuan pertanyaan yang langsung memenuhi kepalanya, dan itu membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Namun belum sempat ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu, tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Chanyeol dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol justru mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

 _'Aku menyadari jika apa yang kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, Park Chanyeol'_

Kyungsoo terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat ketika ia merasakan permukaan bibir Chanyeol telah mendarat tepat di atas bibirnya. Ya, Chanyeol menciumnya dengan dalam. Kyungsoo berusaha menikmati ciuman lembut Chanyeol meskipun ia tau Chanyeol melakukan ciuman ini tidak berasal dari hati.

 _'Apakah sehebat itu kekasihmu sehingga mampu membuatmu menjadi hancur seperti ini?'_

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya bertepatan dengan berakhirnya ciuman manis yang mereka lakukan. Dnegan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan jantungnya langsung berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika matanya bertubrukkan dengan mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu sampai saat ini, Kyungsoo.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kenapa kalo ada ChanSoo rasanya sakit banget hati ini? Yuta gakuat buat ngelanjutinnya. Please Yuta gamau liat Baekhyun di khianatin sama Chanyeol lagi, meskipun Baekhyun udah punya 2 lelaki yang 'Baekhyun anggap' sebagai malaikat penjaga sekaligus pelindungnya itu.

Dear Kyungsoo(?)

Please berhenti berambisi buat dapetin Chanyeol. Jangan manfaatin kesempatan yang mana itu bikin Chanyeol semakin jauh dari Baekhyun T.T *ngomong apa sih gue?

Udah ah, Yuta gakuat kasih komentar lagi. Ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Yuta gaququ ganana .g

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	6. Chapter 6

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Kau harus makan Baek. Aku ingin melihatmu segera keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini," ucap Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya ketika Jongin menyuapinya dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang memperdulikannya. Meskipun sebenarnya yang ia ingini saat ini adalah Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Bukannya Jongin.

 _ **\- Other side -**_

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika ternyata Chanyeol masih mencintainya. Banyak ribuan pertanyaan yang langsung memenuhi kepalanya, dan itu membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Namun belum sempat ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu, tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Chanyeol dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol justru mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

 _'Aku menyadari jika apa yang kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, Park Chanyeol.'_

Kyungsoo terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat ketika ia merasakan permukaan bibir Chanyeol telah mendarat tepat di atas bibirnya. Ya, Chanyeol menciumnya dengan dalam. Kyungsoo berusaha menikmati ciuman lembut Chanyeol meskipun ia tau Chanyeol melakukan ciuman ini tidak berasal dari hati.

 _'Apakah sehebat itu kekasihmu sehingga mampu membuatmu menjadi hancur seperti ini?'_

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya bertepatan dengan berakhirnya ciuman manis yang mereka lakukan. Dnegan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan jantungnya langsung berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika matanya bertubrukkan dengan mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu sampai saat ini, Kyungsoo.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Byun ChanZha (edit by Yuta CBKSHH)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap mata Chanyeol dalam. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau itu memang benar adanya, Kyungsoo rasa Chanyeol tidak lagi mempunyai rasa untuknya. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih mencintai Kyungsoo? Saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membahas perasaan itu bohong atau memang nyata, yang sekarang ingin Kyungsoo bahas adalah kenapa Chanyeol menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari semua orang yang selama ini berada didekatnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin semua orang khawatir padaku, Kyung."

Chanyeol berujar singkat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan beruntun Kyungsoo yang dilemparkan padanya beberapa menit lalu.

"Apa jika kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu semua akan baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Chanyeol, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat shock mengetahui bahwa kau menderita penyakit ini akibat cangkok hati yang kau lakukan dulu."

Kyungsoo menatap manik hitam Chanyeol saat pria itu mengunyah makanan yang ia suapkan. Kyungsoo benci Chanyeol yang nampak lemah, ia benci Chanyeol yang suka memendam semuanya sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya ingin Chanyeol kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang baik-baik saja tanpa ada kebohongan dalam dirinya.

"Hahaha kenapa kau peduli sekali denganku? Bukankah dulu kau sama sekali tidak pernah peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku? Bahkan jika aku matipun kau belum tentu datang ke pemakamanku."

Chanyeol tertawa miris mengingat masa lalunya dengan pria mungil didepannya ini. Kenapa Kyungsoo peduli padanya sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang saat jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa lagi untuk kyungsoo, kenapa? Yahh, Chanyeol memang bohong tentang perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Saat ini dalam hatinya hanya ada satu nama yang Chanyeol jaga, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang yang Chanyeol cintai sekaligus seorang yang sedang Chanyeol coba benci walau kenyataan berkata itu tidak akan terjadi sampai kapanpun, tapi Chanyeol tetap akan mencoba menjauh dari Baekhyun dan berusaha melupakan semua kenangan yang pernah terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol, aku tahu bahwa dalam hatimu sekarang hanya ada satu nama. Kumohon jangan pernah membohongin dirimu sendiri. Maaf, jika aku menjadi seorang yang jahat untuk orang yang bahkan sangat aku sayang sampai saat ini. Maaf, karena aku menjadi racun yang terus membuatmu terluka lalu aku mencoba datang sebagai obat tapi kenyataanya aku tetaplah racun yang akan terus menjadi luka untukmu."

Kyungsoo meletakan mangkuk berisi bubur putih itu pada nampan di depan Chanyeol. Air matanya meleleh melewati pipi putih berisinya, dan dengan kasar ia mengahapus lelehan air mata itu sambil berlari keluar kamar rawat Chanyeol.

 _'Maafkan aku Chanyeol'_

Chanyeol menatap sendu pintu ruangan tempat ia dirawat. Hatinya sesak melihat Kyungsoo menangis, dalam benaknya ia berfikir apa Baekhyun juga akan melakukan seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat mengetahui keadaanya saat ini? Atau justru Baekhyun akan dengan segera meninggalkan pria penyakitan sepertinya? Opsi kedua adalah pilihan paling mustahil bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang yang tulus mencintainya dalam segala keadaan. Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang dapat dengan mudahnya melupakan suatu yang baginya sangat berharga, dan Chanyeol tahu dirinya sangatlah berharga bagi Baekhyun.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

Lay masuk kedalam ruang rawat Chanyeol dengan membawa seikat bunga tulip putih dan lagi, hal itu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai bunga tulip putih apalagi saat musim semi tiba. Baekhyun lebih memilih menunggu bunga khas belanda itu mekar daripada menunggu sakura yang mekar sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya.

Hahhhh, lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak dapat melupakan Baekhyun dan justru mengingat segala yang ada pada diri lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini jika ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun terluka semakin dalam pada akhirnya.

"Dia tadi keluar, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bawa bunga kesini?"

"Oh, tadi aku pergi keluar dan aku melihat toko bunga yang buka di musim salju seperti ini, sangat menarik. Jadi aku membeli bunga ini, lagi pula kamarmu ini tidak ada bunga yang enak dipandang, dan hanya ada bunga palsu disamping nakas. Benar-benar memilukan sekaligus buruk."

Lay berujar seraya meletakan bunga tulip itu pada sebuah guci transparan yang juga ia beli bersamaan bunga itu tadi, tidak lupa memberi sedikit air agar bunga itu lebih tahan lama dan tidak cepat layu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabiskan buburmu, Dobi?" Lay berkacak pinggang didepan Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum sembari menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku kenyang~" Chanyeol berujar sambil mengusap usap perutnya dengan gerakan imut yang dibuat-buat. Sedang Lay sendiri menunjukan ekspresi jengahnya atas perilaku memalukan sepupunya ini.

"Apa Baekhyun yang mengajarkanmu aegyeo yang membuat orang muntah? Aku benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang melihat kelakuanmu yang pasti efek terlalu lama bersama Baekhyun," Lay tertawa mendengar ucapanya sendiri tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah dari sepupunya.

"M-maaf Chan, aku-"

"Tidak apa Lay, kau benar aku memang terlalu lama berada didekat Baekhyun hingga aku paham semua yang ada pada diri pria mungil itu dan dapat mengubah semua yang ada pada diriku."

Lay menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. Dirinya sungguh mengutuk mulut berisiknya yang bahkan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan untuk saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah Baekhyun, apa kau sudah menghubungi dia dan memberikan kabar?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia baru ingat sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tidak menghubungi Baekhyun maupun mencari informasi mengenai kabar bocah cerewet itu.

"Chan, aku tahu hubungan kalian dalam fase yang bisa dikatakan diujung tanduk, tapi tetap saja sekarang ini Baekhyun adalah kekasihmu. Percaya padaku pasti saat ini Baekhyun juga sedang sakit."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Lay tentang Baekhyun terjadi, pasti Chanyeol akan segera menghubungi Baekhyun tapi mana mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sakit, lagi pula jika saat ini Baekhyun sakit tentu Sehun akan menghubunginya dengan segera.

"C-chanyeol.."

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan itu pelan. Masih terlihat jejak air mata pada pipinya dan matanya yang merah, namun ada yang aneh dari Kyungsoo karena pria kecil itu berjalan kearahnya sembari menyodorkan ponselnya yang hilang dulu -tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tahu Kyungsoo yang mengambilnya-.

"Ada apa, Kyung?" Tanya Lay yang menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo

"Sehun menelepon Chanyeol dari kemarin tapi aku lupa tidak mengangkatnya karena terlalu khawatir pada keadaan Chanyeol, maaf Chanyeol tentang ponsel ini.."

"Aku sudah tahu Kyung, sudahlah."

Chanyeol menyambar ponselnya dan langsung mendial nomor Sehun yang ternyata hampir tiga puluh kali mencoba meneleponnya sejak kemarin.

 _Tutt_

 _Tutt_

 _Tutt_

 _'Chanyeol Berengsek! Kemana saja kau hyung dari kemarin?'_

"Hei, sopanlah sedikit padaku. Apa yang kau pelajari saat aku tidak ada disampingmu? Kau pasti selalu pergi dengan teman-teman kurang ajarmu itu setiap malam ya? Kau pergi menyewa jalang di pub lalu kau menghajar berandalan dari sekolah lain juga minum alkohol setiap pulang sekolah, apa seperti itu huh?"

 _'Sialan kau hyung, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu kemana saja kau dari kemarin? Kau tahu Baekhyun kemarin masuk rumah sakit karenamu'_

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun benar-benar sakit karenanya?

Chanyeol merasa sedikit pening sekaligus merasa jantungnya berdenyut nyeri mendengar keadaan kekasihnya yang saat ini dalam keadaan sakit sepertinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Apa sudah lebih baik? Apa kau merawatnya dengan baik? Jika kau merawatnya dengan baik kenapa dia bisa sakit?"

Chanyeol menanyai Sehun layaknya introgasi dadakan dalam kantor polisi yang jujur membuat Sehun diseberang sana jengah.

 _'Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa ini karenamu hyung, dia sakit karena terlalu memikirkanmu yang tidak memberinya kabar dan juga kenapa sikapmu sekarang berubah padanya. Apa kau benar-benar telah kembali pada kekasihmu yang dulu? Dan kau mencampakan Baekhyun disini?'_

Chanyeol terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun yang menusuk hatinya. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar nampak seperti pria berengsek sesungguhnya.

"Sehun, tolong katakan pada Baekhyun jangan memikirkan diriku lagi. Aku minta maaf padanya karena aku telah jauh menyakitinya dan aku tidak ingin dia sakit karenaku. Kumohon aku hanya minta itu padamu Sehun."

 _'Dasar, kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan semuanya secara baik-baik pada Baekhyun dan kenapa kau malah bersembunyi layaknya teroris seperti ini? Hyung aku kecewa padamu yang saat ini, aku seakan kehilangan Chanyeol hyung yang dulu.'_

"Maafkan aku Sehun."

 _'Sudahlah hyung, aku masih ada kelas nanti aku hubungi lagi.'_

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak, ia bohong masalah ada kelas karena saat ini ia sedang berada disamping Baekhyun yang meneteskan air mata yang sialnya membuat Sehun ingin ikut menangis dan mengutuk hyungnya yang telah membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Baek-"

"Aku tidak apa, Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan mengitari kamar Baekhyun yang cukup luas. Yaah sekarang Jongin memang sedang berada dalam kediaman keluarga Byun. Dia mengatakan pada Nyonya Byun ingin mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang Baekhyun butuhkan selam dirumah sakit dan Nyonya Byun dengan baiknya mengizinkan Jongin yang notabenya masih sedikit asing baginya masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Apa semua lelaki mungil selalu feminim seperti ini?"

Jongin menatap beberapa boneka beruang dan rillakuma diatas kasur Baekhyun yang mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo yang juga mempunyai boneka Pororo diatas kasurnya. Tangan Jongin meraih sebuah bingkai foto dimana terdapat foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berselca imut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecut, lalu menaruh kembali foto tersebut.

Beberapa menit Jongin habiskan hanya untuk melihat isi kamar Baekhyun tanpa niatan sedikitpun mengambil beberapa barang yang mungkin saja Baekhyun perlukan saat dirumah sakit seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Nyonya Byun tadi.

Didalam kamar bernuansa biru langit itu Jongin dapat melihat ternyata Baekhyun sangatlah terobsesi pada banyak Idol Grup terbukti dari beberapa poster besar para Idol Kpop yang terdapat di dinding kamarnya, juga beberapa album bertandatangan khusus yang tersimpan rapih pada lemari kaca disamping nakas.

Tangan Jongin kembali terulur pada sebuah buku yang sedikit tebal dengan sampul depan bertuliskan 'teman terbaik' yang terdapat pada meja belajar milik Baekhyun. Jongin tahu itu adalah buku harian, tapi ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa di saat seperti sekarang masih ada seorang yang menulis di buku harian. Sefeminimnya Kyungsoo tapi pria itu tidak sampai seperti Baekhyun yang suka menulis di buku harian layaknya gadis remaja. Jongin juga mengambil sebuah buku novel bersampul tidak menarik diatas meja itu, ia berfikir bahwa selera buku Baekhyun sangat rendah hingga membaca sebuah buku usang dengan sampul yang aneh dan juga pasti isi dari novel tersebut hanyalah sebuah kisah roman picisan yang tidak berguna.

"Jongin, apa sudah selesai?"

Sebuah suara dari luar kamar Baekhyun mengintrupsi Jongin untuk dengan segera memasukan beberapa barang kedalam tas yang sudah ia siapkan tadi tanpa melihat barang apa yang ia masukan.

"Ahh, sebentar lagi Ahjumma ini hampir selesai."

"Baiklah, jika sudah segera keluar. Ahjumma memasakan beberapa untukmu juga Sehun untuk dimakan bersama di Rumah Sakit nanti."

"Iya baiklah Ahjumma, tunggu sebentar," Jongin bergegas keluar dari kamar Baekhyun membawa ransel hitamnya lalu menemui Nyonya Byun diluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya, senyuman miris tercetak jelas dibibir berisi miliknya. Hatinya seakan teriris mengetahui fakta cintanya pada Baekhyun semakin dalam saat ia mulai mencoba menghapus rasa itu sekarang. Jika boleh, Chanyeol ingin segera Tuhan mengambil nyawanya agar rasa ini tidak semakin membesar atau setidaknya ia ingin agar Baekhyun melupakannya atau mungkin membencinya, itu bukan sebuah masalah jika terjadi padanya karena ia lebih memilih Baekhyun membencinya daripada mencintai tapi sakit pada akhirnya.

Hari dimana semua selalu terasa indah.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati lorong kelas sebelas dengan sedikit gugup. Pasalnya ini kali pertama ia menginjakan kaki mungilnya di kawasan kekuasaan senior kelasnya, mata indahnya tidak henti-hentinya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari senior yang tadi pagi mengiriminya pesan singkat.

"Baek! Kenapa pagi sekali kau datang? Aku kan memintamu datang saat jam istirahat pertama nanti."

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf sunbae, nanti saat jam istirahat pertama kelas akan mengadakan rapat jadi aku mengantarkan jas ini sekarang."

Baekhyun menyodorkan bungkusan berisi jas Almamater milik Chanyeol yang kemarin ia bawa dan hari ini Chanyeol akan menggunakan Jas Almamater tersebut untuk kegiatan OSIS.

"Baiklah Baekki, sudahlah kembali ke kelasmu."

Chanyeol mendorong pelan pundak Baekhyun, reflek Baekhyun yang belum siap hampir terhuyung kebelakang jika saja tangan sigap Chanyeol tidak menarik tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukannya.

 _Deg!_

Kedua obsidian itu bertemu secara intens. Baekhyun merasakan getaran halus mulai menjalar didadanya begitu pula Chanyeol yang kini jantungnya seakan dipacu lebih cepat karena jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun hanya beberapa senti saja. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar saat Chanyeol menatap bibirnya dan mulai mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua.

 _Cup_

Baekhyun masih setia membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat dirasa sebuah benda basah mengenai bibir tipisnya, ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Chanyeol telah berhasil merebut ciuman pertamanya sekaligus menjadi orang yang merebut hatinya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ah maaf, aku kelepasan Baek," Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka lalu menggaruk tengkuknya pelan karena kecanggungan yang ia buat sendiri.

"A-aku harus kembali ke kelas su-sunbae, Annyeong."

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya juga degupan jantungnya yang membuat dirinya seperti terkena serangan jantung dadakan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiri sembari memegang bibirnya yang terasa manis.

 _'Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku.'_

Akan tiba saatnya dimana kita harus berhenti mencintai seseorang 'bukan' karena orang itu berhenti mencintai kita, 'melainkan' karena kita menyadari bahwa orang itu akan lebih berbahagia apabila kita melepaskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang rawat Baekhyun, ia membawa seikat bunga dan sekeranjang buah kesukaan sahabatnya itu.

 _Kriett_

"Baekhyun!"

Luhan langsung berhamburan memeluk Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang membaca koran yang didapatnya dari Sehun tadi pagi.

"Rusa!"

Baekhyun melempar korannya asal lalu memeluk erat sahabatnya yang kini sudah naik keatas ranjangnya.

"Kenapa baru datang huh? Kau tahu Lu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Baekhyun memasang muka sedihnya saat ingat bahwa ini adalah kali pertamanya Luhan datang menjenguknya setelah beberapa hari ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Maaf Baek, kau tahu aku setiap hari sibuk memakan soal-soal ulangan. Jujur aku juga ingin segera menjengukmu tapi belum bisa, maafkan aku~" Luhan ikut-ikutan memasang wajah sedih didepan Baekhyun, tentu saja Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya itu.

"Hahaha baiklah, aku memaafkanmu karena kau teman baikku dan juga karena kau kesini membawakanku buah juga bunga."

Luhan langsung mengerlingkan matanya malas karena Baekhyun langsung menyambar buah dan bunga yang ia bawa dan menghiraukan Luhan yang saat ini menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa Lu?"

Bukan. Itu bukan suara Baekhyun. Tapi itu suara Sehun yang ternyata duduk disofa samping ranjang sejak tadi.

"Eh? Apanya yang kenapa?" Tanya Luhan yang langsung mengembalikan ekspresi tidak bersahabatnya menjadi seperti semula.

"Kau tadi menatap Baekhyun tajam sekali, seperti melihat musuhmu saja," Sehun hanya bertanya enteng tapi bagi Luhan itu adalah pertanyaan berat. Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk memakan buah apelnya langsung menatap Luhan.

"Memangnya seperti itu? kurasa Luhan tidak menatapku seperti itu tadi."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berlalu keluar kamar itu.

"Maaf ya Lu, Sehun sekarang sangat berlebihan jika menyangkut diriku. Dia terlalu over protective terhadapku," Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan yang kini ikut tersenyum walau canggung.

"Tidak apa Baek, itu karena ia menyayangimu."

 _'dan aku membenci hal itu'_ -lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

Adakah yang tahu alasan dibalik Baekhyun bisa sampai pingsan beberapa waktu lalu? Itu adalah ulah sahabatnya sendiri, Luhan

 _ **\- Pagi hari di Sekolah -**_

"Baekhyun aku tahu kau belum makan, jadi aku membawakan sarapan untukmu," Luhan duduk disamping Baekhyun lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna biru padanya. Dengan senyum manisnya, Baekhyun meraih kotak bekal yang dibawa oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Woahh, kau baik sekali Lu. Terima kasih, Rusa."

Baekhyun langsung melahap sandwich isi buatan sahabatnya itu tanpa mempedulikan isi dari makanan tersebut. Luhan tersenyum senang karena Baekhyun berhasil masuk perangkapnya tanpa menaruh curiga padanya.

Saat jam pertama berlangsung, Baekhyun merasa dirinya mual dan berkeringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia memilih pulang saat dirasa dirinya tidak kuat, untungnya sekolah hari itu pulang lebih awal jadi Baekhyun tidak akan tertinggal banyak pelajaran. Dan yahh, beberapa jam setelah sampai dirumah dengan kondisi yang buruk, Baekhyun akhirnya pingsan saat di kamar mandi.

Entah obat apa yang di berikan Luhan pada Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun bisa sakit seperti itu.

Alasan dibalik Luhan melakukan itu semua adalah karena Sehun yang sangat perhatian pada Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya dan itu membuat Luhan sangat kesal sekaligus iri pada Baekhyun yang selalu mendapatkan segalanya, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dialami Luhan.

Dirinya hanya seorang anak kurang diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya, juga mendapatkan perilaku tidak menyenangkan setiap harinya membuat dirinya membenci Baekhyun yang sempurna. Memiliki ibu yang sangat mencintainya, juga orang-orang yang selalu berada didekatnya serta kekayaan yang berlimpah. Luhan benci itu, Luhan benci kenyataan bahwa kebahagiaan yang ia miliki yaitu Sehun juga direbut oleh Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menatap buku harian milik Baekhyun yang kini berada dalam tangannya. Buku dengan ukuran sedang itu tampak lucu dengan gambar rillakuma pada sampul depan.

"Kenapa denganku? Padahal ini hanya sebuah buku, tapi kenapa aku sampai tertegun seperti ini."

Jongin terus bergumam tidak jelas, tangan besarnya terus membolak-balik halaman buku harian itu dan membaca setiap huruf yang tertata rapi disana.

 _ **[ 8 Juni 2013 ]**_

 _Hari dimana aku bertemu dengan pria aneh yang langsung mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik padaku._

 _Jongin terus membalik lembaran itu dan membaca isinya yang entah mengapa membuatnya penasaran._

 ** _[ 23 November 2013 ]_**

 _Pagi ini Chanyeol mengatakan padaku tentang cinta dimasa lalunya yang hancur karena sahabatnya, tentang dirinya yang hampir mati larena ulah sahabatnya itu, tentang malaikat kecil yang menolongnya saat diambang kematian, dia juga berkata bahwa dia tidaklah menaruh dendam dan sudah memaafkan sahabat yang telah menghancurkannya. Saat aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak menaruh dendam pada sahabatnya itu, Chanyeol berkata bahwa sejahat-jahatnya sahabatnya tetap saja orang itu adalah orang yang selalu ada disampingnya disaat dirinya melalui hal-hal sulit dalam keluarganya dan hidupnya._

Jongin tertegun, jadi Chanyeol tidak membencinya atau bahkan dendam padanya seperti yang ia pikirkan selama ini? Padahal Jongin berpikir bahwa Chanyeol saat ini pasti sangat membenci dirinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang dulu selalu ada disampingnya, Chanyeol yang selalu menangis saat keluarganya tidak memperdulikannya, Chanyeol yang bahkan selalu berkata bahwa Jongin adalah saudara terbaiknya.

Dan lagi, Chanyeol yang pernah hampir mati karena ulahnya itu adalah fakta terburuk yang pernah dirinya dengar karena selama ini Jongin berfikir setelah kejadian malam itu Chanyeol hidup seperti biasa dan menaruh dendam yang dalam padanya. Nyatanya tidak seperi itu, tiba-tiba hati Jongin serasa mencelos begitu saja mengingat begaimana dirinya dan Chanyeol tampak seperti kakak beradik dulu.

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang pernah membuat Jongin menangis hanya karena Chanyeol jatuh saat belajar naik sepeda, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang memeluk Jongin saat ia kehilangan ibunya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Jongin ingat saat itu bahkan Chanyeol selalu berada disisinya sambil bergumam kata 'jangan menangis lagi' Chanyeol selalu berada disampinya, sama seperi dirinya yang selalu ada disamping Chanyeol.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?"

Jongin menatap tembok kamarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Jongin tahu saat ini ia terlihat sangat lemah tapi ia tidak perduli tentang itu, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah sahabatnya. Apakah masih pantas dirinya disebut sahabat? Jika waktu boleh diputar, Jongin memilih membiarkan Kyungsoo hidup bahagia dengan Chanyeol tanpa ada niatan menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Jongin menyesal melakukan semuanya, ia pikir Chanyeol akan membunuhnya karena hampir membuat Chanyeol mati karena ulahnya. Jongin adalah sahabat paling jahat saat ini, dan ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

 _'Maafkan aku Chanyeol.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya kembali, mengingat masa indahnya dengan Baekhyun yang dulu pernah terjadi dan tidak akan terulang kembali sekarang. Ia benci pada kenyataan yang digariskan Tuhan padanya, kenapa ia mencintai Baekhyun saat dirinya akan pergi dengan cepat? Kenapa dirinya harus selalu memikirkan Baekhyun saat dirinya ingin Baekhyun menjauh? Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan saat ini, ia sungguh frustasi kenapa dia terus menerus diberi cobaan hidup yang berat oleh Tuhan.

"Kau harus jujur padanya, Chan."

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan membawa bungkusan berisi beberapa buah.

"Jika kau ingin melupakan Baekhyun, yang harusnya kau lakukan bukanlah diam seperti ini sampai kau mati, yang harusnya kau lakukan adalah memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun. Jika tidak Baekhyun akan benar-benar membencimu lalu kau tidak akan pernah tenang karena pernah membuat seorang benci padamu apalagi dia adalah orang yang kau cintai."

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol yang kini ikut memandangnya. Dahi pria itu mengkerut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada kekasihmu? Kita inikan sepasang kekasih, kau lupa?"

Jujur hati Kyungsoo sedikit menghangat mengingat bahwa Chanyeol saat ini adalah kekasihnya, tapi disisi lain Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang amat dalam karena Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya bukan karena rasa cinta dan kasih sayang seperti dulu, karena ia tahu Chanyeol sekarang ini hanya mencintai Baekhyun.

Bukan dirinya.

"Chanyeol, aku tahu bahwa dirimu tidak lagi mencintaiku dan aku juga sudah tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu lagi. Aku berharap kau tidak terus-menerus membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Chan."

Chanyeol menutup matanya erat, ia takut terlihat lemah dihadapan Kyungsoo karena menangis. Dalam hati ia berfikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar tapi ia tetap akan membiarkan semua ini berakhir seperti kemauanya, ia mencoba tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya jika Baekhyun mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak peduli jika Baekhyun akan membencinya nanti apalagi jika ia tahu bahwa ayahnya merelakan hidupnya demi Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu ini tidaklah mudah bagimu, semua terserah padamu."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar kamar rawat itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia menutup matanya erat.

"Apa aku siap jika engkau membenciku nanti, Baek?"

Cukup.

Chanyeol tidak dapat membendung air mata sialan itu lagi yang mencoba mendobrak keluar dari matanya. Batinnya terus berperang melawan perasaannya sendiri, Chanyeol mengakui keputusannya untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun bukanlah keputusan yang terbaik tapi jika Chanyeol mengambil keputusan untuk jujur pada Baekhyun, dia sendiri yang akan mati membawa rasa cinta yang menyakitkan tapi indah untuk dikenang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini duduk manis didepannya. Jika biasanya Sehun akan menunjukan wajah manisnya pada Luhan tapi kali ini tidak, pria putih pucat itu lebih memilih menatap tajam Luhan untuk saat ini sedang Luhan yang ditatap seperti ingin dibunuh oleh Sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Sehun jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau seperti psikopat yang bertemu mangsanya," ujar Luhan yang kini juga menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Itu memang aku," ucap Sehun datar.

"Yak! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan eoh? Aku ingin segera ke Rumah Sakit menjenguk Baekhyun," ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun berdecih pelan sambil tertawa meremehkan sedang Luhan hanya mengeryitkan dahinya tak paham.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa maumu Lu? Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi seperti ini!"

Luhan berangsur-angsur menciut mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sedikit keras itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh didepanku. Aku tahu segalanya Lu, segalanya tentangmu yang ternyata musuh dalam selimut. Aku selama ini berfikir kau itu orang baik yang berteman dengan tulus pada Baekhyun tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku salah menilai semua perilaku baikmu."

"Jika kau membenci Baekhyun, kumohon menjauhlah darinya. Aku takut kau menyakitinya semakin jauh. Kumohon Lu."

Luhan meremas ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan. Ia merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah dan sedang dihakimi sekarang. Air matanya lolos begitu saja saat ia rasa bahwa Sehun kini membencinya.

"Maaf," lirih Luhan.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat kecewa padamu saat tahu bahwa dirimu adalah penyebab semua ini. Kau hampit membuat Baekhyun mati keracunan Lu, tidakkah kau sadar itu? Memang apa salah Baekhyun padamu hingga kau berniat membunuhnya?"

 _Brakk_

"Aku tidak berniat membunuhnya! Ini semua karenamu Oh Sehun! Karenamu! Hiks!"

Luhan menggebrak meja didepannya keras hingga ia menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang di Cafe tempatnya bersama Sehun kali ini. Sehun tersentak mendengar ucapan Luhan yang seakan menyalahkannya atas semua kejadian ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku iri melihat semua orang peduli pada Baekhyun, aku iri kenapa semua hal yang terbaik dimiliki Baekhyun dan lagi, bahkan orang yang aku cintai menyukainya dan memberikan semua perhatiannya pada Baekhyun tanpa memandangku yang ada disini! Aku lelah Sehun! Aku lelah menjadi Luhan yang tidak mempunyai seorangpun didekatnya setiap saat," Luhan menatap nyalang Sehun yang sedikit kaget mendengar perkataannya.

"Lu-"

"Diam! Sudah cukup aku disini, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi seorang yang kau pandang Sehun, katakan pada Baekhyun bahwa aku bukan temannya lagi, katakan padanya bahwa aku adalah seorang penghianat jadi jangan pernah memaafkanku. Aku pergi,"

Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh para pengunjung cafe dan Sehun yang kini masih menatap punggung sempit Luhan yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku Lu?"

Sehun masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya saat ini, sampai ia sadar kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan membuat seseorang yang ia sayangi pergi menjauh. Dan Secepat kilat Sehun berlari keluar Cafe mengejar Luhan yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya itu.

"LUHAN!" Sehun mencekal tangan Luhan saat dirinya berhasil mengejar pria mungil itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku Sehun, ini sakit."

Luhan merintih karena cengkeraman tangan Sehun yang begitu kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan ditangan kecilnya.

"Lu! Kenapa kau harus seperti ini? Tolong jadilah Luhan yang dulu, aku tidak suka melihatmu menjadi seorang yang tega menyakiti semua orang. Kumohon Lu."

Luhan menatap manik hitam Sehun yang kini tampak menyiratkan sebuah permohonan itu. Sejujurnya Luhan tidak suka melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, ia seperti tidak mengenal Sehun yang selalu tidak peduli orang-orang disekitarnya bukan Sehun yang bahkan kini menjadi peduli pada apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau memohon padaku? Jangan pernah berharap aku akan menjadi Luhan yang dulu, Kumohon jauhi aku Sehun. Jauhi aku sebelum kau menyesal pernah bertemu denganku."

Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab bibirnya terasa kelu walau hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata saat ini. Tangan Sehun terulur untuk memegang tengkuk Luhan lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan, menyesapnya pelan hingga tanpa sadar perbuatannya membuat Luhan menitikan air mata.

Entah, Luhan bahkan juga tak paham kenapa dirinya selalu rapuh dan lemah saat disamping Sehun, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menolak ciuman paksa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya dan ia membenci fakta itu.

"Kau bertanya mengapa aku memohon? Jawabannya adalah karena aku takut kau berubah, Lu. Aku takut jika kau berubah membuat perasaan ini juga ikut berubah.."

"Aku memang orang bodoh dalam mengartikan apa itu cinta dan kau tahu? Saat ini kau baru saja mengajariku tentang apa itu cinta. Aku mencintaimu Luhan jadi aku mohon jangan pernah berubah dan tetaplah menjadi Luhan yang dulu."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Benarkah apa yang diucapkan Sehun tadi? Atau pendengarannya bermasalah karena efek hang setelah berciuman bersama Sehun tadi?

Luhan masih diam, tidak menjawab apapun pernyataan Cinta yang dilakukan oleh seorang yang selama ini ia puja itu.

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu hanya saja aku masih bimbang apakah aku benar-benar menyukaimu dalam arti lebih dari sahabat atau tidak. Aku juga minta maaf karena selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu, sejujurnya aku seperti ini karena aku selalu gugup saat berdekatan denganmu, maafkan aku Lu."

Luhan dengan segera merengkuh tubuh besar Sehun lalu menangis dalam dekapan pria itu. Betapa bodohnya ia sampai membuat dirinya dibutakan oleh rasa iri yang ia miliki selama ini hingga ia menjadi orang yang bahkan tega mencelakai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Lu, jangan pernah lagi kau iri pada Baekhyun, kau tahu Baekhyun adalah orang yang selalu berada disampingmu disaat dirimu dalam kesusahan. Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Baekhyun yang kehilangan Ayahnya saat awal ia masuk SHS, bagaimana ia merawat ibunya yang menjadi gila selama hampir setahun karena belum siap ditinggalkan Ayah Baekhyun. Didunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna Lu, kau tahu saat ini Baekhyun juga sedang sakit hati pada Chanyeol hyung yang ternyata tega menghianatinya," Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan wajah sembabnya yang lucu itu.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

Akhirnya Sehun menceritakan tentang kejadian dimana Chanyeol kembali berhubungan dengan sepupu Luhan, yaitu Kyungsoo dan menceritakan semua yang ia tahu tanpa ada yang ia tutup-tutupi. Luhan menyeka air matanya dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia merasa begitu bersalah pada Baekhyun karena membuat keadaan Baekhyun yang buruk menjadi semakin memburuk. Ia menyesali semuanya, ia terlalu buruk untuk menjadi sahabat Baekhyun yang selalu ada bersamanya dalam semua keadaan, Baekhyun yang selalu menolongnya tanpa meminta balasan. Luhan tahu dirinya sekarang terlihat sangat buruk, ia bahkan tidak yakin apakan Baekhyun akan memaafkannya jika tahu bahwa penyebab semua ini adalah dirinya. Tapi Sehun meyakinkannya bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang baik dan akan selalu seperti itu. Ia yakin Baekhyun akan memaafkan Luhan dengan cepat karena Luhan adalah sahabat terbaik Baekhyun selain dirinya.

"Percayalah Lu."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kai kayanya udah sadar kalo dia udah berbuat jahat sama Chanyeol. Trus apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol selanjutnya? Apakah Chanyeol akan benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa Baekhyun mengetahui penyakitnya? Dan juga hadirnya Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol semakin dilema *eeaa

Ok, kalo mau lanjut jangan lupa review dulu ya seperti biasa. Biar author nya juga semangat nulisnya hehe

Terima kasih~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	7. Chapter 7

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Kau bertanya mengapa aku memohon? Jawabannya adalah karena aku takut kau berubah, Lu. Aku takut jika kau berubah membuat perasaan ini juga ikut berubah.."

"Aku memang orang bodoh dalam mengartikan apa itu cinta dan kau tahu? Saat ini kau baru saja mengajariku tentang apa itu cinta. Aku mencintaimu Luhan jadi aku mohon jangan pernah berubah dan tetaplah menjadi Luhan yang dulu."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Benarkah apa yang diucapkan Sehun tadi? Atau pendengarannya bermasalah karena efek hang setelah berciuman bersama Sehun tadi?

Luhan masih diam, tidak menjawab apapun pernyataan Cinta yang dilakukan oleh seorang yang selama ini ia puja itu.

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu hanya saja aku masih bimbang apakah aku benar-benar menyukaimu dalam arti lebih dari sahabat atau tidak. Aku juga minta maaf karena selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu, sejujurnya aku seperti ini karena aku selalu gugup saat berdekatan denganmu, maafkan aku Lu."

Luhan dengan segera merengkuh tubuh besar Sehun lalu menangis dalam dekapan pria itu. Betapa bodohnya ia sampai membuat dirinya dibutakan oleh rasa iri yang ia miliki selama ini hingga ia menjadi orang yang bahkan tega mencelakai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Lu, jangan pernah lagi kau iri pada Baekhyun, kau tahu Baekhyun adalah orang yang selalu berada disampingmu disaat dirimu dalam kesusahan. Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Baekhyun yang kehilangan Ayahnya saat awal ia masuk SHS, bagaimana ia merawat ibunya yang menjadi gila selama hampir setahun karena belum siap ditinggalkan Ayah Baekhyun. Didunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna Lu, kau tahu saat ini Baekhyun juga sedang sakit hati pada Chanyeol hyung yang ternyata tega menghianatinya," Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan wajah sembabnya yang lucu itu.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

Akhirnya Sehun menceritakan tentang kejadian dimana Chanyeol kembali berhubungan dengan sepupu Luhan, yaitu Kyungsoo dan menceritakan semua yang ia tahu tanpa ada yang ia tutup-tutupi. Luhan menyeka air matanya dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia merasa begitu bersalah pada Baekhyun karena membuat keadaan Baekhyun yang buruk menjadi semakin memburuk. Ia menyesali semuanya, ia terlalu buruk untuk menjadi sahabat Baekhyun yang selalu ada bersamanya dalam semua keadaan, Baekhyun yang selalu menolongnya tanpa meminta balasan. Luhan tahu dirinya sekarang terlihat sangat buruk, ia bahkan tidak yakin apakan Baekhyun akan memaafkannya jika tahu bahwa penyebab semua ini adalah dirinya. Tapi Sehun meyakinkannya bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang baik dan akan selalu seperti itu. Ia yakin Baekhyun akan memaafkan Luhan dengan cepat karena Luhan adalah sahabat terbaik Baekhyun selain dirinya.

"Percayalah Lu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Byun ChanZha (edit by Yuta CBKSHH)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ SEOUL 09:30 PM ]**_

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil Ferrari F12 Berlinetta-nya dengan tergesa. Langkah kaki yang sengaja ia lebarkan agar dengan cepat sampai ketempat yang ia tuju sekarang ini.

 _Cklek_

"Baekhyun.."

Jongin berlari kearah Baekhyun yang kini sedang menonton TV didalam kamar Rumah Sakit itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun sebelum si kecil itu berujar kaget dengan kedatangan 'sahabat' barunya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Datang kemari dan langsung memelukku seenaknya."

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal pada Jongin yang kini hanya menunjukan cengiran-bodoh- padanya. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Baekhyun yang baru mengenal Jongin sekitar seminggu yang lalu itu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menunjukan Cengiran yang super aneh dan terlihat kurang waras.

"Bukan apa, Baek. Hanya saja aku sedang merasa baik hari ini," Jongin kembali menunjukan cengiran konyolnya pada Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak baik, ya?" Cengiran itu luntur seketika dari bibir seksi pria kulit tan itu. Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun -yang menurutnya mengesalkan- Jongin menaruh tas ransel yang ia bawa pada kursi yang berada disamping ranjang Baekhyun, lalu mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ia bawa dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau bawa? Dasar! Kufikir kau akan membawakanku barang-barang yang kuperlukan, tapi kenapa kau justru membawakanku barang tidak berguna ini."

Baekhyun kembali mendengus kesal sembari menatap buku pelajaran fisika, penggaris, gantungan kunci loker rillakumanya, dan -what?- sebuah kotak berisi alat Make Up ibunya? Oh Gosh, Jongin pikir ia akan berangkat sekolah lalu setelahnya pergi bekerja ke Salon? Kenapa barang yang dibawa pria itu tidak ada yang berguna untuknya saat ini. Baekhyun di Rumah Sakit bukannya mau belajar Fisika atau belajar tutorial Make Up, tapi apa yang dilakukan Jongin membuatnya ingin mencakar wajah pria itu sekarang juga.

"Maaf Baek, aku bingung mau membawakanmu apa jadi kuputuskan membawa ini semua."

Bohong.

Baekhyun tau jika Jongin sedang berbohong. Karena sebingung-bingungnya orang, tidak mungkin ia membawa barang yang sama sekali tidak berguna saat di Rumah Sakit dan Baekhyun rasa itu pengecualian untuk Jongin.

"Ah, aku lupa kemarin aku juga sempat meminjam buku yang kau taruh di laci meja belajarmu. Dan sekarang masih aku baca jadi belum bisa aku kembalikan."

"Buku? Buku yang mana?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Jongin yang masih sibuk menaruh barang yang ia bawa tadi ke sofa dipojok ruangan.

"Buku.. emm, buku yang sampulnya buruk. Ya, buku itu dan hanya itu."

"Hanya itu? Bukan yang lain?"

Jongin nampak gugup, karena sebenarnya yang ia baca bukanlah buku itu tapi buku harian Baekhyun jadi Jongin tidak sepenuhnya berbohong saat ini.

"Y-ya, memangnya apa lagi?"

Jongin mengaruk pelan tengkuknya untuk mengalihkan rasa gelagapan saat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku senang kau tertarik membaca buku itu, itu adalah buku yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada seseorang," Baekhyun kembali menatap layar TV yang ada didepannya dengan seksama tanpa melihat wajah Jongin yang kini penuh selidik.

"Apa itu.. Chanyeol?"

"Ya, dia Chanyeol. Cinta pertamaku, dia juga yang memberikan Buku itu padaku."

Sejujurnya baik Jongin maupun Baekhyun sama-sama sedikit sensitif jika mendengar nama Chanyeol untuk sekarang ini. Jongin yang masih dengan perasaan bersalahnya dan juga Baekhyun yang masih dengan rasa keterpurukannya, mereka tidak jauh beda untuk saat ini.

"Apa Chanyeol orang yang baik?"

Kini Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari layar kotak didepannya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan 'Apa maksudmu?' Dan Jongin seakan mengerti dengan arti pandangan Baekhyun langsung menyela pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ahh, maksudku kenapa kau menjadikan Chanyeol cinta pertamamu padahal diluar sana banyak orang yang mungkin lebih baik darinya" Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu berujar tentang betapa gigihnya seorang Park Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

 ** _\- Pertengahan Semester Pertama Di Sekolah -_**

Baekhyun menatap jengah wajah Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum lima jari yang tidak luntur sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Apa kau tidak pegal tersenyum seperti itu terus, Hyung?" Baekhyun mulai bersuara sekarang.

"Tidak. dan ohh, kenapa kau terus memanggilku Hyung? Bukannya sudah ku katakan berulang kali jika kita sedang berduaan kau harus memanggilku dengan nama yang manis? Aku terus menerus melakukan pervasi padamu agar kau terbiasa memanggilku dengan sebutan yang hangat, Baek."

Chanyeol memanyunkan bibir berisi miliknya, tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun yang mengerlingkan matanya dan menatap kesekitar tempat mereka duduk. Well, Baekhyun sebenarnya masih ingat saat Chanyeol terus menerus berkata bahwa dirinya harus memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan yang manis, seperti Yeollie, Channie atau Baby Yeollo. Dan Kata Baby Yeollo adalah yang paling membuatnya ingin muntah karena arti nama itu adalah ChanYeol Only One sedikit perubahan dari kata YOLO yang bermakna Your Only One. Baekhyun tidak mau memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan sok Chessy seperti itu. Toh, mereka juga hanya memiliki hubungan sebatas teman biasa kecuali Chanyeol yang menganggapnya lebih. Dan, Hey! Sekarang mereka sedang tidak berduaan oke! Mereka sedang di Perpustakaan sekolah dijam-jam ramai dengan para Geeks yang pacaran dengan buku dan rumus-rumusnya.

"Jadi.."

Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa kau akan terus memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung?"

"Tent- ahh sial. Iya iya aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan Channie dan Yeollie, kau puas?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuh mungilnya yang tadi sempat ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol sebagai bentuk protes karena Baekhyun hampir berkata tidak akan memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan lain Selain Hyung.

"Woah, terima kasih Baekkie."

Yahh, itulah Chanyeol.

Senior kurang ajar yang selalu mengganggu Baekhyun layaknya seorang Fanboy ah, lebih mengarah ke Sasaeng Fans karena sifat Chanyeol yang selalu Overprotective padanya. Baekhyun tidak habis fikir kenapa pria sekeren dan setampan Chanyeol rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan seorang Byun Baekhyun, manusia cerewet yang membenci semua pelajaran menghitung itu. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding para penggila Park Chanyeol yang rata-rata adalah yeoja dengan dandanan bak Selebritis papan atas atau para namja manis dan yeah, tentu saja cantik.

Tapi sayangnya mereka harus rela patah hati karena idola pujaan mereka lebih memilih pria manis yang sedikit anti-sosial disekolah mereka.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sangat tersentuh dengan semua yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Setiap pagi pria pendek itu selalu menemukan kotak bekal yang pasti sudah ditebak itu adalah pemberian dari Chanyeol didalam lokernya, dan manisnya lagi, Chanyeol selalu menuliskan kata-kata indah pada setiap note yang ia taruh di loker Baekhyun.

 _ **'Kau harus memulai hari ini dengan senyuman'**_

 _ **'Kau tahu disaat pagi yang selalu mendung dibulan ini tapi hatiku selalu cerah karena melihat senyumanmu'**_

 _ **'Baekhyun semangat untuk ulangan MATEMATIKA hari ini!'**_

Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang selalu terkikik geli setiap membaca note kecil dari Chanyeol itu. Perilaku Chessy-nya membuat Baekhyun selalu semangat memulai hari dan secara tidak langsung Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman dengan apa yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan untuknya disetiap hari, bahkan dihari Minggu. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Baekhyun karena selama Chanyeol masih berada disampingnya ia akan tetap bahagia.

Hingga kepastian akan hubungan mereka terjawab saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun di Kelulusan pria tinggi itu. Tidak ada keraguan dihati Baekhyun untuk menolak perasaan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tulus padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[ NEW YORK 01.40 PM ]_**

Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, menatap butiran salju putih yang turun perlahan layaknya Kapas yang berterbangan dilangit. Ini sudah dua jam berlalu saat dirinya sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak Rumah Sakit dan kini ia sudah kembali kedalam singahsana mewahnya, mansion bercat putih gading dengan halaman luas milik keluarganya.

Sedari tadi yang ada dipikirannya adalah Baekhyun, pria mungil itu seakan menyuntikan cairan kerinduan pada setiap titik syaraf milik Chanyeol. Memandang salju turun sebenarnya bukan pilihan terbaik untuk menghapus kerinduan yang dalam itu, justru rasa kerinduan yang ia rasakan semakin besar mengingat betapa Baekhyun sangat menyukai salju yang turun apalagi melihat salju turun sembari memeluk hangat lengan tegas miliknya.

Hahh.. lagi dan lagi, Chanyeol mengingat kekasihnya itu. Kadang Chanyeol berfikir untuk apa Tuhan memberinya sebuah cinta yang indah bila pada akhirnya Tuhan tidak akan memberinya umur panjang untuk merasakan rasanya cinta itu sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek," Lirih Chanyeol.

Jika diberi pilihan saat ini, Chanyeol memilih mendatangi Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Dan saat itu Chanyeol akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Baekhyun, persetan dengan penyakit yang mengerogoti tubuhnya dan ia akan mati dengan rasa Cinta yang dalam.

Tapi sungguh ia merasa ketakutan saat Baekhyun akan terpuruk dengan kepergiannya lalu Baekhyun lebih memilih ikut pergi bersamanya dan meninggalkan masa depannya. Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba untuk egois sekarang, karena dengan semua keegoisannya itu dapat dipastikan Baekhyun akan hidup tenang menjalani hari-hari kedepan tanpa memikirkannya lagi.

"Apa saudaraku ini sedang sedih? Jadi aku melewatkan sesuatu rupanya, katakan kenapa denganmu, Chan," Lay berdiri bersandar diambang pintu kamar Chanyeol sembari menatap sepupunya yang terlihat murung semenjak seminggu yang lalu itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku merindukan sesorang," Ujar Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan obsidian kembarnya kepada Lay dan memilih untuk terus menatap salju yang turun sedikit deras.

"Aku tahu, jika boleh kutebak itu pasti.. Baekhyun?"

Lay menghampiri Chanyeol lalu ikut duduk disamping jendela besar kamar itu. Tangannya ia lipat keatas dada, seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu. Chanyeol hanya mengendikan bahunya mendengar pernyataan Lay, tanpa mempedulikan saudarannya itu kini tengah ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengambil sikap seperti ini, dan aku fikir Baekhyun akan sangat merasa sedih saat ini terlebih kau menjauhinya tanpa memberinya kabar."

"Dia pasti khawatir dengan keadaanmu, sungguh memangnya kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaannya? Bukannya Sehun berkata bahwa Baekhyun sakit karenamu hingga masuk Rumah Sakit?"

Chanyeol bungkam. Tidak tahukah Lay, betapa Chanyeol sekarang ini ingin memeluk pujaan hatinya itu?

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya sekarang," Datar Chanyeol. Seorang didepannya menampilkan senyum meremehkan, tapi ia tetap memilih diam.

"Jangan sebut kita pernah saling mengenal dan menghabiskan masa kecil bersama jika sifatmu saja aku tak paham. Chan, aku tahu saat dimana kau mencoba berbohong dan saat dimana kau mencoba mengatakan kejujuran."

"Mungkin kau bisa membohongi semua orang, tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku, dan harusnya kau tahu itu. Jangan mencoba membohongiku."

Chanyeol menatap sepupunya itu dengan tajam. Jujur sepupunya itu memang seorang yang telah mengenalnya sejak kecil, jadi wajar jika dia tahu sifat apapun pada diri Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Sehun, karena Lay adalah orang yang mau bersikap dewasa pada waktunya tapi Sehun adalah orang yang akan menganggap sebuah masalah itu lelucon dan akan menyelesaikan semuannya dengan emosi sesaat.

"Aku lelah Lay.."

Pertahanan Chanyeol akhirnya runtuh. Pria tinggi itu menelangkupkan kedua jari-jari panjangnya dan mulai menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku ingin semua ini cepat berakhir, aku tidak butuh satu tahun kedepan untuk bertahan hidup, aku ingin ma-"

"CUKUP! Chanyeol apa yang ada diotakmu? Itu hanya vonis Dokter, dan Dokter adalah manusia yang tetap bisa salah. Tuhan masih mememberikanmu umur yang cukup untuk membenahi semuannya, bukan untuk semakin menyesal dan memperburuk keadaan."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup Lay, aku tidak ingin semakin tersiksa dengan kerinduan dan rasa cinta yang begitu besar pada Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa seperti ini."

Chanyeol menghapus kasar air mata yang turun menghujani pipinya yang terlihat makin tirus itu. Dia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan rasa yang ia miliki sekarang. Dia lelah akan rasa rindu pada Baekhyun. Dia lelah merasakan Cinta yang begitu dalam pada Baekhyun.

"Aku percaya kau bisa menghadapi apa yang direncanakan Tuhan, Chan," Lay memeluk sepupunya itu dengan erat, tidak peduli kaosnya basah karena tangisan chanyeol yang membuncah, Ia rela akan hal itu.

 _'Jadilah orang yang kuat, Chan. Aku akan selalu menjagamu'_ Kyungsoo berlalu dari balik pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Ya, sejak tadi ia memang berdiri disana. Mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Chanyeol, yang ia akui membuat hatinya terenyuh mengingat betapa besar rasa dalam diri Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika senja menjelang, tangan kecil itu terus menekan tuts Piano sesuai dengan tangga nada yang tersemat rumit di sebuah partitur. Sejenak, ia memejamkan mata untuk meresapi setiap dentingan nada yang dihasilkan oleh Grand Piano putih berlayar kaca itu.

Baekhyun -orang itu- kembali membuka matanya kala senja semakin menghilang meninggalkan semburat oranye di ufuk barat, ini hampir tiga jam berlalu dengan tangan Baekhyun yang belum berhenti memainkan sebuah instrument lagu manis yang ia pelajari saat masih duduk dikelas sepuluh, saat ia masih menghabiskan hari-hari indahnya dengan Chanyeol.

Instrument lagu Twenty Years Of Age itu terasa sangat merdu, Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang mengetahui banyak tentang musik Klasik layaknya Chanyeol, dia hanya seorang yang suka dengan musik yang menurutnya indah. Dan Chanyeol telah mengajarinya banyak mengenai musik, tentang bagaimana bermain musik, tentang bagaimana memukul Drum dengan stick yang benar, tentang semuanya yang Chanyeol bisa. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak pernah diajarkan Chanyeol padanya; Menyanyi.

Baekhyun ingat bagaimana ia pernah meminta Chanyeol mengajarinya bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang tidak sengaja ia dengar dari sebuah toko yang berada dipusat Perbelanjaan di Gangnam-Gu. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang memasukan partitur miliknya menoleh pada Baekhyun yang duduk diatas bangku ruang musik dengan wajah berseri, tapi Chanyeol saat itu berkata 'tidak' untuk mengajari menyanyi dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Ia bahkan hampir menangis karena Chanyeol tetap tidak memperdulikan rengekannya dan tetap memilih sibuk dengan alat-alat musik yang berada disana.

"Harusnya kau tahu Baek, aku tidak perlu mengajarkanmu untuk bernyanyi lagu itu. Kau yang ingin menyanyikannya dan kau harus berusaha untuk bisa menyanyikannya sesuai apa yang kau inginkan."

Baekhyun ingat, bahkan sangat ingat betapa lembutnya Chanyeol saat memberikan sebuah pengertian padanya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia tahu bagaimana perilaku Chanyeol padanya sekarang. Hatinya seakan remuk saat mendengar ucapan Sehun saat ia masih di Rumah Sakit kemarin.

 _'Chanyeol hyung ingin semuanya berakhir Baek, ia berkata bahwa saat ini telah kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Maaf Baek, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu sekarang'_

Sial, air matanya kembali turun dengan deras. Baekhyun ingat betapa dulu Chanyeol menyayanginya dan mencintainnya, tapi kenapa dengan Chanyeol sekarang? Ini baru kurang dari dua bulan Chanyeol pergi menuntut ilmu yang juga berarti baru kurang dari lima bulan peresmian hubungan mereka, saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan selalu mencintai Baekhyun dan menyimpan satu nama dalam hatinya. Baekhyun seperti bermimpi saat ini, rasanya ia ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk yang ia alami.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa cincin ini adalah tanda bahwa kau selalu menggengam tanganku, aku percaya. Aku percaya itu, walau kenyataanya tidak."

Tuhan selalu memberikan sebuah pembelajaran dari setiap kesalahan yang dibuat manusia, dan Baekhyun percaya kesalahan yang dibuat Chanyeol saat ini akan memberikan sebuah pembelajaran padanya sehingga cinta mereka akan semakin kuat. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun tidak akan mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang baru mereka bangun.

Baekhyun tahu suatu saat mereka akan mendapat masalah yang lebih besar dari ini, jadi ia tidak akan menyerah karena ini hanya sebuah permulaaan. Jika diawal ia sudah menyerah, maka ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, yaitu bersatu dengan Chanyeol seperti dulu.

"Aku akan datang padamu, Chanyeol. Aku akan buktikan bahwa kita memiliki kekuatan dalam cinta yang kita bangun bersama dan perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkan hatiku dulu, aku berjanji."

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menatap cincin pemberian Chanyeol yang masih tersemat indah dijarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jongin pergi ke pemakaman umum, tempat Ibunya dimakamkan beberapa tahun lalu dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar putih juga buku harian Baekhyun, entah apa yang ada dibenak Jongin sekarang. Karena kemanapun pria itu pergi, ia tidak lupa membawa buku harian bersampul lucu tersebut.

"Ibu, aku datang lagi. Maaf selama dua tahun ini aku tidak kemari, maafkan aku Ibu."

Jongin meletakan bunga mawar itu didepan nisan bertuliskan Kim JaeHee dengan perlahan, ditempat inilah Jongin dulu sering berkeluh kesah tentang apa yang dialaminya, sebenarnya Jongin adalah orang yang selalu kesepian setelah kehilangan Ibunya dan juga.. Chanyeol, sahabatnya.

Ayah Jongin terlalu _Workaholic_ dan melupakan bahwa dirinya masih memiliki tanggung jawab kepada Jongin. Walaupun Ayah Jongin tetap memberikan uang bulanan yang lebih dari cukup, tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak merasakan peran keluarga yang harusnya memberikan afeksi pada setiap anggota keluarga.

Hingga Jongin tumbuh menjadi seorang egois, bahkan pada orang yang paling dekat dengannya sekalipun. Jongin tumbuh menjadi seorang yang selalu ingin menang dalam segala hal tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang lain. Tapi kini, hanya karena sebuah buku harian milik seorang yang hampir ia hancurkan hubungannya ia berubah.

Yahh, Jongin setiap malam membaca apa yang Baekhyun tulis disana. Tentang betapa sulitnya hidup Baekhyun saat kehilangan sang Ayah dan Ibunya yang mengalami depresi berat, hingga kasih sayang yang diberikan Chanyeol berdampak besar bagi kehidupan Baekhyun.

Jongin merasa Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki lemah, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun lebih kuat dalam menjalani hidupnya melebihi Jongin sekalipun. Baekhyun tidak tumbuh menjadi seorang yang egois seperti dirinya, sebaliknya Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang yang selalu mengalah dengan orang lain dan lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Ibu, maaf aku belum dapat menjadi seorang yang membanggakan untuk Ibu dan Ayah."

"Ibu, aku lelah hidup seperti ini. Aku lelah hidup dalam masalah yang aku buat sendiri, bisakah Ibu meminta Tuhan memperpendek umurku? Aku sudah lelah Ibu."

Jongin bersimpuh didepan nisan itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi seorang yang mudah menangis. Dulu, Jongin adalah orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi egonya, dia adalah seorang yang selalu terlihat angkuh dan dingin.

Hidupnya hanya diisi dengan mencintai Kyungsoo, menuruti semua yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, walaupun ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan menaruh hati pada dirinya yang telah merusak hidup pria mungil itu.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, tapi aku ragu jika Chanyeol mau menerima maafku. Walaupun Baekhyun berkata bahwa Chanyeol tidak membenci atau dendam padaku, tetap saja aku takut Ibu, aku takut."

Langit terlihat semakin menghitam, ini sudah menjelang malam dan Jongin belum beranjak dari sana. Sampai sebuah suara dari ponselnya menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama disini.

"Yeoboseyo."

 _'Jongin..'_

"Ada apa Baek? Kenapa meneleponku?"

 _'Aku ingin kau membantuku.'_

"Membantu apa? Katakan apa yang perlu aku bantu."

 _'...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi Sekali Jongin sudah berada didepan rumah keluarga Byun dengan koper besar si tangan kirinya. Sesekali ia merutuki si anak pemilik rumah yang sangat lambat-menurutnya-.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa lama sekali eoh? Kita akan terlambat sampai bandara," Jongin memarahi Baekhyun karena kelambatannya dapat membuat mereka tertinggal pesawat.

Tunggu, pesawat?

Ya, kemarin Baekhyun meminta Jongin agar mau menemaninnya pergi ke New York esok paginya. Tentu Jongin terkejut dengan permintaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi ternyata Baekhyun sudah merencanakan semuannya. Baekhyun sengaja tidak memberitahu Sehun maupun Luhan perihal kepergiannya ke New York, karena dapat dipastikan kedua sahabatnya itu menentangnya, apalagi Sehun yang overprotective padanya.

Semua sudah beres tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang terdekat Baekhyun, Ibu Baekhyun sedang mengurusi perusahaannya di luar kota sedangkan untuk izin sekolah, ini bukan masalah karena memang sekolah Baekhyun sedang liburan musim dingin dimulai Senin esok.

"Maaf, kajja kita berangkat!" Seru Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Sebuah suara lain mengintrupsi pergerakan Baekhyun dan Jongin, itu suara rusa cempreng Luhan yang memekikan telinga.

"Mau kemana? Kenapa bawa koper? Kenapa pergi pagi-pagi sekali? Ken-"

"LUHAN!"

Baik Jongin maupun Baekhyun sama-sama berteriak menghentikan Luhan yang terus bertanya tanpa jeda. Luhan memang sudah meminta maaf pada Baekhyun kemarin saat akan pulang kerumah. diluar dugaannya yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan membencinya, nyatanya Baekhyun justru memaafkannya seperti apa yang diucapkan Sehun.

 _ **\- Sehari Sebelumnya -**_

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang memberesakan beberapa bajunya. Tangan mungilnya ia kepalkan keras, jantungnnya berdegup kencang serta rasa takut jika Baekhyun tidak memaafkannya menghantui pikiran Luhan.

"Baek, aku ingin bicara sesuatu," ujar Luhan.

"Bicaralah Lu, aku akan mendengarkanmu," Baekhyun masih sibuk membereskan beberapa barang-barangnya tanpa menatap Luhan yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Maafkan aku B-Baek.. Maaf hiks aku, aku yang membuatmu s-seperti ini.. hiks!" Luhan terisak keras, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menoleh pada Luhan.

"Aku sudah tahu, Lu," Baekhyun tersenyum manis dihadapan Luhan lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku juga, aku sudah merebut perhatian Sehun. Maaf."

Luhan semakin keras terisak, dicengkeramnya baju belakang Baekhyun sembari menggelengkan kepalannya pelan.

"Tidak, tidak Baek hiks aku yang salah jadi aku yang harus minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku, Baek."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau kembali menjadi Luhan yang baik, Luhan yang selalu berada disisiku dimanapun aku dan bagaimana keadaanku. Jangan menjadi Luhan yang tidak kukenal."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan erat dengan Luhan lalu menatapnya dalam.

"Aku janji, aku bahkan bersumpah akan menjadi Luhan yang dulu kau kenal."

Mereka berdua kembali berpelukan erat tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum mengembang.

Memang sebelumnya Sehun sudah menemui Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semua tenang Luhan yang mencoba mencelakai Baekhyun, awalnya Baekhyun kecewa dengan Luhan tapi karena Sehun telah menjelaskan semuanya akhirnya Baekhyun paham dan mau memaafkan kesalahan Luhan.

"Terlihat sangat mengharukan, memangnya ini ada apa?" Jongin datang dengan membawa bunga untuk Baekhyun langsung bertanya mengenai hal apa yang terjadi sebelum ia datang.

"J-jongin? Kim Jongin?"

Luhan terkejut mengetahui Jongin ada disini. Setahu Luhan, Jongin adalah kekasih dari sepupunya; Kyungsoo yang sekarang berada di New York.

"Luhan? Kenapa kau disini?" Kini Jongin yang balik bertanya, Jongin tidak tahu perihal Luhan yang ternyata adalah sahabat Baekhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, bukannya kau sedang di New York dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo? Kau kenal Kyungsoo?" Sehun ikut bertanya pada Jongin yang kini menundukan kepalannya, Sehun merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Ya, Kyungsoo adalah masa laluku. Jangan ungkit namannya lagi, kumohon."

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu akhirnya memilih diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Luhan dan Sehun yang masih berfikir mengenai Jongin serta Baekhyun Dan Jongin yang memilih diam dan membereskan barang-barang milik Baekhyun yang berada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?! Jadi kalian akan pergi ke New York? Kenapa baru mengatakannya?"

Luhan terus saja mengoceh saat mereka bertiga menaiki taksi menuju Bandara.

"Maaf Lu, aku sengaja tidak bilang agar kalian tidak khawatir," Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi sekarang kau justru membuatku khawatir Baek! Aku akan menghubungi Sehun sekarang."

Belum sempat Luhan mengambil ponsel disaku celananya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mencekal tangannya.

"Jangan, kumonon Lu. Jika sampai Sehun tahu aku akan menyusul Chanyeol ke New York pasti dia akan melarangku untuk pergi."

Luhan terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar, pasti nanti Sehun akan melarang Baekhyun pergi menemui Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia memilih diam mengikuti permintaan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku lakukan untukmu Baek," Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan kembali menjadi seperti dulu lagi, bukan seperti Luhan yang beberapa waktu yang lalu ingin mencoba mencelakainya.

"Terima kasih Luhan," ujar Baekhyun seraya memeluk Luhan erat.

"Bukan apa-apa Baek, ohh Jongin ingat kau harus menjaga Baekhyun dengan benar jangan sampai ia kenapa-kenapa."

"Yahh tentu," Jawab Jongin yang duduk disamping supir taksi yang mereka tumpangi untuk menuju Bandara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan saat ia hendak memasuki cheking area dan segera masuk pesawat.

"Baekhyun aku akan merindukanmu! Jaga diri ya!" Luhan berteriak keras pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum padannya. Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Baekhyun akhirnya menyeret lengan Baekhyun agar segera bergegas.

"Cepatlah Baek, kau lelet sekali," Jongin mencibir Baekhyun yang kini mulai menaiki tangga pesawat dengan pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak lelet Jongin!" Marah Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Chanyeol pasti akan sangat terkejut melihatku datang menemuinya," Ujar Baekhyun sambil duduk pada bangku penumpang Pesawat disusul Jongin disampingnya.

"Aku tidak yakin" Baekhyun langsung mendelik menatap Jongin yang baru saja berucap dingin.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berkata seperti kau sudah mengenal Chanyeol lama? Aku lebih kenal Chanyeol dari pada dirimu Kkamjong!" Baekhyun menggerutu lalu membuang muka kearah Jendela.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

 _'Aku bahkan jauh lebih tahu Chanyeol dibanding dirimu Baek'_ Ujar Jongin dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang memakan sarapannya.

"Ya? Ada apa Kyung?"

"Aku ingin berbicara hal penting padamu, bolehkah? Ini tentang Jongin."

Mendengar nama Jongin, Chanyeol langsung menghentikan acara makannya.

"Katakan, aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Apa kau membenci Jongin? Maksudku, setelah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu apakah kau memiliki dendam pada dia?" Kyungsoo menunduk mengingat kejadian saat Chanyeol memergokinya tengah bercinta dengan sahabatnya, Jongin.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat membenci sahabatku sendiri? Katakan Kyung, apa aku terlihat seperti itu," Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang kini ikut menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Kau berkata sahabat? Apa itu artinya kau tetap menganggap Jongin sahabatmu?"

"Sampai kapanpun akan tetap menganggap Jongin sahabatku, aku tidak peduli apapun yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Karena bagiku, Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Jongin tetaplah orang yang sama seperti ketika ia menjadi seorang yang berada disisiku dengan tulus dan sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan berubah."

Kyungsoo tercengang mengetahui ternyata Chanyeol tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada Sahabatnya.

"Tapi dia telah mencoba mengancurkanmu, Chan. Kenapa kau bisa setulus ini memaafkannya."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya dia dulu pernah marah kenapa Jongin tega menghianatinya, tapi setelah ia tahu bahwa Jongin ternyata lebih dulu menyukai Kyungsoo sebelum dirinya, Chanyeol sadar bahwa Jongin hanya ingin mempertahankan cinta yang ia punya walaupun dengan cara yang licik sekalipun.

"Baekhyun beruntung menjadi orang yang kau cintai sekarang, aku benar-benar iri dibuatnya."

Kali ini Chanyeol memilih diam tanpa ekspresi. Nama Baekhyun seolah menjadi aliran listrik yang menyakitkan bagi hati Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagi Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun juga seorang yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan setiap saat. Takut jika dirinya pergi tanpa Baekhyun disisinya, takut jika ia pergi membuat Baekhyun kehilangan masa depannya, takut jika Baekhyun memilih ikut dengannya dan meninggalkan semuanya.

Pikiran Chanyeol memang terlalu dangkal, tapi itu adalah suatu yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan pria mungil itu. Seperti perkataan Baekhyun dulu 'aku akan selalu berada disisimu, kemanapun kau pergi aku akan ikut, dimanapun kau melangkah disitu juga akan terdapat jejakku'

"Apa kau merindukan Baekhyun saat ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa peduli akan pertanyaan Kyungsoo padanya. Ia sedang tidak ingin membahas nama Baekhyun untuk sekatang ini, ia ingin mencoba membuang jauh-jauh nama itu sekarang.

"Aku selesai," Chanyeol meletakan sendok diatas piring berisi Lasagna yang baru berkurang sedikit.

"Ini belum habis Chan, jangan seperti anak kecil. Cepat habiskan dulu," Kyungsoo mencekal tangan Chanyeol yang ingin kembali masuk kekamarnya tapi Chanyeol langsung menepis tangan itu.

"Ku harap kau berhenti berbicara tentang Baekhyun didepanku Kyung." Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah Kesal.

 _'Aku tidak ingin perasaan cintaku semakin besar untuknya..'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Who put that rock in your chest? Won't you tell me~ *nyanyi

Nyess nyeseq bruh. Gaququ bgt ternyata Chanyeol masih belum mau jujur sama perasaannya sendiri. Dan juga gimana reaksi Chanyeol nanti setelah bertemu Baekhyun di New York?

Siap-siap aja tissue yaa *digampar

Okeshipp. Mau NEXT?

Review dulu OK?

Yuta tunggu. Terima kasih~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	8. Chapter 8

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Baekhyun beruntung menjadi orang yang kau cintai sekarang, aku benar-benar iri dibuatnya."

Kali ini Chanyeol memilih diam tanpa ekspresi. Nama Baekhyun seolah menjadi aliran listrik yang menyakitkan bagi hati Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagi Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun juga seorang yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan setiap saat. Takut jika dirinya pergi tanpa Baekhyun disisinya, takut jika ia pergi membuat Baekhyun kehilangan masa depannya, takut jika Baekhyun memilih ikut dengannya dan meninggalkan semuanya.

Pikiran Chanyeol memang terlalu dangkal, tapi itu adalah suatu yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan pria mungil itu. Seperti perkataan Baekhyun dulu 'aku akan selalu berada disisimu, kemanapun kau pergi aku akan ikut, dimanapun kau melangkah disitu juga akan terdapat jejakku'

"Apa kau merindukan Baekhyun saat ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa peduli akan pertanyaan Kyungsoo padanya. Ia sedang tidak ingin membahas nama Baekhyun untuk sekatang ini, ia ingin mencoba membuang jauh-jauh nama itu sekarang.

"Aku selesai" Chanyeol meletakan sendok diatas piring berisi Lasagna yang baru berkurang sedikit.

"Ini belum habis Chan, jangan seperti anak kecil. Cepat habiskan dulu" Kyungsoo mencekal tangan Chanyeol yang ingin kembali masuk kekamarnya tapi Chanyeol langsung menepis tangan itu.

"Ku harap kau berhenti berbicara tentang Baekhyun didepanku Kyung." Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah Kesal.

 _'Aku tidak ingin perasaan cintaku semakin besar untuknya..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH ( dan Byun ChanZha)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ New York 17.30 ]**_

Baekhyun hanya menganga melihat Jongin yang tampak tidak familiar dengan kota ini. Jika boleh jujur, awalnya Baekhyun ragu mendengar cerita Jongin yang pernah tinggal beberapa tahun di New York tapi sekarang Baekhyun percaya jika pria disampingnya ini memang tidak membual.

"Kita akan pergi ke Mansion Chanyeol disini." ujar Baekhyun, ia ingat dulu Chanyeol pernah memberikan alamat tempat tinggalnya di New York karena berpikir Baekhyun akan mengunjunginya sesekali.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Jongin yang agak ragu dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, tidak perlu ada yang dicemaskan. Aku yakin Chanyeol masih mencintaiku dan pria yang kata Sehun adalah masa lalu Chanyeol tidak akan mempunyai arti sedalam diriku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, walaupun dalam hatinya masih terasa akan keraguan yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun takut jika ternyata Chanyeol memang telah melupakannya dan kembali pada cinta pertamanya, tapi ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintai dirinya, Bukan yang lain meskipun itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Hahh..semoga saja"

Jongin memilih menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela taksi yang mereka tumpangi dari pada harus mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol sejak kaki mereka menapak di New York.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang menghabiskan sorenya dengan menonton acara NBA antara tim East melawan West siapa yang Chanyeol jago? Chanyeol adalah fans dari Kobe Bryant tapi baru-baru ini ia sedang kagum dengan permainan LeBron James, jadi untuk kali ini ia memilih mengikuti jalannya pertandingan tanpa tahu siapa yang ia pihak. Tangan besarnya masih setia mencomot kripik kentang rasa BBQ kesukaanya. Sesekali ia sedikit memekik melihat aksi Three Shoot yang hampir membuat bulatan seperti kue coklat gulung itu masuk kedalam keranjang tanpa alas disamping selatan maupun samping utara.

"Chanyeol aku membuat susu coklat, apa kau mau?" Kyungsoo berdiri disamping sofa tempat Chanyeol duduk dengan membawa secangkir susu coklat dalam mug berwarna senada dengan isinya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ini sudah sore, harusnya kau ada diapartemenmu sekarang." bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol justru balik bertanya pada pria mungil itu.

"Hahh.. kau mengusirku ya? Rencananya aku ingin menginap, tapi mengingat dirimu yang masih sensitif padaku, jadi kuputuskan pulang setelah pukul tujuh nanti."

Kyungsoo hanya menggerlingkan matanya malas menanggapi sifat Chanyeol yang menurutnya semakin mengesalkan, pria tinggi itu sungguh sensitif akan banyak hal apalagi itu tentang Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku ingin susu vanilla. Jadi bisakah kau membuatkannya untukku?"

"Ayaya Captain!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari taksi, disusul Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya dengan koper yang dia tarik disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya-itu miliknya juga Baekhyun-.

"Kenapa bisa keluarga Chanyeol punya Mansion sebesar ini?"

Baekhyun bermonolog entah pada siapa, dilihatnya beberapa pelayan yang hilir mudik didepan teras mansion, juga seorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya orang itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol, apa benar ini rumahnya?"

Pria didepan Baekhyun menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, seperti seorang mertua yang bertemu dengan calon menantunya. Seketika pria didepannya itu menjerit keras, membuat Baekhyun maupun Jongin terkejut.

"Wah! Kau pasti Baekhyun kan?"

Lay -pria itu- memeluk Baekhyun erat. Tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang nampak sedikit terbatuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Ekhem, jadi bisakah kita diizinkan masuk?" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara.

"Eh? JONGIN!"

Lay terkejut tidak percaya menatap Jongin yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun. Sesekali pria berdimpel itu mengerjapkan matanya, pasalnya ia masih kaget melihat sahabat sewaktu kecilnya itu sekarang berdiri didepannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Lay langsung melepas pelukannya dengan Baekhyun lalu balik memeluk Jongin dengan tak kalah erat.

"Kenapa kau ada di New York? Kabar terakhir kudengar kau pindah ke Alaska." Lay melepas pelukannya lalu membantu Jongin menyeret koper yang ia bawa.

"Aku hanya beberapa bulan di Alaska, seterusnya aku tinggal di sini." Lay terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa selama ini Jongin tinggal di kota yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar selama ini? Kufikir kau benar-benar melupakanku dan Chanyeol."

Jongin terkekeh melihat reaksi sahabat kecilnya dulu ini. Jongin memang bersahabat dengan Lay dan Chanyeol sejak kecil, hanya saja mereka berpisah karena kepindahan Lay ke New York saat masuk Junior High School.

"Kau mengenal Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan penuh selidik, selama ini Jongin tidak pernah berkata bahwa ia adalah sahabat Chanyeol sejak kecil.

"Ya begitulah, kita memang emm.. sahabat." Jongin agak ragu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak bertanya, jadi aku tidak memberi tahumu."

Para pelayan membantu Lay dan Jongin membawa koper mereka masuk kedalam rumah, Baekhyun tersenyum manis saat pelayan tersebut membukakan pintu rumah bercat putih gading itu dengan pelan.

Deg

"C-Chanyeol.."

Tubuh Baekhyun tegang seketika melihat Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan topless dengan tangan seorang pria mungil di dadanya. Fikiran Baekhyun melayang melihat kejadian didepannya, tubuhnya sedikit limbung dan kepalanya pening seakan baru dihantam oleh ribuan batu.

"Baekhyun?"

Dengan segera Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mencoba membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa cairan Susu Vanilla yang lengket karena gula. Tadi saat Kyungsoo mengantarkan pesanan Chanyeol, tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung karpet hingga membuat susu yang ia bawa tumpah di baju Chanyeol.

"Apa benar kau sudah melupakanku? Aku kemari untuk memberi kejutan untukmu, Chan. Tapi apa yang kulihat? Kau benar mengkhianatiku."

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya, membuat Chanyeol ingin segera berlari lalu memeluk pria yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu tapi urung karena seorang datang dari arah pintu lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat. Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo kaget melihat orang itu adalah Jongin, yang datang bersama Lay dari arah pintu utama. Hati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terasa nyeri melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka, orang yang mereka cintai sedang berpelukan dengan erat tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang menonton.

"Jangan mengumbar kemesraan didepan Baekhyun, kumohon untuk beberapa waktu kedepan kalian tidak menunjukan kemesraan didepannya sampai ini benar-benar selesai." Ujar Jongin lalu menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Kufikir Baekhyun dan Jongin lelah, aku sudah meminta pelayan membersihkan kamar tamu. Jadi lebih baik kalian istirahat sampai waktu makan malam tiba."

Lay yang merasa atmosphire kurang baik langsung mencairkan suasana tegang ini dan langsung disetujui anggukan Chanyeol.

Lay mengantar Baekhyun menuju kamar yang sudah disiapkannya, menyisakan Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo di ruang tamu.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Jongin bermonolog pada Chanyeol, sesekali matanya melirik seseorang disamping Chanyeol yang tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejujurnya Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi sayang mereka lebih memilih mengedepankan ego mereka masing-masing.

"Sebaiknya kita berbicara di taman belakang. dan Kyungsoo kuharap kau tetap menginap disini sampai besok." Chanyeol berjalan menuju taman belakan dengan diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya. Tapi Kyungsoo mencekal tangan Jongin hingga pria Tan itu menghadapnya.

"Jongin, ku-"

"Kita bicara ini nanti saja Kyung." Jongin melepas tangan Kyungsoo yang bertengger di tangannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di tempat itu.

"Ku harap kau akan menjelaskan semua ini." Ujar Kyungsoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mwo? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang? Luhan, jika Baekhyun pergi ke New York masalah bukannya selesai tapi justru semakin rumit."

Sehun terlihat emosi mendengar penuturan Luhan tentang Baekhyun yang pergi ke New York dengan sengaja tanpa memberinya kabar. Sehun takut jika Baekhyun semakin sakit hati melihat Chanyeol yang kembali pada Cinta pertamanya seperti yang dikatakan Lay beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehun juga tidak habis fikir kenapa Baekhyun begitu nekat pergi menemui Hyungnya itu.

"Maaf Sehun, tapi aku hanya menuruti permintaan Baekhyun tadi pagi."

Luhan menunduk takut jika Sehun kembali memarahinya. Sehun menarik nafasnya panjang, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya tentang hal buruk yang bisa saja menimpa Baekhyun selama di New York.

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Lagi pula Baekhyun juga sudah terlanjur pergi dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maaf Lu sudah memarahimu tadi." Sehun memegang tangan Luhan erat lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

"Aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa mencegah Baekhyun pergi." Luhan menatap minuman di depannya sendu. Luhan juga menjadi merasa bersalah pada semua orang apalagi Sehun.

"Hei, tidak apa Lu. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi" Sehun tersenyum menghadap Luhan dan dibalas oleh senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari kekasihnya itu.

"Semoga Baekhyun tidak mengalami hal buruk disana." Sehun mengangguk sebagai tanda 'iya' atas perkataan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya kembali menerawang tentang kejadian saat ia pertama kali manginjakan kaki di mansion mewah ini. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, ia berpikir Chanyeol akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat seraya berkata 'aku sangat merindukanmu' atau 'kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung juga diabetes tiba-tiba karena melihat dirimu yang semakin manis' atau bahkan kata-kata Cheesy lainnya yang sering Chanyeol ucapkan dulu padanya.

Nyatanya semua tidak seindah yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Hatinya seakan mencelos keluar mengingat ucapan Sehun tentang Chanyeol yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, Baekhyun kira itu hanyalah lelucon yang mereka buat agar Baekhyun datang menemui Chanyeol walaupun dalam hati Baekhyun sedikit percaya akan perkataan Sehun yang tidak mungkin membohonginya apalagi hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sudah diujung tanduk. Dan kini Baekhyun percaya bahwa apa yang disampaikan Sehun memang benar adanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar telah melupakanku sekarang Chan? Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil keputusan untuk menemuimu jika kenyataanya benar-benar menyakitkan."

Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang lebih memilih bermonolog sendiri daripada ikut larut dalam pembicaraan bersama banyak orang. Menurutnya berbicara sendiri tidak akan menambah masalah, walaupun juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya." Baekhyun sadar sekarang ini dia sedang dalam keadaan waras sehingga tidak berhalusinasi berbicara dengan seorang, tapi indra pendengarannya menangkap hal lain.

"Hai, kupikir kita belum berkenalan secara resmi."

Baekhyun tersentak melihat seorang yang sama ketika ia lihat pertama kali dirumah ini; Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kyungsoo, kau pasti Baekhyun kan?"

Apa-apaan pria ini, tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya dan juga kenapa harus berkenalan dengannya disaat ia sendiri tahu bahwa hubungan diantara mereka seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Baekhyun sedikit menampilkan senyum manisnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa menjabat tangan orang yang telah merebut kekasihnya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Y-ya aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku adalah Kekasih Chanyeol."

Baekhyun sedikit ragu mengatakan statusnya yang sebenarnya masih 'gantung' mengingat Chanyeol pernah meminta hubungan mereka berakhir walaupun belum benar-benar ada kata Berakhir disini.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, kuharap kau akan lama disini. Karena aku akan sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini."

Apa seperti ini cara orang Korea yang lama tinggal di New York mengajak berbicara? Apa baru saja dia meminta Baekhyun tentang hal yang bahkan tidak terlalu penting didengar oleh seorang yang datang menemui kekasihnya untuk meminta penjelasan soal hubungan sekaligus status dalam hubungan mereka.

"Aku pelajar tingkat akhir, jadi aku tidak akan lama. Lagipula walaupun liburan musim ini masih dua minggu lagi tapi pelajar tingkat tiga memiliki kegiatan lain untuk mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan di tahun terakhir, kupikir kau tahu itu."

Baekhyun mencoba berujar sedingin mungkin, tidak ingin terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang hangat dan ramah. Ingat orang yang berdiri didepannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang merebut kekasihnya dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai fakta itu.

"Ah, Baiklah. Kufikir kau adalah orang yang hangat nyatanya tidak, hanya saja wajahmu menunjukan hal yang lain. Kehangatan dan kelembutan, Chanyeol harusnya bisa bertahan denganmu lebih lama."

Byurr

Baekhyun mengambil air diatas meja yang terletak disamping ranjang lalu menyiramkannya kewajah Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Emosinya sudah ada dipuncak kepalanya sekarang.

"Diam! Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Chanyeol jika kau tidak datang pada hubungan kami! Dasar Jalang! Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku!"

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan pelan, lalu menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Ia maklum jika Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini padanya, karena ia memang sudah salah sejak awal ingin merebut Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, Kyungsoo tidak lagi mengharapkan rasa cinta dari Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk seorang yang sekarang ini ia anggap sahabat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata jujur disini, percayalah walaupun aku tidak datang pada Chanyeol, semua akan tetap dalam keadaan yang sama." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan omongan murahanmu? Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada difoto Chanyeol saat dia mengirimiku sebuah foto layaknya sepasang kekasih yang habis bercinta, tapi tidak seharusnya kau ikut campur dalam hubunganku dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas, keringat kecil mulai menguar dipelipisnya. Saat ini ia ingin semuanya diperjelas, tapi kedatangan Kyungsoo dihadapannya kini membuatnya muak dan entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berusaha memanipulasi keadaan ini.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli kau memanggilku apa, Baek aku hanya memberi tahumu bahwa keadaan sekarang tidak seperti keadaan sebelum Chanyeol datang disini. Semua sudah berubah seperti keinginan yang dibuat Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo beranjak pergi dari kamar itu, tapi sebelum tangannya meraih knop pintu, ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi, apa yang kau lihat bukan seperti apa yang kau fikirkan, begitupun seterusnya."

Baekhyun menatap punggung sempit yang semakin menjauhinya itu dengan pandangan heran. Ia masih tidak tahu maksud kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memegang pagar besi itu dengan keras, matanya menerawang tentang kehadiran Baekhyun dan Jongin disini. Sejujurnya ia ingin segera memeluk Baekhyun saat ia melihat wajah manis yang menjadi candu untuknya itu dihadapannya, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal"

Jongin berdiri disamping Chanyeol, saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di Balkon mansion milik Chanyeol itu, Jongin yang sedari tadi tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang berpikir mengenai kedatangannya dengan Baekhyun yang mendadak mencoba mengalihkan pikiran itu dari Chanyeol sekarang.

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang pada akhir cerita, itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali." Chanyeol berucap datar, pikirannya melayang pada Baekhyun yang kini ada disekitarnya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar terlihat jahat menghancurkan sahabatku sendiri disaat seharusnya aku melindunginya." Jongin tersenyum kecut, ia menerawang langit diatas yang nampak ikut menertawakannya.

"Apa aku tidak bersalah juga karena telah merebut orang paling dicintai oleh sahabatku, seorang yang harusnya aku lindungi?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang kini ikut menatapnya.

"Aku senang kau mengatakannya." Ujar Jongin seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kita adalah sahabat yang saling melindungi dan membutuhkan, ada kalanya kita menjadi seorang musuh karena suatu hal. Karena pertengkaran bukanlah akhir segalanya, justru itu yang membuat kita semakin kuat dan erat dalam menggenggam tangan satu sama lain."

"Aku baru tahu Chanyeol sekarang bukanlah Chanyeol yang dulu suka merengek padaku hanya karena sebuah permen, Chanyeol yang sekarang ternyata adalah seorang yang dewasa dalam segala hal." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jongin, rasanya sudah sangat lama mereka tidak berbicara sehangat ini.

"Waktu dapat merubah semuanya, tapi aku pikir persahabatan kita tidak akan berubah" Jongin memeluk Chanyeol, menumpahkan keluh kesah tentang betapa kosong hidupnya tanpa sahabat masa kecilnya ini.

 _'Tuhan kembali memberikan orang-orang yang kucintai disampingku, hanya untuk melihatku dalam waktu yang singkat'_ ujar Chanyeol bermonolog dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua yang berada di ruang makan memilih diam tanpa suara. Ya, mansion mewah Chanyeol yang biasanya cukup sepi kini mulai terlihat ramai dengan beberapa tambahan orang yang duduk disana. Baekhyun masih setia mengaduk makanannya pelan, sungguh seleranya sudah jauh hilang entah kemana karena menatap Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak berujar sepatah katapun padanya sejak tiba disini tadi sore, Jongin maupun Kyungsoo pun enggan mengeluarkan suara mereka dan membiarkan dentingan piring yang beradu dengan sendok dan garpu menjadi satu-satunya suara disana.

"Well, bibirku sudah gatal dari tadi karena tidak ada yang memulai percakapan disini. Jadi kuputuskan aku saja yang memulai memperbaiki suasana canggung dan tegang saat ini." Lay bersuara sembari menyambar air putih di depannya lalu meminumnya pelan.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kudengar kau salah satu siswa yang unggul diakademik."

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Lay dengan pandangan 'apa Chanyeol yang bercerita padamu?' Baekhyun meletakan garpunya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tidak juga Hyung, aku hanya siswa biasa disekolah. Aku sekarang sedikit sibuk dengan soal-soal yang disiapkan untuk persiapan Ujian Sekolah." Lay menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau datang kesini karena merindukan Chanyeol ya?"

"Uhuk.." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersedak secara bersamaan, membuat semua yang berada disana menatap kedua orang itu.

"Ah? Tentu aku merindukan kekasihku, hanya saja aku tidak tahu apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama." Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang menghentikan acara makannya secara mendadak.

"Ahh, Kyungsoo apa kau mau tambah lagi makanannya? Bukankah macaroni adalah makanan kesukaanmu?" Kyungsoo reflek menatap Baekhyun yang berdecih pelan saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersikap perhatian padanya dan mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Aku selesai. Baekhyun bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jongin meletakan alat makannya, ia lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun. Membawanya ke taman belakang mansion.

"Jangan bersikap seperti tadi, Chan." Kyungsoo berujar pelan.

"Apa? Aku hanya mencoba perhatian padamu, kupikir kau akan senang dengan hal ini."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara mengacuhkan Baekhyun seperti tadi, dia pasti sangat sakit hati melihatmu seperti ini padanya, dan aku yakin Baekhyun juga akan semakin membenciku." Kyungsoo meraih serbetnya, mengusap ujung bibirnya yang sedikit kotor oleh saus dari kuah kerang yang ia makan.

"Temui dia Chan, bicaralah untuk memperjelas hubungan kalian. Aku yakin dirimu juga tidak akan suka bila digantung layaknya Baekhyun." Lay ikut ambil dalam pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Lay khawatir pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat tidak baik, apalagi ini adalah ulah sepupunya sendiri.

"Arghh..." Chanyeol melempar sendoknya asal, kakinya melangkah random entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sedang duduk disamping Baekhyun yang nampak menyembunyikan isakannya tapi belum mampu menyembunyikan bahunya yang bergetar hebat.

"Maafkan sikap Chanyeol Baek, dia sepertinya masih dalam keadaan kurang baik." Jongin mencoba menepuk bahu bergetar Baekhyun pelan, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf untuknya? Jika sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan kurang baik, jadi sampai kapan aku akan terus bertahan dengan menunggunya kembali dalam keadaan baik? Aku..hiks."

Baekhyun memeluk Jongin erat, meluapkan segalanya didada bidang milik Jongin. Tangisan Baekhyun membuncah mengingat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat tidak dianggap disini.

"Aku berpikir hiks Chanyeol masih mencintaiku, nyatanya hiks bahkan dia menunjukan perhatian pada orang lain dihadapanku, aku hiks s-sakit melihatnya."

Jongin dapat merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata Baekhyun, getaran akibat Baekhyun menangis juga membuatnya ikut bergetar, Jongin merasa sangat iba pada Baekhyun saat ini karena bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun benar-benar sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat, apalagi karena Baekhyun juga lah ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol masih menganggapnya sahabat sampai sekarang.

"Baekhyun, kumohon jadilah kuat untuk saat ini. Jika kau mencintai Chanyeol maka perjuangkanlah dia, jangan sampai dia pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan banyak luka dihatimu." Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah Jongin yang kini tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Aku berjanji akan memperjuangkan cintaku pada Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menutup pintu balkonnya dengan gusar. Hatinya seperti teremas melihat Baekhyun menangis dipelukan pria lain, walaupun tidak mendengar percakapan antara Jongin dan Baekhyun tetap saja Chanyeol merasakan hatinya memanas. Niat awal Chanyeol ingin mendinginkan pikirannya yang kacau dengan berdiam diri di balkon kamar miliknya justru berakhir dengan pemandangan yang semakin membuat ia memanas melihat pria mungil yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dalam dekapan erat pria lain.

"Maafkan aku, Baek." Biarkan Chanyeol merutuki sifatnya pada pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Semua salahnya, kenapa ia harus menghindar jika kenyataannya ia tidak ingin.

"Arrghh!"

Chanyeol memegang ulu hatinya yang terasa nyeri, penglihatannya berkunang-kunang. Lagi-lagi ia merutuki kebodohannya yang sampai lupa untuk minum obat tepat pada waktunya. Dengan tertatih Chanyeol mencoba mengambil obat yang ia taruh dalam laci namun belum sempat ia meraih gagang laci, Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya semakin berat dan ia ambruk begitu saja.

"Baek.. hyun.."

Brukk!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu kusut sekali Lu." Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku merindukan Baekhyun, entah kenapa aku sangat khawatir padanya." Sehun meraih dagu Luhan, meminta pria mungil itu untuk menatap dua obsidian miliknya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, aku sangat khawatir pada keadaan Baekhyun. Tapi semua kembali lagi seperti semula, Baekhyun yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Lagipula Chanyeol hyung tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun, walaupun dia bilang sudah kembali dengan cinta pertamanya tapi aku yakin Chanyeol hyung tidak akan menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun." Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, matanya seolah menyiratkan kemarahan dan kecewa disana.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu? Sehun, kenapa kau membiarkan hyungmu itu kembali pada cinta pertamanya! Harusnya kau tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, karena Baekhyun pasti merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sekarang. Bukannya kau sangat melindungi Baekhyun? Tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya sakit hati karena kelakuan hyungmu itu!" Luhan baru sadar sekarang, ia baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol ternyata berengsek. Hatinya kembali terenyum mengingat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang yang jauh dari kata bahagia.

"Lu, aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padamu kemarin. Aku sudah bilang padamu harusnya saat itu kau mencegah Baekhyun pergi, karena aku tahu semua tidak akan baik-baik saja." Sehun memeluk erat Luhan dalam dekapannya, tubuh Luhan sedikit bergetar sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tega membiarkan Hyungmu menyakiti Baekhyun hiks." Sehun termenung, sebenarnya saat Lay mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun sangat marah bahkan ia memaki Chanyeol saat ditelepon. Tapi ia sadar bahwa ia tidak berhak ikut campur dalam masalah ini, ia takut hubungannya dengan Chanyeol semakin renggang karena hal ini.

"Maaf Lu, aku memang tidak dapat berbuat banyak saat ini untuk Baekhyun. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan melindungi Baekhyun dari siapapun, termasuk Chanyeol hyung jika ia berusaha untuk menyakiti Baekhyun."

Sehun terus bergumam seraya menepuk pelan bahu Luhan yang bergetar, jika melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini membuatnya teringat pada Baekhyun yang menangis karena ulah Hyungnya. Sehun takut jika Baekhyun sekarang sedang menangis, tapi Sehun selalu berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun. Sehun, bisakah kita pergi menyusul Baekhyun sekarang?" Luhan menatap sendu wajah Sehun yang kini sedang membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Ahh, tidak-tidak! Itu bukan ide yang bagus Lu." Tolak Sehun.

"Tapi aku khawatir Sehun." Sehun tetap menggeleng, jika sampai ia pergi ke New York bisa-bisa dia dicincang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak Lu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung itu sudah dewasa dan aku yakin mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri tanpa kita perlu ikut campur tangan. Aku percaya jika mereka memang saling mencintai satu sama lain, maka mereka akan tetap bertahan untuk saling percaya dan menjaga cinta mereka." Tangan besar Sehun mulai menyisir kepala Luhan, mencoba memberi pengertian pada pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu sekarang.

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau meneleponkan Baekhyun untukku sekarang? Kumohon Sehun."

"Hahhh...tentu saja aku akan melakukannya untukmu, tunggu sebentar, oke." Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya lalu beranjak mengambil ponselnya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sehun untuk mendial nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Sehun mencoba kembali mendial nomor ponsel baekhyun saat panggilannya tidak direspon oleh siempunya ponsel.

"Ada apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Baekhyun tidak mengangkat panggilanku." Luhan semakin cemas sekarang, takut-takut terjadi hal buruk pada Baekhyun.

"Sehun, apa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja?" Sehun tersenyum manis, lalu mengusak rambut Luhan pelan.

"Hey, disana ada Jongin dan Lay juga jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Argh! Sial, aku benar-benar ingin memukul pria yang merebut Chanyeol dari Baekhyun. Kenapa dia berani sekali merusak hubungan sahabatku!" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya; menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya yang terlihat lucu. Tapi Sehun terdiam sesaat, ia ingat bahwa Luhan belum mengetahui bahwa orang yang merebut Chanyeol dari Baekhyun adalah sepupunya sendiri; Do Kyungsoo.

"Jangan membencinya Lu, dia tetap saudaramu." Kini giliran Luhan yang mengeryit mendengar penuturan Sehun, tadi dia bilang saudara? Saudara Luhan?.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo sepupumu itu adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol, orang ketiga dihubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar penuturan Sehun. Dirinya masih belum percaya bahwa sepupunya yang ia kenal sangat baik bisa melakukan hal yang merugikan orang lain.

"Jadi ini alasan Jongin kembali ke korea.." Luhan bergeming pelan namun masih didengar oleh Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu? Memang apa hubungannya dengan Jongin?"

"Jongin itu adalah kekasih Kyungsoo, aku jadi takut Jongin datang kemari karena ingin balas dendam. Bagaimana ini Hunnie, aku takut Jongin melakukan hal buruk pada Baekhyun." Sehun menggeram mendengar perkataan Luhan. sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Jongin, Sehun memang menaruh curiga padanya yang dapat dengan mudah akrab dengan Baekhyun.

"Tenang Lu, aku pastikan Jongin tidak akan menyentuh Baekhyun barang sejengkal pun." Sehun meraih ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasinya, Kumohon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggamnya lembut dan ia tahu tangan siapa ini, tangan seorang yang paling ia rindukan, seorang yang selalu memenuhi setiap rongga pikirannya; Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum manis mengetahui Baekhyun ada disampingnya, tidur dalam satu ranjang bersamanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baek, maaf aku harus bersikap egois padamu, karena ini demi kebaikan masa depanmu juga." Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Baekhyun, hanya kecupan singkat sepersekian detik tidak lebih.

"Eungh.." Baekhyun terlihat tidak nyaman karena merasa ada sebuah pergerakan disampingnya, ia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan lalu menengok kearah Chanyeol yang kini sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah aku-"

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Chanyeol berujar dingin tanpa menatap Baekhyun barang sedikitpun.

"K-kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menemanimu Chan, aku khawatir padamu."

"Tapi Kyungsoo akan sedih melihat apa yang kau lakukan saat ini."

Deg

Baekhyun merasa hatinya teremas keras, sungguh ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat kesabarannya yang sudah ia tata kembali runtuh seperti puzzel yang dirusak. Chanyeol bahkan lebih memilih mementingkan perasaan pria itu daripada perasaannya.

"Ah, maaf jika aku lancang. Aku akan segera kembali kekamarku, tapi jangan lupa minum vitamin dan makan yang benar agar tidak pingsan seperti tadi. Aku pergi."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya dalam keadaan yang baik karena Chanyeol tidak akan mengira reaksi Baekhyun akan sikapnya yang dingin seperti tadi nampak biasa saja, ia pikir Baekhyun akan marah-marah lalu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia dengar kata putus. Tapi kenyataan menamparnya, Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi seorang yang lapang dada dan berpikir dewasa.

"Maaf.."

Baekhyun menutup pelan pintu kamar Chanyeol, ia membekap bibirnya agar tidak ada orang yang mendengar isakannya. Kyungsoo yang baru datang dari arah dapur menatap heran dengan bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatnya menangis lagi Bodoh." Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol membawa segelas air putih dan sepiring buah Apel.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Chanyeol masih berujar dingin pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa dia sampai menangis? Kau mengusirnya ya?"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya! Dia saja yang terlalu lemah dan cengeng." Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak bermaksud mencela Baekhyun, salahkan mulutnya yang dengan mudahnya mengucapkan hal yang buruk.

"Terserah kau saja, aku kemari membawakanmu buah juga air putih, jangan lupa meminum obatmu dan ingat jangan sampai telat lagi meminumnya, Baekhyun dan Jongin akan curiga jika kau tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan atau pingsan seperti tadi." Ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Iya."

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?'_

Jongin yang ternyata berdiri di balik pintu kamar Chanyeol. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pintu kamar Chanyeol, niat awalnya adalah untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu namun saat ia ingin meraih knop pintu ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang membuatnya penasaran dengan maksud percakapan mereka berdua.

"Kau bilang ingin kekamar Chanyeol, tapi kenapa cepat sekali? Apa dia sudah sadar?" Lay yang baru saja keluar kamar menatap heran Jongin yang terlihat aneh.

"Ah? Ya, Chanyeol sudah sadar dan sekarang dia ada dikamar bersama Kyungsoo." Lay hanya membulatka bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo? Sejak kemarin aku lihat kalian belum saling berbicara, cobalah berkenalan, dia sangat ramah." Jongin hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Lay.

"Oke, mungkin nanti jika dia sudah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol aku akan mengajaknya bicara."

"Itu bagus, jika saja Kyungsoo tidak kembali bersama Chanyeol, kupikir kau adalah orang yang cocok untuknya."

"Uhukk!"

Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar Lay mengatakan dirinya cocok dengan Kyungsoo? Dan apa tadi, Kyungsoo sudah kembali pada Chanyeol?

 _'Jadi mereka benar-benar sudah kembali bersama..'_

Jongin merasakan hatinya sedikit berdenyut mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyungsoo sudah berhasik merebut kembali Chanyeol, mungkin ini juga yang membuat Baekhyun bersi keras untuk datang menemui Chanyeol langsung.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali kekamar, aku pergi dulu." Jongin bergegas meninggalkan Lay yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Monolog Lay, sampai ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk.

"E-Yo! Lay here, whattsup!"

"..."

"Mwo? Benarkah? Baiklah aku usahakan." Lay menutup panggilannya lalu mendengus pelan, Seakan ikut bingung dengan situasi yang ada saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih menangis dalam diam. Air matanya seolah tidak pernah kering untuk menangisi seorang yang sangat ia cintai. Baekhyun berpikir dirinya adalah orang paling bodoh didunia ini karena tetap memperjuangkan cinta semunya yang jelas-jelas tidak ada harapan untuk kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tangan mungilnya meraih sebuah buku harian kecil dalam kopernya, ia sedikit mengeryit tatkala membuka lembaran buku yang terlihat kotor oleh tanah karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah membawa buku itu keluar kamar kecuali saat ini. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng lalu mengambil pulpen dalam sakunya dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

 ** _[30 Januari 2016]_**

Hari ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya kau bersikap dingin padaku, aku tidak tahu kau yang sekarang sedikit berubah. Aku tahu saat ini aku bukanlah prioritasmu lagi karena ada orang lain yang berhasil mengambil celah dalam hubungan ini.

Tapi aku hanya perlu bersabar untuk menutup kembali celah itu, agar nantinya kita dapat kembali memeluk seperti dulu. Aku berjanji akan berjuang Untukmu, tidak peduli aku yang terus sakit karenamu, aku akan tetap berjuang.

Aku akan mencintaimu Park Chanyeol..

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menghapus air matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap akan tidur.

"Semoga esok datang dengan lebih baik."

Tokk

Tokk

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kakinya melangkah untuk membuka knop pintu mahoni tersebut.

"Selamat malam Baek, aku boleh masuk?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matannya, degup jantungnya tidak dapat ia kontrol. Seorang yang tadi berujar dingin padanya kini tengah tersenyum manis.

"Chan.. Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk manis, tangannya membawa segelas susu putih yang Baekhyun yakin akan diberikan untuknya. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun masih memandangi wajah orang yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini, perasaan senang sekaligus haru melihat Chanyeol kini menemuinya kembali seakan menyeruak keluar.

"Apa kau tidak mengizinkanku masuk? Baiklah~" belum sempat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu mencekal lengan pria tinggi itu.

"Masuklah, inikan rumahmu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memasuki kamarnya diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya pada pinggir ranjang yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan buku yang kuberikan padamu dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol masih mengingat buku yang sangat penting bagi mereka itu.

"Tentu, aku menyimpannya dengan baik. Aku bahkan membawa buku itu sekarang." Baekhyun masih tersenyum, menunggu perkataan lain yang keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya ini. Mata Baekhyun melirik segelas susu yang masih Chanyeol pegang dari tadi, Baekhyun berpikir saat ini Chanyeol sedang gugup sama seperti dirinya.

"Bisakah kau memberikan buku itu padaku?" Baekhyun mengeryit menanggapi perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa kau meminta buku itu?"

"Kau tidak mau memberikan buku itu padaku lagi ya?" Baekhyun sontak menggeleng pelan.

"B-bukan begitu, baiklah aku ambilkan dulu." Baekhyun melangkah menuju laci tempatnya menaruh buku yang dimaksud Chanyeol tadi, lalu menyerahkan buku bersampul buruk itu pada Chanyeol.

"Ini.." ujar Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan buku itu pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, aku harus kekamar Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkan susu favoritnya juga buku ini, Kyungsoo sangat suka membaca buku novel klasik seperti ini, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Tubuh Baekhyun lemas seketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menyakitkan bagi dirinya. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol membawakan Susu untuknya, Baekhyun pikir..

..Chanyeol akan kembali peduli padanya.

"Baek? Kau kenapa melamun? Aku harus keluar agar Kyungsoo tidak berpikir yang macam-macam, selamat malam."

Chanyeol keluar kamar Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, hatinya sakit melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat kecewa padanya.

 _'Maafkan aku Baekhyun'_

Chanyeol yang melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya. Dia memang bohong pada Baekhyun soal dirinya akan menemui Kyungsoo, dia hanya ingin pertemuan dengan Baekhyun segera Berakhir sebelum dirinya mengakhiri semuanya secara sepihak.

Didalam kamar Baekhyun masih bersimpuh memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, Chanyeol memang sudah berubah dan ia semakin pesimis akan mendapatkan kembali cinta Chanyeol.

"Aku akan bertahan untuk hubungan ini, Chan. Aku berjanji."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Itulah alasan kenapa FF ini dikasih judul "PRETENDING OF LOVE". Yaitu karena mereka semua berpura-pura demi orang yang mereka cintai. Gimana tanggapan kalian tentang sikap Chanyeol yg selalu membohongi perasaannya sendiri terhadap Baekhyun? Apakah Chanyeol sudah melakukan hal yang tepat?

Atau justru sebaliknya?

Apakah kebahagian akan menjemput Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum waktu hidup Chanyeol berakhir?

Are you ready for the next chap?

Review di bawah 50, FF ini bakalan Yuta gantungin. I'm serious.

OK, LEAVE YOUR REVIEW.

TERIMA KASIH.

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	9. Chapter 9

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Ada apa datang kemari?" Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya pada pinggir ranjang yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan buku yang kuberikan padamu dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol masih mengingat buku yang sangat penting bagi mereka itu.

"Tentu, aku menyimpannya dengan baik. Aku bahkan membawa buku itu sekarang," Baekhyun masih tersenyum, menunggu perkataan lain yang keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya ini. Mata Baekhyun melirik segelas susu yang masih Chanyeol pegang dari tadi, Baekhyun berpikir saat ini Chanyeol sedang gugup sama seperti dirinya.

"Bisakah kau memberikan buku itu padaku?" Baekhyun mengeryit menanggapi perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa kau meminta buku itu?"

"Kau tidak mau memberikan buku itu padaku lagi ya?" Baekhyun sontak menggeleng pelan.

"B-bukan begitu, baiklah aku ambilkan dulu." Baekhyun melangkah menuju laci tempatnya menaruh buku yang dimaksud Chanyeol tadi, lalu menyerahkan buku bersampul buruk itu pada Chanyeol.

"Ini.." ujar Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan buku itu pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, aku harus kekamar Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkan susu favoritnya juga buku ini, Kyungsoo sangat suka membaca buku novel klasik seperti ini, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Tubuh Baekhyun lemas seketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menyakitkan bagi dirinya. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol membawakan Susu untuknya, Baekhyun pikir..

..Chanyeol akan kembali peduli padanya.

"Baek? Kau kenapa melamun? Aku harus keluar agar Kyungsoo tidak berpikir yang macam-macam, selamat malam."

Chanyeol keluar kamar Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, hatinya sakit melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat kecewa padanya.

 _'Maafkan aku Baekhyun'_

Chanyeol yang melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya. Dia memang bohong pada Baekhyun soal dirinya akan menemui Kyungsoo, dia hanya ingin pertemuan dengan Baekhyun segera Berakhir sebelum dirinya mengakhiri semuanya secara sepihak.

Didalam kamar Baekhyun masih bersimpuh memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, Chanyeol memang sudah berubah dan ia semakin pesimis akan mendapatkan kembali cinta Chanyeol.

"Aku akan bertahan untuk hubungan ini, Chan. Aku berjanji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH ( dan Byun ChanZha)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar yang ia tempati. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang kini berdiri disamping ranjangnya.

"Selamat pagi Putri tidur"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati Jongin yang sedang tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Selamat pagi juga Kkamjong, kenapa kau membangunkanku? Aku bisa bangun sendiri nanti." Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya seraya mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Jika kau tidak aku bangunkan, kau akan bangun jam berapa? Setelah makan siang selesai?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan angka sepuluh kurang lima menit. Baekhyun sebenarnya baru tidur pukul tiga pagi, ini salah Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menangis dan baru bisa diam saat menjelang pagi.

"Aku kesiangan sepertinya, aku sedikit tidak enak badan jadi aku kesiangan seperti ini." Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menyingkap bedcover yang menjadi selimut untuknya semalam, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Aku bahkan tahu kau habis menangis semalam.."

Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah dibohongi, ia memang belum lama mengenal dengan Baekhyun tapi ia dapat dengan mudah menghapal sifat pria bersurai brunette itu.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah bangun?" Lay kini datang dari arah pintu kamar Baekhyun, membawa nampan berisi susu juga roti isi ditangannya.

"Sudah, dia sedang mandi sekarang." Jongin tersenyum lalu meraih bedcover Baekhyun yang tergeletak dilantai, merapikan ranjang Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Lay menaruh nampan yang ia bawa pada meja kecil disamping ranjang.

"Emm, baiklah kita bicara tapi diluar saja."

Lay mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menuju ruang keluarga yang terletak di lantai dasar. Jongin sebenarnya penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Lay tanyakan padanya, mengingat tidak ada hal yang perlu diperjelas disini karena Lay juga sudah tahu bahwa ia kemari karena permintaan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Jongin dan Lay duduk di sofa besar dengan warna merah maroon, Lay masih diam menanggapi pembicaraan penting yang akan segera ia mulai ini.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" Jongin menaikan satu alisnya keatas, bukankah dirinya sudah bercerita bahwa ia dan Baekhyun itu sahabat?

"Aku kemarin sudah mengatakan ini dan sekarang kau minta pengulangan? Ayolah, ini sudah bukan hal yang penting lagi Lay." Jongin mendengus pelan.

"Hey, ini penting kau tahu! Ini menyangkut keadaan Baekhyun."

"Aku sahabat Baekhyun belum lama ini, kita bertetangga dekat, hanya itu." Lay mengacak kasar rambutnya. Bukan jawaban ini yang ia harapkan dari Jongin.

"Kenapa kau berteman dengan Baekhyun?"

"Apa perlu kujelaskan? Baiklah, Baekhyun itu baik dan aku menyukainya sebagai teman yang pengertian. Saat aku tersesat mencari alamat rumah baruku, dia yang menolongku dan dia juga yang memintaku menjadi sahabatnya." Jongin mulai tidak paham kemana arah pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Lay menuju, Jongin bingung kenapa Lay bertanya macam-macam kepadanya.

"Jika Baekhyun baik, jangan mencoba menghancurkannya Jongin! Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau adalah orang jahat sekarang, jika kau mencintai Kyungsoo jangan berbuat hal yang merugikan orang lain seperti ini lagi." Jongin diam, mencerna setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya ini.

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Sehun bilang kau ingin mengancurkan Baekhyun karena dia adalah kekasih Chanyeol, sahabat yang telah merebut Kyungsoo dari pelukanmu. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau tega menyakiti orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apapun disini."

Lay mendesis pelan melihat Jongin yang menundukan kepalanya dalam diam, bukan seperti ini keadaan yang Jongin inginkan, tujuan buruknya itu sudah ia hapus sebersih-bersihnya dari pikirannya.

"Memang itu niat awalku menemui Baekhyun, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi Lay, aku sudah tidak berfikir untuk melanjutkan pikiran burukku itu lagi." Jongin mendongakkan matanya, seolah meminta lawan bicaranya untuk mempercayai apa yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah sebuah fakta, bukan hanya kebohongan semata.

"Hahh~ aku tidak tahu harus percaya padamu atau tidak, karena sekali kau berbuat jahat maka akan sulit untuk mendapatkan sebuah kepercayaan lagi."

"Kumohon, untuk kali ini percayalah padaku Lay. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat menyakitinya."

"Menyakiti siapa?"

Chanyeol yang baru datang dari arah kamarnya bertanya tentang pembicaraan yang dilakukan dua orang yang kini sedang duduk di sofa itu. Matanya menangkap ada yang tidak beres dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukan, kita hanya sedang bercerita tentang kucingku yang tadi sempat terluka karena ulah Jongin. Dan Jongin bilang bahwa ia tidak berniat melakukannya." Jawab Lay asal.

Namun Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mudah dibohongi, karena tadi ia melihat kucing peliharaan Lay masih tertidur pulas dalam rumah-rumahannya.

"Benar, aku tadi tidak sengaja menginjak kaki kucing putih itu dan Lay kira aku sengaja, padahal tidak."

Chanyeol sebenarnya curiga namun ia memilih mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Gerakan tangannya berhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga, siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun yang baru selesai mandi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah sehabis keramas.

"Selamat Pagi!" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sembari menyapa orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, berbeda sekali dengan hatinya yang sebenarnya mendung.

"Selamat pagi juga Baek, kau baru habis keramas? Kenapa tidak dikeringkan dulu." Tanya Lay yang kini sibuk meminum susu putih yang ia bawa dari arah meja makan.

"Ya, begitulah hyung. Aku biasa mengeringkan dengan handuk biasa jadi rambutku masih sedikit basah."

Baekhyun menaruh nampan berisi gelas susu beserta piring yang semuanya telah kosong pada bak pencucian piring, melewati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didepan kulkas sembari meminum air putih dalam botol.

"Hai! kau tampak cerah, apa ada berita bagus hari ini?"

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan tiba-tiba menyapa Baekhyun, apalagi dengan basa-basi yang sungguh itu tidak bermutu.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena semalam aku mimpi indah, jadi aku tampak baik hari ini."

Bohong.

Chanyeol bahkan dapat melihat mata Baekhyun yang nampak berkantung; sebagai tanda bahwa Baekhyun kurang tidur.

"Bagus jika begitu, ahh Hyung dimana Baby Kyung? Dia belum bangun?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Lay yang kini menatap tajam padanya, Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah Poker Facenya tanpa mempedulikan Jongin dan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merubah air mukanya dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo sudah berangkat kuliah tadi pagi." Lay berujar datar, dulu ia memang mendukung hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tapi jika mengetahui semua akan seperti ini, ia memilih untuk tidak membela siapapun disini.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku jika begitu? Aku takut Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah menyesalnya.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Jongin memilih untuk diam, mereka memilih memendam perih yang secara tiba-tiba menjalar di hati mereka, bukan tanpa sebab karena mereka masih mencintai pasangan masing-masing. Jongin sampai sekarang belum menyatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir, apalagi Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang kini entah masih mempunyai sebuah hubungan atau tidak.

"Memang kau tidak kuliah Chan?" Tanya Jongin; mengalihkan fokus perhatian mereka, yang jika tidak segera dialihkan hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dihatinya dan Baekhyun.

"Aku cuti untuk seminggu ini." Chanyeol berujar jujur, ia memang mengambil cuti selama seminggu karena ia yang sempat pingsan beberapa waktu lalu sebelum Baekhyun datang.

"Apa? Kemarin Baekhyun bilang kau kurang dari sebulan disini, tapi kenapa cepat sekali mengambil cuti." Chanyeol diam, matanya melirik kearah Lay yang sama bungkamnya dengan dirinya.

"Ah, Jongin bisa kita pergi keluar sebentar? Aku harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan." Jongin mengeryitkan kepalanya mendengar ajakan Lay yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi keluar.

"Bukannya disini banyak maid? Kenapa perlu repot-repot mencari keperluan ke supermarket sendiri?" Sela Jongin, ia melihat dirumah ini bukan hanya ada satu atau dua maid yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk membelikan beberapa keperluan yang tuannya butuhkan, tapi kenapa Lay harus pergi sendiri? Ujar Jongin bermonolog dalam hati.

"Kau pikir mereka bekerja sebagai apa? Mereka hanya membersihkan rumah ini juga memasak makanan, tidak lain." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menyela pertanyaan Jongin.

"Hyung, jika Jongin tidak mau lebih baik aku saja. Lagi pula aku juga ingin pergi jalan-jalan sebentar disini." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut ambil suara, kemungkinan ia akan pergi keluar untuk melihat indahnya Kota New York tidaklah banyak karena setelah semuanya selesai, ia akan segera kembali ke Seoul.

"Wah, itu ide bagus Baek, tapi lebih bagus lagi kau pergi dengan Chanyeol. Lagi pula si tiang itu tidak ada kerjaan jadi kau ajak saja dia."

Deg

Chanyeol mengalihkan pendangannya kearah Baekhyun yang kini sedang menatap gugup matanya. Itu sungguh ide paling buruk yang akan membuat Chanyeol tersiksa, ia nanti pasti akan kembali merasa de javu mengingat masa-masa indahnya dengan Baekhyun dulu.

"Kenapa aku? Aku belum lama disini, bagaimana jika kami nanti tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang kerumah lagi?" Chanyeol mencoba menolak untuk pergi bersama Baekhyun, ia benar-benar akan mati kutu jika sampai pergi dengan pria kecil yang masih sangat ia cintai ini.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang idiot untuk sekedar bertanya jalan atau menghidupkan GPS yang ada di ponsel pintarmu itu Park Chanyeol, jadi tidak perlu mencari-cari alasan." Lay berkacak pinggang disamping Chanyeol lalu menarik paksa tubuh besar Chanyeol dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada sepupunya itu.

"Tidak perlu Hyung, jika Chanyeol tidak mau aku bisa pergi dengan Jongin untuk-"

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Mendengar Baekhyun yang mengucapkan nama Jongin, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sejujurnya ia kurang suka, bahkan tidak suka jika Baekhyun berada disamping dengan Jongin terus-menerus karena bagaimanapun juga ia masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Baekhyun. Cihh padahal ia justru melakukan hal yang lebih dengan Kyungsoo didepan Baekhyun walaupun hanya sebuah kepura-puraan belaka tetap saja itu membuat Chanyeol terlihat egois dimata semua orang.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu yang berada disamping kanan untuk Baekhyun, lalu ia mendudukan diri di samping kiri pria mungil itu.

Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mobil berwarna silver itu dan menjalankannya keluar dari pekarangan mansionnya menuju pusat perbelanjaan terdekat. Selama di perjalanan, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun memilih diam. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbicara mengenai hal apa, dan sungguh ini sangat canggung bahkan Baekhyun yang biasanya cerewet mengenai banyak hal yang tidak penting kini mati kutu saat bersama Chanyeol dalam satu mobil yang sama.

Jika saat ini mereka masih berhubungan dengan baik, sudah dipastikan saat ini mereka sudah saling melempar omongan-omongan konyol yang tidak jelas, atau menyetel musik semi rock favorit Chanyeol lalu menyanyikannya secara bersama ditemani sebuah tawa bahagia. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk sekarang, mereka seperti dua kutub yang dipertemukan bersamaan.

"Chanyeol, tadi Lay Hyung meminta kita pergi membeli apa?" akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi bersarang di otaknya.

"Sial! Aku lupa menanyakannya tadi." Chanyeol memukul stir kemudinya lalu mengumpat tidak jelas, Baekhyun memilih diam saja karena juga bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku akan menghubungi Lay untuk menanyakannya." Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh di saku celananya, tangannya mencoba mencari kontak Lay yang ada diponselnya, namu tiba-tiba Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"Jangan menelepon sambil mengemudi, itu berbahaya bagi dirimu sendiri dan orang lain." Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Chanyeol secara paksa, lalu mendial kontak Lay yang tertera di layar ponsel itu.

"Yeoboseyo. Ini aku Baekhyun, tadi kau minta dibelikan apa Hyung?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan sampaikan pada Chanyeol. Sudah aku tutup dulu Hyung, Annyeong." Baekhyun menutup panggilannya pada Lay lalu menaruh ponsel Chanyeol pada Dasboard mobil secara pelan.

"Apa yang ia katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih berfokus pada kemudinya.

"Bahan makanan, juga kimchi dan jajjangmyun. Dia bilang kita harus mendapatkan makanan itu, jika tidak dia akan marah."

Chanyeol bisa saja menjatuhkan rahangnya jika ia tidak memiliki tulang rahang. Yang benar saja Lay menyuruhnya dan juga Baekhyun mencari Kimchi dan Jajjangmyung disekitar sini, makanan Korea sangat jarang disini dan untuk mencarinya memakan waktu yang lama karena harus berkeliling ke beberapa tempat yang menjual makanan khas Korea.

"Pasti Lay sengaja, dia ini selalu membuat ulah saja." Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sepertinya tidak suka jika pergi dengan dirinya, tapi hati Baekhyun menolak untuk mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin berdekatan dengan dirinya lagi. Walaupun sudah sangat jelas bahwa Chanyeol mencoba menghindarinya.

"Kita sampai, ayo masuk." Chanyeol melepas sitbeltnya sesaat setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia hanya berhenti pada toko yang sekiranya mempunyai barang-barang yang ia butuhkan.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuat trolly lalu mendorongnya pelan diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Brakk!

"Ahh.. maaf."

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria yang sedang berjalan membawa beberapa bungkus snack yang kini berceceran di lantai.

"Tidak apa, tunggu! Kau bicara bahasa Korea? Kau orang Korea juga?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sembari membantu pria yang menurutnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol ini membereskan belanjaan yang ia bawa.

"Aku juga orang Korea, ahh maksudku aku menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupku disana. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Baekhyun, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Lalu kau?" Baekhyun menjawab lalu menjabat tangan pria dihadapannya itu dengan pelan.

"Aku Kris, namamu manis sekali seperti dirimu. Jadi bisakah kita sering-sering bertemu? Kupikir kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan, bagaimana?" Tawar Kris. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sungguh manis dan ia menyukainya.

"Aku.."

"Baek! Bisakah kau lebih cepat? Kita masih harus mencari makanan yang dipesan Lay."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia sedari tadi sengaja meninggalkan Baekhyun beberapa langkah tapi saat ia menoleh kebelakang dan tidak menemukan pria itu, ia khawatir dan kembali untuk menemui Baekhyun yang mungkin saja sedang memilih beberapa makanan, tapi matanya menangkap hal lain. Ia melihat Baekhyun bersama orang asing dan lagi, Chanyeol tidak menyukainya apalagi ia lihat Baekhyun tersenyum pada pria asing itu. Karena tidak tahan, ia akhirnya secepatnya menemui Baekhyun lalu menarik tangannya.

"Kita akan secepatnya bertemu lagi, Baekhyun manis!" Kris berteriak melihat Baekhyun yang tengah ditarik paksa oleh seseorang yang ia pikir adalah teman dari Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Kris tadi semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada tangan Baekhyun, membuatnya meringis karena Chanyeol membuat tangannya sedikit memerah.

"Kuperingatkan padamu Baekhyun, jangan asal berbicara dengan orang asing. Ini New York, banyak orang jahat disini. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi korban kejahatan mereka."

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun pelan, ia lalu meraih trollinya kembali dan mulai berjalan. Hati Baekhyun sedikit menghangat mengetahui Chanyeol masih sangat mengkhawatirkannya, ia senang karena tidak sepenuhnya Chanyeol bersikap buruk padanya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau jalan seperti siput? Cepat sedikit Byun Baekhyun, astaga." Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun, tapi kini lebih lembut membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan skinship dengan Chanyeol, terakhir kali ia melakukannya sehari sebelum Chanyeol berangkat kemari.

"Apa yang membuat kau meninggalkanku?"

Baekhyun bertanya pelan pada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tetap memilih diam, tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia masih berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang ditanyakan oleh Baekhyun dan memikih untuk sibuk memilih beberapa sayuran di salah satu stand buah dan sayur.

"Chan.." panggil Baekhyun lagi, tapi Chanyeol masih diam dan tidak merespon apapun.

"Aku tahu aku memang tidak cocok berada didekatmu, tapi aku ing-"

"Bisakah kau diam dan ikut membantuku? Kita akan semakin memperlama waktu untuk berbelanja, dan kita masih harus mencari makanan pesanan Lay. Jika kau ingin ini segera cepat selesai, tolong bantu aku."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang diam, ia sedikit takut melihat Chanyeol yang begitu dingin seperti sekarang, ia takut jika Chanyeol akan selamanya seperti ini dan melupakannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih membantu Chanyeol untuk mencari keperluan yang mereka butuhkan tanpa suara, karena Baekhyun tahu jika ia semakin banyak bicara maka ia sama saja membuat Chanyeol semakin membenci dirinya.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengambil Mentimun, tapi ia urung lakukan karena melihat Baekhyum yang memperhatikan deretan buah Strawberry yang dipajang diantara rak buah berry lainnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun itu menyukai Strawberry dan sangat membenci Mentimun, tapi ia putuskan untuk tetap mengambil mentimun tadi tanpa menatap Baekhyun yang masih melihat buah favoritnya itu.

"Jika kau mau ambil saja, aku akan pergi mencari barang-barang lain." Ujar Chanyeol datar, walaupun begitu ucapan Chanyeol tadi mampu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak senang dan dengan segera mengambil beberapa Strawberry dalam wadah bening lalu membawa dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih peduli padaku, begitupun aku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berlari kecil menuju tempat Chanyeol berdiri sembari memilih beberapa bungkus kue kering. Baekhyun menaruh Strawberrynya pada troli belanja, lalu mendorongnya kearah rak yang berisikan deretan jenis jelly yang berbeda.

"Chan, kau ingat dulu kita pernah disuruh ibuku membeli jelly di minimarket tapi saat membeli kita justru saling berdebat soal rasanya?" Baekhyun mencoba membawa Chanyeol kedalam pembicaraan tentang masa lalu mereka. Baekhyun pikir ini adalah salah satu cara untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol melupakan saat dimana mereka bertingkah seperti anjing dan kucing berebut makanan ketika mereka hanya disuruh membeli beberapa bungkus jelly? Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang bohong, Baekhyun bukanlah anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi oleh orang dewasa, ia adalah seorang remaja yang beranjak dewasa dan paham mana yang berbohong dan tidak, terlebih itu dilakukan oleh orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Ohh, bagaimana dengan saat dimana kita lupa tidak membawa uang saat pergi makan ramyun di toko samping sekolah? Kau ingat?"

Baekhyun masih berusaha mencoba membangun komunikasinya dengan Chanyeol lagi, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan tetap menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol selalu berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Chanyeol sepenuhnya ingat dengan kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara padanya selama tiga hari itu, dan ia juga ingat saat hujan turun dengan derasnya ia dan Baekhyun yang kala itu sedang berkencan berakhir dengan masuk kedalam toko yang menjual ramyun tapi saat mangkuk mereka sudah kosong, mereka baru ingat tidak membawa uang. Baekhyun saat itu menyalahkan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya kencan tapi tidak membawa dompet, tapi Chanyeol mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa dompetnya berada di mobil dan Baekhyun tidak ingin kencan dengan menggunakan mobil lalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berjalan kaki menuju taman tempat biasanya mereka berkencan. Walau bukan kenangan yang baik, tapi dengan kenangan itu menambah daftar manis perjuangan cinta mereka dalam memahami sifat masing-masing pasangan juga mengerti akan ke-ego-an yang berada didalam diri mereka.

"Kita harus cepat beranjak agar Lay tidak marah-marah karena kita belum juga pulang."

Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kini memandang punggungnya yang menjauh dari padangan Baekhyun.

Terlalu sulit untuk melupakan Baekhyun dengan kenangan manis yang terjadi diantara mereka, Chanyeol sudah tahu itu dari awal. Maka dari itu ia sejak awal mengatakan bahwa perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya itu hanyalah sebuah rasa terima kasih dan tidak lebih, tapi sayangnya ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia mencintai Baekhyun secara tulus dari hatinya, bukan hanya rasa terimakasih semata.

Chanyeol membawa beberapa kantong berisi belanjaannya menuju mobil setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit dimeja kasir. Dibelakangnya nampak Baekhyun yang juga membawa kantong namun dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil, ia lalu menaruh kantong tersebut pada Bagasi mobil.

"Baek, kau bisa duduk dibagian jok belakang?" Pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun butuh beberapa kedipan mata untuk mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku takut orang beranggapan yang tidak-tidak tentang kita. Apalagi Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun diam. Memang orang lain akan beranggapan apa jika sepasang kekasih duduk bersandingan? Lagipula ia juga tidak peduli dengan tanggapan Kyungsoo yang tahu dirinya pergi hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol, karena sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih berstatus kekasih Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, cepat kemudikan mobilmu lalu kita membeli pesanan Lay Hyung." Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju pintu kedua pada Jok belakang mobil itu, menutupnya dengan sedikit keras, membuat gerakan kasar pada mobil itu terlihat.

"Jika kau keberatan duduklah disampingku." Ujar Chanyeol yang sedang memasang sitbelt kemudinya.

"Tidak perlu, kupikir tidak duduk disampingmu bukanlah hal yang buruk." Chanyeol hanya diam sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya, menarik tuas pada samping mobil dan menginjak gasnya perlahan. Dia sedikit sedih mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Tolong carikan tempat yang menjual makanan yang dipesan lay lewat internet, bisa?"

"Eumm."

Baekhyun hanya berujar datar, sungguh dia kesal pada Chanyeol yang seakan tidak merasa bersalah padanya. Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol selalu mementingkan Kyungsoo, padahal dirinya masih berstatus kekasih Chanyeol juga.

"Ada di Street , Km 4 disamping toko roti Muggle. Nama Tokonya Daemugu Food." Baekhyun menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Chanyeol yang masih mengemudikan mobilnya, Chanyeol melirik sebentar lalu mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kita butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ditempat itu, setelah melewati perkebunan tebu, kita baru akan sampai di pusat kota."

Baekhyun kembali membaca keterangan yang tertera di ponselnya, lalu menaruh ponsel yang tingkat dayanya hanya 4% itu disaku celananya. Mansion Chanyeol memang tidak terletak di pusat kota, bahkan bisa disebut berada dipinggir kota. Selain itu jalan yang mereka tempuh untuk sampai di pusat kota juga cukup jauh, mereka harus melewati beberapa perkebunan besar yang ada dikota mewah ini.

Baekhyun awalnya tidak tahu bahwa di New York ternyata ada banyak perkebunan seperti halnya di Negara bagian Amerika lainnya, dan ternyata perkebunan disini sangatlah luas karena hanya diolah oleh satu perusahaan besar yang biasanya berpusat di distrik kota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin masih setia menonton acara American Idol di Tv, kakinya ia luruskan pada karpet bulu didepan TV 25 inch itu. Sedangkan Lay sedang mengetik sesuatu yang entah Jongin tidak tahu apa itu.

"Lay, sebenarnya apa yang kau kerjakan? Bukannya kau punya bisnis Fashion disini?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay yang masih sibuk mengetik dan sesekali melirik buku tebal tentang Bisnis di samping laptopnya.

"Aku membantu Chanyeol mengurusi mata kuliahnya, dia sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam hal bisnis dan ayahnya tetap memaksakan anak itu untuk kuliah dengan jurusan ini."

Lay masih tidak menolehkan wajahnya pada Jongin, membuat sebuah Line Kurva tentang pasar saham adalah pekerjaan yang tidak mudah dan ditambah lagi dengan bagaimana membentuk bagan tentang cara memasuki pasar Oligopoli ditengah persaingan yang kuat.

"Harusnya dia masuk Universitas di Austria agar bakat musiknya benar-benar menjadi lebih baik." Jongin kini ikut duduk disamping Lay; mengabaikan acara televisi yang semakin lama membuatnya bosan.

"Apa Kyungsoo pulang kemari nanti?" Lay menatap Jongin sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan pria tan disampingnya.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak pulang kemari."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin. Lay mengeryit aneh, ia pikir Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol itu tidak saling mencintai dan bahkan hubungan mereka hanya sebuah kebohongan, jadi untuk apa pula Kyungsoo tinggal disini.

"Karena ini bukan rumahnya."

"Tapi inikan rumah kekasihnya, daripada harus tinggal sendiri di Apartement lebih baik tinggal disini bersama orang yang dicintainya."

"Apa sebuah hubungan didasari oleh kebohongan itu termasuk?" Jongin diam. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Lay barusan.

"Maksudmu? Bukannya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Lay mendengus pelan.

"Mereka hanya berpura-pura didepan Baekhyun, agar anak itu cepat memutuskan Chanyeol."

Jongin menjatuhkan rahangnya seketika. Dalam hatinya ada rasa bahagia bercampur sedih. Dia bahagia karena Kyungsoo tidak bersama dengan Chanyeol lagi, tapi ia sedih mendengar bahwa kenyataan Chanyeol tidak lagi mencintai Baekhyun dan mencoba menyakiti pria mungil itu dengan cara yang pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal padaku?"

"Tidak penting." Lay kembali fokus pada layar Laptopnya, meneliti setiap angka kenaikan yang terjadi pada Kurva Line-nya.

"Itu penting, bahkan sangat penting. Jika kau mengatakan hal ini dari kemarin, Baekhyun pasti akan mengerti dan tidak berharap pada Chanyeol lagi." Jongin menarik paksa kerah belakang Lay agar pria itu mau menoleh padanya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini, aku sibuk Jongin, bicaranya nanti saja." Lay dengan pandangan gusar meraih Laptopnya dan menuju kamar untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepatnya. Namun dilangkah ketiga ia benar-benar terhenti karena ucapan Jongin.

"Baiklah, kita bicara nanti saat Baekhyun ada disini. Lalu ia akan sangat membenci Chanyeol termasuk juga dirimu."

Lay adalah seorang yang tidak suka dibenci oleh orang lain. Dia adalah seorang yang ingin berteman baik dengan siapa saja, lagipula saat ini ia sangat mendukung hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Mengingat Chanyeol yang sangat frustasi ketika mendapat masalah dengan Baekhyun, jadi ia pikir lebih baik ia menceritakan semua pada Jongin sebelum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang. Juga lebih baik lagi jika ia merencanakan perbaikan hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun bersama Jongin.

"Well, kupikir kita memang butuh bicara sekarang." Jongin tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban Lay yang kini kembali duduk ke tempat semula.

"Oke kita mulai, jadi bagaimana cerita sebenarnya?" Jongin mulai bersemangat, mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol seolah membuat dirinya seperti disuntik oleh energi menyenangkan yang membuncah dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah, jadi begini.." Lay menarik nafasnya sebelum memulai pembicaraan serius antara dua pria dewasa.

"Chanyeol sebenarnya masih mencintai Baekhyun.."

"Bohong! Mana mungkin jika Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun tapi dia justru menyakiti Baekhyun dan berusaha untuk menjauhinya? Itu tidak rasional sama sekali." Jongin menyela ucapan Lay, membuat pria berlesung didepannya ini mendengus kasar.

"Aku belum selesai bicara bodoh! Jangan menyela perkataanku kau cukup dengarkan dengan seksama." Jongin kini tersenyum lima jari pada Lay.

"Chanyeol itu masih mencintai Baekhyun, hanya saja ada hal yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun untuk saat ini dan mungkin selamanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol.. sakit, dia mempunyai masalah pada hatinya, Dokter bilang kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangat sedikit. Jikapun bisa sembuh harus melakukan cangkok hati."

Jongin terkesiap mendengarnya, hatinya sedikit nyeri mengetahui Chanyeol yang tampak baik-baik saja ternyata menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang sangat besar, Jongin kembali merasa bersalah padanya.

"Apa itu Hepatoma?"

"Ya, maka dari itu Chanyeol berusaha untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Alasannya ia hanya ingin Baekhyun hidup bahagia tanpa dirinya, ia takut jika pergi dengan meninggalkan banyak cinta maka ia akan sangat terbebani. Chanyeol takut jika pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan frustasi akan kepergiaannya." Lay menunduk dalam, berkata bahwa Chanyeol akan pergi dengan cepat bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sejujurnya itu adalah kata yang sangat menyakitkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku.."

Jongin ikut menunduk seperti yang Lay lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga ia belum siap jika harus berpisah selama lamanya dengan Chanyeol disaat hubungannya mulai membaik dengan pria tinggi itu.

"Tidak apa, Tuhan memberikan pelajaraan yang berharga pada kita saat ini untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain dalam segala suasana, semua akan indah jika waktunya sudah tepat."

Lay menepuk pundak Jongin pelan. Ia menyeka air matanya perlahan, dia tidak ingin menangis kencang saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menjadi seorang yang kuat, sekaligus untuk menguatkan orang lain.

"Kau benar, semoga ini akan menjadi hal yang dapat kita pahami sebagai pedoman kehidupan dimasa depan." Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Mereka harusnya sudah pulang." Jongin melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan angka tiga. Ini sudah sekitar lima jam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi, sungguh mereka membuat Jongin khawatir.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tersesat? Chanyeol bahkan masih baru disini." Lay membulatkan matanya, mungkin benar kata Jongin barusan, Chanyeol belum Familiar dengan tempat ini. Tapi manamungkin Chanyeol sebodoh itu sampai tersesat dijalan tanpa bertanya atau mencari petunjuk arah disekitarnya.

"Aku akan coba menghubunginya."

Lay mendial ponsel Chanyeol, begitupun Jongin yang mendial nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Namun selang beberapa menit tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Ponsel Chanyeol tidak dapat dihubungi." Gusar Lay.

"Benarkah? Ponsel Baekhyun tidak aktif saat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di luar sana?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kok nyesek sendiri ya ngeliat kepura-puraan mereka berdua? Sampe kapan mereka pura-pura terus kaya gini? Sampe Chanyeol mati dan akhirnya mereka berpisah?

Dan apa yang dilakukan oleh ChanBaek yang ga pulang-pulang(?)

Still waiting for the next chap?

Review juseyoo~

Yuta tunggu~

Saranghae bbuing~!


	10. Chapter 10

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Chanyeol.. sakit, dia mempunyai masalah pada hatinya, Dokter bilang kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangat sedikit. Jikapun bisa sembuh harus melakukan cangkok hati."

Jongin terkesiap mendengarnya, hatinya sedikit nyeri mengetahui Chanyeol yang tampak baik-baik saja ternyata menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang sangat besar, Jongin kembali merasa bersalah padanya.

"Apa itu Hepatoma?"

"Ya, maka dari itu Chanyeol berusaha untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Alasannya ia hanya ingin Baekhyun hidup bahagia tanpa dirinya, ia takut jika pergi dengan meninggalkan banyak cinta maka ia akan sangat terbebani. Chanyeol takut jika pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan frustasi akan kepergiaannya." Lay menunduk dalam, berkata bahwa Chanyeol akan pergi dengan cepat bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sejujurnya itu adalah kata yang sangat menyakitkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku."

Jongin ikut menunduk seperti yang Lay lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga ia belum siap jika harus berpisah selama lamanya dengan Chanyeol disaat hubungannya mulai membaik dengan pria tinggi itu.

"Tidak apa, Tuhan memberikan pelajaraan yang berharga pada kita saat ini untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain dalam segala suasana, semua akan indah jika waktunya sudah tepat."

Lay menepuk pundak Jongin pelan. Ia menyeka air matanya perlahan, dia tidak ingin menangis kencang saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menjadi seorang yang kuat, sekaligus untuk menguatkan orang lain.

"Kau benar, semoga ini akan menjadi hal yang dapat kita pahami sebagai pedoman kehidupan dimasa depan," Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Mereka harusnya sudah pulang." Jongin melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan angka tiga. Ini sudah sekitar lima jam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi, sungguh mereka membuat Jongin khawatir.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tersesat? Chanyeol bahkan masih baru disini." Lay membulatkan matanya, mungkin benar kata Jongin barusan, Chanyeol belum Familiar dengan tempat ini. Tapi manamungkin Chanyeol sebodoh itu sampai tersesat dijalan tanpa bertanya atau mencari petunjuk arah disekitarnya.

"Aku akan coba menghubunginya."

Lay mendial ponsel Chanyeol, begitupun Jongin yang mendial nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Namun selang beberapa menit tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Ponsel Chanyeol tidak dapat dihubungi." Gusar Lay.

"Benarkah? Ponsel Baekhyun tidak aktif saat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di luar sana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH ( dan Byun ChanZha)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih tampak mengecheck kap depan pada mobilnya. Tangannya sesekali menyentuh beberapa kabel warna merah atau kuning yang saling menyambung, bahkan ia juga mengetuk-ngetuk karburator yang sialnya terasa panas saat disentuh oleh tangannya. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang tahu masalah mesin mobil, sungguh sial nasibnya karena mobil yang ia pakai justru mogok di tengah kebun ilalang yang gelap bersama Baekhyun.

Mobil yang ia kendarai tiba-tiba mogok saat dirinya dan Baekhyun pulang dari membeli makanan yang dipesan oleh Lay, seolah-olah ini adalah rencana atau sebuah takdir agar dirinya tertahan lebih lama dengan Baekhyun.

"Sial! Apa yang salah dengan mobil ini?" Chanyeol masih menggerutu tidak jelas, sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam didalam mobil karena Chanyeol memintanya untuk tetap didalam selama Chanyeol membenarkan mobilnya.

Tokk

Tokk

Tokk

Chanyeol mengetuk jendela kaca disamping tempat duduk Baekhyun beberapa kali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menurunkan kaca jendela kebawah.

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Dulu kau sering bilang ahli dalam otomotif walaupun aku tidak percaya hal mustahil itu, jadi bisa kau membuatku percaya sekarang?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, ia senang ternyata Chanyeol masih ingat sifat Baekhyun yang sering membanggakan dirinya sendiri masalah otomotif.

"Tentu saja, itu mudah."

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dengan sedikit menaikan dagunya, lucu menurut Chanyeol karena Baekhyun seolah lupa dengan posisinya sekarang dan kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan.

Blamm

Baekhyun menutup pintunya dengan keras lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri didepan Kap mobilnya. Dengan gaya bak seorang montir profesional yang dengan melihat saja sudah tahu masalah yang terjadi pada mobil, Baekhyun hanya menatap rangkaian kabel dan besi yang menjadi motor sekaligus otak penggerak Kuda besi tersebut. Matanya sedikit memincing sembari mencabut selang kecil disamping karburator, matanya membulat kala tidak melihat ada cairan yang mengalir disana.

"Apa kau sebodoh itu sampai tidak melihat bahwa kau membawa mobil dengan bensin yang habis?" Baekhyun mendesis pelan, ia baru tahu bahwa si sempurna Chanyeol bisa sebodoh ini dalam urusan mobil.

"Benarkah? Aku akan menelepon Lay."

Chanyeol sedikit cepat membuka pintu mobil yang..

Sialnya terkunci dari dalam.

"Sial! What the heck!" Chanyeol memukul pintu kaca itu keras. Didalam mobil masih ada kunci dan ponsel yang tergeletak di dashboard depan.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol, mencoba mencari tahu ada apa gerangan.

"Mobilnya terkunci saat kau keluar dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Sialnya kunci mobil masih didalam termasuk ponselku." Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol tak percaya, jadi dia akan tertahan disini sampai besok? Ya Tuhan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Diamlah!"

Baekhyun bungkam. Baru beberapa menit lalu ia menjadi Baekhyun yang cerewet dan kekanakan kini ia kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang diam dan kaku. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun, seakan meminta sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Ponsel, kau bawa ponselmu kan?"

"Y-ya.. tapi baterainya habis" Chanyeol mendengus.

Gila! Chanyeol akan tertahan dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan bersama Baekhyun.

"Apa benar-benar sudah kosong?" Baekhyun mengecheck ponselnya lalu menunjukan layar dengan kondisi baterai berwarna merah pada Chanyeol.

"Tinggal 4%, aku juga tidak tahu nomor ponsel Lay."

Chanyeol menyambar ponsel tersebut, tangannya dengan cepat mengetik nomor ponsel yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala lalu sesaat kemudian mendialnya.

 _'Yeob-'_

"Lay! Mobilmu mogok, kau sengaja tidak mengisi bensin ya? Kau sengaja menjebaku bersama Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menyalahkan Lay atas insiden ini, dia kesal karena harus tertahan disini bersama Baekhyun, bisa-bisa rencananya menjauhi separuh hidupnya itu kandas ditengah jalan.

 _'Apa? Jika bensinya habis kenapa kau tadi tidak isi bensin dulu sebelum berangkat? Dasar bodoh!'_ Umpat Lay.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol justru sibuk berbicara tidak penting mencoba mengingatkan Chanyeol agar lebih cepat dan tidak membahas hal yang tidak penting sekarang.

 _'Memangnya kau dimana?'_

"Aku di-"

Tutt

Tutt

Tutt

Brakk!

Chanyeol membanting ponsel Baekhyun ke jalan aspal yang keras kala sambungan telepon terputus akibat baterai ponsel yang habis. Dia terlalu kesal karena kejadian ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap ponselnya yang telah remuk dengan layar yang pecah, baterai yang terlempar sampai tengah jalan dan juga SD Card serta Sim Card yang telah berpindah tempat. Baekhyun ingin menangis melihatnya, karena didalam ponsel ini terdapat banyak file dan berkas berisi fotonya juga Chanyeol yang sengaja ia tidak taruh dalam SD Cardnya.

Baekhyun memungut satu persatu pecah belah ponselnya dan mengabaikan tatapan terkejut Chanyeol. Walau merasa bersalah ia tetap tidak membantu Baekhyun memunguti bagian-bagian ponsel yang terpisah itu.

"Tidak usah diambil, besok aku akan mengganti dengan yang baru. Kau tenang saja. Lagi pula SD Cardmu masih utuh, jadi tidak usah khawatir foldermu akan hilang semua." Chanyeol berujar santai sembari melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada.

"Tidak apa, banyak kenanganku yang tersimpan diponsel ini. Aku sengaja menaruh semua folder foto di memori ponsel, agar jika SD Cardnya hilang aku tidak kehilangan folder itu. Jadi percuma jika SD Cardnya masih utuh."

Chanyeol menciut seketika. Ia ingat dirinya yang mengajarkan agar Baekhyun menyimpan folder foto mereka di Memori ponsel saja karena lebih aman. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Ia justru merusak ponsel tak bersalah itu dengan melemparnya keras ke jalanan beraspal.

"Maaf atas itu." Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak ingin mata elangnya bersibobrok dengan mata sebening kristal Baekhyun yang kini sedang menatapanya sendu.

"Tidak, aku pikir memang seharusnya folder itu hilang agar kenangan yang ada didalamnya juga menghilang. Aku harusnya berterima kasih padamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, kakinya melangkah kearah pinggir jalan dan duduk di sana. Tangan kecilnya masih mencoba menggabungkan bagian-bagian ponselnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu, walau dengan menahan isakan yang bisa sewaktu-waktu berubah menjadi tangisan tetapi tetap saja tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, bahkan ketika akan memasang baterai ponsel tangan Baekhyun seperti menghasilkan gelombang dari dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya tertohok keras, Baekhyun adalah kelemahannya, melihat Baekhyun yang menangis membuatnya mau tidak mau ikut terisak. Chanyeol tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan salah, tidak seharusnya ia melukai Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi, ia mencoba untuk mencari cara agar Baekhyun pergi dari hidupnya tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis karenanya.

Chanyeol masih menatap lekat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, dalam hati ia juga 'sedikit' menyalahkan Baekhyun atas insiden ini.

Mungkin jika Baekhyun tidak ikut keluar saat Chanyeol memintanya memeriksa bagian kap mobilnya lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan keras hingga membuat mobil itu terkunci otomatis semua akan cukup baik-baik saja, padahal ponsel Chanyeol dan kunci mobil masih didalam mobil yang tentu saja kini tidak bisa ia ambil karena mobil itu tertutup dari dalam. Jika ponsel Chanyeol berada dalam sakunya, pasti pria itu tidak akan sefrustasi ini dan Baekhyun..

Tidak akan kedinginan.

Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin memarahi Baekhyun justru tidak bisa melakukannya, ia memandang tubuh mungil itu yang tampak kedinginan dan menggigil. Di musim dingin bersalju seperti sekarang memang cuaca sangat menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang, untung saat ini tidak turun hujan salju jadi mereka tidak merasa kedinginan bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat, jika itu terjadi bisa-bisa tangan dan anggota tubuh mereka diamputasi karena sudah membeku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya seolah khawatir pada Baekhyun.

"Y-ya.. akuh.. b-baikk.."

Chanyeol bahkan dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang memucat, sungguh Chanyeol itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa berada dalam keadaan dingin terlalu lama. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar mendekap atau memeluk Baekhyun untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang kian menusuk. Entah ini rencana Tuhan atau apa, yang pasti sedari tadi mereka tidak melihat ada kendaraan yang melintas di jam yang bahkan masih terbilang sore ini.

"Apa dingin?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Tidak, ini bukan masalah. Aku baik-baik saja" Chanyeol seketika memeluk Baekhyun erat, membuat Baekhyun tercekat karena perilaku Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu.

"C-Chanyeol.."

"Ssstt...Diamlah, aku tahu kau kedinginan dan aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu." Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia rindukan selama ini. Tidak apa jika sampai besok ia akan tertahan disini bersama Chanyeol, ia rela asal Chanyeol berubah menjadi sosok ptia manis untuknya lagi.

"Apa boleh? Kyungsoo-"

"Diamlah Baek, kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih? Kyungsoo tidak ada disini jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh besar Chanyeol. Terima kasih pada Tuhan yang seolah mengirimkan Pria sesempurna Chanyeol kedalam hidupnya, maka dari itu ia akan tetap memperjuangkan Pria yang telah mengisi separuh jiwanya ini dengan segala cara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lay dan Jongin masih melajukan mobil mereka untuk mencari tempat makan atau toko terdekat yang menjual makanan Korea. Mereka berpikir pasti Chanyeol membeli di sana, mengingat di New York tidak mudah menemukan makanan seperti itu.

"Kira-kira yang menjual masakan Korea dimana? Apa kau pernah membeli langsung dari toko sekitar sini?" Tanya Lay.

"Kupikir kau lebih tahu, mengingat kau sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal disini. Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah membeli masakan Korea?"

"Tidak, aku hanya makan makanan yang dibuat para maid dirumah. Aku juga terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar pergi keluar rumah."

"Bukannya kau bilang bahwa kau sering belanja sendiri keluar rumah?" Jongin bertanya sembari mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku bohong soal itu." Lay menampilan deretan gigi putihnya, yang dibalas kerlingan mata oleh Jongin.

"Kupikir kita harus menemui Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kyungsoo tahu segalanya tentang New York, dia dulu sangat terobsesi dengan kota ini hingga akhirnya aku yang harusnya tinggal di Alaska terpaksa pindah kemari karena permintaanya." Ujar Jongin. Lay yang mendengar penuturan Jongin hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'

"Jadi kita pergi ke Apartement Kyung- ahh maksudku apartementmu sekarang?"

"Ya, tapi lebih baik kau mengirimi dia pesan dulu jadi ketika kita sampai bisa langsung berangkat tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku khawatir pada Baekhyun."

"Aku juga, terlebih Chanyeol"

Lay menatap keluar jendela setelah mengirimi Kyungsoo pesan singkat. Pikirannya melayang pada kondisi Chanyeol saat ini, dalam saku jaketnya tersimpan obat Chanyeol yang sengaja ia bawa. Ia khawatir Chanyeol pingsan secara tiba-tiba seperti kemarin lagi karena telat meminum obatnya apalagi disana ada Baekhyun, bisa-bisa semuanya yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh Chanyeol terbongkar begitu saja.

Setengah jam kemudian mobil yang dikendarai oleh Jongin berhenti pada deretan bangunan yang tidak terlalu tinggi seperti bangunan Flat tapi lebih berkelas, Apartement bergaya sedikit klasik memang sedikit berbeda jika dibandingkan Apartement di pusat kota kebanyakan. Jongin maupun Lay tidak perlu masuk Basement Apartemen itu karena Kyungsoo ternyata sudah berdiri manis didepan bangunan itu.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Lay.

"Belum, aku baru saja keluar lalu semenit kemudian kalian datang. Memang untuk apa kita pergi mencari tempat makan Korea? Dan kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ikut?"

Kyungsoo yang penasaran kenapa Chanyeol atau Baekhyun tidak ikut pun melempar pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya sejak ia memasuki mobil ini. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir bahwa mereka berdua mungkin mempunyai rencana khusus untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat Jongin tidak tahu apapun tentang semua ini kecuali Lay telah memberi tahunya.

"Mobil mereka mogok saat membeli makanan pesananku, dan saat ini kita tidak tahu dimana mereka berada." Jawab Lay lirih. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya seolah mata itu ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Apa? Jika begitu kau harus menghubunginya lagi untuk mencari tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Aku takut ada hal buruk yang menimpa Chanyeol.. dan Baekhyun"

"Aku sudah mencoba tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dua orang yang sialnya membuat aku khawatir berat sekarang." Mobil yang mereka bertiga tumpangi berhenti saat berada di persimpangan jalan.

"Kita belok kemana? Kanan atau kiri?" Tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi diam.

"Jika pergi kerumah makan Korea yang dekat dari sini lewat kiri, jika lewat kanan akan memakan waktu karena harus melewati perkebunan dan padang ilalang yang minim penerangan. Dan juga lewat kanan harus memutar jalan dan itu memakan waktu yang lama." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari menengok kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan jalan yang mereka lewati benar.

"Jadi?"

"Kupikir Chanyeol adalah orang yang pintar dan memilih lewat jalan yang terdekat daripada harus memutar jalan yang pasti akan memakan waktu. Jadi kita lewat kiri." Jongin memutar stirnya kearah kiri pelan, lalu menginjak pedal gasnya.

"Kau membawa obat untuk Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin pada Lay. Yang di tanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak kaget mendengarnya.

"Jongin kau.."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah tahu semuanya, jangan ada yang di khawatirkan sekarang kecuali keadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

 _'Jadi Jongin sudah tahu?'_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin sudah mengetahui semuanya termasuk hubungan palsunya dengan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa pria itu tampak biasa saja?

Apakah Jongin benar-benar sudah melupakannya disaat dirinya mulai menyadari bahwa ia mulai mencintai Jongin? Sedikit ngilu saat mengetahui sebuah fakta baru yang menyakitkan baginya, tapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam dan fokus pada tujuannya sekarang untuk membantu Chanyeol menghindari Baekhyun, walau sejujurnya ia tidak ingin karena melihat bagaimana frustasinya Chanyeol saat merindukan Baekhyun.

Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga khawatir masalah Jongin yang akan semakin terluka walaupun sekarang ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya karena Jongin telah mengetahui semua kepura-puraan ini. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka belum menunjukan tanda akan adanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bahkan kini mereka bertiga telah sampai pada rumah makan yang dituju.

"Aku akan keluar untuk bertanya pada penjaga disana, kalian tunggu disini." Kyungsoo melepas sitbeltnya lalu turun dari mobil. Tubuh mungil itu memasuki sebuah tempat minimalis bergaya khas korea dengan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna pink didepannya. Selang beberapa menit Kyungsoo keluar dari sana lalu langsung memasuki mobil.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang mereka katakan?" Lay langsung mengintrogasi Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki mobil.

"Mereka berkata tadi siang memang ada dua orang Korea mirip ciri-ciri yang aku sebutkan, tapi sudah pergi setelah membeli beberapa bungkus makanan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jika mobil mereka mogok kenapa dijalan tadi kita tidak melihatnya?"

"Mungkin mereka lewat jalan yang satunya, Jongin kita lurus terus karena kemungkinan mereka lewat jalan itu." Jongin mengangguk lalu melajukan mobilnya sesuai perintah Kyungsoo.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih saling berpelukan erat. Wajah pucat menghiasi keduanya, yang lebih parah Chanyeol yang bibirnya sampai sedikit membiru karena dingin.

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan matanya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih pucat darinya, Baekhyun sangat khawatir melihat Chanyeol yang kedinginan bahkan giginya bergemelatuk pertanda bahwa suhu tubuhnya sedang berlawanan dengan suhu luar tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dirinya benar-benar merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian ulu hatinya tapi ia tahan karena masih ada Baekhyun dihadapannya, ditambah lagi cuaca yang sangat dingin seakan merobek kulitnya. Saat ini baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun memang hanya menggunakan kaos lengan panjang tanpa jaket karena jaket yang Chanyeol bawa ada didalam mobil yang terkunci.

"Kau sakit Chan.."

Dengan segera Baekhyun memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol yang terasa sangat dingin namun dahinya berkeringat. Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dengan segera, ia menempelkan permukaan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol dan melumat benda kenyal itu secara kasar, karena Baekhyun pikir itu dapat mengurangi rasa dingin antara mereka berdua.

"Cpkh cpkh Baekhhh-" Chanyeol sedikit membuka matanya untuk melihat hal apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya.

"Cpkhh.. ma-maaf Channhh mphh" Ujar Baekhyun disela ciumannya.

Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol memarahinya karena hal ini tapi ini juga demi mereka berdua yang bisa saja mati konyol karena kedinginan lagipula Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa protes apapun padanya.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk Baekhyun melepas ciumannya pada Chanyeol, nafasnya sedikit putus-putus dan tubuhnya lebih menghangat karena ciuman kasar yang ia mulai sendiri. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat pergerakan yang berarti dari Chanyeol, pria itu tetap menutup mata tanpa berniat membukanya sedikitpun.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"S-Sakitt.." Chanyeol berujar lirih sembari memegang bagian atas perutnya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

"Apa? Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku." Baekhyun yang panik langsung mengusap pelan bahu Chanyeol yang masih mengerang pelan kesakitan.

"S-sakit.. Baekk.." Chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya, menyelipkan tangannya pada bagian perut yang terasa sangat sakit bahkan Chanyeol sampai menitikan air matanya. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu kenapa dengan Chanyeol hanya bisa menangis melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya mengerang kesakitan seperti sekarang.

"Chanyeol hiks! Jangan seperti ini kumohon hiks!"

Baekhyun memeluk kembali tubuh Chanyeol, mengusap pelan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang tidak terbungkus oleh kaos panjangnya untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat. Mata Baekhyun masih setia mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir deras, baru kali ini ia melihat Chanyeol yang biasanya konyol terlihat kesakitan sampai menitikan air mata.

"Chanyeol bertahanlah.." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu berlari sembari berteriak minta tolong, ia berpikir mungkin ada perumahan disekitar sini atau mungkin mobil yang lewat.

"Kumohon seseorang tolong aku.." Baekhyun terengah, namun matanya terasa silau tatkala ada cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya. Baekhyun reflek berteriak lalu menyetop mobil tersebut.

"BAEKHYUN!" Pekik Jongin yang ternyata pengendara mobil tersebut. Lay dan Kyungsoo yang sadar dari lamunannya segera keluar dan bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun saat mendengar Jongin berteriak.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Chanyeol?" Lay segera memeluk tubuh bergetar Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Chanyeol hiks! Sakit Hyung."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Lay lalu berlari menujukan tempat dimana mobil mereka mogok dan Chanyeol berada sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali kedalam mobil kemudian mengikuti Baekhyun dan Lay yang telah berlari terlebih dahulu. Hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah tergeletak dengan erangan pelan dipinggir jalan yang sepi.

"Astaga Chanyeol!" Lay langsung menghampiri pria tinggi itu lalu memastikan keadaanya.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit sekarang." Tanpa menunggu peritah dua kali dari Kyungsoo, Lay dan Jongin langsung memapah Chanyeol memasuki mobil diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun memasuki mobil terlebih dahulu pada jok belakang, diikuti Chanyeol yang kini bersandar pada pahanya lalu Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Lay segera masuk memasuki mobil lalu mulai melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

"Chanyeol bertahanlah.."

Baekhyun masih setia mendekap erat Chanyeol yang bersandar padanya, mata indahnya terus mengalirkan air mata tanpa henti. Baekhyun tidak peduli pada tatapan sendu Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping kiri Chanyeol, yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah kondisi Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat buruk.

"Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja Baek, percayalah bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang kuat."

Kyungsoo bersuara pelan, dalam hatinya juga merasakan ketakutan akan hal buruk yang bisa sewaktu-waktu merenggut nyawa seorang yang pernah ia perjuangkan cintanya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Lay mengulurkan box tissue pada Kyungsoo, pria yang masih berketurunan China itu juga sedikit terisak melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang seperti orang sekarat.

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo menyambut box tissue itu lalu mengambil beberapa helai isinya. Tangan putih itu terjulur pada pipi berisi Baekhyun yang masih setia membuat aliran air mata. Baekhyun terkesiap melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi Baek. Kita harus berdoa untuk kebaikan Chanyeol saat ini." Kyungsoo masih menggerakan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Kyung." Baekhyun berujar lirih.

"Tidak Baek, Chanyeol pasti semakin sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi."

Sungguh Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang yang tulus, mungkin ini yang membuat Chanyeol dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta kembali dengan Kyungsoo. Sifat yang dimiliki Kyungsoo sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sabar bahkan ketika Baekhyun menyiramnya dengan air, Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa marah ataupun membalasnya. Mungkin jika itu Baekhyun sudah dipastikan orang yang melakukannya akan mendapat balasan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada hanya menyiram air saja.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku Kyung? Aku adalah orang yang akan merebut kekasihmu, harusnya kau membenciku saat ini."

"Apa itu perlu? Baek, dengarkan aku. Jika kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu akan merebut Chanyeol, maka rebutlah dia. Aku bahkan sudah melakukannya, aku sudah merebut Chanyeol darimu. Sekarang, rebut kembali Cintamu jika kau benar-benar mencintainya dan jangan biarkan dia pergi untuk mencintai orang lain dimasa lalunya."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, hatinya menghangat mendengar betapa bijaknya Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia senang Kyungsoo telah berubah menjadi orang yang baru semenjak kepergiannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku banyak belajar dari kesalahanku yang lalu Baek, aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang sangat dicintai oleh Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan seperti apa yang aku perbuat."

"Chanyeol.. mencintaiku?" Baekhyun mengulang pernyataan Kyungsoo. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, sejujurnya hatinya sedikit menghangat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol masih mencintainya.

"Apa kau ragu pada Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Chanyeol bersikap seolah aku adalah orang yang harus dijauhi. Apa mungkin ia masih mencintaiku? Itu terdengar sulit dimengerti."

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Kyungsoo, dia hanya diam seribu bahasa begitu pula dengan Lay dan Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Baekhhh.. Baekkhhyunhh"

Itu suara Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu mengerang sembari menyebut nama Baekhyun yang kini tengah memeluk kepalanya.

"Ya, aku disini Chanyeol. Katakan mana yang sakit, katakan padaku."

Baekhyun mencoba mengusap lengan Chanyeol pelan saat dilihatnya wajah kesakitan dari Chanyeol, ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol seperti ini didepan Baekhyun dan tentu saja membuat Baekhyun ketakutan bukan main. Chanyeol memang mengerang kesakitan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak membuka matanya barang sedikitpun seolah saat ini ia sedang tidur dan mengigau nama seorang dalam mimpinya, yang dalam kasus ini adalah Baekhyun.

Hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya mereka mencari Rumah Sakit terdekat, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah Rumah Sakit di pusat Kota. Lay berlari dahulu menuju kedalam rumah sakit untuk meminta bantuan, dan para petugas medis disana dengan sigap menolong Chanyeol lalu membawanya keruang UGD untuk secepatnya diberi penanganan lebih lanjut.

Diluar ruangan tampak Lay yang sibuk memberi kabar kepada keluarga Park termasuk Sehun, bahkan adik tiri Chanyeol mengatakan akan segera menyusul mereka ke New York dan akan pengambil penerbangan saat itu juga.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang menangis dipelukan Jongin, juga Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa masih memikirkan kedekatan antara Baekhyun dan Jongin disaat seperti ini.

"Paman dan Bibi Park akan segera kemari karena kebetulan mereka masih ada di Florida, jadi tidak akan menunggu lama untuk sampai disini." Ujar Lay yang baru saja memberi kabar pada kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

Semua yang ada disana hanya mengangguk pelan, menunggu dengan was-was keadaan Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang ditangani oleh Dokter didalam ruangan serba putih itu. Baekhyun masih ketakutan mengingat keadaan Chanyeol tadi, itu terlihat seperti sebuah mimpi baginya yang belum pernah sekalipun melihat Chanyeol-nya kesakitan hingga sedemikian rupa.

Sejujurnya dikepalanya terngiang berjuta pertanyaan mengenai keadaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba Drop seperti itu karena menurutnya angin dimusim dingin tidak akan berefek parah pada bagian tertentu seorang yang sehat-sehat saja. Baekhyun yakin ada yang tidak beres disini, ia yakin Chanyeol sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tidak, mungkin bukan hanya Chanyeol tapi juga semua orang. Apa hanya dirinya sendiri yang dibohongi dan tidak tahu apapun disini? Bahkan Jongin?

"Jongin, b-bolehkah aku bertanya?" Baekhyun berjuar sembari menghapus air matanya pelan.

"Ya, kau ingin bertanya apa?" Baekhyun masih bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Ia masih memikirkan kata apa yang sekiranya dapat ia sampaikan lewat mulutnya pada pria yang telah berjasa untuknya ini.

"Kau tahu sesuatu? Sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui."

Kali ini Jongin yang diam. Ekor matanya melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang sama bungkamnya dengan dirinya, sedangkan Lay memilih seolah tidak mendengar dengan mengutak-atik ponselnya. Melihat seperti tidak ada yang akan membantu, Jongin hanya tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun yang dibalas kerutan pada kening oleh si lawan bicara.

"Kau akan mengerti secepatnya."

Lagi, jawaban ambigu yang Baekhyun dapat dari semua pertanyaan yang hinggap dikepalanya. Ia semakin percaya bahwa hanya dirinyalah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu fakta sebenarnya dalam cerita antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Ken-" belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan ucapanya, seorang dokter Pria muncul dari dalam ruangan UGD dengan pakaian serba putih, stetoskop yang menggantung pada lehernya juga masker berwarna biru dibawah dagu runcing sang dokter.

"Dia dalam kondisi stabil sekarang, jadi bisakah kita bicarakan ini diruanganku?"

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya pelan. Ia pikir Dokter ini sedikit tidak sopan, ia harusnya bertanya 'keluarga Park Chanyeol?' Atau 'Bisakah saya bicara dengan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien dengan nama Park Chanyeol?' Tapi tidak, entah hanya feeling seorang Baekhyun saja atau memang Dokter ini sudah cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol atau mungkin Lay atau mungkin juga Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun tidak memperpanjang pikiran sempitnya itu dan fokus melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan selang Infus juga alat bantu pernafasan yang bertengger manis di atas bibirnya.

Baekhyun sedikit melamun, tapi sebuah tarikan halus membuyarkan lamunannya mengenai keadaan Chanyeol didalam sana.

"Kenapa kita tidak masuk atau menemui Dokter itu?"

Baekhyun berujar polos saat tangan lembut Kyungsoo menyeretnya entah kemana. Ia dan Kyungsoo berjalan berlawanan arah dengan perginya Jongin dan Lay yang mengekor Dokter muda itu.

"Kita pergi ke Kantin, kupikir kau sedang lapar sekarang."

Benar. Kyungsoo benar, ia memang belum makan kecuali sarapan yang Lay bawa tadi pagi untuknya dan sampai saat ini ia belum memakan apapun bahkan semua makanan dan belanjaannya (termasuk Strawberrynya) masih di bagasi Mobil yang mogok di tengah jalan tadi.

Kyungsoo menyuruhnya duduk pada bangku kosong yang terletak di paling pojok ruangan yang disebut Kantin Rumah Sakit itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo nampak pergi ke depan Counter penjual lalu memesan beberapa makanan juga minuman. Baekhyun hanya dapat kembali melamun dan memikirkan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang, Ia bahkan sempat berpikir bodoh tentang Chanyeol yang bangun atau tidak nantinya. Lamunan bodoh Baekhyun buyar saat Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh manis juga dua mangkuk Oats dengan daging, sayur hijau, dan butiran biji jagung manis sebagai pelengkap Oh, Baekhyun juga menangkap disana ada Kacang polong yang menjadi satu dengan Butiran Jagung.

"Kau tahu ini Rumah Sakit kan? Jadi kupikir kau juga akan tahu menu apa yang ada disini." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk dan gelas didepan Baekhyun, ia mengambil sendok kayu sekali pakai lalu membuka pembungkusnya.

"Aku rasa kau cukup familiar disini, apa kau sering berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit? Menjenguk temanmu mungkin?" Baekhyun bertanya, tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk Oats yang berbentuk seperti muntahan bayi itu, ia sedikit meringis saat lidahnya mengecap rasa hambar dari makanan didepannya.

"Aku pernah sekali kemari."

"Saat?" Baekhyun bertanya seolah sedang mengintrogasi, membuat Kyungsoo bergerak tidak nyaman walaupun Baekhyun bertanya tetapi tatapan matanya hanya fokus pada makanan didepannya itu.

"Saat temanku sedang sakit."

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo mendesah keras, ia baru saja kehilangan selera makannya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bahkan baru bersikap baik padanya saat ini. Kenapa Baekhyun ingin tahu sekali sih? kenapa Baekhyun menjadi cerewet dan seolah ingin tahu segala hal tentang apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan?

"Apa aku harus bercerita juga tentang semua teman kampusku yang pernah sakit dan dibawa kemari?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi, kupikir boleh juga. Kita bisa banyak bicara yang membuat kita tidak canggung seperti ini." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi kecilnya kearah Kyungsoo.

Hell, ingatkan bahwa dirinya baru saja menangis tanpa henti saat bersama Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedang membereskan beberapa bajunya untuk ia bawa ke New York pagi ini, ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi.

Perbedaan waktu Korea dan New York yang sekitar empat belas jam itu membuat Sehun bangun di pagi buta karena telepon mendadak dari Lay yang mengabarkan bahwa Chanyeol sedang di Rumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu hal apa yang menimpa sepupu sekaligus kakak tirinya itu hingga masuk Rumah Sakit, ia belum sempat bertanya karena saat ia mengangkat Telepon tersebut nyawanya masih berlarian dia alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aku ikut."

Sehun mendengus pelan, Luhan kini telah berdiri didepannya dengan Skinny Jeans dan Cardigan biru tua serta kaos motif Mickey Mouse berwarna putih tak lupa dengan ransel yang menggantung indah dipundaknya serta koper mini berwarna kuning di tangan kirinya, ia benar-benar lebih dari kata siap untuk pergi.

"Kenapa harus ikut Lu? Ini bukan liburan akhir pekan, besok kau harus sekolah." Sehun tengah melipat kemeja terakhir yang akan ia bawa lalu menutup zipper kopernya pelan.

"Kau juga besok sekolah, tapi kenapa pergi?"

"Ini penting karena berhubungan dengan Kondisi Chanyeol, aku khawatir padanya."

"Aku juga khawatir padanya."

"Aku keluarganya."

"Jadi aku bukan keluarganya? Aku bukan bagian dari keluargamu?" Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan yang tengah merajuk, ia gemas melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya ini.

"Hey, kau ini separuh jiwaku, tapi kau masih calon untuk keluargaku." Sehun mengelus surai madu milik Luhan pelan, ia tahu Luhan akan segera luluh dengan kata manisnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyunee."

Tapi sayangnya untuk kali ini tidak. Luhan masih punya seribu alasan agar bisa ikut dengan Sehun, dan bahkan Pria Cantik itu telah mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya sebagai jurus andalan.

"Tapi aku hanya pesan satu tiket Lu." Kini giliran Sehun mencari-cari alasan agar Luhan tidak ikut denganya.

"Ini jaman Modern Oh Sehun yang tampan, dan aku adalah pemanfaat kecangihan dimasa sekarang." Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memperihatkan layarnya pada Sehun yang kini menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Aku sudah pesan tiket pesawat secara online." Luhan tersenyum lima jari pada Sehun yang tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya ini.

"Hahhh.. sudah terlanjur juga, kau boleh pergi bersamaku." Sehun mendengus kembali. Kali ini dia benar-benar kalah telak dengan bocah seperti Luhan.

"Yess! Terima Kasih Sehunnie" Luhan memeluk erat Sehun yang kini hanya mengerlingkan matanya bosan.

"Kajja kita berangkat." Sehun mulai menarik kopernya menuju pintu kamarnya tapi Luhan mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Sehun!" Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa sesuatu ya?" Sehun mengeryit. Memang ia lupa apa?

"Tidak."

"Aishh, kau lupa Poppo~"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, apa-apaan Luhan ini biasanya juga tidak semanja ini padanya walaupun memang setiap disekolah ia selalu memberikan 'poppo' pada kekasih mungilnya itu, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa itu sekarang menjadi sebuah kewajiban untuk dia lakukan.

Cup

"Sudah, ayo berangkat."

"Sehun~" Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Apalagi caantik?" Sehun menekankan konotasi bicaranya, ia sedang dalam Bad Mood sekarang.

"Gendong~"

Tidak ada kata selain kata sial yang Sehun ucapkan dipagi hari karena Luhan bertingkah layaknya gadis PMS atau pasangan pengantin baru mungkin? Sehun benar-benar kesal dan Bad Mood sekarang, ditambah beban pada punggungnya yang di naiki Luhan.

Untung saja Koper mereka diseret oleh para Maid di rumahnya, jika tidak sudah dipastikan Sehun akan jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan saat sampai di lantai bawah rumahnya. Luhan memang tidak terlalu berat, tapi beban tubuhnya bertambah saat Luhan tidak menaruh tas ranselnya agar dibawa para maid dan justru tetap menggendongnya, juga turun dari lantai dua rumah yang berisi belasan anak tangga sudah dipastikan bahwa Sehun sekarang seperti membawa beban berton-ton. Jika saja Luhan bukan orang yang ia cinta, pasti Sehun sudah mendepak bocah cantik yang terus merengek ini dari rumahnya.

Sayangnya Luhan adalah cintanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Penyakit Chanyeol mulai ketauan. Tapi Baekhyun masih belum tau Chanyeol sebenarnya sakit apa. Apakah Chanyeol bakal pura-pura lagi?

Penasaran?

KaiSoo nya juga belum bersatu nih. Masih mau lanjut?

Next?

Review Juseyo~

Yuta tunggu :*

TERIMA KASIH.

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	11. Chapter 11

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyunee."

Tapi sayangnya untuk kali ini tidak. Luhan masih punya seribu alasan agar bisa ikut dengan Sehun, dan bahkan Pria Cantik itu telah mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya sebagai jurus andalan.

"Tapi aku hanya pesan satu tiket Lu," Kini giliran Sehun mencari-cari alasan agar Luhan tidak ikut dengannya.

"Ini jaman Modern Oh Sehun yang tampan, dan aku adalah pemanfaat kecangihan dimasa sekarang," Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memperihatkan layarnya pada Sehun yang kini menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Aku sudah pesan tiket pesawat secara online," Luhan tersenyum lima jari pada Sehun yang tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya ini.

"Hahhh.. sudah terlanjur juga, kau boleh pergi bersamaku." Sehun mendengus kembali. Kali ini dia benar-benar kalah telak dengan bocah seperti Luhan.

"Yess! Terima Kasih Sehunnie" Luhan memeluk erat Sehun yang kini hanya mengerlingkan matanya bosan.

"Kajja kita berangkat." Sehun mulai menarik kopernya menuju pintu kamarnya tapi Luhan mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Sehun!" Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa sesuatu ya?" Sehun mengeryit. Memang ia lupa apa?

"Tidak."

"Aishh, kau lupa Poppo~"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, apa-apaan Luhan ini biasanya juga tidak semanja ini padanya walaupun memang setiap disekolah ia selalu memberikan 'poppo' pada kekasih mungilnya itu, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa itu sekarang menjadi sebuah kewajiban untuk dia lakukan.

Cup

"Sudah, ayo berangkat."

"Sehun~" Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Apalagi caantik?" Sehun menekankan konotasi bicaranya, ia sedang dalam Bad Mood sekarang.

"Gendong~"

Tidak ada kata selain kata sial yang Sehun ucapkan dipagi hari karena Luhan bertingkah layaknya gadis PMS atau pasangan pengantin baru mungkin? Sehun benar-benar kesal dan Bad Mood sekarang, ditambah beban pada punggungnya yang di naiki Luhan.

Untung saja Koper mereka diseret oleh para Maid di rumahnya, jika tidak sudah dipastikan Sehun akan jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan saat sampai di lantai bawah rumahnya. Luhan memang tidak terlalu berat, tapi beban tubuhnya bertambah saat Luhan tidak menaruh tas ranselnya agar dibawa para maid dan justru tetap menggendongnya, juga turun dari lantai dua rumah yang berisi belasan anak tangga sudah dipastikan bahwa Sehun sekarang seperti membawa beban berton-ton. Jika saja Luhan bukan orang yang ia cinta, pasti Sehun sudah mendepak bocah cantik yang terus merengek ini dari rumahnya.

Sayangnya Luhan adalah cintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH ( dan Byun ChanZha)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary** :

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendesah mengingat ini sudah hari ke empatnya di New York padahal libur musim dingin saat di tingkat akhir hanya tiga hari, jadi sudah dipastikan ia telat mengikuti pelajaran untuk semester ini apalagi Ibunya yang akan menanyakan kabarnya juga sekolahnya. Lebih parah lagi ponselnya mati karena dibanting oleh Chanyeol, dan disana terdapat contact Ibunya. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? Batin Baekhyun.

"Jangan melamun terus Baek, percuma aku datang kemari jika hanya jadi patung tanpa suara disini."

Luhan masih setia menggigit Pie coklatnya dengan pelan. Ya, Luhan dan Sehun memang sudah tiba di New York beberapa jam yang lalu dan langsung menuju Rumah Sakit, sedangkan barang yang mereka bawa telah diantar oleh orang suruhan Lay menuju Mansion keluarga Park.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk datang Lu, lagi pula kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukannya besok kau sekolah?" Baekhyun masih betah mempertahankan posisi jongkoknya didepan pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol dengan menopangkan wajahnya pada dua tangan lentiknya.

"Jadi kau tidak membutuhkanku? Padahal aku datang kemari butuh perjuangan keras Baek, kau tahu si wajah datar itu bahkan mendiamiku selama perjalanan kemari. Lagi pula kau juga tidak sekolah, jadi sekalian saja aku juga tidak Sekolah."

"Apa? Aku tahu kau kemari hanya ingin dianggap keren oleh teman-teman di kelas karena sudah menginjakkan kakimu di New York, Sehun tadi bahkan bilang kau update status di SNS-mu disana kau menuliskan bahwa kau sedang On The Way menuju New York. Untuk apalagi jika bukan bergaya supaya orang lain kagum padamu."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap punggung Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ia tahu Baekhyun adalah orang yang apa adanya saat bicara, tapi Baekhyun juga adalah orang yang selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain dengan tidak berbicara seenak jidatnya.

Tapi mendengar apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan, Luhan bisa menyimpulkam bahwa si Tuan Byun itu sedang frustasi berat, jadi Luhan tidak memasukan kedalam hati perkataan Baekhyun tadi dan tetap melanjutkan acara makan Pienya yang sempat tertunda.

"Luhan?"

Belum sempat Luhan memasukan Pie yang ia pegang ke dalam mulutnya sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa pendengarannya.

"K-Kyungsoo?"

Tubuh Luhan menengang melihat sepupunya yang telah merebut Chanyeol yang notabennya adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

Luhan buru-buru menaruh Pienya kembali kedalam wadah plastik berwarna hijau yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Aku merindukanmu MeiMei." Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya; mencoba meraih tubuh Luhan untuk ia peluk, tapi Luhan menghindar dengan memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, untuk apa kau disini? Kau ingin menunjukan kekuasaanmu atas Chanyeol ya? Kau ingin pamer kemesraan dengan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun? Kau ingin menyakiti Baekhyun-ku? Huh?" Luhan menodongkan telunjuknya kearah wajah Kyungsoo yang kaget bukan main mendengar ucapan sepupunya ini.

"Kau teman Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menatap takut pada Luhan yang memandang dirinya nyalang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan yang manja padanya tiba-tiba marah saat bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun mereka berpisah.

"Ya, aku teman Baekhyun. Ohh, tidak! Kami bukan teman tapi kita adalah keluarga. Baekhyun adalah keluargaku, dia adalah orang yang selalu disisiku."

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Lu, ini hanya salah paham."

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Luhan, ia sedang berusaha meyakinkan tentang keadaan yang terjadi saat ini, ia tidak ingin Luhan mengetahui hal yang bukan sebenarnya tapi Kyungsoo tahu jika ia memilih berbicara jujur, Luhan pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun, Luhan pasti akan bercerita hal yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo telah jauh mengenal Luhan dengan segala sifat yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Apa? Apa yang salah huh? Kau ingin mencoba menjelaskan semuanya dengan bualanmu? Kyung, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat kesal melihatmu seperti ini, kau sudah memiliki Jongin dan sekarang kau merebut Chanyeol. Dimana kau taruh otakmu?"

Luhan benar-benar emosi sekarang. Jujur bukan hanya karena ia membela Baekhyun, tapi juga karena Kyungsoo adalah keluarganya, ia malu melihat saudaranya seakan menjadi benalu di kehidupan orang lain, Luhan tidak ingin Kyungsoo memperburuk nama keluarga mereka yang sudah lama dicap sebagai keluarga 'tidak baik-baik' dimata orang lain, itu semua sudah lebih dari kata cukup memalukan bagi keluarga dan jangan sampai ditambah lagi.

"Lu, aku mungkin belum bisa jujur sekarang. Kau boleh marah padaku untuk saat ini sampai semuanya jelas, yang pasti jangan hanya mendengar dengan telingamu dan melihat dengan matamu, tapi kau juga harus menggunakan hatimu karena dia adalah penuntun bagi kebenaran yang sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, Kyungsoo rasa memang sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ah"

Luhan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terisak pelan, tubuhnya bergetar dengan buliran air mata yang telah jatuh turun menuju pipinya. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo karena telah berkata kasar, tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa bahwa Kyungsoo pantas mendapatkannya sebagai ganjaran atas perbuatannya selama ini pada Baekhyun, Sahabatnya.

Luhan tidak ingin seseorang menyakiti Baekhyun seperti apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Baekhyun di hianati oleh ia sendiri yang notabennya adalah sahabat Baekhyun juga Chanyeol. Seorang yang telah merebut hati Baekhyun dimana mereka adalah orang-orang yang menjadi kepercayaan Baekhyun. Luhan tahu bahwa didunia ini tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya selain percaya pada diri mereka sendiri, bahkan sekalipun itu adalah orang yang melahirkanmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun masih berada di ruangan Dokter Kim bersama kedua orang tuanya dan Lay. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunduk dalam saat mendengar penuturan Dokter Kim tentang penyakit yang ada di tubuh Chanyeol. Bahkan Nyonya Park sudah menangis kencang mengetahui fakta yang disembunyikan oleh anaknya sendiri, ia merasa gagal menjadi orang tua bagi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang bisa menyembuhkan Chanyeol? Katakan Dokter! Aku akan memberikan uang berapapun besarnya agar Chanyeol bisa sembuh."

Kini Tuan Park ikut berbicara, suaranya terdengar serak dengan tangan yang masih mengusap pelan bahu sang istri yang duduk disampingnya.

Dokter Kim tersenyum, ia bukanlah orang baru yang menangani kasus seperti ini, ia bahkan lebih dari kata sering bertemu pasien yang keluarganya terlihat sangat frustasi dan akan melakukan apapun supaya anggota keluarganya yang sakit bisa sembuh.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol sudah menahan sakit sekitar satu tahun belakangan ini. Maaf sebelumnya Tuan Park, jika sejak awal Tuan Park Chanyeol mau melakukan check up secara rutin kemungkinan penyakit ini semakin parah sangat kecil. Tapi sayangnya putra anda justru hanya memilih meminum obat bahkan secara tidak teratur juga tanpa melakukan kontrol kesehatan.."

" ..Jalan satu-satunya yang bisa kita tempuh adalah dengan cangkok hati, percuma jika hanya meminum obat karena penyakit ini sudah terlanjur ganas, Hepatoma bukanlah penyakit yang bisa kita sepelekan, Tuan." Tuan Park nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Maaf Tuan, sayangnya tidak."

Tuan Park mengangguk pelan, disampingnya sang Istri masih menangis dengan memeluk lengannya erat. Ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang mudah diterima, tapi takdir Tuhan telah menggariskan demikian, sedangkan manusia hanya mampu mengikuti jalan cerita yang telah ditulis dalam buku kehidupan mereka.

"Bagaimana cara mendonorkan hati? Apa kita bisa mendonorkan hati kita pada siapapun?" Sehun bersuara, semua mata kini tertuju pada bocah kelas menengah atas itu.

"Tidak, ini butuh proses. Kita masih harus melakukan check darah, riwayat penyakit, serta beberapa prosedur lainnya sesuai dengan ketentuan yang berlaku." kini semua diam, hanya terdengar isakan pelan dari nyonya Park yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Sampai kapan Chanyeol Hyung bisa bertahan?" Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya, sedangkan Tuan Park menatap wajah putra angkatnya ini dengan wajah khawatir, Tuan Park khawatir Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak setelah ini.

"Mungkin tiga sampai empat bulan, saya tidak dapat memastikan umur seseorang karena umur saya pun ada yang mengatur, jadi saya harap kita bisa selesaikan semua ini dengan cepat dan mengambil keputusan yang terbaik."

"Aku ingin menjadi pendonor, bisa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih menutup matanya kala Chanyeol sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum melihat wajah damai Baekhyun disamping ranjangnya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun pasti kurang tidur, terlihat dari lingkaran hitam yang samar pada bawah matanya. Tangan Chanyeol terulur menyisir rambut hitam Baekhyun yang masih saja beraroma buah-buahan dan lembut seperti kain satin.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Aku telah menyakitimu dengan dalam Baek, aku lebih senang jika saat aku sekarat kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan senyuman manis. Aku rela jika harus pergi tanpa kau yang mengingatku sebagai masa lalumu."

Chanyeol berujar lirih. Air mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mata hazel miliknya; ia menangis. Ia menangis karena merasa gagal menjaga perasaan Baekhyun, ia tahu ini bukanlah hal mudah untuknya juga Baekhyun.

Tapi Tuhan memang telah menggariskan ini, Chanyeol hidup didunia dengan perasaan hampa, kedua orang tuanya yang seakan menutup hati mereka untuk hanya sekedar mengucapkan kata sayang dan juga rasa peduli padanya. Ia memang memiliki Baekhyun, Sehun juga yang lainnya, tapi rasa akan kasih sayang kedua orang tua sama sekali tidak ia dapatkan.

Mungkin Tuhan memberikan pilihan untuknya yaitu hidup didunia ini tanpa cinta kasih orang yang paling berjasa atas hidupmu atau mati meninggalkan semuanya, dan Chanyeol memilih opsi kedua. Mungkin ia terlihat egois karena memilih meninggalkan cintanya daripada hidup bersamanya, alasan lain ia memilih pergi adalah rasa lelahnya.

Chanyeol lelah berperilaku seolah baik-baik saja tanpa orang tua, ia lelah hidup dalam kekangan orang tua yang seakan menjadikannya robot yang selalu patuh diperintah seolah ia tidak punya perasaan dan hati, ia lelah tersenyum saat dirinya menangis dalam hati, Chanyeol lelah.

 _ **[ Diusia Chanyeol yang menginjak umur Tujuh Tahun ]**_

 _"Ayah! Coba tebak sekarang tanggal berapa?" Chanyeol kecil menarik-narik kemeja biru Ayahnya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan berkas yang bertumpukan di meja kerjanya._

 _"Ayah!" Chanyeol menarik berkas yang ada di tangan ayahnya kasar karena panggilannya seolah tidak didengar oleh sang Ayah._

 _"Chanyeol! Kau ini bisa diam tidak?! Ayah sedang sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk bermain tebak-tebakan denganmu, sekarang kau keluar dari ruangan ini, Keluar!"_

 _Ayah Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah, wajahnya menjadi berwarna merah padam karena tingkah laku anaknya yang sudah keterlaluan._

 _"A-Ayahh.. hiks.. ke-kenapaa marahh dengan Channie? hiks.. Ayahh Jahat!"_

 _Chanyeol berlari keluar dari ruangan kerja sang Ayah dengan banjir air mata, ia ingin menghampiri Ibunya lalu memeluknya erat._

 _"Ibu! Hiks.." Chanyeol merangkul Ibunya yang tengah duduk bersama teman-temannya di ruang tamu._

 _"Chanyeol, jangan menangis. Chanyeol kan sudah besar, jadi tidak boleh menangis lagi, ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan hidung yang memerah efek menangis._

 _"Nah, sekarang Chanyeol pergi dan tidur dikamar oke? Ibu sedang ada urusan dengan teman-teman ibu." Chanyeol kecil diam tanpa suara._

 _"Ibu?" Panggilnya namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Ibunya yang kini sibuk membahas tentang fashion dan hal-hal yang berbau sosialita lainnya._

 _"Ibu, ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" Chanyeol masih menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Ibunya._

 _"Chanyeol! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali? Ibu kan sudah bilang sekarang kau pergi tidur dan jangan ganggu Ibu!"_

 _Chanyeol kembali menangis, ia pikir Ibunya mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya tapi nyatanya tidak. Ayah dan Ibunya hanya sibuk memikirkan urusan mereka sendiri tanpa memikirkan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol merasa sangat benci dengan hidupnya dan kehidupannya, masih dengan isakan dan air mata yang mengalir, Chanyeol kecil berlari kencang keluar rumah padahal saat itu hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya._

 _"Ayah dan Ibu jahat! Hari ini kan ulang tahunku, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang ingat? Kalian Jahat! Channie benci kalian!"_

 _Chanyeol terus berlari di jalanan yang licin dengan banyak genangan air, hingga kaki mungilnya tidak sengaja tersandung batu yang membuatnya jatuh terjembab di jalanan beraspal yang kotor._

 _"Akh, Hwaa! Sa-hiks-sakitt.."_

 _Chanyeol memegang lututnya yang berdarah dan terasa perih ditambah lagi dengan air hujan yang turun semakin membuat lukannya terasa sakit._

 _"Hai! Kau kenapa? Ayo aku bantu." Seorang anak kecil datang dengan membawa payung berwarna biru ditangannya, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan membantunya berdiri._

 _"Kau tidak apa? Ayo kita kerumahku dan membersihkan lukamu, jangan main hujan-hujannan, kata Kakekku kau bisa sakit demam."_

 _Anak itu menggengam tangan Chanyeol erat dan membawanya menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat sangat buruk, cat temboknya sudah banyak yang mengelupas dengan pintu kayu yang terlihat lapuk dimakan usia._

 _"Duduklah, aku akan ambilkan obat untukmu. Dan jangan menangis lagi ya." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi reyot yang jumlahnya tidak lebih dari tiga buah didalam rumah itu._

 _"Maaf menunggu, siapa namamu?"_

 _"Ch-Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan anak yang didepannya itu perlahan._

 _"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, panggil aku Kyungie saja karena itu panggilan dari kakekku."_

 _Dan disinilah Chanyeol merasakan apa itu cinta pertama, Kyungsoo telah mengubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik. Ketika Chanyeol ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya, Chanyeol akan tidur dirumah Kyungsoo dan saat Chanyeol kembali kerumahnya ia akan dipukul oleh sang Ayah yang baru pulang dari urusan bisnisnya._

 _"Dasar anak kurang ajar, mau jadi apa kau jika pergi dan tidur diluar rumah sesukamu ketika Ayah tidak ada dirumah?"_

 _Ayah Chanyeol terus memukuli Chanyeol dengan buku dan kertas ditangannya, memang tidak sakit di fisik tapi hati Chanyeol sangat sakit diperlakukan seperti ini dan jika hal itu terjadi maka sudah dipastikan Chanyeol akan dikurung dikamar selama tiga hari._

 _Disekolah Chanyeol tidak punya banyak teman, hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang mau menjadi temannya. Chanyeol juga termasuk anak nakal yang sering berkelahi dengan murid lain hingga tak jarang kedua orang tua Chanyeol di panggil untuk datang kesekolahannya dan semua berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang kembali dipukuli oleh Ayahnya._

 _Tempat ia berlindung hanyalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, bahkan Ibunya hanya sibuk dengan urusan sosialitanya tanpa memikirkan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang datang padanya saat ia sedang sakit dan sedih, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menjadi sosok yang tergantung dengan Kyungsoo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang basah karena air mata.

"Apa kau merasa sakit? Katakan padaku, aku akan panggilkan Dokter untukmu."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya menuju gagang tombol yang terhubung dengan para Dokter yang menangani Chanyeol di Rumah Sakit ini, otomatis Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kanan bertatap wajah dengan Chanyeol dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Keduanya saling menatap dengan degupan Jantung yang keras, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya melemas melihat Chanyeol yang menatap kearah matanya dalam.

"Kyungsoo.."

Deg!

Baekhyun hanya diam. Hatinya terasa tertohok mendengar Chanyeol memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar, Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol takut kehilangan Kyungsoo hingga memanggil nama itu dengan suara bergetar lalu diikuti sebuah isakan pelan.

"Maaf Chanyeol tapi Kyung-"

"Kyungsoo.. hiks, Kyungsoo.."

Chanyeol terus merapalkan nama itu seperti sebuah mantra, air matanya jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun ikut bergetar mendengar Chanyeol terus menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo, ia menyeka air matanya lalu berlari keluar ruangan Chanyeol saat ini membuka pintu, Kyungsoo telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan yang membawa beberapa plastik buah.

"Baek, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun hanya diam dan terus menangis lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo didepan pintu.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Kyungsoo masuk keruangan Chanyeol dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang meringkuk dibalik selimutnya dengan tubuh bergetar, tanpa menunggu lama ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kau kenapa? Hei, Kau kenapa?" Seketika Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo erat dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar.

"Kyungsoo.. hiks.. Kyungie.."

Chanyeol terus memeluk Kyungsoo yang kini hanya diam membeku, Kyungsoo merasa hatinya mencelos mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Kyungie. Dulu Chanyeol sering memanggilnya dengan nama itu ketika sakit dan ketakutan. Kyungsoo ikut memeluk erat Chanyeol, mengusap punggung Chanyeol pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"Channie.. jangan menangis, ada Kyungie disini."

"Kyungie jangan pergi hiks jangan hiks." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Tidak, aku akan disini menemanimu."

Kyungsoo tahu saat ini Chanyeol sedang teringat masa-masa kelamnya, Chanyeol memiliki trauma akan masa lalunya dengan kedua orang tuanya tapi seingat Kyungsoo trauma itu telah hilang semenjak mereka menginjak usia Junior High School.

Ia ingat saat Chanyeol yang bahkan pernah hampir meminum setengah botol obat tidur namun urung karena Kyungsoo datang lalu memeluknya erat, mungkin jika Kyungsoo masih mempunyai rasa dengan Chanyeol pastilah ia memanfaatkan situasi saat ini untuk mengisi hati Chanyeol lagi tapi kenyataan berkata lain; Kyungsoo sudah melupakan rasa cintanya untuk Chanyeol dan telah memantapkan hatinya untuk satu orang yaitu Jongin, Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tengah meringkuk dibawah pohon besar yang terletak di pinggir taman Rumah Sakit dengan mata sembabnya. Baekhyun masih memikirkan hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat menyakitkan untuk ia ingat, bahkan nama pertama yang Chanyeol sebut setelah tidur panjangnya adalah Kyungsoo bukan dirinya yang setiap saat duduk disamping ranjang untuk menunggu Chanyeol membuka mata selama dua hari belakangan ini.

Sakit. Baekhyun merasa sakit melihat dan mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol seolah takut kehilangan Kyungsoo, bagaimana Chanyeol terus merapalkan nama Kyungsoo padahal Baekhyun sedang duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan air mata yang turun beranak pinak, Baekhyun takut Chanyeol pergi dengan Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya yang terjatuh di bawah langit mendung dengan banyak luka di hatinya, Baekhyun takut hal itu terjadi.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada melihatmu pergi tanpaku.."

Baekhyun menatap tanah didepannya, ia memang bukanlah orang sempurna untuk Chanyeol dan ia sadar akan hal itu tapi cintanya lebih dari kata sempurna bagi pria yang pernah memeperjuangkan cintanya itu.

 _'Semua orang akan merasakan apa itu kehilangan. Semua orang akan merasakan apa itu rasa takut, tapi Kehilangan dan Ketakutan bukanlah sebuah masalah besar jika kita hadapi dengan hati yang lapang dan kita menerima kenyataan apapun yang telah Tuhan gariskan.'_

Ia ingat. Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol pernah mengatakannya tepat saat hari ketujuh mereka meresmikan hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol adalah orang dengan seribu kata puitis yang selalu terucap dari bibirnya. Chanyeol adalah orang dengan seribu petuah di setiap ucapannya.

Dulu. Dulu sebelum hari ini ada, sebelum kemarin ada, sebelum seminggu lalu ada. Chanyeol adalah seorang paling mengerti dirinya walaupun belum tentu ia mengerti Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti atau mendengar Chanyeol bercerita tentang Ayah, Ibu, juga kakak perempuannya yang meninggal saat ia baru berumur lima tahun.

Baekhyun hanya tahu bahwa Chanyeol itu hobi tersenyum padanya, juga dia adalah pribadi yang ceria bahkan sangat ceria tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol sedih, ia beberapa kali memergoki kekasihnya itu tengah melamun dengan wajah kusutnya, dan mulai saat itu Baekhyun sadar bahwa sosok Chanyeol yang kuat adalah sosok paling pandai dalam memendam semua perasaannya, dan Baekhyun juga mulai sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah jujur akan perasaannya dan hari-harinya pada Baekhyun hingga dapat disimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran bagi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" Sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun, itu suara Jongin.

"Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang." Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan, ia membawa Baekhyun untuk berlari sedikit cepat menuju Bangsal ruangan Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?! Kau adalah orang yang mengancurkan anakku. Sialan!"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar jelas seorang wanita paruh baya tengah mencaci maki Kyungsoo didepannya dengan Chanyeol yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

Baekhyun masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, Luhan dan Sehun serta Lay hanya berdiri bak patung didepan pintu. Diantara mereka semua tidak ada yang berani berbicara sedikitpun, tapi ada hal yang baru Baekhyun sadari yaitu pipi Luhan yang nampak memerah disisi kirinya seperti bekas tamparan.

"Kau itu hanya orang tak bermoral yang masuk kedalam hidup Chanyeol dan mengubahnya menjadi seorang yang pembangkang! Harusnya aku tidak melihat wajahmu didepanku Jalang!" Jongin ingin masuk kedalam tapi tangan Sehun mencegahnya.

"Tidak untuk sekarang Jongin, Ibu akan semakin membuatnya menderita jika kau berani maju."

Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh, terlalu sering melihat Ibu Chanyeol memperlakukan orang lain semena-mena dan jika ada yang berani menantangnya dapat dipastikan orang yang dibela akan semakin mendapat cacian bahkan selama hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung."

Baekhyun sadar bahwa orang yang memarahi Kyungsoo adalah Ibu Chanyeol, lalu disampingnya adalah Ayah Chanyeol.

"Memang apa yang membuatmu berani menunjukan wajahmu didepan kami lagi? Apa kau punya nyali yang besar hingga mendatangi Chanyeol lagi?" Pria yang Baekhyun yakini adalah Ayah Chanyeol sudah bersiap akan melayangkan tangannya kearah wajah Kyungsoo.

"Cukup!" Baekhyun berteriak lalu memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Jangan sakiti saudaraku! Kenapa kalian jahat padanya? Apa salahnya? Jika Tuan ingin memukul maka pukul saja aku!" Baekhyun berdiri didepan Kyungsoo seolah menjadi tameng untuknya jika sewaktu-waktu ada sebuah timah panas menghantam dirinya.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mendongak melihat Baekhyun yang melindungi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol masih menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya lalu beringsut berdiri.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa berani-beraninnya melindungi jalang itu? Apa kau ingin berakhir seperti dirinya, huh?" Ibu Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya sedang Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Dia kekasihku, dia hidupku, dan dia adalah separuh jiwaku."

Chanyeol kini ikut berdiri didepan Baekhyun, matanya menyiratkan rasa takut tapi juga kemarahan yang amat besar.

"Jangan sedikitpun anda menyentuhnya Nyonya Park yang terhormat."

Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghilangkan rasa trauma akan kedua orang tuannya ini, walaupun ia berbicara dengan nada bergetar sekalipun.

"Apa? Jangan mencoba melindunginya Chanyeol! Kenapa kau selalu menjadi orang yang membantah semua ucapan orang tuamu?"

Kini Ayah Chanyeol ikut bersuara kembali, suaranya terdengar berat dan tegas seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu dan hal yang selalu membuat Chanyeol dulu ketakutan adalah suara Ayahnya yang marah.

"Anda yang membuatnya seperti ini." Jongin mendorong Chanyeol kebelakang pelan.

"Anda yang membuat Chanyeol selalu ketakutan setiap saat. Anda yang selalu memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti robot yang mengikuti perintah anda, karena anda pula Chanyeol menjadi seorang anti sosial saat kecil dan banyak dimusuhi orang lain."

"Tuan Park yang terhormat, selama ini tidak ada yang memperhatikan kehidupan Chanyeol, bahkan Anda sebagai orang tuanya lebih memilih pulang dan pergi mengurus urusan Anda sendiri tanpa memperhatikan Chanyeol, tanpa memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dan dimata anda hanya ada Chanyeol si pembangkang."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya keras, ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu bagaimana kehidupan Chanyeol sebelum ini. Bagaimana Chanyeol yang sering tidur dirumah Kyungsoo yang buruk dan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Park yang mewah hingga akhirnya Sehun menjadi teman untuk Chanyeol selama dirumah dan semenjak Sehun menjadi adiknya pula Chanyeol selalu ada dirumah karena merasa memiliki teman.

Tapi semua kembali berantakan saat Jongin merebut Kyungsoo dengan cara licik dan membuat hidup Chanyeol semakin berantakan, padahal Chanyeol adalah orang yang selalu berdiri paling depan saat dirinya terpuruk dengan kehidupannya. Tapi Chanyeol kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang bahkan lebih baik saat bertemu Baekhyun, Chanyeol berubah menjadi pria ceria yang selalu tersenyum dan bahagia dengan hidupnya.

"Beraninya kau!"

"Berhenti! Jangan sakiti Jongin, Ayah" Sehun kini ikut ambil dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Jangan sakiti siapapun Ayah. Tolong Ayah dan Ibu berubah sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Tuan Park yang hampir saja ingin melayangkan pukulan untuk Jongin, kini tertunduk lemas.

"Jika Ayah dan Ibu masih menyayangi Chanyeol Hyung dan aku, kalian harus berubah mulai saat ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat Ayah dan Ibu menyesali semuanya saat kami telah menyatu dengan tanah, saat kami sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi. Aku mohon pada Kalian." Sehun jatuh bersimpuh pada kaki Ayahnya, tubuhnya bergetar dengan suara isakan yang perlahan menjadi pengiring waktu.

"Jangan sakiti Chanyeol Hyung, jangan sakiti siapapun disini. Aku tahu jika Ayah membenci keberadaan teman-temanku dan Chanyeol Hyung, tapi mengertilah jika mereka adalah orang paling baik yang melindungi dan menjaga kami saat Kalian tidak ada disamping kami, saat kalian sibuk dengan urusan harta dan kekayaan dunia, saat kalian menganggap kami hanya anak-anak yang merepotkan Kalian."

Grep

Nyonya Park memeluk Sehun sepersekian detik kemudian. Ibu tiri dari Sehun itu menangis kencang dengan tubuh yang kini ikut jatuh terduduk.

"Maafkan kami nak, maaf"

Chanyeol ikut memeluk Ibunya, orang yang selalu ingin ia peluk saat kecil itu kini telah banyak berubah. Entah hal apa yang Chanyeol lewatkan hingga ia tidak lagi melihat aura glamour dalam diri ibunya kecuali kata berantakan yang seolah menjadi penjelas bahwa Ibunya sedih mengetahui hidupnya yang tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Maafkan Ayah juga."

Semua anggota keluarga Park kini saling berpelukan termasuk juga Jongin dan Lay. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini ikut memeluk Baekhyun dan Luhan, mereka juga menangis terharu dengan semua ini sampai sebuah suara kesakitan terdengar diantara rasa haru yang menyelimuti mereka semua.

"Akhh!"

"CHANYEOL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokter Kim baru saja keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dengan tergesa. Semua orang yang sedang menunggu didepan ruangan itupun langsung menghujani Dokter Kim denga berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol, Dok?" Nyonya Park bertanya terlebih dahulu mengenai keadaan putranya.

"Saat ini kondisi Tuan Park Chanyeol tidak stabil, kita harus mengambil langkah tegas Nyonya. Jika ini dibiarkan terus-menerus, saya tidak yakin Tuan Park Chanyeol akan bertahan lama."

Semua yang ada disana diam tanpa suara, hanya dentingan jarum jam yang menjadi pertanda berjalannya waktu.

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun berlari kencang meninggalkan semua orang disana, kaki-kaki pendeknya terus berlari sampai ia berhenti disuatu tempat yang ia yakini adalah Danau disamping Rumah Sakit.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan semuanya dariku? Kenapa Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap aliran air danau yang tenang, air matanya seolah tak pernah habis untuk menangisi seorang yang dicintainnya. Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggapnya penting, jika Chanyeol menganggapnya penting pasti dia tidak akan berbohong dan menyembunyikan semuannya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol mencintainya, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol percaya padanya, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol selalu jujur padanya.

"Harusnya saat ini kau menemuinya, Baek."

Baekhyun masih dalam keterdiamannya tanpa menoleh pada seorang yang kini berdiri disampingnya, ia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, ia terlalu bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba datang kepadanya. Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang kuat dalam menghadapi masalah seperti ini, bahkan ketika ia tersandung kerikil pun ia akan menangis, dan sekarang ia seperti tersandung batu besar dan berakhir dengan jatuh didasar jurang yang dalam.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin mati saja jika aku tidak bisa bersamanya."

Angin sore menyapa lembut pipi keduannya, matahari yang seolah tak pernah nampak di musim salju ini memang membuat orang selalu merasa kedinginan. Didalam keterdiaman ini, tidak ada yang berani mengambil langkah untuk kembali berbicara, lagi-lagi hanya ada angin yang menyenggol ranting pohon dan daun cemara sebagai suara pengiring antara dua insan yang tengah bergumul dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah orang paling jahat pada Chanyeol. Aku adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan kepercayaanya padaku, kadang aku berpikir seharusnya aku yang ada diposisi Chanyeol sekarang agar aku mendapatkan karma yang setimpal dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya."

Jongin diam untuk sesaat, menjeda kalimat yang sangat ia benci; ia benci menyebut dirinya adalah sahabat Chanyeol, karena pada kenyaataannya dia adalah orang yang membuat Chanyeol hancur.

"Dulu aku berpikir Chanyeol selalu lebih hebat dariku, Chanyeol lebih pintar dalam berkelahi dengan orang lain, berbeda denganku yang hanya akan berlindung dibalik punggungnya. Nyatanya Chanyeol adalah seorang paling penakut didunia ini, dia takut suara Ayahnya ketika marah, dia takut bagaimana tangan Ayahnya itu memukulnya, dan dia juga takut saat Ibunya membentaknya. Chanyeol adalah jiwa yang lemah, senyuman dari dirinya hanyalah senyuman palsu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa senyumannya yang ia berikan adalah senyuman paling tulus yang pernah ada." Jongin memegang pundak Baekhyun pelan. Ia tahu Baekhyun sekarang telah ada diambang keputus asaanya.

"Aku takut Chanyeol pergi.. Aku takut dia meninggalkanku, aku rela jika dia pergi bersama orang lain asal aku masih bisa melihatnya, tapi tidak dengan pergi untuk selama-lamanya."

Ketakutan terbesar Baekhyun adalah saat ia tidak lagi bisa melihat senyuman Chanyeol. Tawa yang selalu terlihat lucu dimatanya, juga kelakuan aneh yang justru membuat Baekhyun semakin jatuh dalam pesona pria tinggi itu. Jongin pernah memiliki perasaan takut akan kehilangan seseorang; Kyungsoo. Tapi bukan kehilangan dalam arti pergi selamanya dan itu sangat menyakitkan apalagi Baekhyun yang akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya selama-lamanya.

"Ayahku pergi saat aku masih membutuhkannya, dan sekarang Chanyeol juga akan pergi saat aku masih membutuhkan semua cintanya, aku tidak ingin." Baekhyun adalah orang ceria tapi rapuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, mereka saling mencintai dan melengkapi kerapuhan satu sama lain.

"Temui Chanyeol dan bicarakan semuanya, Baek. Katakan apa yang kalian tidak tahu, jangan tutupi apapun lagi dari diri kalian masing-masing, kalian sudah dewasa dan mengerti dimana posisi kalian saat ini."

Jongin menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan lalu beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, ia percaya bahwa Baekhyun bisa mengatasi masalah ini dengan kepala dingin bersama Chanyeol.

"Apa aku siap untuk berbicara semuanya? Bahkan tentang Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menggeleng tapi hatinya seolah mengangguk, entahlah dirinya sendiri juga bingung dengan semua ini, Baekhyun berpikir jika ia telah salah langkah datang kemari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih belum percaya dengan kehidupannya yang seperti sebuah dongeng dengan akhir Sad Ending. Dia adalah pemeran utama dalam setiap babnya, hidup penuh cinta tapi berakhir dengan derita.

Kadang ia berpikir jika cerita hidupnya ditulis kembali oleh pengarang Disney pastilah ia pengarang akan membuat ending yang jauh lebih indah dari kisah nyatanya. Sayangnya tidak ada orang yang bisa mengubah jalan hidupnya kecuali Tuhan, dan Chanyeol kini sudah angkat tangan untuk urusan yang satu ini, dia sudah pasrah akan hidupnya yang tinggal menunggu detikan umurnya berhenti.

"Aku ingin bicara Chanyeol."

Tidak ada kata lain selain 'ya, mari bicara' untuk mereka; Baekhyun dan dirinya saat ini. Berkata tidak pun juga jalan cerita tetap berjalan sesuai aturan Tuhan.

"Aku tahu aku egois pada dirimu.."

"Aku yang egois, bukan dirimu atau orang lain, Baek."

Chanyeol masih belum menatap mata bulan sabit disampingnya, ia masih memilih menatap tembok putih dengan Tv Plasma menggantung indah bak Figura dengan layar hidup didepannya seakan benda itu lebih menarik dari pembicaraan ini.

"Aku kehilangan Ayahku dan sekarang aku akan kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Tuhan memang adil, dia ingin aku juga ikut menghilang bersamanya." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak suka dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ayah, bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama? Hanya berdua saja, lalu bantu aku menemukan Ayahku lagi ditempatnya."

"Baek-"

"Chanyeol, kau tahu tidak, aku pernah berkata pada Ayahku bahwa aku akan menikah dihadapannya kelak, tapi aku bingung dengan siapa aku menikah jika bukan dirimu? Tapi aku takut Kyungsoo marah padaku karena aku telah merebutmu.."

Baekhyun terisak lagi, dia menangis dengan senyuman miris yang tersemat dibibirnya, sepersekian detik kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

"Ahh, kenapa aku harus memikirkan Kyungsoo? Aku tahu kau mencintaiku juga, jadi kapan kita akan pergi menemui Ayahku bersama?"

"Baek, dengarkan aku."

"Kapan Chanyeol? Apa kau ingin pergi dahulu? Baiklah, aku akan ikut pergi dalam beberapa jam kemudian, dan kita-"

"BAEKHYUN! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU! SEMUANYA HANYA BOHONG, AKU BOHONG PADAMU!"

Baekhyun diam. Lalu kembali menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama"

Baekhyun semakin kencang menangis, ia menjambak rambutnya kasar lalu melempar vas bunga disampingnya kearah samping Chanyeol, nyaris mengenai wajah pucat itu.

"KAU SELALU BOHONG CHANYEOL! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol, memeluk tubuh hangat itu erat seolah tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Chanyeol aku benci semua yang kau sembunyikan, aku tahu aku bukan orang yang kau percayai.."

"Aku percaya padamu, Baek."

"Tidak! Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku, kau selalu menyembunyikan semuanya, sakitmu dan bahagiamu hanya kau pendam sendiri tanpa membaginya denganku."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur perlahan, ia mengusak surai Baekhyun pelan dan menyesap aroma yang masih sama ketika mereka masih bersama dulu.

"Aku memang jahat, tapi aku mempercayaimu, aku percaya jika kau mencintaiku, aku percaya jika kau adalah orang yang tegar. Aku mohon tinggalkan aku, Baek." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Baekhyun, aku takut jika aku jujur padamu kau akan sakit sejak awal hubungan ini, aku tidak ingin kau ikut sedih dengan jalan hidupku yang memilukan, aku takut kau sakit Baek."

"Tapi dengan caramu ini aku justru semakin sakit, Chanyeol! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh!" Tangan kecil itu memukul ringan dada Chanyeol, ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan pernah serius memukulnya.

Namun Chanyeol menahannya dan menatap mata Baekhyun cukup dalam. Sangat dalam hingga Baekhyun akhirnya terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Maaf.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hikss Yuta nangis pas baca bagian endingnya T.T

Lagi greget eh malah TBC *digampar

Okelah, Yuta gamau banyak comment. Masih dalam mode mewek nih :" yawlaa

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYOO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	12. Chapter 12

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama."

Baekhyun semakin kencang menangis, ia menjambak rambutnya kasar lalu melempar vas bunga disampingnya kearah samping Chanyeol, nyaris mengenai wajah pucat itu.

"KAU SELALU BOHONG CHANYEOL! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol, memeluk tubuh hangat itu erat seolah tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Chanyeol aku benci semua yang kau sembunyikan, aku tahu aku bukan orang yang kau percayai."

"Aku percaya padamu, Baek."

"Tidak! Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku, kau selalu menyembunyikan semuanya, sakitmu dan bahagiamu hanya kau pendam sendiri tanpa membaginya denganku."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur perlahan, ia mengusak surai Baekhyun pelan dan menyesap aroma yang masih sama ketika mereka masih bersama dulu.

"Aku memang jahat, tapi aku mempercayaimu, aku percaya jika kau mencintaiku, aku percaya jika kau adalah orang yang tegar. Aku mohon tinggalkan aku, Baek." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Baekhyun, aku takut jika aku jujur padamu kau akan sakit sejak awal hubungan ini, aku tidak ingin kau ikut sedih dengan jalan hidupku yang memilukan, aku takut kau sakit Baek."

"Tapi dengan caramu ini aku justru semakin sakit, Chanyeol! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh!" Tangan kecil itu memukul ringan dada Chanyeol, ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan pernah serius memukulnya.

Namun Chanyeol menahannya dan menatap mata Baekhyun cukup dalam. Sangat dalam hingga Baekhyun akhirnya terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Maaf.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH ( dan Byun ChanZha)

 **Tittle:**

PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin dingin di musim salju menjadi teman bagi Jongin yang tengah duduk di depan bangunan Apartemen yang pernah ia tinggali bersama seseorang, seseorang yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih menjadi pemilik hatinya. Dia adalah Kyungsoo, pria kecil dengan sejuta sifat tersembuyi dan tak terduga.

Jongin tersenyum miris mengingat Kyungsoo yang rasanya baru kemarin mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak membutuhkan Jongin disisinya, tapi beberapa jam yang lalu saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju kantin Rumah Sakit, pria owl itu mengatakan 'aku membutuhkanmu'.

Bahagia, tentu Jongin bahagia ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang sangat ingin ia dengar, tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang dapat ditebak, terbukti dengan beberapa menit setelah mengatakannya Kyungsoo langsung berujar 'Aku juga membutuhkan Chanyeol' yang langsung dijawab Jongin dengan kata 'Aku tahu'.

Bodoh, Jongin memang pria bodoh yang hanya diam dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo kala itu tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang, padahal mungkin saja Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan hal lain setelahnya.

"Tidak, mana mungkin Kyungsoo lebih membutuhkanku daripada cinta pertamanya itu? Hahaha"

Jongin tertawa hambar, menertawakan betapa bodohnya ia yang terlalu berharap pada seorang yang jelas-jelas membuangnya saat ia telah memberikan semuanya. Jiwa raganya bahkan harta telah ia berikan pada Kyungsoo tapi semuanya hanya dibalas dengan kata yang menyakitkan.

Seolah ikut tahu dengan perasaan Jongin, langit mendung mulai menurunkan gumpalan putih seperti kapas yang berterbangan. Langit seolah menangis dengan menurunkan saljunya, tapi angin seolah mengejek dengan terus bersemilir cepat dengan membawa dinginnya salju yang menusuk hingga ketulang manusia.

"Astaga! Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menarik begitu saja tubuh Jongin yang hampir membeku kedepan Apartemen yang teduh, bibir tebalnya tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang betapa bodohnya Jongin yang berdiri ditengah hujan salju tanpa payung bahkan coat atau jaket tebal membungkus tubuhnya, Jongin justru hanya menggunakan kaos lengan panjang yang menutup tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Kau bisa mati jika saja aku tidak pergi keluar untuk membuang sampah dan melihat seorang tengah berdiri didepan Apartementnya sendiri seperti orang gila."

Tangan Kyungsoo masih setia membersihkan butiran-butiran salju yang menempel pada rambut juga kaos yang dikenakan Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menghentikan tangan Kyungsoo dengan menggenggamnya erat, pria tan itu menatap Kyungsoo seolah meminta sebuah kejelasan disana.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku, Kyung? Kenapa kau peduli jika aku mati? Bukannya dengan aku mati kau akan bahagia karena tidak ada yang mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

Plakk!

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, tangannya masih gemetar menahan amarah yang entah kenapa sudah ada dipuncak kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Karena aku membutuhkanmu Kim Jongin! Apa kau setolol itu untuk tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang berhasil engkau cekoki dengan ribuan perhatian yang sialnya membuatku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja, apa kau tidak tahu huh?"

Kyungsoo mencengkeram kerah Jongin kasar. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jongin benar-benar menjadi orang yang bodoh dihadapannya, selama ini yang pernah ia lihat hanya Jongin yang selalu berdiri paling depan saat ia membutuhkan segalanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Jongin sembari menatap mata bulat lawan bicaranya. Namun Kyungsoo urung untuk menjawab, yang dilakukan pria kecil itu hanyalah mengendurkan cengkeramannya pada kerah Jongin.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, APA KAU MENCINTAIKU DO KYUNGSOO?!"

Jongin meninggikan suaranya, dengan mata yang memancarkan rasa kesal dan ingin tahu yang besar. Tapi lagi-lagi jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah suara angin yang berjalan beriringan dengan salju putih di tengah jalan.

Jongin tersenyum kecut, ia menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari kerahnya kasar lalu berlari menuju mobilnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam memandangi mobil Jongin yang mulai bergerak cepat menjauh dari jangkauan matannya.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan semua ini Jongin, Aku ragu.."

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, sangat sesak sampai ia kesulitan untuk bernafas dengan benar. Ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya, bahkan lebih sakit dari saat Chanyeol membencinya tapi Kyungsoo belum yakin bahwa hatinya memang benar-benar untuk Jongin, jika kemarin ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk Jongin tapi hari ini hatinya kembali ragu, ragu akan ketulusan cintanya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo takut ia kembali menyakiti perasaan yang lebih dari kata tulus yang Jongin berikan, sangat takut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Baekhyun jam waktu berjalan lebih cepat di setiap detiknya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukan angka sepuluh kurang seperempat malam, padahal seingatnya ia marah-marah pada Chanyeol saat menjelang sore.

"Sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah duduk di sofa kamar rawatnya sembari menonton Disney Channel. Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang sakit jika dibandingkan Chanyeol yang kini hanya tersenyum sesekali saat tayangan yang ia tonton menunjukan adegan yang lucu.

"Sejak kapan kau suka nonton Donald Duck?" Baekhyun kembali bersuara. Entahlah, ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat canggung pada Chanyeol menginggat tadi sore mereka bertengkar dengan cukup hebat sampai akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ne? Itu bukan Donald Duck, tapi Mickey Mouse and Friends. Kupikir kau tahu acara seperti itu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran, dipikirannya Baekhyun adalah orang yang suka hal-hal yang berbau kekanak-kanakan seperti Kartun dan Animasi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti maniak hal kekanakan seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng.

"Kupikir semua pria mungil suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu, jadi kurasa kau juga menyukainya seperti Kyung-"

"Tidak! Aku lebih suka menonton Transformers dan The Avanger dari pada Disney yang kebanyakan ditonton oleh anak usia Batita." Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol, ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama Kyungsoo untuk saat ini.

"Emm, Ya. Kupikir kau memang lebih cocok menonton acara seperti itu daripada Disney."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjangnya, lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap betapa lucunya Baekhyun saat ini, mata bengkak yang membuat mata sipitnya semakin hilang, hidung merah yang kembang kempis seperti plastik bocor yang diberi gas serta rambut acak-acakannya yang nampak seperti tidak pernah disisir beberapa hari.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau pikir mudah memaafkanmu? Dasar Bodoh!" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada tanpa mengindahkan wajah terkejut Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Baek."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mendesah panjang. Chanyeol adalah kelemahannya, melihat Chanyeol terlihat sedih sama saja membuatnya sedih juga.

"Jangan pasang muka melasmu, aku kan 'bukan siapa-siapamu' jadi berhenti bersikap seolah aku adalah orang yang berarti bagimu."

Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan sedikit gusar. Hatinya masih nyeri mengingat Chanyeol tadi sore berkata bahwa dirinya tidak mencintai Baekhyun.

 _'Kau bahkan lebih berarti dibanding diriku sendiri, Baek'_ batin Chanyeol.

Cklek

"I-Ibu?" Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki kamar rawat Chanyeol dengan membawa keranjang buah berisi buah pisang, kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan? Sudah minum obatmu?" Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum sembari menghampiri putranya yang tengah duduk diranjang. Tangan-tangan lentiknya menyisir pelan helaian rambut Chanyeol, ia tersenyum hangat kemudian ikut duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Sudah, tadi perawat datang kemari memberiku makan dan juga obat."

Chanyeol merasa gugup, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah sekitar empat tahun lamanya sang Ibu tidak memperlakukannya seperti ini, sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ada sepercik rasa bahagia yang Chanyeol rasakan hari ini, ia bersyukur setidaknya di hari-hari terakhirnya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Ibunya menjadi seorang yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"Ibu ingin bicara, boleh?" Chanyeol mengangguk antusias seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen kapas oleh Ibunya.

"Eumm, Ibu ingin tanya apa?" Nyonya Park kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya yang entah mengapa membuatnya rindu akan masa-masa kecil saat Chanyeol berumur dibawah lima tahun dan Yoora yang saat itu masih hidup ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Siapa Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Jika saja bisa, ia ingin mengatakan pada Ibunya bahwa Baekhyun adalah cinta sejatinya, pemilik hatinya juga hidupnya, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk jujur pada Ibunya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab? Bukannya tadi kau membelanya ya? Kau bilang bahwa Baekhyun itu Kekasihmu, belahan jiwamu dan juga hidupmu, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah diam saat Ibu bertanya?"

"Ba-Baekhyun dia.. Entahlah Bu, aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskan hubungan kami berdua."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, ia bahkan tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang masih berada dibalik pintu kamar mandi sedang mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa kau tidak mencintai Baekhyun lagi? Jika begitu, yang tadi siang apa? Kau bahkan membelanya didepan Ayah dan Ibu."

"Aku.. Aku mencintainya, sangat. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku akan segera meninggalkannya, kupikir menjauhinya adalah cara terbaik agar ia nanti bisa pergi bersama orang lain dan melupakanku."

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan air mata yang lolos begitu saja dari mata bulatnya. Nyonya Park yang melihat hal itu langsung memeluk Chanyeol hangat, pelukan itu tidak bisa menenangkan Chanyeol tapi justru semakin membuatnya menangis kencang.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun telah merosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak mendengar Chanyeol ternyata masih mencintainya dan merelakan perasaanya demi kebahagiaan Baekhyun kedepan.

"Kau bohong lagi padaku, Chan"

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menangis hari ini, yang pasti air matanya seolah tidak pernah kering untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang takut Chanyeol pergi, tapi ia lebih takut lagi jika Chanyeol tidak mencintainya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Cklek

Nyonya Park dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya sejenak lalu pergi keluar ruangan itu, tapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, sebuah suara mengintrupsi jalannya.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah nak."

Itu suara Nyonya Park, Ibu Chanyeol. Sontak Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih dalam pelukan Ibunya, terlihat sangat rapuh dan kacau, tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Ada apa Nyonya?" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Hey, apa itu tadi? Panggil aku Ibu, Baek. Aku ini juga Ibumu sekarang." Baekhyun diam, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap Ibunya.

"Emm, ya Ibu?"

"Bagus, Ibu hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau mencintai Chanyeol?" Ekor mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang hanya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela tanpa berani menatapnya.

"Tentu Ibu, aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol, dia mengingatkanku pada mendiang Ayahku. Mereka mempunyai banyak kesamaan, dan itu membuatku nyaman dengan semua yang Chanyeol lakukan." Nyonya Park tersenyum lega, diraihnya tangan Baekhyun lalu menggengamnya erat.

"Ibu senang mendengarnya, Ibu ingin kalian secepatnya menikah dan hidup bahagia." Baekhyun menatap Nyonya Park dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sedangkan Chanyeol memasang ekspresi terkejut mendengar ucapan Ibunya barusan.

"Ibu! Apa yang Ibu katakan barusan? Jangan memberi harapan kosong pada Baekhyun, Bu."

Chanyeol menatap marah pada Ibunya, ia tidak suka impian dan harapan yang indah namun kosong seperti yang Ibunya ucapkan karena semuanya hanya akan menambah sakit dihatinya dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, jangan membentak Ibumu."

Baekhyun bersuara, ia tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol bersikap kasar pada Ibunya sendiri karena bagaimanapun Nyonya Park tetaplah orang yang melahirkannya kedunia ini.

"Tidak apa Baek, Chanyeol memang seperti itu. Dan Ibu hanya ingin menyampaikan harapan Ibu saja, apa itu salah?"

"Satu lagi, Chanyeol besok kau ada jadwal check up dan jika hasilnya baik, kau akan segera operasi penerimaan donor hati."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, apalagi Chanyeol. Ia tidak percaya akan mendapatkan donor hati yang cocok untuknya secepat itu, ia pikir tidak akan mendapatkan donor hati dan umurnya tinggal menghitung bulan tapi ternyata Tuhan telah memberikan keajaiban padanya.

"Siapa yang mendonorkannya? Aku yakin dia telah meninggal, karena tidak mungkin ia masih hidup. Aku ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya, Bu."

"Bukan saat ini Chan, nanti setelah operasi selesai dan berjalan lancar kita akan bertemu dengan keluarganya dan berterima kasih pada mereka."

Nyonya Park menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disana yang terdiam satu sama lain.

"Kau dengar? Apa sekarang masih ada alasan kau menjauhiku?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam mata Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya. Setelah mendengar bahwa Chanyeol akan mendapatkan donor hati membuatnya bahagia tapi disisi lain juga marah. Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi tapi Chanyeol akan selalu hidup dengan membohonginya, Chanyeol akan sering membohonginya dan Baekhyun yakin akan hal itu.

"Chanyeol, jika kau ingin tahu satu hal tentang perasaanku saat ini, aku akan berkata bahwa Aku merindukanmu, Jalanan kosong yang nampak sunyi dikegelapan malam menggambarkan betapa kekosongan ini bertahan sangat lama.."

Baekhyun diam, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan rangkaian kata yang mereka buat saat sedang bersama di halaman belakang gedung sekolah ditemani semilir angin musim gugur dan warna oranye yang tersebar disepanjang halaman itu.

"..Aku terlalu takut untuk berjalan di kegelapan. Aku terlalu bingung untuk menentukan arah, seandainya kau tahu bahwa jalan itu adalah celah hatimu yang kosong.. Hanya berhiaskan rumput dan daun kering disepanjang jalan itu, jalan menuju hatimu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana akan berujung."

Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mendorong Baekhyun kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang ia ciptakan. Chanyeol terlalu lemah untuk menangis atau berteriak, ia cukup hanya memeluk Baekhyun sebagai ungkapan bahagianya saat ini.

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti akan namanya berjuang, aku bahkan tidak berjuang demi dirimu dan hanya mementingkan keegoisanku sendiri, tapi kau datang dengan sejuta perjuangan dihadapanku dan membuat aku semakin terlihat tolol dimata semua orang. Maaf Baek, Maafkan Aku."

Chanyeol semakin memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, tidak peduli akan selang infus yang masih menempel pada tangannya, Chanyeol bahkan mencengkeram tubuh simungil seakan tidak ada hari esok untuknya lagi.

"Kau itu memang bodoh, tolol, idiot, semua hal paling buruk ada pada dirimu! Tapi yang harus kau tahu Chan, sebodoh apa dirimu, setolol apa pikiranmu dan seidiot apa tingkahmu yang harus kau tahu adalah aku akan tetap mencintaimu dengan sama."

"I Can Still Love You The Same, Everytime, Everything and Anything. Would you still here with me?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

"I Do, bahkan tanpa kau mintapun aku akan tetap mencintaimu dengan sama, Byun Baekhyun."

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol memegang wajah Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat. Tentu Baekhyun menyambut ciuman Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang terus terukir di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruang general check up dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Luhan yang sedari tadi menunggunya didepan ruangan tersebut hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang menurut Luhan sangat lucu itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kau jadi positif hamil?" Luhan berkata sembari tertawa lebar dan memukul dinding disampingnya pelan, sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus melihat Luhan menertawakannya.

"Mana mungkin aku hamil jika aku selalu menjadi pihak 'atas'?" Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan yang langsung mengubah air mukanya, Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan adalah seorang yang sensitif mengenai hal semacam ini.

"A-Apa? Jadi maksudmu aku yang harusnya hamil? Jangan bermimpi kau cadel, lagi pula apa enaknya hamil, yang ada setiap hari hanya mengerang rasa sakit dan aku tidak mau."

Kini giliran Sehun yang tertawa mendengar Luhan yang menanggapi serius candaanya, padahal dia benar-benar tidak niat untuk mengajak Luhan berbicara masalah 'Hamil' tadi.

"Ey, Kenapa jadi berbicara masalah hamil? Jadi bagaimana tes kesehatanmu? Kau sehatkan? Tidak penyakitankan? Jika iya, aku aka-"

"Jangan bilang kau akan cari pria lain jika aku penyakitan?" Sehun menodong wajah Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum konyol padanya.

"Bisa jadi."

"LUHAN!"

Sehun menarik hidung Luhan kencang, membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan dan gantian menjambaknya dengan kencang pula.

"Aku bercanda cadel, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pria paling aneh sedunia jika aku sangat mencintainya."

"Jadi kau menganggapku Aneh?"

"Iya, ahh sudah lupakan saja. Jadi bagaimana hasi GCU-mu?" Luhan meraih tangan Sehun lalu beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Dokter bilang hasinya baik, aku tidak punya penyakit apapun kecuali Diabetes." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, ditatapnya Sehun khawatir.

"Serius? Kau sakit Diabetes? Bukannya kau tidak suka makan dan minum yang manis ya?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak sakit Diabetes jika setiap hari aku selalu melihat Malaikat yang lebih manis dari gula dan madu sekalipun disampingku?"

Luhan merona mendengar penuturan Sehun, ia tahu bahwa yang Sehun maksud adalah dirinya dan dengan gerakan pelan Luhan menutup wajahnya yang merah merona dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau kenapa? Aku tidak sedang membicarakanmu tapi kenapa kau yang merona?" Sehun lagi-lagi mencoba menjahili Luhan, Pria manis itu menoleh kearah Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Pria itu katakan padanya.

"Jadi bukan aku? Yak! Kau selingkuh? Dengan siapa? Beraninya kau OH SEHUN!"

Sehun hanya berlari melihat Luhan yang berniat memukulnya, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan orang lain yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya memandang dirinya dan Luhan dengan pandangan aneh karena berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Berhenti kau Oh Sehun sialan! Awas jika aku berhasil menangkapmu, ku potong 'sosismu' sekarang juga."

Luhan masih mengajar Sehun yang tertawa keras sepanjang jalan, ia geram karena Sehun mencoba 'selingkuh' darinya.

"Potong saja jika berani, aku yakin kau akan menyesal melakukannya, hahaha."

Brukk

Sehun tidak sengaja menyenggol pundak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Jongin.

"Eh? Mau kemana kau? Bukannya kau bersama Kyungsoo? Dimana kekasihmu itu?" Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin keruang general check up, Kyungsoo sedang menuju ruangan Chanyeol sekarang. Aku pergi dulu ya." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kembali tapi Sehun mencekal tangannya.

"Yak! OH SEHUN! Jadi ini 'selingkuhanmu' itu? Jadi Kim Jongin?" Luhan menarik kerah Sehun kasar dan menjewer telinga pria albino itu.

"Aww, aku tadi hanya bercanda Lu, kenapa kau serius sekali?" Sehun masih meringis merasakan telinganya yang terasa panas dan berwarna merah karena Luhan benar-benar menjewernya kasar.

"Dasar cadel, beraninya kau membuatku kesal!" Jongin hanya mendengus dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tapi kini giliran suara Luhan yang mengintrupsi jalannya.

"Kau mau ke ruang GCU?" Jongin mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya ada apa orang-orang pergi kesana? Tadi Sehun dan sekarang kau, kalian tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?"

Luhan memang tidak tahu tujuan Sehun maupun Jongin pergi keruangan yang berguna untuk mengecheck kesehatan seorang itu, yang ia tahu Sehun datang kesana hanya untuk mengetahui kondisi fisiknya saja, tidak lebih. Tapi melihat Jongin yang juga akan pergi kesana membuat Luhan penasaran dengan apa yang mereka sembunyikan darinya.

"Bukan apa-apa Lu, aku hanya ingin tahu kondisiku saja karena akhir-akhir ini aku kurang enak badan." Jongin mencoba mengelak, Luhan pun hanya mengedikan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu, Bye." Jongin melambaikan tangannya sebentar dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini menatap tajam Sehun.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"T-Tidak, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu."

Sehun nampak gugup dan tidak berani menatap wajah Luhan secara langsung, matanya mencoba melirik kearah kiri dan kanan untuk mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Luhan.

"Ya sudah, aku percaya padamu Sehun. Aku tahu kau akan selalu terbuka dan jujur padaku karena kau mencintaiku, jika tidak pasti kau akan menyembunyikannya dariku." Luhan merangkul pundak Sehun lalu mengajaknya untuk menengok Chanyeol di ruangannya.

"Ayo temui yang lain."

Sehun hanya diam. Dia mencintai Luhan tapi dia justru menyembunyikan semuanya dari Luhan. Sehun merasa bersalah pada kekasih kecilnya ini.

 _'Maaf aku bohong padamu, Lu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai didepan kamar rawat Chanyeol dengan membawa sebuket bunga tulip bersama Lay disampingnya, tangan pria itu memutar kenop pintu dengan pelan lalu masuk bersama Lay kedalam.

"AAA! Dasar Byuntae! Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini di sana?!" Lay memekik keras karena melihat Chanyeol menindih dan mengecup leher Baekhyun diatas ranjang tanpa menggunakan baju atas, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian masuk? Ahh, Sial! Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu Larva!"

Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya dengan perasaan kesal karena acara 'ingin bercinta' dengan Baekhyun gagal dan berjalan kearah Lay dan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di depan pintu, Baekhyun yang kini merapikan pakaiannya pun hanya merona malu karena tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di Rumah Sakit.

"Kau mencoba memperkosa Baekhyun pagi-pagi begini? Kau gila, Chanyeol" Kyungsoo berbicara. Matanya masih melotot pada Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengancingkan baju khusus pasiennya.

"Siapa yang mau memperkosa Baekhyun? Kita ini pacaran, jadi kita hanya ingin Bercinta. Memangnya salah?" Lay menjitak kepala Chanyeol pelan yang langsung berbuah ringisan keras.

"Tetap saja, ini Rumah Sakit. Jika yang memergoki kalian Dokter atau Perawat bagaimana? Lagi pula sejak kapan kau bersikap seperti itu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa memang? Aku sering seperti itu dengan Baekhyun."

"Bukan itu, maksudku sejak kapan kalian damai? Bukannya kau mencoba menjauhinya?" Chanyeol diam, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya ia memberikan senyuman konyolnya dihadapan Lay.

"Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama menjauh darinya, aku seperti kupu-kupu tanpa sayap jika berjauhan dari Baekhyun." Lay langsung memasang wajah ingin muntah mendengar Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi sok romantis lagi, padahal biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan bersikap dingin.

"Kau sudah selesaikan semuanya? Maksudku, kau sudah ceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi kan?" Kyungsoo berbicara sembari menaruh bunga tulip yang ia bawa kedalam Vas Krystal yang indah diatas meja.

"Aku sudah ceritakan semuanya, bahkan tentang hubungan kita yang sebenarnya."

Chanyeol memang telah jujur semuanya pada Baekhyun, ia telah menceritakan bagaimana Kyungsoo selalu bersamanya saat masa-masa sulit, hingga membuat Chanyeol menjadi seorang yang banyak bergantung dengan Kyungsoo dulu hingga putusnya hubungan mereka karena orang ketiga; Jongin.

Baekhyun pun dapat mengerti mengapa Chanyeol pernah menangis sembari menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar ketakutan, itu karena Chanyeol mengingat truma masa kecilnya lagi dan Baekhyun bisa mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang selalu melindungi Chanyeol dulu. Hingga hubungan persahabatan yang saat ini Chanyeol jalin dengan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa saat ini tidak ada lagi rasa cinta antara mereka.

"Syukurlah, jadi aku tidak perlu panjang lebar menjelaskan hubungan kita pada Baekhyun."

"Maaf jika aku sempat marah padamu, Kyung." Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Iya, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena kemarin siang kau telah membelaku, Baek."

"Ahh, aku hanya tidak suka orang lain dipermalukan seperti itu, jadi tidak perlu berterima kasih, lagipula kau kan memang saudaraku sekarang." Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang mengembang, disusul Chanyeol dan Lay yang ikut saling memeluk mereka.

"Terima kasih saudaraku."

Plokk Plokk Plokk

Sehun dan Luhan bertepuk tangan riuh melihat adegan di depan mereka berdua.

"Whoa! Aku seperti menonton Teletubies di tv saat kecil, jadi hal apa yang aku dan Luhan lewatkan?" Luhan seketika memukul kepala Sehun karena menyamakan teman-temannya dengan acara anak-anak.

"Mereka tidak seperti Teletubies, tapi mereka mirip MuMuHug, Oh Sehunnn!"

Kini giliran Sehun yang menjitak kepala Luhan, bagaimana mungkin Luhan menyamakan saudara-saudaranya dengan hewan-hewan fatamorgana seperti itu.

"Hei, jangan bertengkar disini. Lebih baik keluar daripada mencari keributan." Lay menggeram kesal saat Luhan dan Sehun justru bertengkar layaknya anak kecil disaat mereka tengah dalam suasana haru, sungguh menghancurkan suasana.

"Maaf aku tidak akan membuat keributan lagi, Whaa! Aku ingin berpelukan juga."

Luhan langsung ikut memeluk orang-orang dihadapannya dan disusul Sehun yang juga ikut dalam sebuah pelukan menghangatkan itu tapi saat Luhan ingin mendekat, ia melihat bercak ungu kemerahan di leher Baekhyun yang membuatnya berteriak keras.

"Baekhyun! Lehermu kenapa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sejak mereka duduk di belakang Rumah Sakit dengan Jongin yang membawa beberapa bungkusan-Entah apa isinya- mereka hanya diselimuti oleh keheningan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kenapa mengajakku kemari?"

Kyungsoo mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi hilir mudik di kepalanya, ia terlalu ingin tahu tujuan dari Jongin mengajaknya bertemu disini hanya berdua. Seakan menulikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin membuka sebuah plastik belanja yang ternyata berisi sebungkus besar keripik kentang rasa keju dengan merk kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka bungkusan keripik tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Kau mengajaku kemari hanya untuk makan keripik kentang? Yang benar saja, Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengambil isi dari bungkusan tadi lalu memasukan kedalam mulutnya hingga penuh. Ia berpikir Jongin masih marah padanya, jadi Jongin tidak mau banyak bicara untuk saat ini.

Tidak ada suara lain kecuali suara berisik mulut Kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah keripiknya dengan hikmat, Jongin pun hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa berani membuka suara dalam percakapan ini.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa? Keripiknya sudah hampir habis dan kau masih diam tanpa bicara padaku, apa kau masih marah?"

Jongin lagi-lagi diam.

Tangannya kembali terulur untuk mengambil sebotol minuman berperisa jeruk didalam kantong belanjaan miliknya lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin membuka sebuah kotak yang ternyata berisi Rainbow Cake kesukaannya, tangannya dengan perlahan mengambil sepotong cake itu lalu menyodorkannya tepat dimulut Kyungsoo.

"Katakan A" Jongin hanya berucap itu, tidak yang lain saat mencoba menyuapi Kyungsoo yang tengah membuka mulutnya.

"Cakenya enak, kau beli dimana?" Kyungsoo hanya berbasa-basi agar Jongin membuka suaranya untuk berbicara, dan ternyata berhasil karena pria tan itu menoleh padanya dengan senyumman tipis dibibir miliknya.

"Aku beli di Toko yang dulu sering kita kunjungi, kupikir kau ingat tentang itu."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat ingat, bahkan sudah diluar kepala tentang rasa cake yang ia makan berasal dari Toko sekaligus cafe yang dulu ia dan Jongin sering kunjungi saat akhir pekan, rasa cake itu tetap sama seperti pertama dan terakhir kali ia memakannya.

"Eumm, sebenarnya aku ingat rasa cake ini." Kyungsoo ikut mengambil potongan cake itu lalu menyodorkan pada Jongin.

"Katakan-"

"Aku tidak ingin memakannya."

Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo, ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawa cake itu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan dengan gerakan cepat Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan cake didalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan, bahkan tangan Jongin telah sampai ditengkuknya dan menekan maju untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eummpphh.."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana lidah Jongin masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengambil cake yang berada dimulutnya, Kyungsoo yang sadar pun ikut melilitkan lidahnya pada Jongin dan menelan cake itu perlahan sampai habis.

"Hahh.. itu manis, kau belajar dari mana? Kupikir kau tidak suka menonton drama, tapi nyatanya ciuman tadi seperti yang ada didrama yang aku pernah tonton." Kyungsoo mengelap sisa krim di sudut bibirnya, sedangkan Jongin masih berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya yang meningkat karena ciuman tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin menatap dalam Kyungsoo, mencoba mengutarakan kembali isi hatinya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa menjawab pernyataan Jongin.

"Beri aku waktu sekali lagi untuk memantapkan hati ini, Jongin. Aku masih terlalu takut dan ragu tentang rasa yang ada pada diriku sekarang."

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya mencintai dirinya, ia tahu jika Kyungsoo masih ragu akan ketulusan yang selama ini ia berikan pada pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Jongin tidak merespon apapun ucapan Kyungsoo, tangannya justru sibuk memilin rumput ilalang yang tumbuh subur dikanan dan kiri tubuh mereka.

"Kenapa tidak meresponku? Ayolah, semuanya butuh proses Kim Jongin, cinta pertama adalah hal paling sulit untuk dilupakan dan sepertinya kau juga paham akan hal itu."

Jongin paham, bahkan sangat paham bagaimana cinta pertama adalah hal paling sulit untuk dilupakan bahkan kini dirinya masih mengejar cinta pertamanya; Kyungsoo.

Tapi waktu yang berjalan sekitar lima tahun harusnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengejar rasa cinta itu, Jongin sudah berlari mengejar cintanya tanpa henti selama lima tahun lebih, tapi tetap saja yang ia temui hanya jalan yang seolah tak berujung.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggu, Kyung."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendekat, tangan kirinya menyimpankan sebuah mahkota yang ia buat dari rumput ilalang diatas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan sampai Malaikat datang padaku dan mengajakku pergi jauh darimu, tapi-" Jongin menyentuh dada Kyungsoo, merasakan betapa detak jantung Kyungsoo membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Aku akan tetap disini, dihati dan juga jantungmu. Setiap detakan dan hembusan nafas, disana ada aku yang akan ikut membuatmu hidup dengan oksigen dan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Aku adalah dirimu, dan dirimu adalah aku." Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo tengah menatap matanya dengan pandangan takut, takut akan kehilangan dan kepergian.

"Aku iri dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ternyata punya cincin pasangan, mereka tetap memakainya walaupun saat bertengkar, jadi aku membeli ini." Jongin mengambil sebuah kotak hitam yang berisi dua Cartier dengan inisial nama mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak dengan pilihanku, tapi aku berpikir ini cukup manis jika dipasang pada tanganmu." Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin tengah memasang benda berbahan alumunium itu pada tangannya, lalu setelah selesai ia memasang sendiri Cartier untuknya.

"Biar aku yang pakaikan, boleh?" Tanpa kata, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, ia senang ketika Kyungsoo memegang tangannya dengan lembut, Jongin rindu akan Kyungsoo yang selalu berhasil memenuhi setiap rongga pikirannya. Rindu akan segala hal yang ada disana, didalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, aku menyukainya jadi jangan khawatir."

"Bolehkah aku minta satu hal?" Kyungsoo mengangguk atas permintaan Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau bisa bahagia selama hidupmu, jangan pernah membuat masalah yang akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri, bisa?" Kyungsoo mengeryitkan keningnya, ia berpikir jika Jongin akan menyerah setelah ini padanya.

"Tanpa kau suruh, aku akan selalu melakukannya."

"Bagus, aku suka jika kau bersikap seperti itu."

"Tapi, kau tidak akan menyerahkan?" Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin aku menyerah disaat aku telah berlari mengejarmu sejauh ini? Aku tidak akan berhenti dan meninggalkanmu, Kyung."

"Janji?"

"Iya, aku janji padamu dan bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat, Chanyeol tengah bersiap didalam ruang operasi untuk melakukan operasi cangkok hati setelah sehari sebelumnya hasil Check Upnya menunjukan bahwa tubuhnya dalam keadaan siap untuk melakukan operasi. Chanyeol benar-benar semangat sekarang, karena Baekhyun yang selalu memberikan dukungan padanya juga Baekhyun pula yang membuatnya selalu berisikap optimis untuk bisa hidup lagi lebih lama bersamanya.

"Aku akan bertahan demi kita, Aku mencintaimu Baek."

Chanyeol mengecup cincin bertuliskan nama Baekhyun yang ia jadikan kalung sebelum melepasnya dan menaruh pada nakas meja. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hijau tua mulai memasuki ruangan operasi tersebut, mungkin sekitar tujuh sampai delapan orang dan Chanyeol dapat melihat sebuah kotak stainless steel yang ia yakini berisi hati dari pendonor.

"Anda sudah siap, Tuan Park Chanyeol." Tanya seorang Dokter yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Tentu, saya sangat siap." Dokter tersebut mengangguk lalu memerintahkan para perawat untuk menyuntikan obat bius pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan berjuang Baek." Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Didepan Ruang Operasi tampak Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol serta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih setia menunggu jalannya operasi dengan keterdiaman. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun telah kembali ke Korea karena mengurus sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo sedikit cemas pada Jongin yang berkata ikut kembali ke Korea bersama Luhan dan Sehun kemarin pagi untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya yang ia tinggal dalam rumah yang ia sewa selama di Korea karena sampai hari ini tidak ada satupun dari ketiga orang itu yang memberikan kabar.

"Aku cemas pada semua orang." Kyungsoo merasakan pundaknya disentuh dan didekap oleh seseorang, yang tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"Aku takut Chanyeol kenapa-kenapa." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar pada pundaknya.

"Hei, jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam. Kita harus positive thinking dalam semua hal, Baek. Aku yakin Chanyeol akan berjuang didalam sana, percayalah."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia senang mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyungsoo sangatlah baik, pantas saja jika Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" Baekhyun mencoba memecah kebosanan dengan mengajak Kyungsoo berbicang, karena dengan begitu ia bisa mengatasi rasa jenuhnya.

"Aku sudah yakin jika aku memang mencintainya, jadi nanti ketika ia datang lagi kemari aku akan membalas perasaannya."

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar, dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa saudara barunya itu memang telah menjatuhkan hatinya pada Jongin seorang bukan kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

"Itu terdengar sangat bagus, aku akan menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian berdua."

Baekhyun tertawa dan diikuti jitakan dari tangan Kyungsoo yang mendarat di kepalanya. Kyungsoo tidak menampik bahwa ia bahagia saat Baekhyun mengatakan 'undangan pernikahan' Kyungsoo bahagia jika Jongin benar-benar akan menikahinya suatu saat nanti, dan dengan begitu Kyungsoo sudah mengikat Jongin dan Jongin telah mengikat Kyungsoo.

"Aku berharap Tuhan menakdirkan kami untuk hidup bersama selamanya." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berujar hal yang sama dalam hati 'Aku berharap Tuhan benar-benar menakdirkan Chanyeol untukku dan aku untuk Chanyeol'

"Kyungsoo, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Nyonya Park berujar lembut pada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tergagap karena sifat lembut ibu Chanyeol itu padanya.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang ingin anda bicarakan."

"Tidak disini, ayo ikut Ibu." Nyonya Park menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ibu ingin membawa Kyungsoo kemana?" Baekhyun bermonolog sembari menatap punggung kedua orang itu yang kini telah menghilang dibalik lorong Rumah Sakit yang berbelok.

"Hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tenanglah Baek. Ibu tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo." Suara Ayah Chanyeol mengintrupsi Baekhyun yang kini menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh? Sesuatu apa?"

"Nanti Kau juga akan tahu, yang pasti sesuatu yang penting mengenai Chanyeol." Baekhyun menganga, jadi Ibu Chanyeol ingin mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara mengenai Chanyeol tanpa mengajak dirinya?

"Tapi kenapa tidak mengajakku? Aku kan kekasihnya Chanyeol." Tuan Park hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun yang kini tengah memajukan bibir tipisnya kedepan.

"Hey, jangan pasang wajah masam seperti itu. Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Baekhyun masih tetap pada ekspresi masamnya, matanya melirik kearah pria paruh baya yang sedikit mirip Kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi aku di beritahu setelah Kyungsoo, tidak adil" Tuan Park mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun, ia senang melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun yang dapat membuatnya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau lucu sekali? Seandainya Chanyeol bisa selucu dan menggemaskan seperti dirimu, aku benar-benar akan tertawa setiap hari."

Baekhyun menatap orang yang duduk disampingnya itu dengan pandangan terkejut, menurutnya Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tapi kenapa Ayahnya sendiri tidak mengatakan hal serupa? Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Maaf, tapi Chanyeol adalah orang yang bahkan lebih menggemaskan dan lucu dariku. Mungkin ini karena Tuan dan Nyonya tidak memberikan perhatian lebih pada Chanyeol."

Kini giliran Tuan Park yang terdiam, mencoba menyerap apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan. Dibenaknya Chanyeol sudah bahagia dengan semua uang yang selalu ia berikan, tapi setelah dipikir ulang, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar melupakan apa itu kasih sayang yang harusnya ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Nak, Aku dan istriku bahkan baru bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol setelah lima bulan berlalu. Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk mengetahui sifat dan kebiasaan putraku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol suka dan tidak suka."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh pria yang kini tengah tertawa hambar dengan setitik air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, Baekhyun tidak ingin melihat orang yang sekarang ia anggap sebagai Ayahnya ini menangis, ia tidak ingin Ayahnya menangis.

"Jangan menangis Ayah, semuanya masih bisa diperbaiki, ayo kita perbaiki kesalahan ini bersama-sama dan membangun kembali sebuah kebahagiaan untuk hari esok." Tuan Park menatap Baekhyun yang memanggilnya Ayah, entah kenapa itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Terima Kasih, Anakku."

Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia karena kini ia dapat merasakan kembali hangatnya pelukan seorang Ayah yang sangat ia rindukan, ia bahagia memiliki seorang yang akan menjadi tempat mengadunya lagi selain Ibunya dan Ibu Chanyeol.

 _'Aku merindukanmu Ayah, semoga kau bahagia disana'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih menggerutu tidak jelas didalam pesawat menuju bandara Incheon sejak penerbangan dua jam lalu itu, ia kesal karena Sehun dan Jongin ternyata hanya memesan satu tiket pesawat untuk pulang ke Korea dan itu berarti hanya Luhan yang akan pulang sendiri tanpa Sehun maupun Jongin. Apalagi mereka berdua hilang bagai ditelan bumi sejak kemarin pagi, niat awal mereka memang berangkat kemarin tapi ternyata batal karena ada badai Salju yang membuat penerbangan menuju Seoul dibatalkan.

Luhan hanya mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Sehun bahwa dirinya dan Jongin batal ikut karena ingin mengetahui keadaan Chanyeol pasca operasi nanti juga karena permintaan Ayah Sehun.

"Apa Sehun benar-benar berselingkuh dengan si 'hitam' itu?" Luhan mulai curiga jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kedua orang tersebut. Sedetik kemudian pria yang masih berketurunan China itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk tidak berfikiran buruk mengenai hubungan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Jika aku sudah sampai di Korea, apa aku bisa pulang ke rumah Sehun?"

Luhan kembali bermonolog, semenjak ia hampir 'dijual' ibunya sendiri pada lelaki hidung belang, ia memang memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya dan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai guru les bahasa Mandarin bagi anak-anak disekolah dasar serta tinggal di flat kecil samping sekolahannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa kembali kesana karena ini sudah menginjak bulan ketiga ia belum membayar sewa, bodohnya uang terakhir yang ia punya justru digunakan untuk membeli tiket ke New York padahal harganya mencapai hampir dua ratus won, untuk makan setengah bulan pun lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Luhan membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk berpikir, hingga akhirnya ia menyeringai di akhir senyumannya.

"Baekhyun.."

Ditempat lain tampak Nyonya Park sedang berbicara serius dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa kata semenjak Nyonya Park mengajaknya ke ruangan yang ia ketahui sebagai ruangan Dokter Kim.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, Kyungsoo kau begitu baik tapi aku justru mengecapmu sebagai perusak kehidupan Chanyeol. Maafkan Aku." Nyonya Park menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo pelan, ia tidak mampu membendung air matanya lagi, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada pria mungil itu.

"Tidak apa Nyonya, saya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Maafkan saya jika membuat anda tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan saya." Nyonya Park hanya menggeleng pelan, ia mengusap air matanya lalu kembali berujar.

"Terima kasih, kau memang orang yang sangat baik Kyung, tidak salah jika Jongin sangat mencintaimu dan memintaku menyampaikan ini."

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, ia berpikir apa maksud dari Nyonya Park berkata demikian? Jongin memintanya menyampaikan sesuatu?

"Jongin sangat mencintaimu, dia akan selalu menunggumu sampai kapanpun Kyung, walaupun sampai ia pergi dari penglihatanmu." Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Nyonya Park kasar.

"Apa maksud Nyonya? Memang Jongin akan pergi kemana?"

Ibu dari Chanyeol itu semakin terisak kencang tanpa membalas atau menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sampai sebuah suara yang berasal dari depan pintu putih itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan disini Tuan Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Park."

Itu Dokter Kim, yang baru saja memasuki ruang pribadinya dengan sebuah jas putih tersampir di lengannya.

"Maaf baru memberitahu hal ini pada anda, ini sesuai permintaan Tuan Kim Jongin kemarin sebelum melakukan Operasi." Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya yang sedikit nyeri mendengar kata Jongin melakukan Operasi, memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Tuan Kim Jongin adalah pendonor hati bagi Tuan Park Chanyeol, tidak banyak yang tahu hal ini bahkan Tuan Park Chanyeol sendiri, hanya beberapa anggota Keluarga Park." Kyungsoo meremas tangannya, ia mengambil beberapa tumpuk kertas lalu melemparnya pada Dokter Kim dengan kasar.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? KAU INGIN BILANG BAHWA JONGIN MATI? IYA? JANGAN UMBAR OMONG KOSONG BRENGSEK!" Kyungsoo hampir saja memukul Dokter Kim jika saja Nyonya Park tidak mencegahnya dengan menahan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah permintaan Jongin sendiri Kyungsoo. Maaf."

Tubuh Kyungsoo melemas, sendi-sendinya seolah menghilang entah kemana hingga membuat ia tidak bisa menumpukan berat badannya sendiri dan merosot ke lantai yang dingin.

"Kyungsoo, maaf jika tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, tapi ini adalah permintaan Jongin sendiri. Awalnya kami juga menolak tawaran Jongin, tapi dia tetap bersi keras untuk tetap mendonorkan hatinya untuk Chanyeol, Jongin sudah seperti anak dalam Keluarga Park dia adalah anggota keluarga kami juga, Maafkan Kami Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa saat ini ia sedang bermimpi buruk, Jongin masih memberikan sebuah senyuman manis padanya, Jongin masih mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, Jongin masih berada disampingnya, Kemarin.

Kemarin sebelum hari ini ada, sebelum detik ini ada, Jongin masih disisihnya untuk menyampaikan rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo, bahkan dia berkata bahwa dia akan selalu disamping Kyungsoo dan tidak akan menyerah.

"KALIAN BOHONG! PEMBOHONG! APA KALIAN INGIN MELIHAT AKU MENDERITA? IYA? KATAKAN PADAKU JIKA MEMANG IYA!"

Dokter Kim hanya diam lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerjanya, sedangkan Nyonya Park menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar mau duduk.

"Jangan berperasangka buruk Tuan Kyungsoo, mari kita bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin."

Kyungsoo berteriak kencang lalu menggebrak meja Dokter Kim, saat ini pikirannya benar-benar kalut dan emosinya sudah tidak dapat dikontrol lagi.

"Kalian semua hiks sama saja!"

Kyungsoo berdiri lalu berlari keluar ruangan itu dengan air mata yang deras mengalir dipipinya, ia tidak menghiraukan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang lewat berlalu lalang, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Jongin dan Jongin tidak peduli bahwa sedang ada badai salju di luar sana, Kyungsoo tetap berlari menuju Apartemennya yang terletak tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit.

"Kenapa kau bohong padaku Jongin? Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo berteriak seperti orang gila di pinggir jalan, badai salju membuat pandangannya tidak jelas dan ditambah lagi dengan tumpukan salju disepanjang jalan yang membuatnya jatuh beberapa kali hingga menimbulkan luka lebam di bagian tubuhnya karena ia tidak hanya terjatuh sekali.

"Aku benci hiks padamu Kim Jongin sialan! Hiks"

Kyungsoo membuka pintu Apartemen yang ia dan Jongin tempati semenjak mereka menginjakan kaki di New York, tempat yang menjadi saksi bagaimana gigihnya seorang Jongin untuk meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo yang sekeras berjalan dengan langkah terseok juga air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya, namun saat ingin menuju ruang makan. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang janggal di Apartemen ini, ia melihat sebuah bunga mawar yang hampir layu di tengah meja makan juga sepucuk tulisan tangan yang tergores disana.

 _ **'SELAMAT PAGI! Aku harap kau membacanya pagi ini, maaf aku tidak menemuimu secara langsung..'**_

Kyungsoo tidak tahu Jongin datang kemari tadi pagi, karena semenjak kemarin ia memang berada di Rumah Sakit dan tidak pulang.

 ** _'..Kyungsoo, kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu? Dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, jadi kupikir melihatmu bahagia tanpa ada aku yang selalu menguntit dibelakangmu adalah hal yang lebih baik. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan pilihanmu nanti karena aku tahu bahwa kau tidak bahagia bersamaku, jangan pikir aku menyerah! Aku masih disini, dihatimu..'_**

Kyungsoo meremas kertas itu lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah bersamaan dengan bunga mawar yang hampir layu, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa dunia sangat tidak adil padanya, bahkan saat ia baru ingin membangun kebahagiaannya.

"Kenapa aku selalu tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku? Hiks.. Kenapa!"

Kyungsoo melempar apa saja yang ada disekitarnya, ia tidak peduli jika ada tetangganya yang akan menggedor pintu Apartemennya karena suara bising yang ia hasilkan, yang Kyungsoo pedulikan saat ini adalah nasib buruk yang selalu menghampirinya semenjak kecil hingga sekarang.

Jika boleh, Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Jongin lebih awal saat mereka masih bisa memandang satu sama lain bukan seperti sekarang saat ia tidak dapat melihat..

Tunggu!

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengingat sesuatu, jika Jongin telah meninggal lalu dimana jasadnya? Bahkan Nyonya Park tidak bercerita masalah ini padanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baru balikan ChanBaek udah langsung cupang-cupangan :'v

Ini antara dua pilihan ya. Antara Chanyeol yang mati atau Jongin yang mati. It's simple.

Ada yang bisa nebak gimana kelanjutannya?

Semoga Happy Ending. Aminkan saja wkwk

OK, NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	13. Chapter 13

_**ENDING PART.**_

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Kenapa kau bohong padaku Jongin? Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo berteriak seperti orang gila di pinggir jalan, badai salju membuat pandangannya tidak jelas dan ditambah lagi dengan tumpukan salju disepanjang jalan yang membuatnya jatuh beberapa kali hingga menimbulkan luka lebam di bagian tubuhnya karena ia tidak hanya terjatuh sekali.

"Aku benci hiks padamu Kim Jongin sialan! Hiks"

Kyungsoo membuka pintu Apartemen yang ia dan Jongin tempati semenjak mereka menginjakan kaki di New York, tempat yang menjadi saksi bagaimana gigihnya seorang Jongin untuk meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo yang sekeras berjalan dengan langkah terseok juga air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya, namun saat ingin menuju ruang makan. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang janggal di Apartemen ini, ia melihat sebuah bunga mawar yang hampir layu di tengah meja makan juga sepucuk tulisan tangan yang tergores disana.

 _'SELAMAT PAGI! Aku harap kau membacanya pagi ini, maaf aku tidak menemuimu secara langsung..'_

Kyungsoo tidak tahu Jongin datang kemari tadi pagi, karena semenjak kemarin ia memang berada di Rumah Sakit dan tidak pulang.

 _'..Kyungsoo, kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu? Dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, jadi kupikir melihatmu bahagia tanpa ada aku yang selalu menguntit dibelakangmu adalah hal yang lebih baik. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan pilihanmu nanti karena aku tahu bahwa kau tidak bahagia bersamaku, jangan pikir aku menyerah! Aku masih disini, dihatimu..'_

Kyungsoo meremas kertas itu lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah bersamaan dengan bunga mawar yang hampir layu, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa dunia sangat tidak adil padanya, bahkan saat ia baru ingin membangun kebahagiaannya.

"Kenapa aku selalu tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku? Hiks.. Kenapa!"

Kyungsoo melempar apa saja yang ada disekitarnya, ia tidak peduli jika ada tetangganya yang akan menggedor pintu Apartemennya karena suara bising yang ia hasilkan, yang Kyungsoo pedulikan saat ini adalah nasib buruk yang selalu menghampirinya semenjak kecil hingga sekarang.

Jika boleh, Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Jongin lebih awal saat mereka masih bisa memandang satu sama lain bukan seperti sekarang saat ia tidak dapat melihat..

Tunggu!

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengingat sesuatu, jika Jongin telah meninggal lalu dimana jasadnya? Bahkan Nyonya Park tidak bercerita masalah ini padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH ( dan Byun ChanZha)

 **Tittle:**  
PRETENDING OF LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**  
Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo  
Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**  
Sudah Yuta jelaskan di atas yaa. Cerita ini adalah pemikiran murni tanpa plagiat dari cerita manapun. Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman si penulis. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI/ANGST] "Maafkan aku karena telah berpura-pura mencintaimu selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku memiliki sebuah alasan. Ku harap kau mengerti, karena pada akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Jin - Gone

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ Seoul 16:00 ]**_

Luhan menapakkan kakinya di depan sebuah Rumah dengan pagar menjulang cukup tinggi yang terletak berjejer dengan Rumah lainnya di perkompleksan Gangwoon. Pria manis itu masih terdiam untuk sesaat sembari menatap koper berwarna putih yang ia bawa.

Luhan memang baru setengah jam yang lalu mendarat di Korea dan sesuai rencana ia akan pergi mendatangi Rumah Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan untuk menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun ke Korea suatu waktu nanti, sesuatu yang akan sangat mengejutkan pastinya. Dengan sedikit ragu, tangan kecilnya ia julurkan untuk memencet sebuah tombol putih dibawah _Intercome_ rumah itu untuk beberapa kali.

 _Tingg_

 _Tongg_

 _Tingg_

Belum ada tanda yang menunjukan bahwa si pemilik Rumah akan segera membukakan pintu pagar itu. Luhan masih berdiri untuk beberapa menit setelahnya, sampai akhirnya seorang wanita paruh baya dengan _Ap_ _h_ _ron_ yang masih menggantung di tubuh bagian depannya itu membukakan pintu pagar untuk Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma," Luhan membungkukan badannya pada wanita yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oh! Luhan! Ayo masuk, kupikir tadi Baekhyun yang pulang."

Wanita itu -Ibu Baekhyun- menarik tangan Luhan pelan agar masuk kedalam Rumah berlantai dua itu, dan dengan senang hati Luhan memasuki Rumah yang sering ia kunjungi saat hari Minggu atau hari Libur tersebut.

"Baekhyun sudah memberi kabar tentang dirinya, Ahjumma?"

Nyonya Byun tersenyum lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa dan di ikuti oleh Luhan.

"Bukan anak itu, tapi Sehun yang memberi tahuku tentang Baekhyun."

Luhan hanya mengangguk maklum, lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Kapan Sehun memberitahu Ahjumma?" Tanya Luhan penuh selidik karena semenjak keberangkatannya pria _Albino_ itu belum juga memberinya kabar bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Kemarin pagi, memang kenapa?" Luhan menggeleng, lalu tersenyum.

"Ahjumma, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Nyonya Byun mengeryit sesaat, di lihatnya koper yang berada disamping tubuh Luhan membuatnya tahu tujuan Luhan datang kemari.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, jika kau ingin tinggal dirumah ini maka tinggalah. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri, Lu."

Luhan menatap Nyonya Byun dengan mata berbinar, padahal ia belum mengatakan alasannya datang kemari tapi Ibu Baekhyun itu bisa tahu tujuan ia datang kemari. Keluarga Baekhyun memang benar-benar baik.

"Umm.. apa nanti aku akan merepotkanmu, Ahjumma?" Nyonya Byun tertawa sembari memukul pelan pundak Luhan, menurutnya Luhan masih sedikit sungkan dan malu untuk tinggal dirumahnya padahal dirinya lebih dari sering datang dan menginap disini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagi pula jika kau dirumah ini, aku akan mempunyai teman untuk diajak berbicara. Karena Baekhyun tidak ada, kau bisa aku ajak bercanda sepanjang hari tanpa ada gangguan dari Alien yang nyatanya adalah anak kandungku." Nyonya Byun tertawa keras setelahnya, karna jika Baekhyun sampai mendengarnya mengatakan hal demikian maka bisa dipastikan 'Si Manja Byun' itu akan menekuk wajahnya sepanjang hari.

Mendengar perkataan Ibu Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk imut. Ia tahu kedatangannya kemari memang bukanlah ide yang buruk, bahkan Ibu Baekhyun sudah menganggapnya seorang anak dan Baekhyun selalu kesal saat Ibunya sendiri justru lebih perhatian pada Luhan daripada dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Ahjumma."

"Panggil aku Eomma, seperti Baekhyun memanggilku."

Luhan kembali mengangguk, "Baiklah, E-O-MM-A."

Luhan menekan setiap katanya dengan keras sedangkan Ibu barunya itu hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan acara memasakku, lalu membuatkan sup kesukaanmu juga makanan ringan. Jadi sekarang kau bisa memakai kamar Baekhyun dan istirahat disana," Nyonya Byun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur sedangkan Luhan beranjak dari duduknya lalu menarik kopernya menuju lantai dua Rumah tersebut sembari bersiul pelan.

Ibu Baekhyun memang yang terbaik jika sudah menyangkut dirinya, bukankan itu terlihat sangat hebat? Sepertinya akan ada kejutan besar yang ia buat saat Baekhyun pulang ke Korea nanti.

"Kita lihat apa yang terjadi saat nanti kau pulang Byun Baek," Luhan terkikik geli menunggu ekspresi Baekhyun saat tahu bahwa Luhan telah tinggal dirumah bahkan kamar miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan sedikit lambat menurut Baekhyun. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya dengan pandangan gusar. Ini sudah tujuh jam berjalannya operasi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan selesai dengan cepat.

"Duduklah Baekhyun, sedari tadi kau tidak lelah berjalan seperti setrika? Ayolah, Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja, Baek."

Lay menginterupsi Baekhyun yang masih berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah tegang, padahal semua orang yang ada disana tampak tenang seolah yakin bahwa operasi yang Chanyeol jalani pasti berhasil.

"Sudahlah Lay, dia sudah seperti itu semenjak satu jam operasi berlangsung," Tuan Park ikut ambil suara.

Memang Lay baru datang sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu karena ada masalah dengan bisnis yang ia jalani sekarang, jadi pria yang masih mempunyai darah China itu baru bisa datang untuk menunggu jalannya operasi Chanyeol sampai selesai.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu didalam sana? Apa Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada Chanyeol. Sekelebat bayangan tentang Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk menjauhinya membuat pikiran takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir yang baik-baik tentang operasi ini, bukan malah berpikiran buruk. Lagi pula saat Chanyeol mendapatkan donor hati dari Ayahmu dulu lalu melakukan operasi cangkok, semuanya berjalan lancar-lancar saja tanpa kendala."

Baekhyun menatap Lay dengan pandangan kagetnya, sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui baru saja di bongkar oleh temannya ini.

"Chanyeol apa? Mendapat donor hati dari..."

"… Ayahku?"

Lay menutup mulutnya ketika sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Ia baru saja membongkar sebuah fakta yang selama ini Chanyeol tutup-tutupi. Chanyeol memang menutupi semuanya dari Baekhyun, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, hanya saja belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Hatinya sedikit sesak. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu Ayahnya menitipkan sebuah surat untuknya yang berisi tentang seorang laki-laki yang mendapat donor hati darinya. Baekhyun saat itu benar-benar ingin mengutuk siapapun yang mendapatkan donor hati dari Ayahnya. Ayah Baekhyun meninggal, itu karena ia menolak peralatan medis menempel pada tubuhnya lagi dan para petugas medis tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan Ayahnya.

Dalam surat yang dituliskan untuknya, Ayah Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang lebih membutuhkan hatinya daripada dirinya sendiri. Saat itu Baekhyun sadar, bahwa Ayahnya lebih memilih mati dengan menyelamatkan nyawa seorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Dan sekarang ia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

Orang yang sangat dicintainya adalah penyebab kematian sang Ayah.

"Baekhyun.."

Itu suara Ayah Chanyeol, ia mencoba memegang lengan Baekhyun namun ditampik oleh anak itu.

"Aku akan coba jelaskan masalah -"

"Tidak! Kenapa?! Kenapa tidak ada yang mengatakan ini sejak awal, huh?! Apa kalian sengaja melakukan ini padaku? Katakan!" Baekhyun berteriak keras di depan Ayah Chanyeol, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan lampu diatas pintu ruang operasi yang menyala pertanda operasi telah selesai.

"Baekhyun, sungguh Ayah dan Ibu pun baru mengetahui hal ini kemarin saat Chanyeol mengajak kami berbicara tentangmu. Maafkan kami, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, warna merah mendominasi kulitnya karena amarah yang telah menguasai pikirannya.

"Aku-"

Lay tidak lagi meneruskan perkataanya, karena ia rasa ia juga sangat salah disini. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu masalah ini setelah dulu Chanyeol bercerita padanya.

"Kenapa kalian berbohong padaku? Aku membenci siapapun orang yang telah membuat Ayahku meninggal, karena kepergian Ayahku membuat semua yang ada di dalam hidupku menjadi kacau! Hiks!"

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin, tubuh bergetar dengan isakan yang terdengar memilukan menjadi objek pandangan tersendiri bagi beberapa orang yang lewat.

"Baekhyun, Maaf.."

Lay memeluk tubuh rapuh itu di dalam dekapannya, mencoba menenangkan tangisan Baekhyun yang memilukan sekaligus membuat semua orang yang mendengar merasa iba.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" Nyonya Park datang dengan membawa sebuah plastik putih berisi makanan untuk orang-orang yang ada disana, sampai sebuah tangan mencegat lengannya saat ingin mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti," Tuan Park menarik pelan tubuh istrinya agar sedikit menjauh. Ibu dari Chanyeol itu ingin melayangkan protes namun urung ia lakukan karena seorang berseragam hijau baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Keluarga Park Chanyeol?" Tanyanya sembari melepas masker yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Iya, bagaimana keadaan putra kami?"

"Operasi berjalan lancar, pasien masih dalam pengaruh obat bius jadi sekarang pasien masih belum sadar. Untuk beberapa jam kedepan, pasien akan segera kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan."

Semua yang ada disana tersenyum lega mendengar operasi yang dijalani Chanyeol berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kenapa dia tidak mati saja?"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tubuh menengang. Ucapan yang baru saja ia lontarkan membuat semua orang yang berada disana terkejut. "Baekhyun, kau.."

"Kenapa? Kenapa seorang pembunuh sepertinya harus hidup?! Dia itu pembunuh!"

 _PLAKK!_

Satu tamparan telak mendarat dipipi Baekhyun. Nyonya Park menggeram keras saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah pembunuh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun berdecih pelan, matanya yang terlihat nyalang membuatnya tidak tampak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya ceria dan polos.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu! Apa maksud kalian menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?! Apa karena kalian menganggap hal itu bukan suatu hal yang penting? Kematian Ayahku bukan hal yang penting! Benarkah?!" Baekhyun menunjuk muka Nyonya Park yang tercengang dan terlihat tegang dengan situasi yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Tolong jangan membuat keributan disini, ini adalah Rumah Sakit."

Dokter yang sedari tadi diam mencoba ikut ambil suara mengenai pertengakaran yang terjadi didepannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menghapus jejak airmatanya kasar, kemudian memilih berlari menjauhi keluarga Park.

"Baekhyun!" Lay ingin berlari mengejar Baekhyun namun di tahan oleh Tuan Park.

"Biarkan dia sendiri. Biarkan dia menjernihkan pikirannya. Aku tahu ini sangat berat dihadapi olehnya. Jadi, berikan ia waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya."

Lay mengangguk, walau batinnya memberontak. Ia takut ada hal buruk yang menimpa Baekhyun, bukan karena hal lain.

"Saya harap keributan seperti ini tidak terulang lagi, karena ini akan mengganggu pasien lain yang sedang beristirahat. Saya permisi."

"Maafkan sedikit kekacauan tadi, saya jamin itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Terima Kasih, Dokter."

Tuan Park masih memegang pundak sang istri yang bergetar, raut muka kaget juga sedih terpancar dari wajahnya yang bahkan masih terlihat cantik di umur yang menginjak hampir setengah abad itu.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Kejadian ini belum sepenuhnya bisa aku cerna."

Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Rasanya baru tadi ia berkenalan dengan Baekhyun yang ternyata sangat menggemaskan tapi beberapa detik lalu ia berubah menjadi seorang yang bahkan jauh dari kata itu. Baekhyun memang hanya manusia biasa yang bisa merubah ekspresinya sesuai dengan keadaan yang ia alami, tekanan yang ia alami membuat Baekhyun berubah menjadi seorang yang dengan sifat yang tidak dikenali bahkan oleh orang terdekatnya sekalipun, Nyonya Park paham sekarang.

Baekhyun mengalami tekanan dan guncangan yang datang silih berganti dalam hidupnya, dan ia mengutuk betapa bodoh tanganya yang dengan sengaja menampar keras pipi anak itu. Baekhyun dalam tekanan, dan tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu terhadap seorang yang sangat di cintai putranya.

Menyesal, Nyonya Park menyesal telah melukai Baekhyun semakin dalam.

"Maaf semua salahku Paman, jika saja aku tidak membeberkan semua ini pada Baekhyun, pasti tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini," Lay menunduk dalam, ini semua salahnya.

"Tidak Lay, semua pasti akan terbongkar cepat atau lambat. Dan Tuhan telah mengatur semuanya terungkap lebih cepat dari apa yang kita inginkan. Kita semua salah disini karena tidak jujur dan mengatakan semuanya dengan baik pada Baekhyun."

Hening. Hanya suara beberapa langkah orang yang terlihat lalu lalang di lorong Rumah Sakit, semua memilih diam dan terbang bersama pikiran masih-masing.

Di luar sedang terjadi hujan salju ringan, udara dingin yang menusuk pasti akan mengejek siapapun orang bodoh yang mau berdiri sendirian dibawah butiran kristal salju dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Siapa yang mau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu? Kecuali mereka yang telah hilang kendali dalam pikirannya.

Dia Baekhyun, orang bodoh dan tolol yang mau berdiri ditengah hujan salju juga udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Baekhyun telah kalah dengan amarah yang menguasai pikirannya, hingga membuat pria mungil itu tidak merasakan betapa dinginya suhu udara saat ini.

"Tuhan.. Apakah aku mempunyai dosa besar sehingga kau mengutukku sedalam ini? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya Baekhyun, yang hanya dijawab oleh semilir angin yang semakin kencang.

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun hal yang membuatku bahagia selamanya? Apa setelah Ayah pergi, aku tidak akan memiliki kebahagiaan lagi?" Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Bibirnya mulai memucat, tubuhnya semakin menggigil dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk.

Ini terlalu dingin dan menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Setetes darah mengalir dari hidungnya, semakin banyak darah yang mengalir mengotori putihnya salju yang jatuh diatas aspal yang kini bahkan berwarna putih karena tertutup benda dingin seperti kapas itu. Baekhyun mulai merasakan kesadarannya mulai berkurang, beberapa detik ia habiskan hanya untuk menormalkan pandangannya yang menguning dan buram. Hingga tidak butuh semenit untuk melihat tubuh rapuh itu tumbang diatas tumpukan salju dengan kepala terkantuk salju yang telah mengeras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk dalam diam didepan sebuah bangunan di area Rumah Sakit, mata sembabnya masih meninggalkan jejak-jejak air mata. Di depan Pintu bertuliskan Krematorium itu Sehun memainkan kedua tangannya, di dalam sana pihak Rumah Sakit tengah melakukan Kremasi pada tubuh seorang yang Sehun kenal beberapa waktu lalu, dia yang menyelamatkan nyawa Chanyeol.

Seorang berhati mulia yang bahkan Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Chanyeol benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan donor hati dari seorang yang berjiwa seperti Malaikat.

"Sehun!" Sebuah teriakan membuyarkan pikiran Sehun yang melayang entah kemana. Disana, di pinggir gedung Krematorium dengan luas kurang dari setengah hektar itu berdiri pria mungil dengan payung biru yang melindungi tubuh yang terbungkus mantel hitam itu dari serbuan salju yang turun dari langit tua.

Dia Kyungsoo. Pria mungil dibawah payung biru. Ditemani hujan salju yang mengguyur perlahan permukaan bumi, Kyungsoo berlari dengan tergesa.

"Dimana Jongin?" Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Sehun dengan nafas memburu, dihempaskan payung yang ia gunakan ke tanah dengan kasar.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau disini!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras, mengepalkan tangan disamping tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan dinginya udara yang bahkan mampu menembus mantel tebalnya juga amarahnya yang meluap-luap.

"A-aku... Kyungsoo, apa-"

"Jongin. Apa yang di dalam sana Jongin? Katakan Sehun! Apa Jongin benar-benar mendonorkan hatinya untuk Chanyeol?"

Sehun diam, matanya sesekali melirik tak tentu arah, ia bingung harus berbicara apa pada pria yang kini tengah merosotkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai marmer yang dingin sembari menangis pilu. Kyungsoo seolah meminta jawaban pada Sehun hingga bersimpuh di depannya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau takut kehilangan Jongin?" Sehun berujar pelan, sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih diam dengan isakan yang belum reda.

Apa ia takut kehilangan Jongin? Ia tahu selama ini dirinya sudah sangat keterlaluan karena memainkan hati Jongin dengan sesukaannya. Ia juga tahu bahwa dirinya bahkan sudah tak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang pria yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

"Aku takut-" suaranya terpotong dan digantikan hembusan angin kencang, suara Kyungsoo seolah hilang ditelan kembali kedalam kerongkongannya. Apa Kyungsoo masih belum mengakui suatu hal disini?

"Takut? Jadi kau benar-benar takut kehilangannya?"

"Hiks! Aku takut kehilangannya, aku tahu aku salah. Bisakah Tuhan mengembalikan waktu dimana ia masih disini? Sehun, apa aku harus mati menyusul-"

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan? Kau pikir Jongin akan senang mendengar kau berujar seperti itu?" Suara gemuruh menyelimuti langit yang gelap, angin kencang seolah menjadi saksi bisu betapa Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh, jatuh kedalam cinta tulus yang selama ini tidak pernah ia hiraukan, jatuh kedalam kesakitan yang membuatnya memilih mati dan bertemu dengan cintanya di tempat lain.

"Aku mencintainya."

Hanya itu, kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Aku-Mencintai-Nya, kata sederhana yang penuh arti. Kyungsoo tahu penyesalan selalu datang terakhir dan karma atas segala kesalahan masih berlaku hingga manusia habis nanti. Tapi kata 'aku mencintaimu' bukanlah kata yang mujarab untuk mengembalikan semua kondisi yang telah hancur dan tidak mungkin dipasang kembali seperti potongan Puzzle yang saling menyatu walau retak.

"Kau harus tahu sesuatu disini, Kyung," Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar berdiri tegak sejajar denganya.

"Semuanya memang telah berakhir dengan berantakan karena perilakumu sendiri, tapi kau bisa mengawali semuanya kembali dengan harapan yang lebih baik."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah salju berhenti turun."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju payung biru milik Kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak bersalah di depan gedung, diambilnya payung itu lalu ia serahkan pada sang pemilik.

"Pulang lalu tidurlah, jangan pikirkan apapun semua yang terjadi beberapa bulan ini."

Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan air mata dipipinya yang masih menganak pinak , ia sejujurnya belum paham dengan ucapan Sehun. Tapi anatominya seolah bergerak sendiri mengikuti perintah Sehun, Kyungsoo mengambil payungnya lalu berjalan menjauhi gedung itu dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Semoga Tuhan memberikan akhir yang baik untuk semua."

Sehun menatap langit yang masih setia berwarna gelap, hingga seorang dari dalam gedung Krematorium membuka pintu.

"Penanggung jawab dari Tuan Wu?"

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tengah terduduk diatas ranjang Rumah Sakit dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya. Ya, Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang menemukan Baekhyun pingsan ditengah guyuran salju dengan kondisi mengenaskan, ia pikir Baekhyun mati nyatanya pria yang memiliki tinggi tak jauh darinya itu hanya pingsan karena efek Hipotermia.

"Baekhyun jangan seperti anak kecil, kenapa kau susah sekali makan?" Kyungsoo memandang mangkuk di tanganya yang berisi bubur putih dengan irisan daging diatasnya masih penuh dan hanya berkurang beberapa sendok saja.

"Aku kenyang, lagi pula kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja tadi?" Baekhyun berujar dengan tangan meraba dahinya yang terperban rapih.

"Jika tahu begini aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Kyungsoo menaruh mangkuk yang ia bawa ke atas nakas, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan bau obat yang menyengat itu. "Kau mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Aku ingin istirahat dan melupakan semuanya, kuharap aku juga akan lupa bahwa hari ini aku telah menolong pria yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih."

"Kau menyindirku?" Kyungsoo hanya mendengus lalu kembali berjalan kearah pintu, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun bersuara.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Jangan main-main denganku, Baek. Aku sedang dalam mood yang baik untuk berdebat denganmu untuk masalah yang tidak penting."

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, tangan kecilnya menyibak selimut yang ia kenakan lalu turun dari ranjang dan dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu.

"Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih sudah menolongku," Baekhyun meraih pundak Kyungsoo lalu ia memeluknya. Kyungsoo diam mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh seorang yang beberapa waktu lalu sangat membencinya. Entah mengapa pelukan Baekhyun terasa hangat ditubuhnya seolah beban-beban Kyungsoo ikut mencair karena hangat pelukan yang ia rasakan.

"Baekhyun.."

"Hiks, maafkan aku yang seperti anak kecil. Tolong bantu aku, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, sebelah tanganya mengusap pelan pundak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tahu dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang punya masalah besar disini, bahkan diluaran sana masih banyak orang yang dengan segudang permasalahnya masih bisa tersenyum jadi ia harus bisa melakukannya juga.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau pingsan dan hampir mati tadi?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, ditariknya tangan Kyunsoo pelan menuju mini sofa di pinggir ruangan serba putih itu. Mereka duduk disana dan Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang ia tutupi.

"Baekhyun," Yang dipanggil menoleh sesaat setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah tahu."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia ingin jujur pada Baekhyun bahwa sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol pernah mendapat donor hati dari Ayah Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menatap dalam kearah Kyungsoo, genggaman tangannya mengendur perlahan.

"Maaf jika aku baru mengatakan ini padamu. Sejujurnya aku juga sudah tahu bahwa Ayahmu adalah orang yang mendonorkan hatinya untuk Chanyeol."

Baekhyun diam, lagi dan lagi ia berada di posisi dungu yang selalu tidak tahu apapun dan selalu dibohongi. Bibir pucatnya mengatup tanpa ada niatan membukanya kembali, dia bodoh bahkan sangat bodoh untuk sadar bahwa kemungkinan Kyungsoo mengetahui hal ini lebih dulu darinya besar tapi ia sama sekali tidak berpikir itu.

"Saat awal kita bertemu, tidak pernah ada kata hangat yang saling terucap jadi aku belum menceritakan apapun padamu saat itu."

Baekhyun masih diam, dipandangnya jendela ventilasi disisi kirinya seolah ada sesuatu yang mengelitik matanya untuk melihat lebih lama benda persegi itu dari pada menatap dua hazel yang tengah menatap kearahnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Jika alasanmu membenci Chanyeol karena dia adalah orang mendapatkan donor hati dari Ayahmu, maka itu adalah alasan paling buruk yang kau punya. Baekhyun, Ayahmu bahkan telah berbuat sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi kehidupan orang lain tapi dengan entengnya kau justru membuat Ayahmu kecewa dengan sikap yang kau tunjukan sekarang."

Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya. Ia tahu Baekhyun bukanlah orang jahat yang mudah membenci atau memiliki dendam pada seseorang. Baekhyun hanya seorang yang selalu mengikuti apa kata hatinya, jika hatinya membenci maka ia juga akan melakukannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap seolah Chanyeol adalah penyebab kematian Ayahmu Baek. Apakah Chanyeol yang meminta Ayahmu untuk mendonorkan hatinya?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya diam, mulutnya seolah bisu, telinganya seakan dungu saat apa yang Kyungsoo katakan adalah hal yang benar. Kyungsoo benar.

"Aku bukan orang baik yang bisa menasehati seorang disaat diriku sendiri bukanlah orang yang baik dalam menghadapi masalah yang aku punya, tapi setidaknya aku adalah orang yang ingin memperbaiki apa yang bisa aku perbaiki."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, kakinya melangkah keluar dengan pasti dan kali ini tidak ada panggilan untuknya lagi dari Baekhyun, karena pria itu masih memilih diam ditempatnya.

"Kuharap kau segera sadar, Baek," Kyungsoo pergi. Ia keluar dari ruangan dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Tetapi Chanyeol tetaplah orang yang membuat Ayahku pergi, jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Ayahku pasti Ayahku tidak akan melakukan hal itu," Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri, seolah angin adalah teman bicaranya.

"Chanyeol tetaplah pembunuh! Ayahku meninggal karenanya!" Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, didunia ini tidak ada yang bisa ia percaya selain dirinya sendiri, semua orang yang baik tetap saja pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang berakibat seumur hidupnya.

"Tapi bukan Chanyeol yang meminta Ayahku untuk mendonorkan hatinya."

Baekhyun menggeleng, dipukul pelan kepalanya yang masih terikat oleh perban putih dengan obat merah disisi kirinya itu. Baekhyun masih bimbang dengan keadaan yang menimpanya saat ini, seolah Tuhan memang berencana untuk menghancurkan semua hal indah dalam hidupnya, tapi tidak. Tuhan tidak akan menguji dirinya sampai batas kesabaran yang dimilikinya.

Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju ranjang tidur, ia lebih memilih menutup mata untuk sesaat agar pikirannya kembali jernih dan bebannya sedikit terlupakan.

 _'Semoga saat_ _aku_ _membuka_ _mata_ _nanti_ _,_ _semuanya_ _telah_ _kembali_ _menjadi_ _lebih_ _baik.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja membuka kedua matanya, dan orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sehun. Bukan Baekhyun seperti apa yang ia harapkan kemarin sebelum operasi berlangsung. Chanyeol belum bisa banyak bergerak, bahkan suaranya masih serak dan hampir hilang efek dari ketidaksadarannya setelah operasi.

"Baekhh," Chanyeol berujar pelan. Sungguh ia terdengar sangat buruk saat ini. Tangannya mencoba meraih lengan Sehun yang tengah mengupas buah jeruk dikeranjang buah yang Lay bawa tadi pagi, untuk dirinya sendiri tentunya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun sembari memakan jeruknya santai.

"B-baekkh.. hehh," Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memukul lengan adiknya ini jika saja kondisinya tidak seperti saat ini. Chanyeol rasa Sehun tengah mengejeknya yang kesakitan dengan hanya memakan apa yang seharusnya disediakan untuk Chanyeol. Adiknya seorang Antagonis sekarang.

"Bicara yang jelas Hyung, kau tahu aku tidak bisa menangkap maksudmu," Sehun mengulum senyumnya, sebenarnya ia tidak tega tapi ia anggap ini sebagai balasan karena telah menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Hehhh.. Baekhh!" Chanyeol mendengus karena Sehun terus-terusan mengejeknya, sialnya suara bariton yang dimilikinya seolah benar-benar hilang ditelan tenggorokannya sendiri.

"Kekeke~ Hyung kau tahu? Kau benar-benar lucu sekarang."

Sehun memegang perutnya sembari menertawakan betapa lucunya Chanyeol baginya saat ini. Tapi tawa Sehun berhenti saat ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Lay tadi, dimana Baekhyun yang marah besar mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya adalah pendonor hati bagi Chanyeol. Sehun memilih diam, berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan pada Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baekhyun.."

"Ahh, Anak itu sedang dirumahmu membersihkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa pulang ke Korea," Chanyeol mengeryit. Seolah paham jika kakaknya ini meminta penjelasan lebih, Sehun kembali memutar otak untuk memberikan alasan yang logis kenapa Baekhyun tidak disini.

"Yah, Baekhyun itu siswa tingkat akhir, Hyung. Jadi dia harus segera kembali ke Korea karena pelajaran tingkat tiga di Sekolahnya sudah tertinggal jauh."

Sehun terdiam sesaat, karena dirinya sendiri juga tingkat tiga sama seperti Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia salah memilih alasan kali ini.

"Ahh, sudahlah Hyung jangan dipikirkan. Baekhyun pasti datang menemuimu nanti, jadi sekarang istirahatlah," Sehun membantu membenarkan selimut Chanyeol lalu pergi dari ruang rawat itu dengan perasaan bersalah juga takut karena kebohongan yang ia lakukan sangat tidak logis.

"Apa Chanyeol Hyung akan curiga?" Sehun mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi deret, sesekali ia menggigit ujung kukunya karena gugup.

"Curiga?" Lay ikut mengambil tempat disamping Sehun. Pria ber _dimple_ itu baru saja mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di Mansion Keluarga Park.

"Tadi dia bertanya tentang Baekhyun dan yeahh.. aku berbohong. Aku takut dia curiga padaku," Lay mengangguk perlahan. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya, bertanya seolah meminta jawaban bagus dari sepupunya. "Sejujurnya, aku belum menemukan Baekhyun saat ini. Di tidak ada di Mansion," Lay menunduk dalam, sedangkan Sehun membulatkan matanya lebar.

Sehun takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun apalagi ini bukan Seoul. Ini New York, Kota asing bagi Siswa tingkat akhir yang besar dan tumbuh di Korea tanpa pernah berpergian sendiri.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Aku akan mencarinya," Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas mencari Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun adalah tanggung jawabnya disini, apalagi Chanyeol yang seharusnya bertugas melindungi Baekhyun sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sehun menuju Basement Rumah Sakit untuk mengambil mobilnya, namun belum sempat ia pergi menuju lift, sebuah panggilan lebih dulu mengintrupsi jalan dari kakinya.

Itu nomor Kyungsoo.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Jika kau mencari Baekhyun, dia sedang berada di ruang rawat di bangsal empat. Cepat temui dia sekarang."

"Tap- hallo? Kyungsoo?" Sehun memandang layar ponselnya yang menghitam. Kyungsoo seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirannya sekarang, aneh memang tapi ia bersyukur setidaknya sikapnya itu menguntungkan bagi Sehun.

"Dasar bocah aneh!" Sehun memutar balik jalannya, ia ingat bahwa bangsal empat berada disisi lorong yang menuju ruang operasi Chanyeol kemarin, jadi dia tidak perlu pergi ke lantai bawah untuk bertanya pada Resepsionis dimana letak bangsal itu.

Sehun berjalan agak tergesa, ia khawatir pada keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, apa anak itu baik-baik saja? Kenapa bisa dia ada di tempat itu? Sehun terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dalam teleponnya tadi, dan butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk menemukan papan ruang rawat bertuliskan angka 4 diatasnya.

Sehun berjalan pelan, mencari dimana ruang rawat Baekhyun berada dan hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu utama ia menemukan si 'pendek' yang tengah tidur dalam posisi meringkuk. Sehun tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang nampak lucu sekarang, tapi sesaat kemudian ia mengeryit karena melihat perban di kepala Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kepalanya diperban?" Sehun melangkah mendekat kearah ranjang Baekhyun. Dia juga menyadari ada sedikit luka gores dipipi anak itu.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh luka dipipi kiri Baekhyun, walau hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan tapi itu membuat Baekhyun meringis dalam tidurnya.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Kau habis berkelahi dengan siapa, Baek?" Baekhyun yang baru membuka setengah matanya memilih kembali menutup mata dan kembali tertidur. Ia malas untuk berbicara dengan Sehun disaat seperti ini.

"Hei! Aku berbicara denganmu, Baek. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sehun mencoba meminta penjelasan dari Baekhyun, tapi si kecil tetap tidak bergeming dari tidurnya. Baekhyun sedang butuh waktu sendiri sekarang.

"Hahh.. biar kutebak. Kau marah karena Chanyeol Hyung tidak bercerita mengenai cangkok hati yang ia lakukan dulu? Juga Ayahmu yang ternyata pendonor hati bagi Chanyeol?" Ujar Sehun. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sehun seketika meremas selimutnya, bahkan Sehun yang selama ini selalu dipercayainya pun tidak pernah berbicara mengenai hal itu padanya. Ia memang seorang yang bodoh, dan selalu mudah dibohongi.

"Setidaknya kau harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol Hyung dulu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, agar masalah ini menjadi jelas, Baek. Jangan mengambil sebuah kesimpulan sendiri."

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan lawan bicara Sehun hanyalah sebuah angin yang berlalu. Baekhyun masih memilih diam, tetapi Sehun tahu bahwa dia belum tidur dan hanya menutup kedua matanya saja.

"Baiklah jika kau masih belum mau bicara, tapi kumohon temui Chanyeol Hyung sekarang. Dia mencarimu, Baek. Sekali ini saja tolong dengarkan aku."

Baekhyun perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menatap Sehun dengan mata yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan menemui Chanyeol besok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang di New York, bulir salju telah berhenti turun semenjak subuh tadi tapi masih menyisakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Beruntung ini hari dimana kebanyakan orang bisa beristirahat dirumah; ini Weekend.

Sebuah pintu jati didorong pelan oleh seseorang, menghasilkan suara derit yang tidak terlalu bising memekikan telinga. Orang itu masuk perlahan kedalam sebuah Apartemen minimalis yang selalu terlihat sangat rapi, membuat siapapun nyaman untuk tinggal disana dalam waktu yang lama. Orang itu menuju dapur, mengeluarkan dua buah kotak berwarna coklat gelap berisi Bento lengkap dengan sayur dan nasi lalu beranjak menuangkan botol susu yang baru saja dia beli saat datang ke Apartemen ini pada dua buah gelas.

Saat melihat isi kotak makan yang ia bawa, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kurang tapi ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Setelah selesai, ia menaruh semuanya dalam satu nampan yang sama dan membawanya kedalam sebuah kamar di Apartemen itu.

Disana, diatas ranjang dengan ukuran besar itu seseorang tengah tertidur pulas dan tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain dikamarnya.

"Udara sedang dingin tapi ini bukan saatnya untul bermalas-malasan."

Pria yang tengah tidur tadi sontak membuka matanya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinganya, ia segera bangun dan menemukan seseorang dengan baju rajut yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya dengan sebuah nampan ditangan.

"J-Jongin? Itukah kau?" Kyungsoo -pria itu- menatap tidak percaya seorang yang membuatnya seperti kehilangan nyawa kemarin berdiri didepannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang melelehkan salju pagi ini.

"Kau pikir siapa? Aku Kim Jongin, kekasih Do Kyungsoo yang kemarin telah bersandiwara dengan semua orang untuk membohongi kekasihnya sendiri. Hanya karena ingin balas dendam, apa aku terlihat kejam?" Jongin tertawa pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai turun dari ranjangnya dan mencubit keras lengannya. Pria tan itu memang dengan sengaja mengajak semua orang termasuk orang tua Chanyeol untuk ikut andil dana drama buatannya kemarin bahkan saat semua orang harusnya khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol, gila.

"Kau pikir itu lucu, hah? Aku benar-benar frustasi jika kau pergi meninggalkan aku," Kyungsoo memukuli dada Jongin, sedangkan pria yang dipukul hanya tertawa keras dan membiarkan dadanya sakit karena dihantam oleh tangan Kyungsoo.

"Uhuk! Uhukk! Sudah, nanti makananya tumpah Kyungsoo," Jongin sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Dadanya benar-benar sakit karena pukulan Kyungsoo yang bertubi-tubi itu.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Maaf, tapi dengan begitu aku akhirnya tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku sekarang."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ditariknya Jongin yang tengah menaruh nampan pada meja kecil disamping ranjang dengan gerakan kasar hingga Jongin hampir saja terhuyung ke belakang.

"Jangan menarikku seperti itu Kyungsoo, bukannya kau merindukanku?" Ujar Jongin, tapi yang diajak bicara hanya mendecih pelan.

"Kau-Harus-Dihukum-Tuan-Hitam," menekan ucapannya, Kyungsoo dengan segera membawa tubuh Jongin keatas ranjang mereka.

"Wow! Sabar Tuan Putri, aku tahu kau merindukannya tapi bisakah dengan cara yang lebih lembut?" Yang lebih pendek tersenyum manis, sangat manis tetapi detik berikutnya senyuman manis itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

"Tidak ada hukuman yang lembut Tuan Hitam, kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang."

Jongin masih dalam posisinya diatas ranjang saat Kyungsoo berjalan kearah lemari besar disamping nakas. Dibukanya lemari dengan dua pintu itu lalu tangan kecil Kyungsoo melesak masuk ke dalamnya, mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan disana.

"Jongin lihat!"

Jongin membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui apa yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo saat ini. Itu bulu-bulu angsa yang cukup banyak dan diikat menjadi satu.

"Ohh tidak!" Jongin segera bangkit dari ranjang, namun sungguh sial kakinya tersandung karpet tebal yang ia injak.

"Kumohon jangan dengan bulu menggelikan itu, Kyung. Kau boleh menghukumku dengan apapun tapi tidak dengan bulu-bulu itu, kumohon."

Jongin terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia sungguh geli melihat bulu-bulu hewan seperti angsa di hadapannya. Ia tidak takut tapi geli, hanya elakan Jongin tentu saja. "ini hukuman yang pantas untukmu Tuan Hitam."

Kyungsoo segera menerjang tubuh Jongin lalu mengusapkan bulu-bulu itu ke wajah, leher bahkan memasukannya kedalam baju yang Jongin kenakan.

"TIDAKKK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- PRETENDING OF LOVE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki kecilnya menapaki lantai dengan tenang. Pagi ini pemilik kaki mungil itu akan bertemu seseorang yang baru melewati waktu antara hidup dan mati kemarin.

Kriett~

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka perlahan, sinar matahari seolah ikut berlomba memasuki ruangan dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. "Baekhyun?"

Pria yang tengah berbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit itu menatap berbinar seorang dihadapannya, tangannya mencoba terulur untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku Chanyeol!"

 _Deg!_

Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun menolaknya. Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan benci padanya, ini adalah kali pertama pria kecil itu berkatan tidak padasentuhantangannya.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" Lirih Chanyeol, tubuh lemahnya seolah memintanya untuk tetap terbaring saat pria yang ia cintai mulai menangis.

"Kau bertanya ada apa? Kau!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Chanyeol, matanya memang menangis tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa didalam sana ada sebuah amarah besar yang Baekhyun pendam.

"Kau.. Pembunuh!"

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kemarahan, dan saat itu juga Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras seolah mengguncang dadanya sendiri. Dia di cap pembunuh oleh pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

"Baekhyun.."

"Kau pembunuh! Chanyeol kau pembunuh! Aku benci padamu, kau adalah pembunuh Ayahku!"

Jika ini sebuah mimpi, maka Chanyeol ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruknya ini. Ia ingin segera pergi dan bangun dari mimpi buruk lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum tulus padanya. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi sekarang.

"Baekhyun, aku-"

"Diam! Jangan pernah menyebut namaku lagi sekarang! Demi Tuhan aku benci karena kau telah membohongiku! Sialan, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ke Neraka?!"

Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, pening tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat Baekhyun secara tidak langsung memintanya untuk mati.

"Apa kau ingin aku mati sekarang?" Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun yang membuang muka ke samping kiri.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau ingin aku mati sekarang!" Chanyeol mengambil pisau buah di sampingnya lalu membawanya ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Lakukan sekarang jika kau memang ingin aku mati, lakukan sekarang dan hidup berbahagialah setelah aku mati nanti. Tapi aku harap kau tahu Baekhyun, bahwa sampai aku matipun aku tetap mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menggengam pisau ditangannya dengan gerakan gemetar, ia bahkan tak sanggup hanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Hari ini jika aku mati ditanganmu, kumohon jangan pernah lupakan aku, jangan pernah mengingat bagaimana jahatnya aku dan munafiknya aku. Kumohon ingat aku sebagai Chanyeol yang mencintaimu bukan Chanyeol yang telah banyak berdusta dihadapanmu."

Setitik airmata perlahan menuruni sudut mata Chanyeol yang memerah, ia tahu bahwa ia salah telah banyak berbohong pada Baekhyun, tetapi bisakah ia berharap agar Baekhyun mau memaafkan semua kesalahannya? Ia berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama seperti hari yang lalu.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, dan saat itu pula Baekhyun menghempaskan pisau yang dipegangnya ke lantai lalu berlari keluar ruangan itu. Chanyeol ingin mengejarnya, tapi tubuhnya seolah menjadi penghalang baginya mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari seperti kesetanan keluar dari sana, bahkan jahitan bekas operasinya terbuka hingga membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Baekhyun.. Maaf."

Sepatah kata Chanyeol ucapkan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena kesalahannya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu dia salah bahkan sangat salah. Tetapi apakah ia masih bisa berharap agar Baekhyun kembali padanya?

Saat Chanyeol tengah merenungi kesalahanya, diluar sana Baekhyun terus berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Kaki tanpa alasnya berjalan disekitar tumpukan salju yang belum dibersihkan petugas pagi itu, beberapa kali kakinya tergelincir hingga membuat lebam kebiruan di beberapa bagian tubuh Baekhyun, dan anak itu tidak peduli.

 _'Kenapa kau tidak bunuh diri saja? Dengan begitu kau akan lepas dari_ _s_ _emua masalah yang kau hadapi_ _s_ _ekarang.'_

 _Sebuah bisikan dari sisi diri Baekhyun mencoba mendominasi,_ _tetapi_ _ia_ _tahu_ _akal_ _sehatnya_ _masih_ _berjalan._

 _"Apa dengan aku mati semua orang akan bahagia?" Ujarnya sembari menatap jalanan raya yang cukup sepi. Entah dorongan dari mana yang pasti Baekhyun kini tengah menapaki jalan menuju bagian tengahnya, bahkan dia tidak peduli saat klakson Truk pengangkut_ _berbunyi_ _dari_ _sisi_ _kanannya._

 _"Jika_ _aku_ _mati_ _semua_ _akan_ _bahagia_ _'kan_ _?"_

 _TINN!_

 _TINNN!_

 _"Jika_ _aku_ _mati_ _semua_ _akan_ _baik-baik_ _saja_ _'_ _kan?"_

 _TINN!_

 _BRAKK!_

' _Jika_ _aku_ _mati_ _Chanyeol_ _akan_ _melupakanku_ _'_ _kan?'_

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **End**_

Awal tahun saat semuanya berubah.

"Baekhyun! Bangun, ini jam sudah berapa!" Luhan menatap Nyonya Byun yang kini tengah berteriak memanggil Baekhyun berulang kali dengan wajah sendu. Dilihatnya Nyonya Byun yang berjalan kearah kamar Baekhyun yang terletak disamping kamarnya, tangisnya pecah saat melihat Nyonya Byun yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang didalam kamar Baekhyun. Air mata itu mengalir pelan mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir wanita yang kini menjadi Ibunya itu.

"Jadi anak eomma benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta ya? Oh tuhan, terima kasih karna anakku ternyata masih normal," Luhan berlari memeluk Ibunya itu lalu memeluknya erat. Hatinya terasa ngilu menatap kamar kosong Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat sepi karena ditinggal pemiliknya untuk selamanya.

"Eomma, hiks! Ayo kita sarapan."

Sebisa mungkin Luhan menetralkan tangisannya, lalu menuntun Ibunya ke ruang makan.

"Tapi Baekhyun-"

"Nanti dia pasti turun untuk ikut sarapan, jadi ayo kita siapkan sarapan untuk dia," Luhan tersenyum tulus saat wanita dihadapannya ini tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapannya, dan senyuman itu kembali mengingatkanya pada sosok Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Sahabatnya yang meninggal beberapa bulan lalu di New York, hidup Luhan seolah berubah setelah kematian Baekhyun. Disini tinggal dengan Nyonya Byun yang terus menerus menganggap Baekhyun masih disini, dirumah ini.

Setiap hari Luhan menangis mengingat betapa rindunya ia pada Baekhyun bahkan ia sering tertidur dikamar Baekhyun, ia menyesal karna belum bertemu dengan Baekhyun dihari terakhirnya, sangat menyesal.

 _Drttt Drttt Drttt_

Luhan menatap ponselnya yang bergetar saat ada sebuah panggilan masuk, itu Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya Sehun! Berapa banyak aku berkata agar kau tidak membiarkan Chanyeol pergi ke makam Baekhyun sendiri!"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang."

Luhan menutup sambungan telephonenya lalu meminta seorang pelayan agar mengawasi Nyonya Byun. Ia akan menemui Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berada di Makam Baekhyun. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Nyonya Byun, Chanyeol mengalami depresi berat saat mendengar kabar kematian Baekhyun, Chanyeol pernah hampir mengakhiri hidupnya dengan pergi ketengah jalan raya yang ramai tapi Tuhan masih menyelamatkannya, dan setelah itu pula Chanyeol selalu berpikir bahwa Baekhyun menunggunya di sebuah taman indah, walau kenyataannya itu adalah makam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol selalu berkata pada Sehun bahwa dirinya akan menemui Baekhyun di Taman, tapi Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol saat itu akan pergi ke makam Baekhyun dengan membawa sebuket bunga Lilly favorit Baekhyun lalu bercerita pada sebuah nisan hingga kemudian memeluknya sambil menangis.

Sehun selalu menangis ketika mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan pada nisan Baekhyun. Semua itu adalah cerita yang sama, masa lalu mereka.

"Sampai kapan Chanyeol Hyung akan seperti ini?" Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Luhan yang berada disampingnya memegang pundak bergetar lelaki itu pelan.

"Sehun, kumohon jangan menyerah terhadap Chanyeol, kumohon kuatkan dia setiap harinya, bantu dia kembali ke kehidupan normalnya."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, di telah berubah menjadi sosok dewasa sekarang, dia tumbuh menjadi seorang yang kuat dan selalu menguatkan. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap berusaha, aku akan berusaha agar Chanyeol Hyung mau bangkit dan melupakan segalanya dengan sebuah lembar kehidupan baru."

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, mereka larut dengan sebuah tangisan dan airmata yang tiada henti setiap harinya.

"Baek, Aku mencintaimu..."

"Baek, Aku menyayangimu..."

"Baek, Aku..."

Chanyeol memeluk nisan bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun itu erat. Ia tahu Baekhyun telah tiada, tetapi ia belum siap menerima kenyataan ini.

"Duniaku adalah dirimu, dan duniamu adalah diriku. Bukankah selalu seperti itu?" Chanyeol menutup matanya perlahan, ia lelah setiap kali mengingat segala hal dari masa lalunya dan ia tahu saat ia membuka mata nanti ia telah berada ditempat tidurnya. Ia tahu Sehun selalu mengawasinya ketika dia datang kemari, ia tahu bahwa semua orang telah menganggapnya gila dan kurang waras, dia juga tahu bahwa Sehun terpaksa meninggalkan sekolah demi mengurusnya.

Ayah dan Ibunya kembali menjadi seorang yang gila kerja, dan Chanyeol benci itu. Ia ingin pergi bersama Baekhyun tapi ia tahu bahwa Sehun telah menjaganya dengan baik, maka Chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun dengan memenuhi sifat egoisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saat aku terbangun dari tidurku."

Harapan Chanyeol setiap harinya selalu sama.

Harapan mustahil yang selalu ia ucapkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sebenernya ending ini bukan berdasarkan pemikiran Yuta. Udah Yuta bilang sebelumnya kalo FF ini bukan tulisan Yuta, melainkan Byun ChanZa. Dia yang nulis FF ini dari chapter awal sampe akhir. Yuta cuma benerin penulisannya dan edit-edit beberapa adegan. Jadi kalo endingnya kurang berkenan di hati, Yuta sama ChanZa minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya. Semoga banyak yang terhibur dengan adanya FF ini._

 _Yuta janji bakal lanjutin FF Yuta yang belum kelar. Do'ain aja biar Yuta ada waktu luang utk selesaiin semua FF Yuta. Amin. Jangan bosen baca FF Yuta yaa :')))_

 _Say Goodbye for Pretending Of Love. Endingnya Chanyeol gila dan Baekhyun meninggal :')))_

 _Terima kasih semuanya~_

 _Jangan lupa review lagi~_

 _Thank you~_

 _SARANGHAE BBUING~!_


End file.
